WWE Rivals
by I AM NOT TIM
Summary: 32 WWE Superstars (16 male, 16 female) have been sent to Mexico to compete on a competition reality show for 100,000,000. But there's one catch. They'll all be paired up, with their biggest rival. Will the ridiculous amount of money be enough to end rivalries and force new friendships? Games, Romance, Betrayal, and of course, the occasional fight. This is, WWE Rivals.
1. You Can't Teach That Part 1

The Miz stood proudly, on a beach, near the ocean.

"Hi, I'm the biggest star in WWE history, the entertainment world, and most importantly, I'm the host of WWE Rivals. I'm The Miz. And if I do say so myself, I'm awesome. I'm here in Cozumel, Mexico, where 32 WWE Superstars, are going to be arriving here shortly, to compete on a competition reality show, for a shot at $100,000,000. Now here's the catch, they think they're competing in pre-selected teams of 8, but in reality, they'll only be having one teammate. And their teammate will be, one of their biggest rivals. Here comes our first 'team' now."

A motorboat parked by the dock. Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, John Cena, Dolph Ziggler, Becky Lynch, Bayley, Nikki Bella, and Brie Bella got off of it, and walked onto the beach.

"Team Roman, hey guys, how's it going?" Miz smiled.

"Team Roman?" Cena asked raising an eyebrow.

"Or Team Cena." Miz shrugged.

"Um...you mean team ZIGGLER?"

"I think you mean Team Bella." Nikki and Brie said in unison.

"How about team chemistry?" Becky muttered as Dean laughed.

 **Confessional** (clip of an interview taken after the show used to explain what a character was thinking/feeling in that moment without telling other characters)

Bayley: The fact that our team can't even decide on a team name without arguing is a bit disconcerting, but we're the strongest team here, and I know we'll pull this through.

Roman: Listen man, I'm not Cena, I don't need validation that I'm the best here, I know I am. My only goal, is to go out and prove it.

John: I like Roman. I see a lot of myself in him. He's young, cocky, and he's great. But he'll never be John Cena.

Becky: Sure, I like our team, but muscles and skill sets mean nothing if we can't work together.

 **End Confessional**

"We're team undecided." Dean said.

"Hey look, there's a team!" Miz exclaimed, as another boat pulled up.

AJ Styles, Sami Zayn, Apollo Crews, Enzo Amore, Carmella, Sasha Banks, Natalya, and Paige stepped onto the beach.

"Team NXT is here, and we're in charge, pimping, and ready for large winnings like Marge Simpson, how you doin?" Enzo declared.

The rest of Enzo's team cheered, as they high-fived each other.

"See, THEY have team chemistry." Becky noted.

 **Confessional**

Sasha: We easily have the best team here, the best chemistry, athletes, the smartest people on the roster, and I'm gonna win this money, like a boss.

Apollo: We have two strong leaders in Enzo and Sasha, we're young, athletic, confident, and we don't have any battling egos to worry about...except Enzo and Sasha, but, we're gonna win this game, and the rest of the roster won't even see it coming.

 **End Confessional**

John, Dolph, and Roman looked at each other, unimpressed.

"AJ was never even in NXT." Roman pointed out.

"And here's team three."

Rusev, Bubba Ray Dudley, Seth Rollins, Tyler Breeze, Summer Rae, Emma, Naomi, and Lana walked onto the beach.

"Welcome guys, and your team name is?"

"Team B.A.D. & Blonde & Breeze & Bubba & Rusev & Rollins. I came up with it myself!" Summer said excitedly, hi-fiving Naomi.

No one else was impressed.

 **Confessional**

Naomi: We're going to take this game, no doubt about it.

Seth: So I end up on a team with Tyler Breeze, the appropriately named Team Bad, Rusev, and Bubba Ray Hungry. Not only are we not going to win, I also don't want to be here.

 **End Confessional**

"Okay, great team name I guess...there they are, our last team."

Kevin Owens, Randy Orton, Chris Jericho, Brock Lesnar, Cameron, Alicia Fox, Eva Marie, and Charlotte.

"Your team name?"

"Team jackasses?" Sasha guessed.

"Team ugly." Tyler suggested.

Dean smirked.

"Team..."

Before he could finish his joke, Kevin cut him off.

"Team K.O."

"Team K.O.? And everyone was okay with that?"

All of Kevin's team members nodded.

"I don't give a fuck what the team name is, I care about this money." Brock said.

 **Confessional**

Chris: Kevin wants to be Mr. Team Captain, cool, I want to be Mr. One Hundred Million Dollars. There's no reason we can't do both.

 **End Confessional**

"Well, Team K.O., Team NXT, Team Blonde and...Bubba and etcetera, and Team...chemistry. You guys will all be competing for a grand prize of $100,000,000!"

The superstars applauded.

"Now, I hope you guys aren't too comfortable with the teams around you, because those will NOT be your teammates."

Everyone gasped in shock except Seth.

"Thank god!" He screamed.

His teammates glared at him.

"If you look around, you will find your worst enemy. Whether you've attacked them, beat them for a title, had a lengthy rivalry with them, they're here. And that person, will be your one and only partner. Welcome to, WWE Rivals."

The superstars all yelled in protest.

"In the end, one male pair will win $100,000,000 and one female pair will win $100,000,000."

 **Confessional**

Becky: So not only will there be more teams to compete with, our partners are our worst enemies?

John: There's always a catch with those McMahons.

Charlotte:...I really have no idea who my partner is. I could be paired with ANY of these girls.

Enzo: We're working with our worst enemies? So Kevin's partner is his cholesterol?

 **End Confessional**

"Johnathan Q. Cena, come on down!"

"That's not my name." John said, leaving his team and standing behind Miz.

"There's a lot of people here who could've been your partner, Cena." Miz said, as Seth, Kevin, and Chris all prepared to possibly be called down.

"You could've been my partner."

Everyone laughed.

"Yes, I could've, however, your partner is, Randy Orton!"

 **Confessional**

AJ: Cena and Orton have one of the longest rivalries in WWE History. Those two on a team shows that anything can and will happen in this game.

John: I've done a lot harder things than have to team up with one of the greatest competitors in this era, I'm game. Let's do this.

Randy: If I can stay out of Cena's way, and he can stay out of mine, we'll be fine. If not, it's gonna be a rough time in Mexico.

 **End Confessional**

Randy slowly joined John, standing next to him.

"Just look at those two, I can feel the love. Eva Marie, come on."

Eva stood next to Cena and Orton.

"I feel like literally, every one of the other 15 girls here could've been your partner, no one likes you, at all."

"Just shut up and tell me my partner."

"Wow, sass alert. Your partner should've been Cena cause you need an attitude adjustment."

No one laughed except Bayley and Becky.

"G...get it? Attitude adjustment?"

Everyone else yelled at Miz to announce Eva's partner.

"Fine, fine, Eva's partner is Carmella!" Miz announced.

 **Confessional**

Carmella: Having Eva Marie as a partner and having Mr. Socko is pretty similar. They have the same IQ, same skills, and they're both usually in someone's boxers.

Eva: I can deal with Carmella, her voice however, that's a different story.

 **End Confessional**

"Bring it over here, Enzo."

Enzo joined the group.

"Enzo, your partner is, Bubba Ray Dudley!"

 **Confessional**

Bubba: Being on team with Enzo, I have to always be on edge, because I don't know what's on his mind...literally, what the fuck did he tell his barber before he got that haircut?

Enzo: I would say that I'm going to be carrying Bubba this whole show, but I'd have to break my lifting PR to do that.

 **End Confessional**

"Hey, hurry this up a bit?" Seth said.

"Nope. Nikki Q. Cena, you're up!"

Nikki rolled her eyes and joined the group of superstars behind Miz.

"Nikki, your partner is...Paige!"

"GREAT!" Paige exclaimed, joining her.

 **Confessional**

Nikki: If our feud on Raw was any indication. Paige is not even in my league.

Paige: Teaming with Nicki, well, there goes my chances of winning.

 **End Confessional**

"Apollo Crews, come on down!"

Apollo smiled and joined the group behind Miz.

"Apollo, your partner is...Tyler Breeze!"

Apollo's smile quickly disappeared

 **Confessional**

Tyler: To put it in perspective. If Apollo had all 7 billion people on earth following him on Instagram, I STILL wouldn't take a selfie with him. That's how much I hate this man.

Apollo: Tyler cares more about his own reflection than he does about this game and this money.

Randy: I know I've been gone for a long time, but I have no idea who either of these two are.

 **End Confessional**

"Laaaaaaanaaaaaaa!" Miz said, in a sing-songy voice.

Lana stood next to Breeze and Crews.

"Your partner, is Brie Bryan!"

 **Confessional**

Lana: Brie is a walking example of everything that's wrong with this country.

Brie: I wish Lana didn't speak English, maybe she'd shut up once in a while.

 **End Confessional**

"Next up, Roman Reigns!"

 **Confessional**

Seth: Now I hate Roman just as much as the next guy, but whoever is paired with him is gonna have a huge advantage in this game.

Dean: Roman pinned me at Fastlane, that's a rivalry...right?...

Rusev: Remember the rumble? I've gotta be Roman's partner!

Kevin: Hey, Roman still hates me, right? Can we be partners?...please?

 **End Confessional**

"Roman, you say you're not a good guy, you're not a bad guy, you're THE guy. Well your partner is not a guy at all. He's a beast!"

All the guys displayed a look of shock and hopelessness, except Brock.

"Brock Lesnar, come on down!"

 **Confessional**

Dolph: You've gotta be kidding me.

Charlotte: Roman Reigns and Brock Lesnar!? If I was one of the boys, I'd be shitting my pants right now.

Roman: Brock and I are the strongest two competitors in this house, and we're gonna win this game.

Enzo: Reigns and Lesnar are as strong as a pair of oxen, but, they have the brain power of...a pair of oxen.

Brock: I don't care if my partner is Eva Marie, I'm winning this game, and I'm taking this money back home to Minnesota. And there's nothing that ANYONE can do about it.

 **End Confessional**

Roman extended his fist to Brock. Brock smirked and gave him a fist bump as the rest of the male competitors cringed.

"Cameron! I'm sure you know where this is going. Your partner, is Naomi!"

 **Confessional**

Naomi: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh.

Cameron: Naomi's been holding me back since my career began, so I'm used to it.

Naomi: Why is she still on the WWE roster?

Cameron: But it's my time, and I'm gonna show these people that I'm more than what meets the eye. Look out WWE Universe, it's Cameron time!

Naomi: Why couldn't Sasha be my partner!?

 **End Confessional**

"Dolph Ziggler!"

Dolph stood next to Naomi and surveyed the group of Superstars in front of him, slowly realizing who his partner was.

"Your partner is...RUSEV!"

Rusev stood next to Ziggler as Lana stared the two of them down.

 **Confessional**

Dolph: Welp, this is awkward.

Lana: If Rusev and Dolph can put the past behind them like I have, they can be a serious threat in this game.

Rusev: I think his head would look great over my fireplace next to the deer head.

 **End Confessional**

"Bayley, come give me a hug!"

Bayley immediately ran down and hugged Miz.

"It...it was a joke Bayley...ANYWAY, your partner, is Summer Rae!"

 **Confessional**

Bayley: Summer and I haven't exactly gotten along in the past, but it's nothing a few hugs can't fix. I'm excited to get a chance to show the main roster wrestlers what I can do!

Summer: My partner is a 26 year old child.

 **End Confessional**

"Back to the guys. K.O.! Let's go!"

Kevin slowly joined the group behind Miz. He looked at Ambrose, then looked at AJ, before making eye contact with Sami Zayn.

"Your partner, is your BFF, Sami Zayn!"

 **Confessional**

Sami: At this point, standing next to Kevin without punching him in the mouth is difficult.

Kevin: The hardest part about teaming with Sami is that his frail, weak body could get injured at any time.

 **End Confessional**

"Hmm...six divas left, it's getting interesting." Miz smirked.

The rest of the superstars started at Sasha Banks, Emma, Becky Lynch, Natalya, Alicia Fox, and Charlotte, trying to figure out who would be who's partner.

 **Confessional**

Charlotte: The suspense is killing me, I have a creeping suspicion that I MIGHT be on a team with Sasha, but anything is possible. I wouldn't rule out Nattie either...and then of course, there's...

 **End Confessional**

"Becky Lynch! Come on down!"

 **Confessional**

Becky: I know it, I just know it. My partner's going to be Charlotte.

 **End Confessional**

"Becky, your partner is...The Boss! Sasha Banks!"

Natalya hung her head, realizing who her partner was as Sasha simply smiled and walked over to Becky.

 **Confessional**

Charlotte: Hmmm, I guess Sasha and Becky ARE rivals. They've been competing for the title of most annoying woman on earth for quite a while now.

Sasha: I guess this is fair. The brightest star of the Divas Revolution, and the biggest LOSER of the Divas Revolution on the same team.

Becky: Sasha's great! Cool person. Except her arrogance...and her sense of entitlement for no reason... her obnoxious personality, her obnoxious clothes...

Sasha: This show is going to be a new experience for Becky because...she's never actually won...anything...ever.

Becky: Her excessive jewelry, her overratedness, her hair looks like someone ate a flamingo and puked on her...

Sasha: But I do not lose. So before we win, I'd like to say 'you're welcome' to Becky in advance.

Becky: She's not the brightest bulb in the ceiling fan, she snores on the road sometimes, but yeah. I like Sasha.

 **End Confessional**

"Ready to kick some lass!?" Sasha asked, in a mocking Irish accent.

"Like a boss!" Becky retorted, in a whiny, sarcastic tone.

"I already love this show! Alright, AJ, I'm pretty sure you can guess. Your partner, is Chris Jericho!"

 **Confessional**

AJ: The Y2J problem has turned into a full blown mid-life crisis. I can't be on a team with this youth chasing, jealous, prick.

Chris: I guess all those Y2AJ shirts WEREN'T produced for no reason.

 **End Confessional**

AJ extended his hand for a handshake. Jericho looked at it and began walking to join the group of superstars behind Miz. AJ clenched his fist and unwillingly followed him.

"So obviously, there's only two guys left. Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, you two are partners!"

 **Confessional**

Dean: I've had Seth Rollins as a partner before...it blows.

Roman: Seth and Dean getting along is like the sun coming up at night. It just ain't gonna happen.

Seth: I am the breakout star of the Shield, Dean is the afterthought. I am the former world champion, Dean is Mr. Almost. I am THE MAN, and Dean, will never be, the man.

 **End Confessional**

"Emma, your partner is...Alicia Fox!"

 **Confessional**

Alicia: Emma is a complete joke.

Emma: Alicia's pretty irrelevant, so we should be able to fly under the radar and surprise some people.

 **End Confessional**

"And now we're down to two!"

Charlotte and Natalya sighed as they both walked to join the rest of the superstars.

 **Confessional**

Natalya: Someone needs to knock some sense and humility into Charlotte. Unfortunately, I can't do that, because I'm on a team with her.

Charlotte: I am the crown jewel of my family, Nattie is the biggest disappointment in her's. We don't belong in the same sentence, let alone in the same team.

 **End Confessional**

"The teams have been announced. Our show works on a three day schedule. There are Challenge Days, Voting Days, and Jungle Days. On a challenge day, each team will compete in a physical or mental challenge. It will either be a guy's elimination challenge or a girl's elimination challenge. In guy's elimination challenges, the winning guys team wins immunity from the next jungle, while the last place guy's team will automatically be put INTO the jungle. Meanwhile, the winning girl's team wins $1,000,000. On girl's elimination days, the winning GIRL'S team wins immunity from the next jungle, and the last place GIRL'S team will go to the jungle, and the GUY'S teams will compete for $1,000,000."

"What's a jungle exactly?" Charlotte asked, nervously.

"Let me get to that. After a challenge day, is a voting day. On voting days after a guy's elimination challenge, each team in the house will vote for one guy's team to go to the jungle. After a girl's elimination day, you'll vote for a girl's team to go to the jungle. You can vote for any team, except the team that won immunity in the previous day's elimination challenge."

"And what is the jungle?" Sasha asked, impatiently.

"After a voting day is... a Jungle day! On a jungle day, the team that got last place on Challenge day will go against the team that got voted in on Voting day in a physical, or mental challenge. Those challenges will be known as, jungles. The winning team, gets to stay in the house. The losing team, gets eliminated."

"So in order to win the game..."Tyler began.

"Either stay out of the jungle, or don't lose in it. This schedule will continue until we are down to three male teams, and three female teams. Those teams will compete in the final challenge. The third place team will win ten million dollars. Second place will win fifty million dollars. And the winning team will win the grand prize of one hundred million dollars!"

The superstars clapped.

"Where did all this money come from?" Paige asked.

"My merchandise sales." The Miz said, with a smile. Everyone laughed.

"Here comes the bus to bring you all to the mansion, where you'll be living on the show. Tomorrow is your first challenge day, get some rest tonight, you'll be needing it."

The superstars boarded the bus

 **Confessional**

Seth: As long as Roman and Brock are in this house...no one's going to win anything. We need to take them out as early as possible.

Charlotte: With the voting aspect of this game, politics become a factor. With voting, comes alliances.

Kevin: As far as I'm concerned, it's everyone here, against Lesnar and Reigns.

Becky: In this game, there's going to be lying, cheating, and backstabbing. The only person you can trust is your partner. And whether I like it or not, mine is Sasha friggin' Banks.

Brock: I'm going to destroy every man in this entire house...except Roman Reigns.

Sasha: I don't care if I have to DRAG Becky across the finish line, nothing is standing between me and that one hundred million dollars.

John: Here we are, let the games begin.

 **End Confessional**

 **Next Chapter, the superstars pick roommates and have the first challenge.**

 **Poll 1: Which 3 girls teams will make it to the final challenge? Naomi and Cameron, Brie and Lana, Nikki and Paige, Sasha and Becky, Emma and Alicia, Charlotte and Natalya, Bayley and Summer, or Eva and Carmella?**

 **Poll 2:** **Which 3 guys teams will make it to the final challenge?** **Rusev & Ziggler, Enzo & Bubba, John & Randy, Kevin & Sami, Tyler & Apollo, AJ & Chris, Brock & Roman, or Seth & Dean?**


	2. You Can't Teach That Part 2

The superstars arrived in the mansion.

 **Confessional**

Brie: So we get to the mansion, and it's huge, there's 2 pools, 8 bedrooms each with 4 beds, and everyone's scrambling to get the best room.

 **End Confessional**

Nikki, Brie, John, and Dolph unpacked in the blue room, one of the only 3 rooms with a balcony.

* * *

Roman and Dean ran into the brown room to see Seth, already there, unpacked.

"You're too late, losers. Beat it." Seth said, putting his clothes in the drawers.

Roman and Dean looked at each other, before they began unpacking.

"What are you two doing!?"

"Unpacking." Dean shrugged.

"Who told you you can pick this room!?" Seth asked, as Becky and Bayley peeked inside from the hallway.

"Look, if you don't wanna be roomies, that's fine. You can leave." Dean smiled, as Roman continued silently unpacking.

Seth angrily grabbed his clothes out of the drawers, put them back into his suitcase, and left the room.

"Good riddance." Roman said as Seth left.

"So...nice balcony you guys got there!" Becky said, nervously entering with Bayley.

"Yes, of course you can room with us." Dean said, emotionlessly.

Becky and Bayley high-fived as Dean and Roman continued unpacking.

* * *

Charlotte walked into the purple room to see Kevin Owens and Chris Jericho, already unpacked.

"Hey guys! Cool balcony!" She said, with a fake smile.

They looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Just try not to 'woo' too loud in your sleep." Kevin said.

Just then, Seth Rollins ran in, with his suitcase.

"One, two, three, four." Seth said, counting everyone in the room before unpacking.

Jericho walked out onto the balcony as Sasha ran into the room.

"It's full." Charlotte said.

"Says who?" She scoffed.

"Unless you can't count, or you were planning on sharing a bed with someone, it's full."

"There's three people in here."

"Jericho's out on the BALCONY...you know, the one THIS room has. Pretty cool, isn't it?" Charlotte said, rubbing it in Sasha's face. Sasha just rolled her eyes and left.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Sasha: All three of the good rooms are taken, so I'm gonna be stuck in a lame room, with some lame people I don't even like.

 **End Confessional**

Sasha checked the red room to find Enzo, Apollo, Carmella, and Paige in it. Then she went to the green room. Sami, AJ, Natalya, and Tyler were there. Before she could even walk in, she heard Summer, Emma, Lana, and Rusev's voices coming from the yellow room.

"UGH!" She yelled, dragging her suitcase through the mansion.

 **Confessional**

Sasha: So I've gone to just about every room that exists, and someone's in all of them.

 **End Confessional**

She peeked into the orange room. Brock, Bubba, Eva, and Cameron sat in awkward silence. Finally, she arrived at the last room. The pink room. Inside of it was Randy Orton, Alicia Fox, and her former Team B.A.D. teammate, Naomi. She sighed as she walked into the room.

 **Confessional**

Naomi: Just great. Sasha is the last person I wanted as a roommate.

 **End Confessional**

The superstars all went to bed, anxious about the next day's challenge.

* * *

The next morning, everyone met with The Miz in the living room, which was surrounded by boxes.

"Okay guys, time to get your team uniforms."

Each competitor got three pairs of black cargo shorts, a black pair of athletic shoes, and three t-shirts with their name on the front. Each person had the same colored shirt as their partner. Seth, Dean, Naomi, and Cameron got purple. Kevin, Sami, Summer, and Bayley got black. Cena, Orton, Lana, and Brie got blue. AJ, Jericho, Charlotte, and Natalya got light blue. Roman, Brock, Eva, and Carmella got red. Tyler, Apollo, Sasha, and Becky got green. Enzo, Bubba, Paige, and Nikki got grey. And Rusev, Ziggler, Emma, and Alicia got pink.

"Alright superstars, the bus is outside, and ready to take you to your first challenge!"

The superstars cheered and boarded the bus.

 **Confessional**

Apollo: It's our first challenge, I'm ready, let's do this!

 **End Confessional**

* * *

The buses arrived at a beautiful waterfall, leading to a big lake.

"Wow, how far down is that lake?" Bayley asked.

"150 feet." Miz said, with an evil smile.

 **Confessional**

Becky: So we get to the challenge, and there's this big pretty waterfall, and everyone's like 'oh my god, this is so cool, Mexico is so beautiful...then, Miz explains that today's challenge is, to jump OFF the waterfall, and it doesn't look so pretty anymore.

 **End Confessional**

"Okay superstars, today's challenge is a good old fashioned long jump. At the end of that waterfall, there is a runway type platform, and at the end of the runway, there are 15 ribbons. Those, are hash marks. When I say go, you and your partner will hold hands, run down the runway, and try to jump over as many hash marks as you can, BEFORE you get to that white line." The Miz said, pointing at the white line near the end of the runway.

The superstars nervously looked at the runway and the waterfall.

"This is a girl's elimination day, so the girl's team that clears the most hash marks with the fastest time will be safe from the next jungle. The guy's team that clears the most hash marks with the fastest time will win $1,000,000. The last place girl's team, is automatically going to the jungle. First up, Summer Rae and Bayley!"

 **Confessional**

Bayley: Going up first is not fun. But as long as we get a solid score, and don't cross the white line, I think we'll be fine.

Summer: I never knew I was afraid of heights...until now.

 **End Confessional**

The show's crew helped Bayley and Summer put on their bungee equipment.

"On your mark...get set..." The Miz blew an airhorn at the end of his sentence.

Bayley and Summer locked hands, and took off, clearing 12 of the hash marks. The superstars clapped.

"Strong showing to start us out. Next up, Kevin and Sami."

 **Confessional**

Kevin: It's a well known fact that I'm not a fan of heights. I'm not Shane McMahon, ya know, I don't enjoy dumb shit like this. I prefer my feet to stay on the ground, where they belong. But I'm extremely worried about Sami. Sami is the whitest guy I know besides Sheamus. So if it's true that white men can't jump, we're screwed.

 **End Confessional**

"On your mark, get set..." Miz blew the airhorn as Kevin and Sami took off. As soon as they jumped, Miz blew the airhorn again. They cleared 14 hash marks.

"They got DQ'd." Cena said.

"Big time." Miz confirmed, nodding.

Charlotte and Natalya were up next.

 **Confessional**

Charlotte: We're physically the strongest team here, arguably the most talented team here, and we're about to prove it.

Natalya: If there's one thing I can trust Charlotte to do, it's to be able to use her leg strength.

Sasha: This challenge is really unfair, of course Miss Sharpshooter and Miss Figure 8 Leg Lock are gonna have the farthest jump of any of us.

 **End Confessional**

"On your mark, get set..." Miz blew the airhorn as Charlotte and Natalya took off. As soon as they jumped, Miz blew the airhorn again. They cleared all 15 hash marks.

"YES!" Sasha screamed.

"I think we got disqualified." Natalya said, as they dangled from the waterfall on the bungee cord.

"Is that what the aiirhorn means?" Charlotte asked in response. The crew began pulling them back to the top of the waterfall.

The crew got Seth and Dean prepared to jump.

"Ready?" Miz asked.

They both gave a thumbs up.

"On your mark, get set..." Miz blew the airhorn as Dean and Seth took off. As soon as they jumped, Miz blew the airhorn again.

"WHAT!?" Cameron yelled, in disbelief of how many teams were getting disqualified.

"Becky, Sasha, you girls are up next." Miz said.

"Becky, if you step over this line, I'm going to kill you." Sasha said, as the crew set up their gear.

"Alright."

"I'm serious."

Becky rolled her eyes.

"On your mark, get set..." Miz blew the airhorn as Becky and Sasha took off. As soon as they jumped, Miz blew the airhorn again. They cleared 13 hash marks.

"Sasha stepped over the line." The Miz said, as the rest of the superstars looked on in disbelief.

Becky and Sasha dangled over the waterfall, unable to hear what Miz said over their own argument.

"I DIDN'T JUMP OVER THE LINE SASHA I SWEAR TO GOD!"

"WELL I DIDN'T, SO WHY DID WE GET DQ'D!?"

 **Confessional**

Sasha: Now there's a good chance that we may be in the jungle, on the very first episode, and be going home before the game really even gets started.

Becky: I did my part, I didn't cross the white line, there's nothing else I could do.

John: Everyone is DQ-ing. This challenge is not as easy as it looks.

 **End Confessional**

John Cena and Randy Orton got suited up.

"On your mark, get set..." Miz blew the airhorn as John and Randy took off. They cleared 14 hash marks without getting disqualified. No one else was disqualified from that point on.

Up next, Naomi and Cameron went and cleared 13 hash marks. AJ Styles and Chris Jericho cleared 14. Eva and Carmella cleared 10. Rusev and Ziggler cleared 12.

"Up next, Paige and Nikki!"

Paige and Nikki cleared 13.

 **Confessional**

Apollo: I think Tyler and I are really underrated as a team, and now it's time to show people what we can do.

 **End Confessional**

"Apollo and Tyler, you ready?...alright. On your mark, get set..." Miz blew the airhorn as Tyler and Apollo took off.

"HOLY FUCK!" Miz exclaimed as they cleared all 15 hash marks. The house applauded as Cena smirked and shook his head.

"HELL YEAH!" Apollo screamed, high-fiving Tyler.

Emma and Alicia were up next, they got 11. Enzo and Bubba followed them up by getting 9, as the guys laughed.

 **Confessional**

Enzo: Everyone laughing because we only got 9 must've forgotten than Bubba Ray Dudley doesn't exactly have the most aerodynamic body.

 **End Confessional**

Lana and Brie cleared 10.

"Okay guys, last up. Brock and Roman."

Roman and Brock confidently got suited up as the house waited in anticipation.

"Alright MegaPowers, On your mark, get set..." Miz blew the airhorn as Roman and Brock took off. They cleared all 15 hash marks, and probably could've easily cleared 5 more. The superstars clapped as Roman and Brock were pulled back to the top.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT BIG DOG!" Brock yelled.

 **Confessional**

Paige: Brock Lesnar is an unstoppable juggernaut. He could beat most of these teams by himself. When you take Brock fucking Lesnar, and THEN give him Roman Reigns? It's over. No one stands a chance.

 **End Confessional**

"Okay superstars, great job on the challenge. Girls, there were two teams that got DQ'd. Charlotte and Natalya, and Becky and Sasha. However, Becky did not step over the white line, and Sasha did. When Charlotte and Natalya went, they BOTH stepped over the white line. So the dead last losers, and the team that's going into the first jungle this season, is the team of Charlotte and Natalya."

Becky and Sasha sighed in relief as Charlotte and Natalya hung their heads.

 **Confessional**

Natalya: So not only do we lose, we lose to EVERYONE. And now, we're in the jungle.

Sasha: The only thing better than us not being last place, is the fact that CHARLOTTE is.

Charlotte: I have never felt like this in my life. When Miz said we were the dead last losers, it felt like a part of me died. I've never been called a loser. But here I am, in the jungle, and I might get eliminated in the first episdoe.

 **End Confessional**

"Alright guys. There were TWO teams that cleared all 15 hash marks. Apollo and Tyler, and Brock and Roman. So, it came down to speed. Who did it faster. The team, who won by a second and a half, and will be splitting $1,000,000 is...Apollo and Tyler!"

The superstars applauded and cheered, shocked.

 **Confessional**

Tyler: Apollo and I got a big win today, and shocked the whole house.

Dolph: The look on Roman and Brock's faces can only be described in one way. That face, is the 'I just lost to Tyler god damn Breeze' face.

Roman: You can't win em all, but you can win most of them. So we're gonna do just that. I hope Apollo and Tyler enjoy this, cause it damn sure won't happen again.

 **End Confessional**

"And last but not least, there were two female teams, who cleared 13 hash marks without being disqualified. Those teams were, Paige and Nikki, and Cameron and Naomi. So again, we went to the clock. And the winners, by a little over 2 seconds...Cameron and Naomi!"

The superstars clapped for them as they looked at each other, they both couldn't help the smiles involuntarily forming on their faces. They hugged.

 **Confessional**

Naomi: I'm proud of Cameron. Our friendship might never get back to what it was before, but we proved today that we can work together.

Cameron: They say time heals all wounds, but you know what speeds time up a little bit? Winning.

 **End Confessional**

"Okay guys, the bus is here. I'll see you guys tomorrow, at our first voting day. Have fun!"

The superstars got on the bus.

 **Confessional**

Sasha: Becky and I have a strong chance of being voted into the jungle. If we get voted in, and have to go against Charlotte and Nattie, that means at least one of the two strongest teams in the house goes home, and that's better for everyone. So we've got a huge target on our back.

Paige: If we can get Becky and Sasha OR Charlotte and Natalya out of here on episode 1, it'll be huge! Nikki and I will have a way easier path to the final. It's time to start politicking.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

Randy Orton was alone in the pink room, when Sasha walked in.

"Randy, I need a huge favor."

"Go ahead."

"I need you to NOT vote me and Becky into the jungle tonight."

"Alright. Who do you expect me to vote?"

Sasha thought about who the 3rd strongest team was.

"Paige and Nikki."

"You think Cena's going to vote Nikki into the jungle?"

"...FUCK!" Sasha exclaimed, realizing that Orton and Cena shared a vote.

 **Confessional**

Sasha: With everyone being paired with their rivals, it's going to be hard to get teams to even agree on someone to vote in, let alone to convince another team to vote for someone.

 **End Confessional**

Charlotte and Natalya were sitting near the pool on the side of the house. Soon, Becky and Sasha joined them.

"What do you two want?" Charlotte asked, assuming they were there to mock her for losing.

"Look, we need to talk." Sasha said, as they sat down.

"We're listening..."

"If you guys don't start trying to convince people to vote Nikki and Paige in, Becky and I are gonna get voted in."

"What makes you think we'd rather go against Paige and Nikki than you two?" Charlotte asked.

"We're a better team." Becky and Sasha said, in unison.

"That's debatable."

"They're right Charlotte. I know we could beat them, but we'd have a way easier time against Nikki and Paige." Natalya said. Charlotte sighed.

"So what do we do?"

Sasha smiled.

"I have a plan. I can probably get Enzo and Bubba, Kevin and Sami, Summer and Bayley, and Eva and Carmella to vote with us...Becky, you're roommates with Dean and Roman, you could convince those two to get their teams to vote with us. Nattie you can convince some of the veteran guys, like Jericho and Ziggler to vote our way. Charlotte, Apollo has a huge crush on you so you could easily get him and Tyler to vote Nikki and Paige in."

"Apollo has a what!?" Charlotte asked.

"Nothing. I'm gonna go talk to Enzo now." Sasha said, getting up and leaving.

"Yeah I'm gonna go find my roomies." Becky laughed, awkwardly, as she followed Sasha.

Charlotte looked at Natalya.

"Did she just say Apollo has a huge crush on me?"

"...Oh look, there's Jericho in the living room, I'll go talk to him."

* * *

 **Confessional**

Brie: So apparently, Nikki is freaking out, because she sees a chance to get Sasha and Becky in the jungle, and she wants to capitalize on it.

Nikki: Charlotte and Natalya are a better team than us, Becky and Sasha are a better team than us. That's it, Paige and I can beat anyone else in the house. So if we can get rid of one of the only two teams that can beat us, we've got an easy road to the final.

 **End Confessional**

John Cena and Nikki Bella sat in the kitchen.

"John...who are you and Orton voting for?" Nikki asked, as Roman Reigns walked in and walked to the fridge.

"I don't know."

"You're voting for Sasha and Becky." She said, matter-of-factly.

"...okay." Cena shrugged. Roman laughed.

"Somebody's whipped." he said, reaching into the fridge.

Cena smiled.

"Ya know, you're just like your cousin Dwayne."

"A legend?"

"Annoying."

Roman smirked as he left the kitchen.

"What's going on between you two? I thought you were cool?" Nikki asked.

"I think he thinks he's me now. It's kinda annoying."

 **Confessional**

John: I'm still the top guy. I think people lose sight of that.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

Charlotte walked out to the backyard pool area, most of the Superstars were there.

"Hey has anyone seen Apollo?" She asked.

"He's on his way down, he's probably in the room!" Sami called, from the pool.

"Alright thanks."

Charlotte went back into the house to find Apollo, on his way to the door.

"Hey Charlotte." He smiled.

"Hey Apollo, I was looking for you."

"Looking for me?"

"Yeah, I was wondering who you were voting for tomorrow."

"I have no idea."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything." Apollo said, eagerly.

"Vote for Nikki & Paige."

"Sure."

"Alright thanks, bye."

"Wait...do you...want to go to the pool?' Apollo asked, nervously.

"Nah, I just ate." Charlotte said, walking away.

"Oh...well, okay."

Apollo sighed and headed to the pool.

* * *

The next day, the superstar met with Miz in the living room at noon.

"Okay superstars, you have 20 minutes to decide who is going into the jungle tomorrow to face Charlotte and Natalya. Each team gets one vote, you can vote for anyone except yesterday's challenge winners, Naomi and Cameron. I'll be back in 20 minutes."

The Miz left the room.

"Alright, would anyone like the floor?" AJ asked.

"Can I have the floor?" Nikki asked.

"Absolutely."

Nikki walked to the front of the room as Sasha rolled her eyes.

"Okay guys, if you think voting me and Paige in is going to help YOU out, go ahead, but if it's not gonna help you out, you shouldn't just vote us in for someone else, like, it's like...a terrible decision because, you never who's gonna have your back on guy voting day so...like...Paige, can you help me out with this?"

Natalya chuckled a bit.

"Here's how I feel. Charlotte and Nattie are a really strong team. And so are we, but we're not the only strong team in the house, so it shouldn't just be a given to throw us in."

"Is there anyone else you'd rather go in instead of you guys?" Chris asked.

"The team that I think has as good of a chance as us, is Becky and Sasha."

 **Confessional**

Kevin: Boom, there it is. The battle lines have been drawn. Becky and Sasha or Nikki and Paige.

 **End Confessional**

"Our vote is for Nikki and Paige." Becky said.

"We're also gonna vote Nikki and Paige." Charlotte added.

"Nikki and Paige. Sorry girls." Apollo said.

 **Confessional**

Chris: Whenever you see a bandwagon beginning, you jump on it. Because you don't want to be the odd team out. That's how you create unnecessary enemies.

 **End Confessional**

"Nikki and Paige." Chris said.

Seth & Dean, Kevin & Sami, Roman & Brock, Eva & Carmella, and Summer & Bayley voted for Nikki and Paige, making it 9 votes against them, so there was no need for anyone else to vote.

 **Confessional**

Nikki: I am beyond pissed. Becky and Sasha had a legit chance to take out Charlotte and Natalya, but they pussied out, and now Paige and I are going to the jungle.

 **End Confessional**

The Miz returned.

"So we have a consensus."

"Yep. Paige and Nikki." Sasha said, with a smile.

"Alright, tomorrow night, it'll be Paige and Nikki vs Natalya and Charlotte in the jungle. Good luck girls."

Everyone left except for Nikki, Paige, and John.

"Look at it this way, you have a change to take out the strongest team in the house and completely change the game." Cena said.

"I sure hope so."

That night, the superstars (except John and Nikki) threw a pool party.

 **Confessional**

Becky: So, we're not up for elimination tomorrow night, we're having fun. People are drunk...some more drunk than others...

Naomi: Becky's completely wasted, Rusev and Brock are wrestling in the pool, Cameron's doing a pole dance on a lamp, the only sober people in the house are probably Cena, Nikki, and Apollo, it's complete chaos. But it's all fun, and then...

 **End Confessional**

"How much for a private dance for the Viper?" Randy slurred, almost too drunk to walk.

Before Cameron could answer, Enzo cut her off.

"According to Kelly Kelly, we should call you the garden snake."

The superstars laughed as Randy turned to Enzo.

"That was funny, that thing on the top of your head is funnier tho."

Enzo rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, garden snake."

The superstars laughed again, Charlotte was laughing particularly loud.

"Charlotte you look like a young Ric in a wig."

"Oh shit." Dean said, spitting out his drink, laughing. A few of the guys laughed with him.

"Whatever." She said, visibly hurt.

"How much do you wanna bet Charlotte has the biggest dick in the house?" Randy asked. Sasha put her hand over her own mouth in shock.

"You're not fucking funny, Randy." Apollo said.

"You mad, Lashley? Why don't you do something about it?"

 **Confessional**

Tyler: If Apollo gets into a fight with Randy, he'll probably get kicked off the show, and since we're a team, I'LL get kicked off the show. I can't have that happen.

Apollo: Randy's just being a drunken asshole, and someone needs to put him in his place.

Charlotte: I really can't believe that Apollo is so angry that Randy insulted me, I'm really flattered.

 **End Confessional**

"Come on Apollo, let's go." Tyler said, leading him into the house.

Randy got up and followed them as Dolph, Chris, AJ, and Bubba followed to break up a potential fight.

"Somebody get Cena!" Jericho yelled.

 **Confessional**

Jericho: Cena, come down here, get your partner, cause he's about to get kicked off of the show.

Cena: So I'm upstairs with Nikki, asleep, and AJ runs in saying that Randy's about to get into a fight downstairs. And of course, now that we're attached at the hip, I have to come and stop him, and as I run down stairs...

 **End Confessional**

"Calm down Randy!" Bubba yelled, Randy shoved Bubba and Chris, trying to get to Apollo, who was being held back by Tyler and Dolph.

"Randy you're too drunk to even fight man, just stop!" Jericho added.

"You're not worth it." Apollo smiled, starting to walk up the staircase as Cena started to come down it.

"NO, YOU WANNA BE A TOUGH GUY? COME BE A TOUGH GUY!" Randy said, shoving Bubba and Chris.

"Stop pushing me!" Bubba yelled.

"Or what?" Randy said, pushing him again.

"Randy!" Cena yelled, running down the stairs.

Randy shoved Bubba again, and Bubba punched him square in the jaw. Cena grabbed Randy before he could retaliate.

"That's all you got Bubba!? That's all you got!?" Randy yelled as Cena easily restrained him.

"Bubba what the hell!?" Dolph yelled as AJ, Jericho, and Tyler forced Bubba back outside to the pool area.

 **Confessional**

AJ: So Bubba wins the dumbass of the night award, for punching Randy Orton in the face.

 **End Confessional**

"What happened!?" Naomi asked as Bubba and the guys arrived at the pool.

"Bubba punched Randy." AJ said.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Enzo yelled.

One of the show's crew members came to the pool area.

"Bubba, come with me." he said. Bubba sighed and followed him back into the house.

 **Confessional**

Enzo: So Bubba, punches Orton, and boom, like that, he's off the show.

Brock: Oh well, one less team we have to destroy.

 **End Confessional**

Bubba came downstairs with his suitcase.

"Bubba where are you going?" Sasha asked.

"I'm kicked off of the show." He said, dragging his suitcase behind him as we walked out of the door and into the taxi outside.

Sasha gasped as she ran back out to the pool area to tell the others.

 **Confessional**

John: Since Bubba threw the first and only punch of the fight, Bubba's going home.

Bubba: It sucks, you know. I made a mistake. And now, I'm going home. I didn't need the money but, damn. I really wanted it.

Randy: It wasn't intentional, my plan wasn't to provoke Bubba into hitting me. But if I could get every guy in this whole house angry, and they all hit me at the same time. That'd be a pretty good strategy.

 **End Confessional**

"Bubba just left, he's going home." Sasha said.

The superstars all looked at each other in shock.

"What about Randy?" Naomi asked.

"Cena took him upstairs."

"He gets to stay!?"

"He never threw a punch" Sasha shrugged.

Enzo left the pool area and headed upstairs to his room.

"What's Enzo gonna do now? Is he gonna have to go home too?" Sasha asked.

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow." Sami shrugged.

* * *

The next day was tense, and awkward.

Apollo and Tyler were in the kitchen as Charlotte walked in.

"Thanks for sticking up for me last night."

"No problem." Apollo said, with a smile.

"I really appreciate it."

"Good luck in the jungle tonight."

"Thanks."

 **Confessional**

Charlotte: Then it hits me. I'm still in the jungle tonight. I still have to beat Paige and Nikki, because if I don't, I'm going the same place Bubba Ray Dudley went. Home.

 **End Confessional**

That night, the challenge bus took the superstars to a bridge that was over a huge dirt field. The 4 girls in the jungle all brought their packed suitcases with them. There were two large crates full of mud. Slightly above each crate of mud were these metal structures that looked like two staircases pushed against each other to make a triangle. Except they only had one stair at the top of each side. In the crate on the left, one stair had "Nikki" written on it and the other stair had "Paige" written on it. In the other crate, the stairs read "Charlotte" and "Natalya".

 **Confessional**

Nikki: I do not want to fall in mud, and more importantly, I don't want to go home on the first episode.

Natalya: I was definitely hoping for something more physical, this doesn't look like a physical head-to-head match up, this seems like something that's going to rely more on teamwork.

Charlotte: I don't care what this challenge is, I'm nervous about it.

Paige: Who knows what Miz has up his sleeve for this one.

 **End Confessional**

"Hello superstars, welcome to your first jungle. Before we get started, Enzo. Last night, your partner Bubba got sent home..."

 **Confessional**

Brie: Moment of truth time, is Enzo going home?

 **End Confessional**

"...so it looks like you don't have a partner. Tonight...is your lucky night Enzo."

The superstars clapped as Enzo took a huge sigh of relief.

"We called back to the states, and there was only one replacement available to come on such short notice. He's young, he's from NXT, and most importantly, he's seven feet tall, and you can't, teach, that!"

"NO WAY!" Enzo screamed jumping up and down as the NXT wrestlers laughed.

"Say hello, to your new partner, Big Cass!"

Colin Cassidy walked onto the bridge and Enzo ran up and hugged him.

 **Confessional**

Dolph: So not only is Enzo not eliminated, but his new partner, is his actual tag team partner, Big Cass. We all have to work with our enemies and Enzo gets to work with his BFF.

Enzo: I gotta say, Randy, I owe ya one.

Colin: I got the call that Enzo needed a replacement partner, and I was in immediately. Let's do this.

 **End Confessional**

Carmella gave Cass a kiss.

"Alright, enough about the guys, now, it's time to focus on the girls. I need the team that lost the last challenge, Natalya and Charlotte, and the team that got voted into tonight's elimination, Nikki and Paige."

The four girls came down.

"Alright ladies, today, you'll be playing, Hands On. You guys will stand on these platforms, hold hands, and use each other for support. Then, I will pull this lever, and the platforms will move apart. Everytime I pull the lever, they will move further and further apart. The first team to fall in the mud, goes home. The team that doesn't, gets to stay, and go for the big money."

The girls put on helmets and knee pads and stood on their platforms, facing each other, holding hands.

"Alright girls. Three...two..." Miz blew the air horn. He pulled the lever and the platforms moved a step down.

"You good?" Paige asked.

"Yeah." Nikki nodded.

 **Confessional**

Becky: Nikki and Paige have chosen to pull against each other, while Natalya and Charlotte are PUSHING against each other. Nikki and Paige look a bit more stable.

 **End Confessional**

Miz pulled the lever again and Charlotte and Natalya began to wobble.

Charlotte's eyes got big as she looked over at Natalya.

"Do you want to lean in a little more?" Natalya asked, calmly.

"Yeah, stand up a bit." Charlotte said, still freaking out.

"Relax Charlotte."

"Don't tell me to relax just don't let me go."

"I got you. Do you have ME?"

"I don't know."

"WHAT!?" Natalya yelled.

Miz pulled the lever again.

"Woah!" Nikki shouted.

"What!?" Paige asked.

"Stop pulling me."

"I'm not pulling you."

"Stop falling, then."

"You gotta pull me harder if you want me to stop falling."

 **Confessional**

Paige: This game is a lot more teamwork than it looks. Everyone's arms hurt, everyone's legs hurt, it's hell.

 **End Confessional**

"My arms are really extended right now." Natalya complained.

"You want me to stand up more?" Charlotte asked.

"If you move we're gonna fall."

Miz pulled the lever again.

"FUCK!" Natalya yelled, feeling her arms stretched even farther.

"Lean in." Charlotte said, pulling her back a bit. They became wobbly and off balanced for a bit.

"Nikki you good?" Paige asked.

"PUSH!" Nikki yelled, feeling herself falling forward, it was too late. Miz blew the airhorn as Nikki and Paige fell into the mud.

"We did it!" Natalya exclaimed as she fell into the mud with Charlotte.

 **Confessional**

Charlotte: It was close, but Nattie and I did it. And we get to stay on the show.

Natalya: I never thought I'd say this, but...WOOOOOOOO!

 **End Confessional**

"Charlotte, Natalya, you girls won, and you get to stay in the house, have fun unpacking those suitcases."

The superstars clapped as Charlotte and Natalya got back on the bridge.

"You can take Paige's bed now." Enzo whispered to Cass.

"Nikki and Paige, I'm sorry, but this ends your time in Mexico."

The superstars clapped and a few waved goodbye as Nikki and Paige walked into the distance, with crew members following them, carrying their suitcases.

 **Confessional**

Nikki: It definitely is disappointing, leaving so early in the show, and it sucks. But if John and Randy win, I'll still get the money anyway, so whatever.

Paige: I certainly expected to make it past episode friggin' one. BUT, I'm glad I've had this experience. It was fun while it lasted.

Sasha: This is a wake up call. Like, that was almost US. Becky and I need to win the next girl's elimination challenge, so there's no chance of ending up in the jungle.

 **End Confessional**

"Alright superstars, get some rest. Randy, don't shove anyone."

A few superstars chuckled.

"You guys have a challenge tomorrow, good luck."

The superstars got back onto the challenge bus.

 **NEXT EPISODE: The first guy's elimination challenge. Will Enzo & Cass have an advantage? And who will go home next?**


	3. Unless You're An Announce Table

**Confessional**

Kevin: So, today is a guys elimination day. On the GIRL'S first elimination day, they got Nikki and Paige, one of the best teams in the house, eliminated. So I called a meeting with Jericho and Orton, to discuss how we're gonna out do them, by taking out Roman Reigns and Brock Lesnar on the very first day.

 **End Confessional**

Kevin Owens, Randy Orton, and Chris Jericho sat out by the pool alone at around 6AM.

"So, you guys saw what the girls did, big power play, getting Nikki and Paige out. We should do the same to Brock and Roman." Kevin suggested.

Randy looked skeptical.

"That plan only worked out because Charlotte and Nattie had to go in and beat them. How do we guarantee a strong team is gonna go in the jungle?"

"Well, that's why I gathered you guys here. One of us needs to get last place in the challenge on purpose, go into the jungle, and beat Roman and Brock ourselves. Obviously there's no way Cena, Sami, or AJ's gonna throw a challenge, that's why I came to you guys."

"What about Seth and Dean?" Jericho asked.

"Seth would be too scared to go in, Dean wouldn't conspire against Roman."

"So who exactly do you think should go in?"

Orton nodded, also wanting an answer to Jericho's question.

"Well, Sami and I have a solid chance at beating them, Chris, you and AJ have a great chance as well, but I think that you and Cena have the best shot."

"So you want me to get thrown in the jungle, and risk going home, just because there's a chance we can beat Roman and Brock?"

"You and Cena and Roman and Brock are the best two teams in the house, at one point it's going to have to be you or them anyway, might as well get it over with now." Kevin shrugged.

"Ya know, that makes a lot of sense, I'm in. But you guys gotta do your part and make sure they don't win the challenge, or they'll be safe."

 **Confessional**

Randy: Go big or go home. They say in jail, you're supposed to walk up to the toughest, biggest guy, and knock him down a peg. In this house, that's the team of Brock Lesnar and Roman Reigns. Time for them to get knocked down a peg.

Chris: So Randy, the dumbest of the stupid idiots, agrees to throw himself and Cena in the jungle, against the very best team in the house.

Kevin: If all goes well, Brock and Roman are gone. If it doesn't...we get rid of Cena and Orton. It's a win-win for every other guy team in the house.

Sasha: Today is an important day for us. Becky and I are arguably the strongest team in the house. We didn't get to show it last challenge, so we definitely have to prove it in this one.

 **End Confessional**

The superstars all met in the living room. The producers explained that the show was sponsored by WWE's newest sponsor, Cricket Wireless, provided by AT&T, and that before each challenge, they would receive a message from The Miz on a promotional house cell phone that one superstar had to read out loud to the entire house. The phone could not make calls, send texts, or do anything useful besides receive texts from the Miz. After a bit of debate, the superstars decided to let Cena read it.

"Alright guys, I just got a text from Miz on our AT&T Cricket Wireless Cell Phone. It says, 'Superstars, you'll definitely DIG this challenge. Some of you will ZIP right through it, other's of you will struggle just to say afloat, the challenge bus will be there shortly. Your host, The Miz.'" Cena read.

 **Confessional**

Dolph: The Miz says we'll "dig" the challenge, and we just have to try to stay afloat? I'm immediately thinking beach, sand, and water.

Kevin: So Cena finishes reading the cheesy promotion thing, and Miz is talking in riddles now? I never thought he could get more annoying.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

The bus arrived and took the superstars to a field that was near a deep lake. There were two high zip line platforms, under those were two low-hanging giant crates filled with sand hanging a bit above the lake. The Miz stood in the center of the field as the superstars got off of the bus.

 **Confessional**

Alicia: We get to the challenge, and no one knows what to expect.

Dean: Apparently the producers of this show have a fetish for heights and water.

 **End Confessional**

"Good morning, superstars! It's time to break out the life vests and the goggles for this challenge. This challenge is called, Sync or Swim. This is a timed event. One team will be in each of those two large crates that are hanging from a platform and are filled with 1,000 pounds of sand. You will start digging out sand and dumping it into the water until your crate has risen all the way to the top of the platform. Once you get to the top of the platform, you must jump onto the zip line in front of it and zip line into the water. Then you have to swim to the red buoy. I'll stop timing you when both partners touch the red buoy. The longer you hold onto the zip line, the further out into the water you'll get, and the easier this challenge will be. It's a male elimination day, so the male team with the fastest time will be safe from elimination, the male team with the slowest time must go into the jungle tonight. If more than one team gets disqualified, the team that went the longest before getting disqualified will go into the jungle. The female team with the fastest time will win $1,000,000! You guys ready?"

"How can you get disqualified?" Brie asked.

"You'd be surprised. Naomi, Cameron, since you won the last challenge, you'll pick what order everyone goes in."

 **Confessional**

Naomi: Picking the order for the girls benefits us because we can go last, and see how everyone else does, learn from their mistakes, blah, blah, blah. But picking the order for the guys is really awkward.

Chris: Naomi and Cameron hold way too much power right now, and their decision could affect who wins this challenge.

 **End Confessional**

Naomi and Cameron stepped to the side and were given some paper and pens. After a while, they returned and handed it their paper to the Miz.

"Alright, since we're going two at a time, first up, Tyler & Apollo, and Brock & Roman!"

 **Confessional**

Brock: We're gonna prove to everyone that last challenge was a fluke, by kicking their ass, head to head.

Apollo: Brock and Roman are the measuring stick, so in a way, it's kind of a blessing to be matched up against them. We'll know exactly how fast we have to go to win.

 **End Confessional**

The 4 superstars put on their helmets and flotation devices and stepped into the crates.

"Apollo, Tyler, are you ready?"

"Yeah!" Apollo called out.

"Roman, Brock, are you ready?"

Roman gave a thumbs up.

"3...2...1...GO!" The Miz exclaimed, blowing the air horn. The superstars began digging.

"I got sand in my eye!" Tyler complained.

"Well get it out of your eye and into the water." Apollo said, desperately digging.

Lesnar kept trying to scoop up as much sand as possible and dump it over.

"Hey, someone tell that idiot you can't suplex sand." Kevin said. The superstars laughed.

After a little while longer, Brock and Roman's crate started rising, quickly. While Apollo's and Tyler's stayed still. Just as Apollo and Tyler began to move, Roman and Brock reached the top and ran onto the platform.

"Alright big dog. 1...2...jump!" Lesnar shouted before he and Roman jumped onto the zip line in perfect synchronicity. They both held on the whole way through and quickly swam to the buoy. The Miz stopped their time and blew their air horn as Tyler and Apollo made it to the zip line.

 **Confessional**

Sami: Not only do Roman and Brock finish before Tyler and Apollo. They finish WAY before Tyler and Apollo. They put up a great time, and it's gonna be hard to beat that.

Roman: Brock is a monster, he can dominate this competition. And the only guy that can stop him, just so happens to be his sexy ass partner.

 **End Confessional**

As Brock and Roman waited for them in the challenge boat with a crew member, Apollo and Tyler jumped for the huge zip line. Apollo grabbed his half, but Tyler missed his half, falling to the water. Apollo's weight on the left side made the zip line tilt to the left, and he lost his grip, falling right onto Tyler.

The superstars gasped at the impact.

 **Confessional**

Natalya: So Apollo is...I'll say, well above 200 pounds. Tyler barely IS 200 pounds. Not only does Tyler hit the water pretty hard, he has Apollo fall on top of him from about 20 feet in the air.

Apollo: I fell full force, off the zip line, right on Tyler, I landed right on his chest, and I'm 99% sure I kneed him pretty hard in the balls.

Summer: Not only is Tyler rolling around in pain and gasping for air, he's actually floating AWAY from the buoy.

 **End Confessional**

Apollo swam to the buoy, carrying a disoriented Tyler on his back. They both touched the buoy and Miz blew the air horn, stopping their time. As they joined Brock and Roman in the challenge boat, Tyler coughed up a little bit of blood. Once the challenge boat brought them back to shore, Tyler was sent off in an ambulance with a medic.

 **Confessional**

Dean: There's a lot of times where people get hurt in this business, and we kinda joke around about it ya know? It happens a lot. But unless you're an announce table, people usually don't fall on you from 20 feet in the air.

Alicia: They get back to the shore, and Tyler's coughing up blood. I'm not saying that he's going to have to go home, but it's not looking good for him.

Apollo: At this point, I'm just hoping that I didn't break anything or crack one of his ribs.

 **End Confessional**

"Alright, up next, we got Sasha and Becky, and we got Charlotte and Natalya."

 **Confessional**

Sasha: Those bitches put us up first!?

Charlotte: Obviously, Nattie and I are chosen to go first, because when you're great, you have a target on your back.

 **End Confessional**

The girls got suited up as the producers re-filled the crates. They all stepped in.

"You girls ready?...3...2...1...GO!"

The girls all began digging. Slowly, Charlotte and Natalya's crate reached the top with Becky and Sasha's right behind.

Charlotte and Natalya ran onto the platform, and jumped for the zip line. They both made it and began sliding down it. About halfway through, Natalya fell off of her half, causing Charlotte's half to tip over. She held on as long as she could before she fell to avoid falling on Natalya like Apollo fell on Tyler. Meanwhile, Becky reached out and pulled the zip line to her and Sasha. Once they both had a solid grip on it, they jumped off of the platform, holding on to the zip line the whole way. They made it to the buoy after Charlotte but before Natalya. The challenge boat brought them back to the field.

"Good showing girls. Becky, Sasha, for the second challenge in a row, you're disqualified."

"WHAT!?" Becky and Sasha said in unison as Charlotte and Natalya looked on, eagerly.

"I specifically said you had to JUMP to the zip line. Becky pulled it to you guys."

"BECKY YOU IDIOT!" Sasha yelled.

"I didn't realize that..."

"YOU DIDN'T REALIZE?! DON'T THEY SPEAK ENGLISH IN IRELAND!? DID YOU NOT SEE EVERYONE ELSE CLEARLY JUMPING TO THE ZIP LINE!?"

Becky sighed, balling her fists and walking away from Sasha, through the crowd of superstars awkwardly watching.

"Yeah, go pout in the corner like a child! That'll solve everything!" Sasha called out, walking the other way.

 **Confessional**

Charlotte: Sasha and Becky displaying all this lack of team chemistry is a good sign for the future. They're both great athletes in the ring, but if they can't work together, then they're gonna completely suck on this show.

Sasha: This is the second challenge in a row we've been disqualified in, and CLEARLY, I'm not the problem. So the only explanation I can think of, is that Becky's losing tendencies are dragging this team down.

Becky: Working with Sasha is harder than working with someone that has one arm...and one leg...that doesn't speak your language...and doesn't want to work with you...and is dead.

Enzo: I think Sasha and Becky should solve this dispute, with a good old-fashioned bra and panties match, how ya doin?

 **End Confessional**

"Up next, Rusev, Ziggler, Jericho, and Styles."

 **Confessional**

Rusev: This is game where we make statement. Statement is...WE'RE WINNING THE BIG MONEY!

 **End Confessional**

"You guys ready? 3...2...1...GO!"

After some digging, Rusev and Ziggler's crate started rising past Y2AJ's.

"Don't grab fistfulls you stupid idiot! Scoop it like this!" Jericho barked.

"Does it freaking matter!? It's getting out of the crate!"

"Not fast enough!"

"Maybe if you'd shut up and dig!"

"No, I'm not gonna shut up, you know why? Because you're blessed to even be sharing this moment with me. By being on this team, competing in this challenge, you are receiving the gift of Jericho. Drink it in, man."

"We're gonna be drinking in the god damn gift of being in the jungle if you don't shut the hell up and dig!"

Rusev and Ziggler missed the zip line completely as Jericho and Styles kept arguing and slowly rising. By the time they got to the top and jumped for the zip line, Rusev and Ziggler had made it to the buoy. AJ and Chris rode the zip line the whole way and quickly arrived at the buoy as well.

 **Confessional**

Randy: So far, it looks like no one has even come close to beating Roman and Brock's time.

Kevin: So Bon Jovi and homeless Chris Gaines can't get the job done, and it's not looking like this plan is going to work out. Welp, poor Orton and Cena.

 **End Confessional**

"Up next. Lana & Brie, and Emma and Alicia."

 **Confessional**

Brie: With Lana's obnoxious personality, and my sister being eliminated in episode one, Lana and I don't have many allies. So we're going to have to stay in this house by winning challenges.

Lana: Respect is not given. It is taken. That's what we'll do today.

Emma: Alica and I are kinda flying under the radar. These other girls in the house have no idea who they're dealing with. They'll get a little glimpse of it today.

 **End Confessional**

"3...2...1...GO!"

Once Lana and Brie began moving, Emma and Alica weren't far behind. Once they all reached the top, Emma and Alicia made it to the zip line while Lana and Brie didn't. Emma and Alicia finished, Lana and Brie finished about 2 minutes after them.

"Next up, Orton and Cena, Ambrose and Rollins."

The guys began getting suited up.

"Aye Seth, I uh... I know you're a little on the slow side, so just remember, don't grab the zip line."

"Dean, I know you're on the little on the ugly side, but you can at least TRY to do something with your hair, slick it back, or maybe cut if off and eat it and die choking on it, or..."

"Alright guys. 3...2...1...GO!"

Rollins, Cena, and Ambrose began digging at full speed. Orton...not so much.

 **Confessional**

Cameron: Randy looks like...he's at the beach on vacation...and he's never seen sand before...and he's 5.

 **End Confessional**

"Yo, what are you doing?" Cena asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Look where they're at and look where we're at."

"We'll catch up, relax."

As Rollins and Ambrose reached the top of the platform, Cena and Orton began to slowly move. Rollins and Ambrose jumped to the zip line and rode the whole way. When they reached the buoy, Cena and Orton were just getting to the top of the platform.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: I can't tell if Ambrose and Rollins are doing great or just going normal speed, because Cena literally just had to dig that crate out by himself. A member of one of the top teams in the house is literally willingly throwing himself in the jungle, and it's a beautiful thing to watch.

 **End Confessional**

Cena and Orton jumped to the zip line. Cena made it, Orton didn't even try. Cena fell off of the zip line due to the weight distribution on it and swam to the buoy.

"COME ON!" Cena yelled out to Randy, who took his time swimming to the buoy. After about 4 minutes, he made it. The rest of the house looked on confused.

 **Confessional**

Bayley: Randy was going super slow...maybe he can't swim...or dig.

Apollo: So Randy can jump high enough in the air to RKO Evan Bourne out of a shooting star press but he couldn't jump to the zip line. Something's fishy.

Charlotte: To be honest, it just looked like Randy was TRYING to lose...but...that doesn't make any sense...or does it?

Dolph: Maybe the Viper knows something about the jungle that I don't, because it damn sure looks like he wants to be in there.

John: Randy, absolutely, completely sucked today. And I almost guarantee that we're going in the jungle.

 **End Confessional**

"Up next, Eva & Carmella, and Summer & Bayley!"

"You got this babe! Kick ass and dig fast for Big Cass!" Cass called out to Carmella as the girls got suited up.

"3...2...1...GO!"

Summer and Bayley stayed slightly ahead of Eva and Carmella the whole time (while Enzo and Cass yelled their encouragement for Carmella the entire time). Summer and Bayley got to the buoy about half a minute before Eva and Carmella.

"Alright, last for the guys. Enzo and Cass, Kevin and Sami!"

 **Confessional**

Kevin: We're the last chance. Sami and I have to beat Brock and Roman's time if we're gonna have a chance to get them outta here.

Enzo: Me and Big Cass got a little strategy. We're gonna dig fast as hell, we're gonna jump fast as hell, and we're gonna swim fast as hell.

 **End Confessional**

"Alright guys you ready? 3...2...1...GO!"

Enzo and Cass were moving really quickly, with Zayn and Owens not far behind.

"They're both moving really well right now." Miz noted as Roman and Brock watched both teams closely.

Enzo and Cass got to the top, K.O. and Sami got there right after.

 **Confessional**

Roman: If both of these teams fall off the zip line, it's over. Brock and I win. And neither of these teams look equal enough in size to balance on that zip line to me.

 **End Confessional**

Enzo and Cass jumped onto their zip line at the same time that Kevin and Sami jumped onto there's. Kevin and Sami's unequal weight caused the zip line to tip in Kevin's direction and they both fell off. Enzo and Cass however, did not.

"They're spaced out really good!" Natalya noted, admiring Enzo and Cass' form on the zip line.

Miz blew the air horn to stop their time once they touched the buoy, then again for Kevin and Sami's about a minute or two later.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: Bad news is, we didn't win. The good news is, Enzo and Cass just might have.

Colin: You see, me and Enzo had a little strategy. Dig fast as hell, jump fast as...oh, he already told you our strategy? Oh okay, my bad. It worked though.

 **End Confessional**

"Last in the house, Naomi and Cameron."

Sasha rolled her eyes, still upset that they were forced to go first, thinking that maybe if someone else had made Becky's mistake before they went, they could've won.

Naomi and Cameron ended up finishing with a good time and re-joining the superstars.

"Okay guys, there were a few teams that didn't do very well today. AJ Styles and Chris Jericho, Tyler Breeze and Apollo Crews, and John Cena and Randy Orton. But the team that got last place, and is going into the jungle is...Cena and Orton."

Some of the cast members gasped. Not because they didn't expect Orton and Cena's horrible performance to be last place, but because two of the biggest stars in the company were going into the jungle.

 **Confessional**

Randy: I did what I had to do, now let's hope Roman and Brock didn't win.

John: I'm not scared of the jungle, but the way Randy performed today, I'm scared of going into it with HIM.

 **End Confessional**

"Girls, we had two teams that put on excellent showings. Those teams were, Emma and Alicia, and Charlotte and Natalya. You guys were only 28 seconds apart, but only one of you teams could win. The winner of $1,000,000 is... Charlotte and Nattie!"

"YES!" Charlotte yelled.

Natalya went to give her a high five.

"What are you doing? You didn't do anything, I'M the one that finished first."

Natalya just looked at her, before rolling her eyes and turning back to Miz.

 **Confessional**

Charlotte: WE didn't win. I won, in SPITE of Nattie.

Natalya: I just want the Dudley Boyz to 3-D Charlotte through a flaming table so bad.

 **End Confessional**

"And last but not least. There were two GUYS teams that did great. Roman Reigns and Brock Lesnar, and Enzo Amore and Big Cass. The winner, by 7 seconds, and the team that's safe from the jungle tonight, is...

 **Confessional**

Chris: Come on.

Randy: Please don't be Brock and Roman.

Kevin: Enzo and Cass. Enzo and Cass. Enzo and Cass. Enzo and Cass. Enzo and Cass. Enzo and Cass. Enzo and Cass.

 **End Confessional**

"Enzo and Cass!"

The superstars clapped as Kevin and Chris tried to hide their excitement.

 **Confessional**

Colin: Me and my boy Enzo got through that course and finished faster than a virgin on prom night, how ya doin?

Enzo: BOOM BABY! FIRST CHALLENGE WIN! THESE ASS KICKINGS WE GIVING OUT ARE LIKE THE LITTLE PIECES OF LEMON FLOATING AROUND IN THE LEMONADE JUG! CAUSE WHETHER YOU WANT SOME OR NOT, EVERYBODY'S GONNA GET SOME! BADABOOM, REALEST GUYS IN THE ROOM, HOW YOU DOIN!?

 **End Confessional**

"Congrats, guys! The challenge buses are here to take you back to the house, your vote is tomorrow."

 **Confessional**

Bayley: So we learned a couple things today. Becky and Sasha can't work together, Enzo and Cass both have the balance of a mountain goat, and Brock and Roman get second place a lot.

Roman: Every time we're about to win, some NXT guys swoop in and get a B.S. victory. First Tyler and Apollo, now Enzo and Big Cass.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

When they arrived back at the house, Becky went into her bedroom, followed by Bayley.

"Come on Becks, cheer up."

"I lost us the challenge!"

"You're human. Everyone makes mistakes."

"But it was an easily avoidable mistake! And miss perfect Sasha decides to yell at me in front of everyone as if she didn't almost get us thrown in the jungle last challenge!"

"Is this a bad time?" Dean asked, poking his head into the room.

"No." Becky sighed.

"Alright good, come on second place." Dean said, looking behind him before walking to the room. An annoyed Roman Reigns followed him in.

"Ya know, I'd rather be second place than be..."

"No you wouldn't." Dean said, cutting him off. Bayley laughed and Becky smirked a bit.

* * *

That night, Tyler Breeze walked back into the challenge house and was greeted by Apollo, Enzo, Cass, and Carmella.

"Ya took a hard bump there Prince Pretty, so, I guess we got one question for ya...how ya doin?" Enzo asked, with a smile.

Tyler laughed before answering.

"Well, apparently I didn't break anything, and I'm good to go, but I still feel like shit. I'm gonna go take a beauty nap."

"Next time I start falling out of the sky, I'll warn you." Apollo smiled.

* * *

The next day, the superstars met The Miz in the living room.

"Okay superstars, you have 20 minutes to decide who is going into the jungle tomorrow to face Cena and Orton. Each team gets one vote, you can vote for anyone except yesterday's challenge winners, Enzo and Cass. I'll be back in 20 minutes."

The Miz left the room.

"Our vote is for Brock and Roman." Randy said immediately.

"WHAT!?" Cena replied.

Kevin raised his hand.

"I'll second that."

"Third." Jericho said.

"Fourth." Seth shrugged.

 **Confessional**

Roman: Then it all becomes clear. Randy threw the challenge to try and take us out early.

 **End Confessional**

The rest of the guys and girls (except Lana and Brie) all voted in Brock and Roman. The Miz returned.

"Do we have a consensus?"

Everyone looked around, waiting for someone to announce it.

"Yes. Brock and Roman are going in." Seth said.

"Wow. This is gonna be a good one. In tomorrow night's jungle, it's gonna be John Cena and Randy Orton, versus Brock Lesnar and Roman Reigns."

 **Confessional**

Brock: Randy Orton must have a death wish...I guess it's time to make it come true.

 **End Confessional**

Everyone left except Cena and Orton.

"Did you throw the challenge specifically to go to the jungle against Brock and Roman!?"

"Look, all that matters is that we're in there now, and I ain't ready to go home yet! Now are you ready to kick some ass or not?" Orton asked, extending his hand to Cena.

Cena sighed and shook it.

* * *

The next day, the house was pretty relaxed and quiet. Everyone enjoyed a much needed day off. Except Lesnar, Reigns, Cena, and Orton, who were preparing for that night's jungle.

That night, the challenge buses took the superstars back to the bridge over the dirt field, the place known as 'The Jungle'. The 4 players competing in it brought their packed suitcases. This time in the field, The Miz stood in front of four water pits. Each of them were in front of long ropes which led up to four bells about 15 feet in the air.

 **Confessional**

Roman: This challenge looks like strength is going to factor in big time.

John: This is going to be a battle of grit and determination. It's gonna come down to who wants it more.

Randy: We have a chance to get the strongest team in the house out. From then on, we'll coast to the final challenge, and the big money.

Brock: *laughs* It's showtime.

 **End Confessional**

"Hello superstars, welcome back to the jungle! I need the team that got last place today, Randy Orton and John Cena."

Orton and Cena made their way down to the field.

"So, in the last challenge, was it a miscommunication? Or..."

"Let's just say, I saw a unique opportunity and decided to take it." Orton said, cutting Miz off.

"Uh...okay. I also need the team that was voted into tonight's jungle, Brock Lesnar and Roman Reigns."

Reigns and Lesnar came down to the field.

"So, you guys got voted in."

"I'm not here to talk, Miz." Brock said, doing his trademark, jumping in place pre-match routine.

"Well, tonight, you guys will be play, Going Up. Each player will run and jump into a water pit, and climb up their assigned rope to the top, to ring their assigned bell. If two players from the same team are the first two to reach their bell, that teams wins. If two players from different teams are the first two to reach their bell, then those two players will play Going Up, one on one, and the winner will win the jungle for their team. Let's get started."

All four players stood outside of their water pits.

"3...2...1...GO!"

The guys all jumped in and began climbing. Brock was in the lead. Cena and Roman were a bit behind. Randy was a bit behind them.

"C'mon let's go, Cena!" Kevin called from the bridge.

Brock reached the top and rang his bell. 15 seconds later, John and Roman reached the top and appeared to ring their bells at the same time as The Miz blew his air horn.

"We'll have to check the instant replay." Miz said, walking off with the camera crew.

The superstars stood around, waiting for what seemed like an eternity.

 **Confessional**

Sami: If Cena got there first. We're going into sudden death, 1 on 1, Lesnar vs Cena. But if Roman got there first, it's all over.

Charlotte: Even on the bridge, it was hard to tell who got that one.

 **End Confessional**

The Miz returned 7 minutes later.

"It was close. John, if you hit the bell first. We're going into overtime. Roman, if you hit it first, it's all over. We took several looks at this. The difference was a tenth of a second. And after slowing it down to frame by frame, we were able to determine that 100 percent, without a doubt, that John Cena got to his bell...a tenth of a second...AFTER Roman Reigns did. So the winners of tonight's jungle, are Brock Lesnar and Roman Reigns!"

 **Confessional**

Kevin: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!

Dolph: Welp, there's no kicking out at two to that. Cena and Orton are done for.

Brock: That's the best competition this house has to offer. And we just sent them packing.

Roman: This should be a lesson to the rest of you guys in the house plotting against me. Stop worrying about me, and worry about yourself son, cause I'm not going anywhere.

 **End Confessional**

Brock and Roman walked back onto the bridge as the superstars clapped for them.

"Randy Orton, John Cena, I never thought'd I'd be saying this, let alone in the second episode, but, this ends your time here in Mexico."

The superstars clapped and a few waved goodbye as Randy and John walked into the distance, with crew members following them, carrying their suitcases.

 **Confessional**

Randy: I said go big or go home. There's was never a guarantee on which one we would do. Now it ended up being the second.

John: You win some, and you lose some, but you get up and keep moving. Hopefully WWE will do another one of these type shows, I'll definitely be down for it.

Alicia: This is scary. If Cena and Orton can get sent home packing, ANYONE could be next.

 **End Confessional**

"Let today be a reminder folks. Don't get too comfortable, no matter WHO you are. See you guys at the challenge tomorrow morning."

The superstars got back onto the challenge bus that took them back to the house.

 ** _CHAPTER 4 PREVIEW_**

 _Colin: So you're telling me, that me and Enzo, get to destroy these old beat up cars with this trackhoe, we can win a million dollars, AND if we lose, we don't get eliminated? This is the greatest day of my life...except Enzo sitting in my lap of course._

 _Enzo and Cass smashed the white car with the bucket of the Excavator machine they were inside of._

 _Charlotte: Once again, Sasha and Becky can't work together._

 _"OH MY GOD SASHA I TOLD YOU!" Becky yelled, with Sasha sitting in her lap as Miz blew the air horn. Sasha punched the control joystick in frustration, injuring her own finger._

 _The Miz stood in the jungle field with nothing but four football uniforms and two pairs of belts that were connected by a small cord._

 _"Yes girls, it's about to get physical."_

 **NEXT EPISODE: Girls elimination challenge. The superstars play Car Crusher. And two partners almost come to blows DURING the challenge.**


	4. We Don't Likey Chudder

Sasha, Naomi, Natalya, and Brie sat in the kitchen.

"I really think teaming with Charlotte might be the worst experience I've ever had in my life." Natalya said, taking a sip of orange juice.

"Dude. I'm stuck with freaking Becky."

"That's a whole lot better than being stuck with Lana." Brie shrugged.

"No, you don't understand. She can't do anything right. At all. She sucks! I...I don't wanna say this...but I think I'd rather have Eva as a partner."

Naomi, Natalya and Brie gasped.

"You take that back right now Sasha!" Natalya said.

"Seriously, that was uncalled for." Naomi added, with a laugh.

"We've lost every challenge."

"There's only been two challenges." Natalya said. Just then, Becky entered the kitchen, unbeknownst to Sasha.

"And it's only gonna continue like this. I envy every other girl in this house, I would trade ANYONE for Becky."

Naomi, Natalya, and Brie all stood silently, awkwardly.

"She's right behind me, isn't she?" Sasha asked, slightly embarrassed.

"See you at the challenge." Becky said calmly, leaving the kitchen.

 **Confessional**

Becky: Sasha hates to lose. And I hate to lose. And we've been losing since we got here, so things are a little tense between us right now. If we can at least have a solid showing at the challenge today, I think it'll go a long way in solving our teamwork and trust issues.

 **End Confessional**

The superstars all met in the living room. Dean stood in front of the crowd of superstars, holding the cell phone.

"Guys you are never gonna guess what I just got." Dean said.

Half of the superstars laughed while the others rolled their eyes.

"Anybody wanna guess? Anyone?"

"A vase?" Bayley asked.

"No, wasn't a vase. That's a good guess."

"Jury duty?" Becky asked.

Dean shook his head no as Bayley raised her hand.

"Yes, you in the black shirt?"

"A potted plant?"

"Nah, not quite."

"Wait, I know...A copy of John Cena and Tha Trademarc's album?"

"Nope."

"Was it a-"

"Bayley, please stop encouraging this. Was it perhaps, a text message?" Kevin asked.

"Yes! Way to go Kevin! You're right! I just got a text...FROM THE MIZ! From The Miz! I just got a text, from our host, The Miz, and I got that text, on our Cricket Wireless Cell Phone...oh, and our Cricket Wireless Cell Phone, was so generously brought to us by our proud sponsor AT&T."

"READ THE FUCKING TEXT, DEAN!" Seth ordered, snapping.

"Ya know, for someone with a shot at winning $100,000,000...you sure haven't seemed very happy to be here."

"For someone who's been picked to read the text message, you haven't seemed to be reading the GOD DAMN TEXT MESSAGE!"

"Woah, woah, take it easy dickpic, I'll read the message."

Kevin Owens, Chris Jericho, and Sami Zayn restrained Seth from attacking Dean while the rest of the house laughed.

"It says, Superstars, toda...AYE! Ru-Ru, Lana, pay attention you two." Dean said, interrupting the two superstars making out on the couch.

"Okay, so Dean never gets to read the text again." Sasha said, looking at the clock.

"I'm sorry, for trying to make sure everyone's paying attention to this important text, from The Miz, on our AT&T Cricket Wireless Cell Phone."

"READ IT!" Rollins yelled, still being restrained.

"Can I get a please?"

"PLEASE. READ THE TEXT MESSAGE. SO I DON'T HAVE TO SHOVE MY FOOT, DOWN YOUR THROAT."

Dean smiled.

"My pleasure. It says...wait, I wonder if I could order a pizza on this thing." Dean said, looking at the phone inquiringly as the rest of the superstars groaned impatiently.

"Fuck the clue, let's go." Brock said, standing up and beginning to walk to the door. A few other superstars stood up to leave too.

"Alright, alright, alright. It says, 'Superstars, today, I hope you all crush it. Good luck. Your host, The Miz.'"

"THAT'S ALL IT SAYS!? WE WASTED ALL THIS TIME FOR THAT!?" Rollins yelled.

"That's all it says, man." Ambrose said, laughing and putting the phone down. Roman, Becky, and Bayley laughed too as the superstars walked outside to the challenge bus.

 **Confessional**

Enzo: So The Miz's clue is...'I hope you all crush it."...hmm...if I had a JFK half dollar for every idea I have about what this challenge might possibly be, I couldn't give ya 50 cent and I ain't talking bout the rapper, how ya doin?

 **End Confessional**

* * *

The bus arrived and took the superstars to a large field with boundary lines painted in the grass. There were 14 cars lined up on the far end of the field. In the middle of the field there was a large rectangular area marked off by 4 flags. Inside the large area, was an excavator. On the other end were two wooden logs sticking out of the ground with a third wooden log resting on top of them.

 **Confessional**

Becky: So we get to the challenge, and we see the big construction truck and the cars and the wood, and I don't know if we're building an apartment complex, or making a highway or something, but this challenge isn't gonna be easy.

 **End Confessional**

"Hello superstars! This challenge is called, Car Crusher! Here's how it's gonna work. Each team, is gonna start inside the trackhoe. For those of you that don't know what a trackhoe is, each team will start inside the excavator. If you don't know what an excavator is, it's the big ass construction truck with the big bucket on it in the field. If you don't know what the bucket is, it's the big scoopy thing on the front. Got that, Eva?"

The superstars laughed as Eva Marie flipped Miz off.

"There is one seat in the excavator, so you guys will be sitting in each other's laps. Brock, Roman, I'm interested to see how you guys will be working THAT out."

The girls laughed while the guys uncomfortably looked at their partners.

"One person will steer, one person will control the bucket. So you guys will have to make sure you can get along, and communicate. That'll be an issue for some of you...Anyway, When I blow the air horn, you're gonna pick one of those cars, and drag or push it to the crush zone, marked by those flags. Once you get to the crush zone, you're gonna crush the car into the ground. Once you deem it's low enough, you're going to push the car in between the logs, without knocking the logs over. You may not pick up the car at any time. If the machine crosses any of the boundary lines at any time during the challenge, your team WILL be disqualified. So stay inside the course, guys. The male team that does this the fastest will win one million dollars. Meanwhile, the female team who does this the fastest, will be SAFE from tonight's Jungle. The female team who gets last place will be SENT to the Jungle."

 **Confessional**

Chris: This is like every kid's wet dream. Being able to destroy cars, and play with heavy machinery. This challenge is gonna be fun.

Natalya: This challenge is gonna be exhilarating! I feel like a little kid on Christmas right now!

Seth: What better way to take out the frustration of being stuck in the stupid ass house, on this stupid ass show, with my stupid ass partner, then to smash the shit out of some cars!?

 **End Confessional**

"Enzo, Cass, since you two won the last challenge, you'll choose the order everyone goes in."

Enzo and Cass stepped to the side and were given some paper and pens. After a while, they returned and handed it their paper to the Miz.

"Alright, first up. Enzo and Cass."

The superstars all looked confused.

 **Confessional**

Cass: It's a girl's elimination day, and it's a fun challenge. So we wanna get in there and smash those cars first. I can't wait.

Kevin: Enzo and Cass CHOOSE to go first?

Chris: Badaboom. Stupidest idiots in the room. How you doin'?

 **End Confessional**

The two played Rock, Paper, Scissors to determine who got to smash the car before getting into the excavator.

"Enzo, Cass, are you ready? 3...2...1...GO!" The Miz yelled, into his megaphone.

The excavator started slowly moving to the cars, stopping and jerking repeatedly on the way there.

"They have no idea what they're doing." Brie said as they excavator kept slowly inching forward.

 **Confessional**

Enzo: So I'm sitting in Big Cass's lap, keeping Carmella's seat warm how ya doin, and I'm trying to steer this thing, and it's controlled by joysticks, but it's a little harder than PlayStation if ya know what I mean. And all the guys down there laughing, when they get in here, they're gonna figure out that they ain't exactly Bob The Builder neither.

 **End Confessional**

"Zo."

"What's up?"

"Just push the gas, and steer away from the boundary line."

"I don't wanna, ya know, lose control of this thing."

"It's just like driving a car."

Enzo held the gas and the excavator swerved hard towards the out of bounds line before Enzo slammed on the brakes, barely stopping it. The superstars laughed.

"Ya know what Zo, I'll shut up and wait till it's time to grab the car."

"Yeah I'd appreciate that." Enzo said, inching away from the out of bounds line and to the group of cars.

After about 2 minutes they finally got there.

"Alright which one ya want?"

"Go to the Shelby Cobra."

"Alright Cass, easy does it, just gently lower the-"

Enzo was cut off by the sound of Cass dropping the bucket on top of the car, smashing the middle of the Shelby Cobra Mustang. The contestants looked on excitedly.

"Alright that works too." Enzo shrugged, making a U turn as Cass held the car down with the bucket, keeping it in front of them.

"Alright Zo, back it up a bit, I'll lower the bucket, we'll push her to the smash zone, then-"

"THEN WE FLATTEN HER!"

"...Then I flatten her. I'M the one controlling the bucket, Zo."

"...thank you for destroying my dreams."

Enzo backed the excavator up, Cass lowered the bucket, and they began moving forward, slowly pushing the car.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: So the options to move the cars are...A, push the car, take forever, and lose the challenge. B, pick up the car and get disqualified. Or C, pull the car, and move quickly, and win the challenge. Enzo and Cass chose A.

 **End Confessional**

After FINALLY getting the car to the smash zone, Cass dropped the bucket on the car 3 times. Smashing the front, middle, and back of the car to the same level.

"That look good?" Cass asked.

"...meh, that'll do."

Enzo and Cass slowly pushed the car all the way to the logs. When they tried to push it in between the logs, the car bumped the top log and knocked it off.

"DAMMIT!" They yelled in unison as Miz blew the air horn.

 **Confessional**

Roman: I just sat here, and watched them spend about 10 or 15 minutes, grabbing this car, crushing it, and pushing it to the logs, just for them to get disqualified. And I gotta admit, it was pretty funny.

 **End Confessional**

"Alright, up next, Becky and Sasha!"

The two girls looked at each other in confusion before looking at Enzo and Cass who just shrugged in response.

 **Confessional**

Sasha: Okay, I understand Naomi and Cameron putting us up first last challenge, but what the hell do Enzo and Cass have to gain by putting us up first?

Enzo: Meh, I figured it'd be funny to make em go first and see if they get disqualified again.

 **End Confessional**

"Alright, do you want the bucket or the machine?...you know what, nevermind. I don't trust you with the machine, you control the bucket."

Becky rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She said, waiting for Sasha to get into the excavator.

"What are you waiting for? Get in." Sasha asked.

"I thought you were gonna get in first, then I can sit in your lap so I can see the car as I smash it."

"Then I can't see while I'm driving it."

"I'll see for you and tell you where to go."

"Noooo no no, nope, uh-uh. You get in, I'll sit on your lap and look where I'm going myself, and I'll tell YOU how to smash the car."

"But the main point is making sure the car is smashed low enough to..."

"You guys just standing around or what!?" Miz called out to them, as they stood in front of the excavator.

"Becky, just get in the machine, let me do all the work, and when I tell you to drop the bucket, drop the bucket."

Becky sighed and got into the excavator, followed by Sasha.

"Alright girls, 3...2...1...CRUSH!"

Sasha confidently started driving towards the cars.

 **Confessional**

Naomi: Miz blows the airhorn, and Sasha just takes off, no hesitation.

Dolph: So ole big mouthed Enzo Amore scoots inch by inch to the cars, and little old 4 foot tall, 90 pound, Sasha Banks, is controlling this machine like a bicycle. Go figure.

 **End Confessional**

"You might wanna slow down?"

"Um...sorry, trying to win here." Sasha said sarcastically, hitting the brakes as they approached the cars.

"Left or right?"

"Left...a little more...stop. Drop it."

Becky dropped the bucket onto a white Toyota Camry.

"We got her." Sasha said, putting it into reverse and heading to the crush zone.

"Uh, we're going backwards. Maybe slow down a bit."

"There's mirrors for a reason Becky. I'm staying inside the course and I'm not running into anything."

 **Confessional**

Brie: This morning, they couldn't stand each other, and now, they're dominating this challenge. What happened?

 **End Confessional**

Sasha kept backing up, backing up until the car was slightly past the crush zone, which was now in front of them.

"Alright, it'll be so much easier if we flip the car, then we can crush it in one go and keep moving."

"Are we allowed?"

"What?"

"I don't think we're allowed to do that..."

"Why not? He never said that."

"...are you sure?"

"Look Miss Grabbed The Zip Line, you're the last one to accuse someone else of mishearing directions, now pick the car up."

"...Sasha, I really think he said we can't pi-"

"Time is ticking Becky!"

"Why are they just sitting there?" Sami asked, from the field, as the superstars watched, confused and unable to hear their conversation.

"...I just...I could've sworn he said it..." Becky said, reluctantly smashing the car's middle.

Sasha put it into reverse and backed up until the had the car hooked by the inside of the windshield.

"Alright, lift her, hurry, let's go!" Sasha said, rushing her.

Becky lifted the car into the air and the Miz blew the air horn.

"WHAT!?" Sasha yelled as she heard the superstars loudly laughing.

"OH MY GOD SASHA I TOLD YOU!" Becky yelled.

"FUCK!"

Sasha punched the control joystick in frustration.

"FUCK!" She screamed again, grabbing her now injured finger.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: So the options to move the cars are...A, push the car, take forever, and lose the challenge. B, pick up the car and get disqualified. Or C, pull the car, and move quickly, and win the challenge. Becky and Sasha chose B.

Sasha: It was my fault. I told Becky to lift the car, so we could tap it one good time on the bottom, and keep moving. And now we're disqualified...AGAIN...AND I've probably just dislocated my own finger.

Becky: If you told me a week ago that by the third challenge, I'd already want to cry, I wouldn't have believed you.

Charlotte: Once again, Sasha and Becky can't work together.

 **End Confessional**

Becky walked back to the field to rejoin the superstars. Sasha followed her, struggling to keep up with her.

"Bex, I'm sorry."

"Don't talk to me right now." Becky said, quietly, still walking away.

"But Becky!" Sasha said, turning her around.

"I said don't talk to me right now!" Becky said, slightly raising her voice. She turned around and walked to sit on the far end of the field by herself. Sasha sighed and began walking in the opposite direction, until she walked past the Women's Champion.

"You guys make a great team!" Charlotte said, sarcastically.

"My foot and your ass are gonna make a great team if you don't-"

"Woah, woah, woah, Sasha, let's go over here." Bayley said, leading Sasha away from Charlotte, who was standing, smiling provokingly.

"Charlotte, chill." Natalya muttered, elbowing her.

"Alright. Up next. Brock Lesnar, Roman Reigns."

The two juggernauts arrived at the excavator.

"So who's playing Santa?" Roman asked.

"You're playing Santa. I want a million dollars for Christmas this year." Brock said, as Roman sat in the excavator, followed by Brock.

"I got the bucket?"

"No you drive, I'll guide you."

"Don't let me crash into anything now."

Brock smiled.

"As much as I'd love for you to crash into something, I'm in here too."

 **Confessional**

Alicia: I was not aware that Brock Lesnar could even FIT in someone's lap. Let alone sit in it.

 **End Confessional**

"On your mark...get set...CRUSH!"

Roman drove at a moderate pace to the cars. They sat in silence, until Roman broke it.

"What's going on?"

"What?"

"You weren't saying anything. You're supposed to be looking out."

"If you're about to crash, I'll let you know."

"I'd just prefer you keep me posted, Uce."

"What does that mean?"

"...like, keep me updated on what's going on, I can't see."

"No, that word."

"Uce?"

"Yeah, the fuck does that mean?"

"It's a Samoan thing. It means like, bro, or buddy, or pal, or-"

"BRAKE!"

Roman slammed on the brakes as they arrived at the cars.

Brock dropped the bucket onto the brown Cadillac.

"Looks like they chose the caddy. Good taste." Miz said, squinting from the field.

"I got her." Brock smiled.

Roman put the excavator in reverse and started driving to the crush zone, dragging the car with them.

"Alright I need you to brake."

Roman hit the brake.

"Take it out of reverse and turn left until I tell you to brake again."

"Left?"

"Yeah we're busting a U-ie."

"Why are we busting a U-ie?" Roman asked, as he took the car out of reverse and began turning to the left.

"Because we can't drag the bitch through the logs, we have to-BRAKE!...we have to push it through the logs, we can't push it through if we're driving in reverse and dragging her. Reverse to the right."

Roman put the excavator in reverse and started turning right.

"Alright brake. Now take it out of reverse, and go hard left, we're right by the out of bounds line, like, there's no space to the right of us. Have the wheels turning to the left before you take your foot off the brake."

Roman turned the joystick all the way to the right and slowly took his foot of the brake. The excavator slowly, narrowly avoided the boundary line.

"Brake. Alright just turn the stick to the right until the wheels are straight and go forward."

"I can't see."

"I'll let you know when they're straight. Go ahead...a bit more. Alright go straight, go straight."

"That was so close." Miz noted, watching with the superstars from afar.

"Brake." Brock said, before dropping the bucket onto the car about 7 times. Almost smashing in into a pancake.

"Reverse for like 10 seconds, brake, then full steam ahead, let's win this."

Roman drove the excavator to the logs.

"Brake...okay, just gently move forward...keep going...keep going...brake. Reverse...brake."

Miz blew the airhorn as the contestants all stared at the flattened car, perfectly in between the logs.

 **Confessional**

Apollo: Brock and Roman finished that easy, and made what would normally be a 15 to 20 minute task, and did it in 10 minutes, tops. That was impressive.

Roman: We put up a great time. Go ahead fellas, try and beat that.

Brock: I just sat in Roman Reigns' lap for 10 minutes. If I don't get a million dollars for it, someone's getting fucked up.

 **End Confessional**

"Up next, Naomi and Cameron."

Naomi and Cameron went to the excavator.

"Alright, who's sitting where?" Naomi asked.

"Girl, you and I both know that booty's not fitting in my lap."

Naomi chuckled and rolled her eyes as she got into the excavator, followed by Cameron.

"3..2...1...CRUSH!"

Naomi began driving, with Cameron giving her directions.

"Hit the brake." Cameron said, as they arrived at the cars.

"Okay." Naomi said, complying.

"Which one do you want? They have a cute gold Altima, they have a purple Ford Fusion, there's..."

"Cameron this is a girl's elimination day, pick a car and smash it."

"Fine." Cameron said, dropping the bucket on the gold Altima.

After about another 5 minutes, they got it to the crush zone. Cameron took a few minutes crushing it, then they pushed it through the logs and Miz blew the air horn.

"Lovely job ladies. Up next, Kevin Owens, Sami Zayn."

Kevin and Sami made their way to the excavator.

"You're controlling the bucket, I'm sitting in your lap and driving." Kevin said.

"I don't know if my lap can handle all that weight."

"I've seen a few of your high school girlfriends. Trust me. Your lap can handle all that weight."

Sami and Kevin entered the excavator.

"3...2...1...GO!"

Kevin drove to the cars and stopped in front of a blue Lincoln Continental.

"Move the bucket to the left...now drop it."

Sami dropped the bucket and Kevin began attempting a U-Turn.

"Fuck."

"What?"

"I can't turn it."

"What?"

"I turn the joystick left it goes right, I turn it right it goes left."

"Then turn it left when you wanna go right and right when you wanna go left."

"It feels like the wheels are locking up."

"Get your foot off the brake."

"My foot's not on the brake."

"Then the wheels aren't locking up, just put it in reverse."

"How do I do that?"

"I don't know Kevin, I'm not a carpenter."

"Do I look like a carpenter to you? Don't answer that. Is this it?" Kevin asked, putting the excavator in reverse by accident.

"Push the gas and find out."

"...okay it is, so if I turn it left and left is right then in reverse, left should be left...but when you're driving a car and you put it in reverse you turn it left if you want the BACK of the car to go left so should I go right?"

"...I'm sorry was I supposed to catch all of that?"

"You're useless, alright, so if I turn left...it's working, it's working! Alright. So then I put it in drive...and turn left, which is actually right...I got it! I figured it out, I-"

The Miz blew the air horn as the excavator barely crossed the boundary line.

"OUT OF BOUNDS!" He yelled through his megaphone.

"FUCK! I was just getting good at this! Sami why didn't you say anything!?"

"I can't see, Kevin...that was the point of you sitting in my lap. You wanted to be the one that was able to see."

"Whatever."

 **Confessional**

Kevin: I'm sure a 13 year old kid with no life that sits in his room and plays Xbox all day would be GREAT at this. I'm not Xavier Woods. I'm not Sasha Banks. I don't play video games. I'm sorry that I have a life. And a job. And I'm a grown ass man.

 **End Confessional**

"Next up, Lana, Brie Bella."

Lana and Brie walked over to the excavator.

"Alright, you control the bucket, I'll sit in your lap and drive. We're not gonna win, so we might as well just take our time and not get DQ'd."

"What kind of talk is that? You Americans are so quick to accept defeat."

"I'm sorry that I'd rather survive the challenge than screw it up. Becky and Sasha DQ'd. As long as we just finish the challenge, we won't be in last place."

"Ugh fine."

 **Confessional**

Chris: So Brie and Lana start doing the challenge, and it's taking forever. And when I say forever, I mean foreeeeeeever.

Colin: Watching them do this challenge is the equivalent to going the movies to watch Fresh Paint Dries On Wall 2: The Beige Room.

Charlotte: So I'm watching them go, and it seems like they aren't even TRYING to go quickly...then I realize, they aren't! They don't need to! All they have to do is not be as stupid as Sasha and Becky, and they're safe.

 **End Confessional**

Sasha looked on worriedly, hoping another female team would get disqualified while Becky still sat alone, away from everyone and everything else, facing the opposite way of the superstars and the challenge.

"She looks sad, I should go over there." Bayley whispered to Summer.

"Who?"

"Bex."

"Who cares about her?"

"She's my friend."

"We have a challenge to focus on and I'll-where are you going?"

"I'll be right back!" Bayley said, running over to her.

Brie and Lana were still completing the U-Turn with the red Challenger they selected.

"Becky, are you okay?...Becky?...Becky!"

"Bayley?" Becky responded, without even turning around to her.

"Yes?"

"I'm over here because I want to be alone right now. Please go away." She said, calmly, trying not to hurt Bayley's feelings.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Bayley said, re-joining the superstars.

Brie and Lana were still in mid-challenge.

 **Confessional**

Dean: I think Brie and Lana should get points for manipulating time and space and making this 25 minutes feel like 3 days.

 **End Confessional**

Finally, Brie and Lana finished the challenge, and Miz blew the air horn.

"Thank god! AJ Styles, Chris Jericho, PLEASE make this quick."

They approached the excavator.

"Get in, I'm driving." Jericho said, as AJ jumped in.

"Alright both of you guys in there?...Okay, 3...2...1...CRUSH!"

Jericho easily drove to the car and stopped in front on a black Nissan Sentra.

"Drop it."

AJ dropped the bucket. Chris put it in reverse and began doing the U-Turn before taking it to the crush zone.

"Outwards...more...drop it...again...again...again...alright, let me reverse a little biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit, there. Drop it four times...2...3...4...alright let me reverse agaiiiiiiiin, four more...2...3...4..., easy." Jericho smiled, backing up and then pushing the car forward.

Miz blew the air horn once they got it through the logs.

 **Confessional**

Ziggler: Jericho and Styles made that look easy as hell...they might've put up a better time than Brock and Roman.

Roman: No, not again, we're not getting second place again.

Brock: I'm only gonna say it one more time. I just sat in Roman Reigns' lap for 10 minutes. If I don't get a million dollars for it, someone's getting fucked up.

 **End Confessional**

"Next up, Emma and Alicia!"

 **Confessional**

Kevin: You know how you have those cousins that you kinda forget exist? Like, you don't forget they exist, but you don't think about them often, because they're irrelevant. That's Alicia and Emma.

 **End Confessional**

"I'll drive, you look out for me and control the bucket." Emma said, getting into the excavator, followed by Alicia.

"3...2...1...GO!"

Emma started driving to the cars, quickly.

She flew down the course.

"BRAKE BRAKE BRAKE BRAKE!" Alicia yelled, as Emma hit the brake, barely stopping them from crashing onto the cars.

"That's was close." Miz said.

Alicia dropped the bucket on a car and Emma began the u-turn, before pushing it to the crush zone.

Alicia smashed the car with three high drops and Emma pushed it between the logs. Miz blew the air horn.

"I swear, that was the fastest girls' time yet! Up next. Seth, and Deano."

"Get in, I'm driving." Seth said.

"I wanted to smash the car anyway." Dean shrugged, entering the excavator as Seth followed him.

"Alright guys...3...2...1...GO!"

Seth started slowly driving to the cars.

"Uh...Seth."

"What!?" Seth barked, already annoyed.

"Uh...nothing."

"No, what is it?"

"Why're we going so slow?"

"...you just worry about your bucket."

They sat in silence for a bit, until Dean broke it.

"What are we in a school zone or something?"

"Shut up, Dean."

"No really, I can't see. Why so slow, we got a flat?"

"Shut up, Dean."

"We in the drive-thru or something? Let me get 2 McDoubles, a large fry, some nuggets-"

"Shut up, Dean!" Seth said, speeding up.

"Oh, so now you're Dale Jr.?"

Seth turned back to look at Dean.

"SHUT UP DEAN! SHUT THE FUCK UP! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! YOU SIT THERE, AND YOU WORRY ABOUT YOUR STUPID PIECE OF SHIT BUCKET! AND I'LL WORRY AB-" Seth was cut off by the sound of the excavator crashing into the cars.

Miz blew the airhorn as Seth Rollins slammed on the brakes.

"Out of bounds!"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Seth yelled, grabbing Dean by his collar.

Crew members ran over to the excavator. Dean opened the door and pushed Seth out of it. His body made a loud thud as he landed hard on the ground. The crew separated them before anything could escalate.

 **Confessional**

Seth: Dean thinks everything is a joke, and he just cost us the challenge.

Dean: Seth can't take a joke, and it cost us the challenge.

Sasha: I know Becky and I are bad off, but at least we're not physically trying to fight each other...not yet anyways.

 **End Confessional**

"SETH! SETH!" Miz yelled, as the crew struggled to restrain Seth.

"He's fine, it's just that time of the month." Dean said, sitting down next to Roman and Brock.

The crew members took Seth away from the rest of the superstars to calm down. He was on the one end of the field with crew members, Becky was on the other end, still facing away from everyone, and everyone else was in the middle.

"We're running out of timeout corners." Dolph said. Some of the superstars laughed.

"Okay, next up, Bayley and Summer."

The girls walked to the excavator.

"We're using the Brie and Lana approach." Summer said.

"Cool. As long as I get to smash the car." Bayley smiled, excitedly.

"Fine, whatever."

Bayley ran and jumped into the excavator.

 **Confessional**

Sasha: All of these cowards are scared to get DQ'd! And if this keeps up, we're going to be in the jungle.

 **End Confessional**

After 20 minutes, it was Rusev and Ziggler's turn.

"Alright. RuRu, Ziggler, you're up next."

"He won't let me smash the car!" Ziggler said.

"If I don't smash car. I don't do challenge." Rusev shrugged.

The rest of the superstars (except the still isolated Becky and Seth) laughed.

"I mean, you guys technically can quit. It's not a guys elimination day, there's no repercussions for losing."

"Last chance." Ziggler said to Rusev, refusing to give in.

"We forfeit." Rusev shrugged.

Dolph rolled his eyes.

"Up next. Charlotte and Natalya."

 **Confessional**

Sasha: If there's anyone in this house I can count on to have worse chemistry than me and Becky, it's Charlotte and Nattie.

Natalya: This challenge might be the easiest win ever. I've got an ace up my sleeve.

 **End Confessional**

"Okay look Charlotte. You sit in my lap and control the bucket. I'll drive. As long as you keep me inside of the course, we'll win."

"Why are you so sure?"

"You'll see." Natalya said, smiling as she climbed into the excavator. Charlotte reluctantly followed.

"Alright blondies...3...2...1...GO!"

Natalya started driving to the cars.

"Start slowing down...okay stop."

Charlotte dropped the bucket onto a green Kia Rio.

Natalya put the excavator in reverse and drove.

"Tell me before we get to the crush zone?"

"Don't you mean after?"

"If I meant after, I would've said after."

Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"We're almost there."

Natalya hit the brake.

"Pin her down, really hard." Natalya said.

"Okay." Charlotte said, pressing the car into the ground as hard as she could.

"Like seriously."

"Okay."

"Like Sting pinning Jeff at Victory Road hard."

"Okay I get it."

"Pull it in, too."

Charlotte pulled it closer to the excavator.

The superstars all watched in amazement and Miz smiled as the wheels stood still while the top part of the excavator rotated 180 degrees, facing the other way, placing the car into the crush zone.

"IT FUCKING ROTATES!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Kevin yelled as Charlotte crushed the car.

"We made a u-ie for nothing." Brock said.

Charlotte and Natalya pushed the car between the logs and Miz blew the air horn.

"Best time of ANYONE today, regardless of gender. Great job girls."

"Nattie, how did you know how to do that?" Charlotte asked.

"Dad did a little carpentry here and there."

"Okay, last guys team. Apollo Crews, and Tyler Breeze!"

 **Confessional**

Apollo: We won our very first challenge, so for this one, we're trying to come out of the gate strong and win it too.

 **End Confessional**

"I'll look out and control the bucket, you drive." Apollo said, getting into the excavator. Tyler followed him in.

"3...2...1...GO!"

Tyler pressed hard on the gas and the excavator took off, heading diagonally to the left.

"WOAH! BRO! BRAKE! BRAKE!" Apollo yelled. Tyler hit the brake as Miz blew the air horn.

"OUT OF BOUNDS!"

 **Confessional**

Charlotte: Tyler and Apollo took sucking at this challenge to a new level, they got disqualified in less than 20 seconds.

Apollo: Tyler lost control of the machine, and we got DQ'd.

 **End Confessional**

"Okay, FINALLY, the last team to go. Eva and Carmella."

"I'll drive and watch, you get the bucket." Carmella said, as they got inside.

"Alright 3...2...1...CRUSH!"

 **Confessional**

Carmella: We don't know how to rotate the top of the excavator, so we might as well take our time, and not get DQ'd.

Dolph: If you combined Carmella and Eva's time, with Summer and Bayley's time, and Lana and Brie's time. That's 1 whole hour. Just between the three of them.

 **End Confessional**

Miz blew the air horn as Eva and Carmella finally finished.

Eva, Carmella, Seth, and Becky rejoined the other superstars as they stood in front of the Miz.

"Well that was definitely an interesting challenge. Seth, feeling any better?" The Miz asked, with his trademark antagonistic smile.

"Fuck off." Seth said.

"Wow. Okay, Becky, feeling any better?"

"What he said." Becky said solemnly. The rest of the superstars besides Sasha laughed.

"Anyway. Today's last place team is obvious. Becky and Sasha were the only female team to get disqualified, and they will be competing in tonight's jungle."

 **Confessional**

Sasha: I messed up. I made a mistake. And now we're paying for it.

Becky: Sasha and I are a great team. We have been in the past. If she could just trust me a bit more, and we could come together as a team, no one in the house could stop us.

 **End Confessional**

"There were two male teams that did great. Roman Reigns and Brock Lesnar, and Chris Jericho and AJ Styles. But there could only be one winner. The team that won...finally, Brock and Roman!"

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT UCE!" Brock yelled, hugging and lifting Roman into the air. The superstars laughed.

"NO! BROCK! DON'T SUPLEX HIM!" Kevin yelled. The superstars laughed even harder.

 **Confessional**

Roman: Finally getting a win is a huge relief.

Brock: That's the first win of many more to come.

Apollo: Roman and Brock are both fast, they're both super strong, and they're getting along. They're going to be a problem. A big problem.

 **End Confessional**

"Now, our female winners were obvious. Emma and Alicia, Naomi and Cameron, you did good. But there was only one team in the house that new what they were doing, and that team was the team of Natalya and Charlotte!"

"WOOOO!" Charlotte yelled.

"What are you wooing for? You didn't do anything. I'M the one who rotated it."

"Don't be so selfish Nattie, we're a team!"

Natalya rolled her eyes in disbelief as the superstars laughed.

 **Confessional**

Natalya: Apparently, every win is thanks to Charlotte, and every loss is never her fault.

Charlotte: Regardless of how we won, the point is, we've won two challenges in a row.

 **End Confessional**

"Congrats, girls! You are safe from the next jungle! The challenge buses are here to take you back to the house, tomorrow, you will vote a female team to compete in the jungle, against Becky Lynch and Sasha Banks. Have fun!"

* * *

The bus took the competitors back to the house.

Sasha waved Becky over to the pool area. Becky reluctantly followed.

"What?" Becky asked, sitting down.

"Okay. I fucked up, and we're in the jungle, s-"

"I know that."

"Let me finish! I fucked up, and we're in the jungle. So we need to get a weak team in."

"Okay, well tell Charlotte and Nattie that."

"Alright brb." Sasha said, going into the house to find them.

She saw them with everyone in the kitchen.

"Nattie, Charlotte, come here." She said, leading them to the pool.

"What's up?" Natalya asked.

"Okay, we're in the jungle. We helped make sure you guys didn't face a strong team, so we need you guys to do the same for us."

"Um. If my memory serves me correct. You didn't." Charlotte said.

"What?" Becky and Sasha said, in unison.

"Charlotte's right guys, you really didn't." Natalya said.

"We totally did! You would've went against us!"

"Sasha you guys just tried to save your own asses by throwing Nikki and Paige in, who were the third best team in the house." Charlotte pointed out.

Sasha looked Charlotte, before looking at Natalya.

"She's right?" Natalya shrugged.

"Well...can you guys maybe help us out as a favor?" Becky smiled.

Charlotte lowered her eyebrows, while Natalya remained straight-faced.

"Why would we do that?" They said, in unison.

"Because we did you the favor last time!" Sasha protested.

"It wasn't a favor!" Charlotte shouted back.

"Then we'll owe you one." Becky said.

"Owe them one!? We alread-" Sasha was interrupted by Becky's hand covering her mouth.

"Nattie, conference." Charlotte said, walking away.

"Conference?" Sasha asked.

"We'll be right back." Natalya said, following her partner.

"Conference? What are they conferencing about?" Sasha asked.

"I don't know."

"We already did them a favor by getting everyone to vote in Nik-"

"I know, I know." Becky said, grabbing Sasha's hand like she was a child.

 **Confessional**

Charlotte: Last time the girls were up for elimination, Becky and Sasha used our situation to their advantage to get their two strongest threats into the jungle at the same time. Now, we can do the same to them, and get Emma and Alicia in against them.

Natalya: Emma and Alicia have been flying under the radar and doing better than every team except us. It's a win-win. Becky and Sasha win? We don't have to worry about Emma and Alicia. Emma and Alica win, we don't have to worry about Sasha and Becky possibly getting on the same page and becoming a strong team.

 **End Confessional**

Natalya returned alone.

"Where's Charlotte?" Becky asked.

"...we decided, we're not gonna vote a weak team in."

"Ok...that's cool I guess." Becky shrugged. Sasha said nothing. Silently fuming.

"It's nothing personal, guys. We're just playing the game."

"Nothing personal my ass." Sasha said, getting up, angrily walking past Natalya, towards the house.

"Sasha!" Natalya called out behind her.

Sasha flipped her off as she walked into the house.

"Becky, you understand right?"

"Yeah, sure." Becky said quietly, walking past Natalya as well.

"Becky, not you too!"

"I understand that you guys are just playing the game. I just thought the game wasn't stronger than our friendship."

Natalya sighed as Becky walked into the house.

 **Confessional**

Sasha: Charlotte and Natalya just made a huge mistake. The Boss doesn't forgive. And she damn sure doesn't forget.

Charlotte: This is a GAME, okay? We're trying to win. If Becky and Sasha wanna take that personally? It doesn't bother me. It's not like we were the best of friends before this anyway.

 **End Confessional**

Sasha and Becky walked into the pink room. The only people that slept there besides Sasha were Naomi and Alicia, who were both sitting on their beds.

"So instead of voting in a weaker team, like we did for them, Charlotte and Nattie are voting in a strong team."

"What strong teams are even left in the house?" Naomi asked.

"Hmm. Well let's think. There's...Emma and Alicia..." Becky began.

"Emma and Alicia!?" Alicia repeated.

"...Naomi and Cameron..."

"Wait, so you're telling me Charlotte and Natalya are voting one of us in?" Naomi asked.

"All we're saying is, they told me and Sasha they're voting a strong team in. That kinda limits their options."

"So what do we do?" Alicia said, eager to avoid elimination.

"Just vote a weak team in, maybe Eva and Carmella?" Sasha shrugged.

"I'll go tell Cameron."

"I'll tell Alicia."

* * *

"Apollo, Tyler, nice to see you guys!" Charlotte said, joining them in the dining room.

"Hey!" Apollo responded. Tyler ignored her.

"Man, that challenge was really something today."

"I know! I wish we didn't get DQ'd so soon. I had a good feeling about it."

"Yeah, at least it wasn't a guys elimination!"

"That's true."

"Speaking of eliminations, who are you guys voting for?"

"I don't know yet."

"I think most people are leaning towards Emma and Alicia. You guys should vote them in just to be safe."

"Okay, sure." Apollo smiled. Looking at Charlotte as if he was being hypnotized. Tyler just sat with a look of annoyance.

"Hey, I gotta go. It was nice talking to you."

"You too!" Apollo called out as Charlotte walked away.

 **Confessional**

Apollo: You know, the more I talk to Charlotte, the more I kinda feel like she might like me back a bit.

Tyler: ...*sigh*...poor, poor Apollo Crews.

Charlotte: I'm getting Apollo and my roommates to vote with us, and Nattie's gathering all the weak female teams and getting THEIR votes. This is a game. And we have no interest in losing.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

"I'm glad you guys could see things our way." Natalya smiled, leaving the room. Eva, Carmella, Brie, and Lana left too. Summer started to follow them.

"Summer, wait." Bayley said, still sitting.

"What?"

"Okay so, Nattie says we should vote in Emma and Alicia...do you think Sash and Bex would be cool with that?"

"...who cares?"

"But they're my friends."

Summer rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god...friends this, friends that, you need to be less focused on friends and more focused on...WAIT! Charlotte's your friend, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well think about it this way. CHARLOTTE, would love for you to vote in Emma and Alicia." Summer said, walking away, satisfied with herself.

Bayley thought for a second before going to find Becky and Sasha.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Dean: While the girls are running around politicking, flirting for votes and backstabbing each other. We figured we'd have a good old fashioned guys night out...except we can't go anywhere...guys night in.

 **End Confessional**

Dean, Roman, Brock, AJ, Sami, Dolph, Tyler, Enzo, Cass and Rusev stood near the pool with knives and beers as Apollo floated in the pool, watching them.

"Alright guys, on your mark, get set..."

"WAIT!" Dean said, running back towards the house.

Dean stuck his head in.

"Yo K.O., Seth, Chris, we're having a shotgun contest outside, 1st place gets to do their finisher on whoever gets last place into the pool, you in?"

The three looked at each other.

Chris shrugged and stood up. Kevin did too.

"Where are you going?" Seth asked.

"Free beer." Kevin shrugged.

"You in or what?" Dean asked, as the two Canadian wrestlers walked past him.

"I wouldn't drink with you and Roman if we were in the Sahara Desert."

"Sounds to me like you're too pussy and scared to lose."

"YA KNOW WHAT..." Seth began standing up.

"What?" Dean said, preparing himself for a fight.

"I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU DEAN! I'M GONNA TEACH YOU A LESSON! GIMMIE A BEER!" Seth yelled.

Dean smiled as Seth followed him back out to the pool.

"Alright guys. On your mark...get set...GO!" Apollo yelled.

The guys all stabbed the side or bottom's of their beers and began chugging.

"Done!" Brock yelled. Spiking his beer can into the ground.

"Fuck." Roman smiled, finishing right after him.

Enzo finished his, followed by Cass.

"Done!" Rusev and Kevin said in unison.

Sami and Chris then spiked their beers at the same time.

AJ spiked his.

Finally, Seth and Dean spiked their cans at the same time.

"Who gets it Apollo?" Brock asked, eagerly.

"I dunno...I think it was Dean..."

Apollo swam out of the way as Brock viciously F-5'd Dean into the pool.

The guys laughed as the water splashed everywhere.

"No wait...it was Seth."

"No no no! You already said it wa-" Seth was interrupted by Brock lifting him in the air and F-5ing him into the pool too.

The guys laughed even harder.

"Dude, what if Chris won?" Kevin pointed out.

"Someone would've been knocked out and drowned." Brock shrugged as the guys laughed again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bayley entered her room to find Becky, alone, sleeping.

"Becky!"

Becky slowly woke up.

"Bayley it's midnight. What are you doing?...wait, where are Roman and Dean?"

"Uh..they're outside with the rest of the guys."

Becky put the cover over her head.

"I..." Bayley began, before trailing off.

Becky removed the cover and looked at Bayley, through squinted tired eyes.

"I...never mind, I'll ask Sasha." Bayley said, leaving.

As Becky went back to sleep, Bayley headed to the pink room and stuck her head inside.

"Sasha, can you come here real quick."

Sasha looked slightly annoyed, but got out of bed and walked into the hallway, closing the door.

"Um...let's go to my room."

"Why can't we talk here?"

"Alicia's in there." Bayley whispered

Sasha looked confused as she followed Bayley to their room.

"Alright what?" Sasha said, as Becky woke up again.

"Charlotte and Nattie want us to vote for Emma and Alicia to go against you guys, and I just wanted to know if you guys were cool with that."

"No, we're not."

"Oh wow...I'm glad I talked to you guys about it then."

"Just vote Eva and Carmella, Bayley."

"I...I don't think I can..."

"Yes you can. Goodnight Bayley." Sasha said, starting to leave.

"No...I don't think Summer will let me."

Sasha sighed.

"And...I know you guys aren't on good terms right now, but Charlotte is still my friend too." Bayley said, nervously.

"Charlotte is a manipulative liar who uses everyone around her for her own benefit." Becky said, still half asleep.

"Vote in Carmella and Eva. Good night." Sasha yawned, leaving.

"But I...Becky...Becky are you still up?"

"Unfortunately."

"What if Summer doesn't let me vote for them?"

"You guys are a team. You have to agree on a vote. Night."

"...good night Bex." Bayley said, sadly.

* * *

The Miz met the superstars in the living room the next day.

"Okay superstars, you have 20 minutes to decide who is going into the jungle tomorrow to face Sasha and Becky. Each team gets one vote, you can vote for anyone except yesterday's challenge winners, Natalya and Charlotte. I'll be back in 20 minutes."

As The Miz left, Sasha immediately stood in his place.

"May I have the floor, guys?"

Everyone just shrugged.

"Okay. Here's why I think we should vote Eva and Carmella into the jungle."

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah!" Enzo and Cass said in unison.

"You two shut up, you putting us up first is the whole reason we're even in the jungle."

Enzo and Cass started laughing. Becky face palmed, realizing that this wasn't going to end well.

"Ya hear that, Cass? WE'RE the reason they're in the jungle? Cass you didn't tell me you had telekinesis!"

"Alright, ya got me. I've been studying telekinesis for about a year now. I'm the one who lifted the car in the air, not Sasha."

"Screw you guys! You're not funny!"

"We aren't getting mad, are we, Sasha?" Charlotte asked, with a smile.

Sasha head snapped and turned to Charlotte. Before she could say anything, Becky stood up.

"Okay look guys, Sasha's obviously just passionate, about our wonderful point, as to why you should vote Eva and Carmella. I can take it from here Sash." Becky said with a fake smile. The look on her eyes was almost demanding Sasha to sit down and stop talking.

Sasha rolled her eyes and sat back down as Becky stood in front of the superstars.

"What did we ever do to you?" Carmella asked.

"Nothing. We don't want you in because we don't like you. We just think we can beat you guys."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. You guys haven't proved yourself. Everyone here thinks you're weak. This is your chance to show the house that you're not just another team floating in the background."

"And what exactly have you guys proved?" Eva asked.

"Nothing. It's a win-win situation. We both get to prove our worth. Voting in a stronger team like, say, Emma and Alicia, wouldn't do anything but make it easier for Charlotte and Natalya to win."

"That's a good point." Summer mumbled.

Charlotte and Natalya both turned to her, confused.

"Our vote is obviously for Eva and Carmella." Becky said, sitting back down.

"We second that." Roman said.

"Dude!" Cass said.

Roman and Brock shrugged.

"Third." Naomi added.

"Fourth." Emma said.

"Fifth." Jericho shrugged.

"WHAT!?" Charlotte yelled. Confused, because her roommates Kevin, Chris, and Seth all agreed to vote for Emma and Alicia.

"So we're not voting for...alright. 6th." Kevin said.

"Seventh." Seth shrugged.

 **Confessional**

Chris: When you see a bandwagon forming. You hop on it.

 **End Confessional**

"Eight I guess." Summer Rae shrugged.

"That's majority! I'll go get Miz!" Sasha yelled, jumping up and running out of the room.

"Kevin! Chris! Seth! You said you'd vote with us!" Charlotte yelled, in the direction of her roommates.

"I was gonna vote with you, Charlotte!" Apollo said.

"Not now, Apollo." She said, waving him off.

Sasha and The Miz returned.

"Okay, so apparently we have a consensus."

"Yes. We decided to vote in Eva and Carmella." Sasha said.

"Alright. In tomorrow night's jungle, it'll be Eva and Carmella, versus Becky and Sasha. See you guys then."

The superstars started leaving. Sasha, Enzo, Cass, Carmela, Bayley, Charlotte, and Natalya lingered around afterwards.

"You just wait. Carmella and Eva are sending you guys packing." Enzo said.

Sasha laughed.

"What's funny?" Carmella asked.

"It's just funny how your boyfriend made us go first and now we're about to send you home." Sasha said, laughing and leaving.

"Don't worry, you got this. Let's start training babe." Cass said.

Carmella, Cass, and Enzo left.

"Charlotte, I'm really really sorry." Bayley said.

"What?"

"I know you wanted Emma and Alicia in. But...Becky and Sasha are my friends too, and I couldn-"

"It's fine Bayley." Charlotte said, hugging her.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You just owe me one. Next time, vote with us."

"Okay."

Charlotte smiled and patted Bayley on the back.

* * *

The next night, the bus took the superstars to the jungle.

As the superstars stood on the bridge, The Miz stood in a dirt circle with nothing but four football uniforms and two pairs of belts that were connected by a small cord.

"Yes girls, it's about to get physical."

 **Confessional**

Becky: This looks like it won't require much teamwork. Just brute strength. And that's definitely in our favor.

Carmella: This one isn't going to be pretty. Becky and Sasha asked for us. Now it's time to give 'em what they asked for.

Eva: Ewwwwwwww, we're gonna get dirty and muddy.

Sasha: If we can't beat freaking Eva Marie and Carmella, we deserve to go home.

 **End Confessional**

"Hello superstars, welcome back to the jungle! I need the team that got last place today, Becky Lynch, and Sasha Banks!"

Becky and Sasha made their way down to the field.

"Three DQ's in a row...what's going on?"

"We don't like each other."

"We don't likey chudder." Sasha said, mocking Becky's accent.

Becky turned to her, annoyed.

"Calm down, I'm just messing with you!" Sasha said with a smile, punching Becky in the arm.

Becky chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Well you guys better not let that stop you, because you're going against the team that was voted into tonight's jungle, Eva Marie, and Carmella!"

Eva and Carmella came down to the field.

"Okay girls, you got voted in. What happened?"

"We haven't proved ourselves yet. So we're about to do just that."

"THIS, is gonna be a good one. Tonight, you'll be playing Blast Off. It's simple. You'll put on these belts and LITERALLY be attached at the hip. You'll also put on the football shoulders pads, jerseys, and helmets. Both teams will start in the middle of the circle. When I blow the horn, you have to tackle the other team out of the circle. First team to tackle the other team out 3 times, wins."

"That's it?" Sasha laughed.

"That's it."

 **Confessional**

Sasha: This challenge is unfair to them.

 **End Confessional**

The girls got suited up and got in the middle of the circle.

"Alright...3...2...1..." Miz blew the airhorn.

Becky and Sasha easily tackled Eva and Carmella out of the circle. Miz blew the airhorn again.

"Don't worry Car! Come back strong!" Cass yelled out, from the bridge.

The girls got up and got back in the middle of the circle.

"Alright, round 2! 3...2...1..." Miz blew the airhorn.

Becky and Sasha easily tackled Eva and Carmella out of the circle again. Miz blew the airhorn again.

"2-0!"

"Come on Mella!"

The girls went back to their starting positions.

"Round 3. Eva, Carmella, you gotta get this one. 3...2...1..." Miz blew the airhorn.

Becky and Sasha easily tackled Eva and Carmella out of the circle again. Miz blew the airhorn again.

 **Confessional**

Sasha: No, I wasn't just being cocky. That was seriously unfair to them.

 **End Confessional**

The Superstars (besides Enzo and Cass) clapped for Becky and Sasha. Charlotte rolled her eyes, sarcastically clapping.

"Wow. You guys didn't come to fuck around. Becky, Sasha, you two are safe. You may re-join your fellow superstars."

Becky and Sasha hugged and triumphantly made their way back up to the bridge.

"Eva, Carmella. This ends your time here in Mexico."

The superstars clapped and a few waved goodbye as Eva and Carmella walked into the distance, with crew members following them, carrying their suitcases.

 **Confessional**

Carmella: This sucks. The worst part is, I know if I had a better partner, I would've had a solid shot at winning.

Eva: Becky and Sasha thought they could beat us because we suck...well it looks like they were right.

Colin: It hurts seeing Carmella go home, but I don't hold anything against Sasha and Becky. They're just playing game.

 **End Confessional**

"Nice job out there, girls." Cass said.

"Thanks." Sasha smiled, confidently.

"Girls, congratulations! You'll all be here for another 6 days!"

The girls all clapped.

"Guys, congratulations! MOST of you will be here for another 6 days!"

The superstars laughed.

"Okay DUDES, if you win tomorrow's challenge. I won't send you home. LADIES, if you win tomorrow, I'll give you a million dollars. Rest up superstars, you'll need it."

The superstars got into the challenge buses and rode back to the house.

 **A/N: This episode is really long because the challenge was kinda complicated to explain. Future episodes should be more around Chapter 3's length.**

 **NEXT EPISODE: Guys elimination challenge. The superstars play Hammock Crawl. The guys were able to get along last night, but how will that change when THEY'RE the ones facing elimination? See ya next episode.**


	5. D-Day Two

**Confessional**

Kevin: So after the jungle, Chris, Seth and I are the room, discussing strategy. Our original D-Day didn't work. Orton and Cena got sent home. This, is D-Day Two. Charlotte and Natalya won last challenge, so they'll control the order of the next challenge.

 **End Confessional**

Kevin, Seth, Chris, and Charlotte all layed in their beds, inside the purple room.

"Okay Charlotte, here's the plan. We need you to put us in this order. Brock and Roman, Enzo and Cass, Tyler and Apollo, Rusev and Ziggler, Chris and AJ, Me and Sami, then Seth and Dean."

"Excuse me, are you talking to me?" Charlotte asked.

Kevin sat up.

"Did you miss the part at the beginning where I said 'okay Charlotte'?"

Chris and Seth laughed.

"I missed the part where you guys voted like you said you would yesterday."

"You said you had a majority." Chris said.

"We did! We would've gotten Alicia and Emma in if you didn't switch your vote! You saw a few people vote the other way, got scared, and jumped ship."

"Look Charlotte, it's a game, not everything can work out how it's supposed to." Seth said.

"Okay fine. You guys can keep having your circle jerk about how you're gonna get Roman and Brock out. Leave me out of it." Charlotte said, pulling her blanket over top of her head.

"Charlotte, I don't think you realize how important we are as allies to you." Chris said.

Charlotte threw her blanket off of herself and sat up.

"Allies!? You didn't vote with me! What's the point of having you as allies if all I'm gonna do is help you guys out and you aren't going to return the favor!?"

"We all voted Nikki and Paige in!" Chris exclaimed.

"And then we voted in Brock and Roman for you guys!" Charlotte yelled back.

"Charlotte, we really need this." Kevin pleaded.

"And I really needed you guys yesterday." Charlotte said, going back to sleep.

 **Confessional**

Charlotte: The guys think they can just use me as a pawn. They may be the kings, but don't forget, the most powerful piece on the whole chessboard, is the queen.

Seth: Charlotte is whining and crying about the last vote. You don't always get what you want, you can't sit around and pout about it. Grow up, and stop being a spoiled brat.

Chris: Charlotte and Natalya's biggest rivals in the house are Sasha and Becky. Sasha and Becky's strongest allies are Brock and Roman. Not only does getting them out benefit us, it benefits Charlotte too. But she's too much of a stupid idiot to figure that out.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

The next morning, Becky, Bayley, Dean, and Roman sat awake in the brown room.

"What do you think the most awkward room is?" Dean asked.

Roman laughed.

"Well, the purple one after that last vote."

"I dunno bro, the Orange room is literally just Cameron and Brock Lesnar."

Bayley, Becky, and Roman laughed at the idea of Cameron and Brock having a conversation.

"That blue one is just Dolph and Brie." Becky shrugged.

"I got it! Red room. Enzo, Cass, and Apollo." Dean said.

Everyone looked confused.

"How's that awkward?" Becky asked.

"Come on. It's gotta be awkward when Enzo and Cass are making out and Apollo's just sitting there, being a third wheel."

Bayley, Becky, and Roman laughed even harder.

"Oh my god! I'm so done with you guys." Becky said, laughing, leaving the room.

"Hey, watch your back by the way." Dean said, getting up, preparing to leave too.

Roman raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just saying, watch your back. You know they're plotting."

"Who?"

"It be easier to tell you who's not." Dean shrugged, leaving the room.

 **Confessional**

Dean: Everyone in this house except for me is afraid of Brock Lesnar and Roman Reigns. They have a huge target on their back, whether they know it or not.

Roman: Everyone wants us gone. The question is... Who can get rid of us?

 **End Confessional**

* * *

The superstars met in the living room. Natalya stood in front of them, holding the cell phone.

"Hey guys, I just got a text from The Miz on our AT&T Cricket Wireless Cell Phone. It says, 'Okay superstars. Last challenge was a bit stressful. Today, you'll be laying down for a little bit. Your host, The Miz.'" She read, closing the text and sitting the phone on the table.

"What the fuck?" Brock asked.

"That's how you know this challenge is gonna be some crazy shit. The less clues he gives, the worst it is." Alicia said.

The challenge bus arrived.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: Laying down. Laying down? What does that mean!?

Enzo: This challenge could be anything. We could be laying down some carpeting for a Mexican beach house down here. We could be going in the studio and laying down some vocals for the new WWE album, even though I thought we stopped doing those like 20 years ago, but whatever. I don't care what we're laying down. Cause Big Cass and I, are gonna be laying the SMACK down, on ANYONE who gets in our way of winning this one.

 **End Confessional**

The bus took the superstars to a field that had a big wooden rectangle in the air, high above the water. Inside the empty space in the middle of the rectangle, there were twelve hammocks, laying vertically, separated into 2 rows (6 in each row). The ends of the hammocks closest to the platform were tied to the platform. The other ends were tied to each other.

"We're gonna have to crawl through the hammocks." Charlotte muttered under her breath to Natalya.

 **Confessional**

Sami: Usually, we're about 20, maybe 30 feet above the water during the challenge. Apparently, someone decided that that wasn't high enough for this challenge.

 **End Confessional**

"Good morning superstars! Welcome to your 4th challenge. This challenge is called, Hammock Crawl. You're going to be going from that end of the rectangle, to THAT end of the rectangle, as fast as you can. And you're going to do it, only using those hammocks. And by the way, not to freak you out or anything, but those hammocks are 50 feet in the air. You'll be going 2 teams at a time, one in each row. You may only touch two hammocks at a time. And both players must be in the same hammock before you can touch the one in front of you. This is a timed event. You'll have a 15 minute time limit. Today is a guys day, so, guys with the fastest time, you'll be safe from the jungle. Guys with the slowest time, you'll be in the jungle. Girls with the fastest time, you'll get a million dollars. Charlotte and Natalya won the last challenge, so they'll pick the order you guys go in."

The teams all split up to strategize.

"Okay, and the rules are?" Sasha asked.

"Really? You're quizzing me? Shouldn't I be the one quizzing y-"

"Look Becky, I'm just making sure we're both on the same page here so we don't get disqualified, so just repeat the rules The Miz just told us, so I know you understand."

"Fine. We can't fall in the water, we can only touch two hammocks at a time, and we both have to be in the same hammock before we reach for the next one." Becky said.

"Okay. There's only THREE rules. THREE. So there's no way we're gonna get DQ'd this time, right Becky?"

"I dunno. Depends on whether or not you break them again." Becky shrugged.

Charlotte and Natalya sat with their pen and paper, choosing the order.

"And then I said, 'fine, you won't help me, so I won't help you'."

"Right." Natalya nodded.

"And then they were all like 'well, you need us as allies'!" Charlotte said, mocking Jericho.

"Allies!? They didn't vote with us!"

"That's what I said!"

"Screw them." Natalya said, writing the order on the paper.

"But wait!" Charlotte said, grabbing the pen.

"What?"

"I've been thinking it over. And we do need male allies. Tyler and Apollo's votes alone aren't going to win us the game."

"So what are you saying?"

Charlotte sighed.

"I don't know."

 **Confessional**

Charlotte: Okay, last vote, my roommates screwed me over, and I got upset about it, and emotionally made a decision to screw them back over. But now that I've thought about it. I can't do that. That's beginning a war that Nattie and I can't win. It's hard enough being the top female team and having the other girls gunning for us. We don't need a bunch of guys going against us too...but if I just let them off the hook, they're gonna think they can just lie to me whenever they want and they'll be no consequences...I really don't know what to do.

Kevin: There are a lot of negative adjectives I can use to describe Charlotte Flair. Stupid is not one of them. She'll make the right decision.

 **End Confessional**

Charlotte and Natalya handed the order to The Miz.

"Alright guys. First up. Brock and Roman, Enzo and Cass!"

Kevin smiled as Chris and Seth looked shocked.

 **Confessional**

Enzo: Hmm. Natalya and Charlotte put us up first. I see we gotta cuppa haters, a cuppa haters.

Roman: Charlotte and Nattie put us up first. Obviously someone told them to. So whichever guys go LAST in this challenge, maybe they're the ones I'm supposed to 'watch my back' about.

 **End Confessional**

Brock, Roman, Enzo, and Cass suited up for the challenge.

"So who really made the order?" Brock asked, as the 4 of them sat on the end of the big rectangle.

"A cuppa haters?" Enzo asked. Cass and Brock laughed.

"We'll find out soon enough." Roman said, staring at the hammocks.

"Alright guys. 3...2...1..." The Miz blew the air horn.

 **Confessional**

Colin: This challenge is a lot harder than it looks. These hammocks feel wobbly, and one wrong motion could flip you into the water.

 **End Confessional**

Enzo and Cass started slowly moving through the hammocks while Roman and Brock moved at a moderate pace. Roman made his way from the 4th hammock to the 5th hammock and it flipped upside down, as he held onto it.

"OH SHIT!" Roman screamed.

Kevin, Chris, and Seth's faces all lit up like children on Christmas.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: Are they about to lose!? Are Roman and Brock about to make it so all we have to do is finish the challenge!?

Seth: Roman Reigns, is dangling upside down above the ocean, probably pissing himself out of fear. And I'm on the beach, pissing myself, laughing. See ya later jackass, enjoy the jungle.

 **End Confessional**

"Roman hold on! Hold on! I got you! Hold on! Relax!" Brock said, grabbing the hammock as Roman wiggled around, trying to keep his grip on it.

"Oh my god." Bayley said, as the superstars watched Roman dangling, to what seemed like certain doom.

"Alright, you're already upside down, so we're gonna flip this bitch. I'm gonna pull it up, you just put all your weight onto the left to flip it over. If you don't give me everything you got, you're falling. You ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

"Okay, 3...2...1...NOW!"

Brock pulled the hammock up as Roman leaned all his weight and power to the left to flip it upside down.

"OH MY GOD!" The Miz said as some of the superstars clapped for Roman, who was laying inside of the hammock, safe, but exhausted.

 **Confessional**

Brock: So fucking Spidey Reigns manages to flip himself back over, and we go right back to dominating this challenge.

Dolph: I knew his logo looked like the Spider-Man logo for a reason.

 **End Confessional**

The Miz blew the air horn as Roman and Brock made it to the other side of the rectangle.

"You good, Uce?" Brock asked.

Roman didn't respond, still gasping for air. Brock laughed.

The Miz blew the air horn again when Enzo and Cass finally reached the rectangle.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: It would've been nice to see them lose immediately and go into the jungle, but they're not going to hand it to us on a silver platter. If we want them out, we'll have to do some work. Hopefully, everyone can beat Enzo and Cass's time, and send them to the jungle. Then, we can have THEM take out Roman and Brock, and we won't have to do anything.

 **End Confessional**

"Okay, next up. Emma, Alicia, Sasha, and Becky!"

"Yep." Becky said, as the four girls got suited up.

 **Confessional**

Becky: Ya know, the more we get into this game, Nattie's been acting like less and less of a friend to me. I understand that her partner is Charlotte, and they have to agree on decisions, but it seems like every time I speak to Nattie, we're smiling and being friends, and everything's all good. Then every time I turn around, I feel a sharp pain in my back. Almost like someone's stabbing me in it.

Natalya: I love Becky to death. And Sasha's a good friend of mine. But they're one of the strongest teams here. Logically, it makes sense to put them at a disadvantage, every opportunity we have.

 **End Confessional**

"Still think it's 'nothing personal'?" Sasha asked, as the four girls sat, waiting for Miz to blow the air horn.

Becky sighed.

"Look, let's not worry about it. The only thing I'm worried about, is this one million dollars we're about to win."

Emma and Alicia tried to contain their laughter.

"What's so funny?" Becky asked.

"The idea of you guys winning." Emma said.

"3...2...1..." The Miz blew the air horn.

Emma slowly got into the first hammock. Sasha attempted to, while her whole body was shaking.

"Sasha, relax. Feet first." Becky said, as Alicia joined Emma inside the first hammock and Emma began making her way to the second.

"I'm...I'm trying."

 **Confessional**

Sasha: I can't even crawl inside of a hammock when I'm trying to take a nap. How am I supposed to climb in and out of 6 of these, 50 feet above the water.

Becky: So Emma and Alicia are already working on the second hammock, and Sasha is still getting into the first one. I'm sitting here, trying to calm her down, so we can start the challenge, and she's shaking like she just got powerbombed on a pile of thumbtacks.

Dean: Sasha looks like a friggin vibrating sex doll up there...don't ask how I know what those look like.

 **End Confessional**

Sasha took one step into the hammock and the whole thing fell upside down.

"Okay, Sasha. Stay calm, hear me?"

"BECKY!"

"Sash, I'm right here."

"BECKY HELP!" Sasha said, trying to hold on to the hammock, still shaking.

"Okay okay! Relax, I'll...I'll...I'll think of something just hold on." Becky said, trying to figure out what to do as Emma and Alicia started moving onto their third hammock.

"HURRY!"

"She's upside down already!" Charlotte laughed.

"That's not funny, Charlotte." Natalya said.

"Look. Look at her, she's petrified!"

Natalya rolled her eyes and Charlotte kept laughing.

"Okay Sasha, YOU need to flip it over, I can't do anything from here." Becky said, still sitting on the side of the structure.

"I CAN'T!"

"Okay hold on." Becky said.

"Sasha's so done, her forearms are burning." Charlotte said, as the superstars watched, anxiously.

Becky got into the hammock, laying on top while Sasha kept hanging on the other side of it, upside down, shaking. Becky then slowly crawled into to the next hammock.

"Okay, we're gonna do what Brock and Roman did." Becky said, as Emma and Alicia climbed into their 5th hammock.

"I'M NOT ROMAN REIGNS!"

"But you're lighter than him. It'll be easier."

"Bex I...my arms are about to give out!" Sasha cried.

"Then hurry! Come on. 3...2..."

"No you don't understand! I can't move them! I'm gonna fall!"

Becky sighed as Emma and Alicia got into their 6th and final hammock.

"Sasha, believe in yourself! I know you can dig deep and fi-"

Becky was cut off by Sasha screaming, as she fell, 50 feet, into the water.

"GOD DAMN!" Brock yelled, at the huge splash Sasha made, as Miz blew the air horn.

"Sasha and Becky are DQ'd!"

Becky just layed in the hammock, with her forehead in her hands.

 **Confessional**

Becky: We finally make some progress, win a jungle, and now this. 1 step forward. 2 freaking steps back. This is our fourth loss. 3 out of our 4 losses have all been Sasha's fault. I'm beyond frustrated.

Kevin: They've lost in every embarrassing way possible. How will they top themselves next time!? Tune it next week to The Sasha and Becky Suck Show! Only on the WWE Network!

 **End Confessional**

"Bro, if Sasha made that huge of a splash, imagine what's gonna happen if Rusev falls!" Apollo said.

The crowd of superstars laughed.

"Don't jinx us." Dolph said.

Miz blew the air horn again as Emma and Alicia finished the challenge.

Bayley hugged Sasha as she returned to join the rest of the superstars. Then she hugged Becky.

"Hey." Dean said, stopping Becky as she was about to walk past him.

"Yeah?"

"Hang in there. You guys are figuring it out. Just a little slower than everyone else." Dean said, patting her on the shoulder twice.

Becky smiled.

"Thanks." She said.

She went over and silently sat next to Sasha, who was too embarrassed to even speak. Becky put her arm around Sasha.

"We'll get 'em next time." She said.

Sasha didn't respond.

"Next up! Breeze, Crews, Rusev, Ziggler, let's go."

The 4 guys got prepared as Roman made a mental note of who hadn't gone yet.

 **Confessional**

Tyler: I'm a little nervous about this challenge. This is my first time above water since...the incident.

 **End Confessional**

"Don't worry bro, I'm not gonna fall on you this time." Apollo said.

"Alright boys...3...2...1..." The Miz blew the air horn.

The teams started moving across the hammocks.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: The more teams that beat Enzo and Cass' time, the better. The next jungle needs to be Enzo and Cass vs Brock and Roman, and I believe E&C can get it done. D-Day Two is in full swing.

 **End Confessional**

"Rusev's moving really well for a big guy." Brock noted, as he and Roman watched, mentally trying to time them.

The Miz blew the air horn as Rusev and Ziggler finished. He blew it again for Tyler and Apollo a few minutes later.

"Next up, Lana, Naomi, Cameron, and Brie, get up there."

The 4 girls suited up for the challenge as Bayley approached Charlotte.

"You put us up last!?"

"Of course!" Charlotte smiled, putting her arm around Bayley.

Bayley smiled and hugged her. Becky watched as she shook her head in disgust, unable to hear their conversation.

"You see that Sasha?...Sasha?"

Sasha just sat still, still looking down, not responding.

"You know what this means, right?" Charlotte asked. Bayley looked confused.

"Uh...no?"

"This means you owe me two."

"Oh! Right, right, yeah." Bayley smiled.

Meanwhile, Brie and Lana finished the challenge. The Miz blew the air horn. A few minutes later, Naomi and Cameron finished, and The Miz blew the air horn again.

"Alright. Next up, we got Kevin Owens, we got Sami Zayn, we got AJ Styles, and we got Chris Jericho!"

 **Confessional**

Roman: So, before the challenge, Dean tells me to watch my back. We get to the challenge, Brock and I have to go first, while Dean and Seth sit back and watch everyone else go before them? I'm starting to think Dean knows a little bit more than he's leading on.

 **End Confessional**

"Oh, okay, I see what it is." Roman said, walking over to Dean and Seth.

"What are you talking about?" Seth asked, as Dean looked confused.

"'Watch your back', huh? Yeah, alright."

Seth looked at Dean in confusion as Roman walked away. Dean followed him.

"Hey, what are you talking about?"

"Don't worry about it." Roman said, still walking.

"Where are you going?"

"To watch the challenge."

Dean stopped following as Roman continued walking closer to the water.

"Alright fellas. 3...2...1..." The Miz blew the air horn.

 **Confessional**

Chris: Going into this challenge, I'm thinking 2 things. 1, beat Enzo and Cass. 2, DON'T FALL.

 **End Confessional**

As Jericho entered the first hammock, Kevin tried to enter his first one. Kevin's flipped upside down and he fell into the water.

"Are you kidding me!?" Sami said as Kevin made a huge splash from 50 feet in the air. The Miz blew the air horn.

"Kevin and Sami are DQ'd!"

 **Confessional**

Dolph: 4 seconds...that's the time it took Kevin to DQ...4 seconds.

Chris: D-Day One was a failure. D-Day Two was an EPIC failure, and now, I have no idea what to do.

 **End Confessional**

Chris and AJ continued moving across the hammocks as Sami jumped down, into the water.

As soon as Kevin got back to the other superstars, Seth approached him.

"Dude what the-"

"SHUT UP!" Kevin yelled, walking to the back of the group of wrestlers and sitting down.

The Miz blew the air horn as Chris and AJ finished.

"Alright, last for the girls. Bayley, Summer, Charlotte, and Nattie!"

The 4 girls suited up as Sami, AJ, and Chris got back to the field. Chris went over to Kevin.

"What was that!?"

"Okay, look. The fucking hammock just flipped over."

"You guys are going to the jungle now." Chris said.

"You don't know that!"

"Dean and Seth aren't going to DQ, Kevin!"

Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Alright ladies. 3...2...1..." The Miz blew the air horn. Charlotte and Natalya got off to a great start as Bayley and Summer struggled.

Brie and Lana watched anxiously.

 **Confessional**

Brie: This is supposed to be our moment. Our time to finally get recognized. We put up a great time, and it's looking like they're about to beat it.

 **End Confessional**

The Miz blew the air horn as Charlotte and Natalya finished.

"You think we got it?" Natalya asked.

"I KNOW we got it." Charlotte smiled.

Bayley slowly transitioned from the 4th hammock to the 5th one. Summer tried to make that transition and fell in the water. The Miz blew the air horn.

"Summer and Bayley are DQ'd! Last team. Seth, Dean, let's go!"

Seth and Dean suited up.

"What's that Roman was going on about earlier?" Seth asked, as the crew members used bungee chords to pull them to the top of the structure.

Dean shrugged.

"Come on, you know something. That's your best friend, your road dog, your roommate, your 'brother'. You can't tell me old suffering succotash is pouting around and you don't know why."

"I dunno. Maybe he thinks I got something to do with him going first, and us going last. Why is that exactly?"

"We're going last because Charlotte and Nattie put us last. He went first because Charlotte and Nattie put him first." Seth shrugged.

"Seth I'm not stupid."

"Don't say that. That's not true."

Dean cracked a smile.

"Alright guys. 3...2...1..." The Miz blew the air horn.

Dean and Seth took off.

"That's CrossFit Jesus, bro. He's not gonna fall." Cass said, as the superstars watched them.

 **Confessional**

Dean: Seth and I don't get along. But, we don't have a choice but to work well together, because it's a hundred million dollars. I don't care how much you hate someone. If ya gotta hold their hand for a hundred million dollars, your gonna hold their hand, cause no one's saying no to a hundred million dollars.

 **End Confessional**

The Miz blew the air horn.

Once Seth and Dean returned, the superstars met in front of The Miz.

"Let's get the obvious out of the way. K.O., Sami, you guys were the only male DQ. That means that you got last place, and you'll be going into the jungle."

 **Confessional**

Sami: I'm completely worried about going into the jungle. There are no weak guy teams here. Whoever are opponents are, it'll be a challenge.

Kevin: We just missed yet another opportunity to get rid of Brock and Roman. If they're still around for the final challenge, they're gonna win it. But right now, I need to focus on the jungle, because if we lose, I'M not gonna be around for the final challenge.

 **End Confessional**

"Okay, let's run through these female results. Sasha and Becky DQ'd, Emma and Alicia finished in 9 minutes and 34 seconds, Lana and Brie finished in 7 minutes and 8 seconds, Naomi and Cameron finished in 11 minutes and 20 seconds, Summer and Bayley DQ'd, and Charlotte and Natalya finished in 7 minutes..."

 **Confessional**

Lana: We are so close to a victory, I can taste it. Come on Miz, announce us as today's winners.

 **End Confessional**

"...and 3 seconds!"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Charlotte yelled.

"Your winners, for the third challenge in a row, Charlotte and Natalya!"

 **Confessional**

Brie: 5 seconds...are you kidding me? We lost by 5 seconds?

Dolph: Charlotte and Natalya are completely dominating this game. They have 3 challenge wins, and a jungle win under their belts.

Charlotte: Once again, I proved that not only am I the most talented, most successful woman on the roster, I also proved that Natalya is lucky to be on my team.

Natalya: Charlotte and I aren't friends. We will never be friends, but I have to say, we make a pretty good team!

Becky: 3 out of the first 4 challenges, Charlotte and Natalya won. And in all 4 of the first 4 challenges, in one way or another, Sasha and I have been disqualified. And to be quite frank about it...it's pissing me off.

 **End Confessional**

"Now, for the guy times. Obviously, Kevin and Sami don't have a time, Roman and Brock finished in 6 minutes and 49 seconds, Enzo and Cass finished in 9 minutes and 12 seconds, Dolph and Rusev finished in 6 minutes and 58 seconds, Tyler and Apollo finished in 8 minutes and 8 seconds, Chris and AJ finished in 8 minutes and 49 seconds, and last but not least, Dean and Seth finished in...6 minutes and 3 seconds! Today's winners, who are immune from being voted into the jungle, Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose!"

 **Confessional**

Seth: Kevin fucked up. I don't know what the new plan is, and I don't care. All I know is, we're safe!

Dean: People forget that Seth and I are already a great team. We're basically like Enzo and Cass without the catchphrases. Except he wishes I was dead and the feeling's mutual. We got the chemistry, and we got the talent. And when it comes together, NO ONE can beat us.

Chris: Enzo and Cass had the slowest time! All Kevin had to do was not fall, and I'm 99.9% sure D-Day Two would've worked. First it failed because Orton and Cena couldn't get the job done, and now it's failed because Kevin can't lay down in a fucking hammock...stupid idiot.

 **End Confessional**

"Good job guys! The challenge buses are here to take you back to the house, tomorrow, you will vote a male team to compete in the jungle, against Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn. You can vote anyone, except our winners, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins."

* * *

Once the buses took the competitors to the house, Kevin and Seth went to their room and sat in the chairs on the balcony.

"Yeah?" Seth asked, once they were alone.

"I think we have to vote in Chris and AJ."

"What? Why?"

"They're the weakest team left in the house. I wanna go against them."

Just then, they heard the sliding glass door open. Kevin jumped back in fear before he realized it was Charlotte. He took a sigh of relief.

"What? What happened?" Charlotte asked.

"Where's Jericho?"

"Downstairs."

"We're voting him in." Kevin said.

Charlotte raised her eyebrows in shock.

"I really don't think that's necessary. Why not vote in like...hmm...Apollo and Tyler?" Seth asked.

"NO!" Charlotte exclaimed. Kevin and Seth both jumped back and snapped their heads in her direction, being caught off guard and scared by her loud, immediate response.

"Uh...I mean...no, I don't think that's a good idea." She said, with a nervous smile.

They looked at her for a little while longer.

"I'm not sure we could beat Apollo and Tyler."

"Dude...it's Apollo and Tyler." Seth said.

"You forget, my partner is Sami Zayn. Besides, Apollo and Tyler have been doing great this whole time."

"Rusev and Ziggler?" Seth asked.

"Rusev is a monster, and you never know what Ziggler has up his sleeve."

"Enzo and Cass." Seth said.

"Dude...my partner...is Sami...Zayn."

"Okay fine, AJ and Chris. But what are you gonna tell him?"

"I'm gonna tell him to vote for Ziggler and Rusev." Kevin shrugged.

"Okay, we still need a new ally to replace them with."

"Not necessarily." Kevin smiled.

Seth sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"We don't need a new ally, we just need to pick a team that we can both beat in a final challenge, and protect them all the way to the final."

"Alright, who do you have in mind?" Seth said, laying back in his chair.

"Rusev and Ziggler are a huge threat head on, but in a final challenge? There's no way they last. Rusev doesn't have the endurance."

Just then, Jericho walked out onto the balcony.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

"We were just talking about how Rusev doesn't have enough endurance for a jungle! So we're voting him in!" Kevin lied, as Charlotte and Seth awkwardly avoided looking at Chris.

"I was just coming out here to suggest the same thing. Good luck in the jungle."

"Thanks."

 **Confessional**

Seth: D-Day Two has failed. And now, the alliance has cracks in it. But hey, there's only one person you can trust in the house, and that's your partner. Everyone else? I trust them about as far as Eva Marie could throw em.

Kevin: Instead of going against a monster like Rusev, or the extremely lucky Apollo and Tyler, or the chemistry of Enzo and Cass, I chose to go against Chris and AJ. Two old guys, pushing 50. It's a smart decision if I do say so myself.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

Dean followed Roman into the brown room. Becky and Bayley were already there.

"So you gonna tell me what's going on or what?" Dean asked.

"What's going on? What's going on is how you knew I was gonna be first and you were gonna be last before we even went to the challenge." Roman said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. 'Watch your back'? You're trying to tell me you and Seth had nothing to do with us going first?"

"Look, I don't know what Seth had to do with it, but if I knew, I've would've just told you straight up."

"Sure you would've." Roman said, taking off his challenge shirt and putting a regular one on, before heading to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Working out."

"Alright cool, I'll get changed and meet you down the-"

"Alone." Roman said, cutting him off, and leaving. Once he was gone, Becky and Bayley awkwardly sat and watched Dean. Dean chuckled and turned to them.

"What a drama queen." He said, flopping onto his bed.

 **Confessional**

Dean: Roman's my brother. But the only person I gotta get along with here, is Seth. Sure, I'd like Roman to believe me. But if he doesn't?...well...fuck it.

Bayley: Roman and Dean fighting is so awkward. They're the best of friends, and it just really goes to show you how this game can affect friendships.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

The next day, the superstars met with The Miz in the living room.

"Hello Superstars! You have 20 minutes to decide who is going into the jungle tomorrow to face Kevin and Sami. Each team gets one vote, you can vote for anyone except yesterday's challenge winners, Seth and Dean. I'll be back in 20 minutes."

Once The Miz left, an awkward silence fell over the superstars.

"Our vote is for Rusev and Ziggler." Jericho said.

"FUCK YOU TOO!" Rusev blurted out. A few of the superstars laughed.

"Our vote's for AJ and Chris." Dolph said.

"We second that vote." Charlotte said, quietly.

Chris looked at her in shock.

"Third." Seth said, emotionlessly.

"Fourth." Kevin said, holding his arm in the air.

 **Confessional**

Chris: ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? THOSE STUPID IDIOTS DOUBLE CROSSED ME!?

AJ: And here I am, this whole time, I thought Jericho, Kevin, and Seth had this big secret alliance. Now, they're all voting us into the jungle.

 **End Confessional**

Soon, everyone started voting in AJ and Chris. Then, The Miz returned.

"Have we reached a consensus?" He asked.

"Yeah. It's gonna be AJ and Chris in the jungle." Ziggler said.

"Welp. We have another good one. AJ Styles and Chris Jericho, versus Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn!"

Everyone left the living room except Kevin, AJ, Chris, and Seth.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" Chris yelled.

"The plan failed. You're expendable." Kevin shrugged.

Chris smirked.

"I'm expendable alright. We're gonna see how expendable I am when I send your ass on a plane back to the states." Chris said, leaving the room.

"I'm confused. Did you guys have an alliance? Or..." AJ began.

"We had a plan. Plans change." Kevin said, as he and Seth left.

* * *

That night, Becky sat in the kitchen with Brie and Naomi.

"We we're so close!" Brie said.

"Yeah, I really wished you guys won and knocked Charlotte down a peg." Becky said, taking a bite out of a burger Enzo had made earlier.

Just then, Cameron entered the room, with Sasha Banks, who looked annoyed.

"Becky! Come here, I got something for you guys!" Cameron said excitedly.

"Oh my god." Naomi said.

"Uh...okay." Becky said, nervously getting up, following Cameron and Sasha as they left the kitchen.

"I gotta see this." Naomi laughed, following them.

"Wait, what's going on?" Brie asked, following the four girls up the stairs.

 **Confessional**

Naomi: Cameron has been doing some odd things ever since the Funkadactlys split. And it's been mostly annoying to me, until now. THIS is gonna be interesting.

Sasha: So Cameron, who I've never spoken to a day in my life, tells me she has something for Becky and I, and it's really important. I'm kinda curious.

Cameron: For whatever reason, Becky and Sasha have some terrible negative energy going on. So MAYBE, we can replace that with positive energy.

 **End Confessional**

"Okay, what's this?" Sasha asked, pointing at the arrangement of candles and cards on the floor.

"Okay so...I meditate. It helps me get rid of negative energy. I was thinking, maybe you guys should try it." Cameron said.

Sasha scoffed at Cameron and turned to leave before Becky grabbed her wrist. Sasha rolled her eyes at Becky.

"What?" Sasha asked.

"It's worth a shot." Becky shrugged.

"Are you serious right now?"

"As a heart attack."

Sasha shook her head in disbelief.

"You really think we need meditation?"

"I don't think WE need it." Becky said.

Sasha's jaw dropped.

"You think I need meditation?"

"It couldn't hurt ya." Becky said, shrugging again.

Sasha sighed and looked at the cards and candles again.

"...okay, what do we do?"

Cameron smiled.

Once Cameron began explaining to them, the three girls sat, Indian style, with their arms out, around the arrangement of candles, each with a card in front of them, while Brie and Naomi watched. They meditated in silence, until they heard the sounds of Charlotte, Natalya, and Summer Rae talking, and walking down the hallway.

"What in the world is this!?" Charlotte asked, laughing as the blondes walked in.

Becky and Sasha ignored her.

"Would you like to join?" Cameron asked, with a smile.

"Join what!? A cult!?" Charlotte exclaimed.

Summer, Brie, and Naomi burst into laughter as Natalya rolled her eyes and Cameron chuckled.

"We're meditating." She said, handing Charlotte a card.

Charlotte read it and began mockingly nodding.

"Yeah. Nice positive vibes. Have fun. They need ANYTHING that can help them out." Charlotte said, gesturing towards Becky and Sasha. The two girls sat still, gritting their teeth. Trying to ignore Charlotte, as she laughed and left with Summer.

"I'LL join you guys!" Natalya smiled. Sasha rolled her closed eyes.

"Thanks!" Cameron said, scooting over to make room for her.

 **Confessional**

Charlotte: Maybe instead of meditating, they should be having a seance, to resurrect the ghost of Sasha's talent.

Sasha: We're so bad off that CAMERON. CAMERON of all people, feels bad for us, and is trying to help us out. Not to mention Charlotte mocking us, and Natalya's annoying two-faced ass deciding to meditate with us.

Becky: Ya know, I have a good feeling about this! I think the meditating worked! I feel refreshed, and free of negativity. And I can only hope Sasha feels the same way.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

The next night, the challenge buses picked up the superstars and took them to the familiar bridge, which was the sight of the jungle. The only thing in the field was a wall, with green and red 9 inch by 9 inch squares all over it.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: So we get to the challenge, and it looks kinda like a puzzle. And now, I'm regretting not throwing Brock and Roman in.

AJ: With this colored wall, we don't really have much to go off of. I have no idea what this challenge will be.

Chris: If I find out, I was thrown in, in a jungle that anyone could've easily beat Roman and Brock in, I'm gonna be pissed.

Sami: It's time to find out what we have to do, and then do it. Because I'm not ready to go home yet.

 **End Confessional**

"Hello superstars, welcome back to the jungle! I need the team that got last place today, Sami Zayn, and Kevin Owens!"

Kevin and Sami made their way down to the field.

"So, you guys had trouble with today's challenge?"

"Okay look. I'm a hardworking man. I work hard to provide for my wife and children. Hammocks are for relaxation, so obviously, as a hardworking man like myself, I don't have much experience laying in hammocks."

The superstars laughed at Kevin's excuse for DQing.

"I respect that. Tonight, you'll be going against the team that was voted into tonight's jungle, Chris Jericho and AJ Styles!"

AJ and Chris came down to the field.

"Okay guys, you got voted in. What happened?"

"Kevin and Sami wanted us in here, now they got us." AJ shrugged.

"Well, tonight, you'll be playing a game I like to call, Door Jam." The Miz said, walking over to the colored wall.

"You see, each of these colored squares, is a small revolving door."

As The Miz explained, he pushed one of the red squares and flipped it to it's green side before flipping it back to it's red side.

"AJ and Chris, you'll be on one side of the wall, Kevin and Sami, you'll be on the other side. You don't want any red on your side, you want green. Red bad. Green good. If you see a red door, flip it. You'll have 7 minutes. The team with the most green on their side of the wall at the end of the 7 minutes will be safe, and will live to see another challenge. The team with the most red on their side will be going back to work. I heard the Usos need two opponents for the house show in Kansas in a few days."

The superstars on the bridge laughed.

 **Confessional**

Seth: This game is so random. Anyone could win this. Naomi and Cameron could beat Brock and Roman in something like this. There's no telling what could happen.

 **End Confessional**

"Alright guys. 3...2...1..." The Miz blew the air horn and the 4 superstars rapidly began flipping doors.

 **Confessional**

AJ: So we've decided to play on the defensive. Every time Kevin and Sami flip a door, we flip it back immediately.

Kevin: It's a little frustrating flipping doors and looking back up to see they've all been flipped back. But we just have to keep going. We've got more in the tank than them, and this challenge is easy enough that even a useless idiot like Sami Zayn can do well.

Sami: I'm not worried about what they're doing. I'm worried about flipping doors as quickly and consistently as possible. As long as we do that, we can't lose.

Chris: With our strategy, there's no way we don't pick up the victory.

 **End Confessional**

The Miz blew the air horn and the 4 superstars stopped. The went back and stood in their original positions as The Miz and the crew counted the doors.

"Okay guys. There are 45 doors on that wall. The final score was 23 to 22."

The superstars gasped at how close the score was.

"The winners, who will stay in the house, and be one step closer to the final challenge are...Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn!"

Kevin and Sami high fived as AJ and Chris hug their heads. The superstars clapped for them.

"You may now re-join your fellow superstars."

Kevin and Sami made their way back onto the bridge.

"AJ, Chris. This ends your time here in Mexico."

The superstars clapped and a few waved goodbye as AJ and Chris walked into the distance, with crew members following them, carrying their suitcases.

 **Confessional**

AJ: We could've beat them...we could've beat them...we almost did...the fact that I'm going home now, because we didn't flip ONE little door, they flipped ONE more door than us?...it sucks.

Chris: I made a rookie mistake in trusting Kevin, and it came back to bite me. And now, we're going home...I'm such a stupid idiot.

 **End Confessional**

"Kevin Owens, Sami Zayn, Alicia Fox, Emma, Dolph Ziggler, Rusev, Lana, Brie Bella, Roman Reigns, Brock Lesnar, Naomi, Cameron, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Sasha Banks, Becky Lynch, Apollo Crews, Tyler Breeze, Charlotte Flair, Natalya Neidhart, Enzo Amore, Colin Cassidy, Summer Rae, and Bayley. Exactly half of those names I listed, will be in the final challenge. The other half, will be going home. Tomorrow is a girl's elimination challenge. Rest up superstars, you'll need it."

 **Confessional**

Kevin: Sami Zayn and I will BE in that final challenge. And Roman Reigns and Brock Lesnar will NOT. Mark my words.

Sami: To make it this far, and to now have a 50% chance of being in the finals feels great. Now it's time to get it done.

Alicia: We've survived the first 2 eliminations. 3 more, and we're in the finals.

Emma: These girls in the house are scared of us. Because they know we're coming. And we're coming FAST...game on, ladies.

Dolph: Despite our obnoxious personalities and lack of teamwork, Rusev and I have managed to fly under the radar. Maybe we can use that, to coast to the final challenge. Keep viewing us as a long shot. An outside threat. And I will do just what I always do. Steal the show.

Rusev: This is my game. I'm only allowing everyone to play in it.

Lana: Brie is going to have to step it up. Because I don't settle for almost. I want complete and total victory.

Brie: If Lana and I can keep quietly improving every week, we'll take this house by surprise, and leave with the big money.

Roman: I don't have to talk about how I'm about to win. YOU have to sit back and watch it happen.

Brock: As far as I'm concerned. Roman and I HAVE the $100,000,000. The question is, who's gonna take it from us.

Naomi: I'm not gonna lie. With Cameron as a partner, I figured we'd be out in the first few episodes. But we've stuck around this long, so we must be doing something right.

Cameron: I told you guys. It's Cameron time! This game is all ours.

Dean: As long as Seth and I don't kill each other before or during the final challenge...we'll make it there. And we'll win it.

Seth: I myself, am fully capable of crossing that finish line, and winning the one hundred million dollars. Dean on the other hand...I'm not sure.

Sasha: All of these DQ's, all of these miscommunications, they don't matter. All that matters, is that we SURVIVE long enough, to make it to the final challenge. Once we're there, Sasha's gonna get her payday, like a boss, and you can bank on that.

Becky: I can't be entirely sure where Sasha's head is right now, we haven't really spoke much since the hammock crawl. But I for one am sick and tired of losing, I'm sick and tired of Charlotte winning, and I'm sick and tired of being sick and tired. It's time to kick some lass!

Apollo: They never expected much out of me and Tyler, and so far, we're proving them wrong. It's time to show them we have what it takes.

Tyler: My biggest motivation right now, is how many likes I'm gonna get, when I post a selfie of me holding one hundred million dollars.

Charlotte: Nattie and I have the best chance to win here, out of all the teams. Why? Because I'M on the team, duh. They should have a separate contest for genetically superior athletes, because this much domination just isn't fair.

Natalya: We're on a roll. As long as we can avoid arguing, stay focused, and not get too cocky, I believe the money will be all ours.

Enzo: Me and ole Casserole look like the best team here in my opinion. I'm the only one here with the gift of gab, and the gift of jab. And Cass is the only one here that's seven feet tall. And I know, at this point, it's a bit repetitive, but I just can't stress it enough my friend, you just can't teach that.

Colin: Um, I'm doing a crossword and I'm stuck. I'm looking for a 5 letter word, that starts with an S, and ends with a T, that describes the other male teams in this house...hmm...yeah I got nothing.

Summer: A hundred million dollars should be my reward for having to babysit Bayley on a daily basis.

Bayley: I'm excited to be this close to the final! And with Becky, Sasha, and Charlotte on my side, there's no way I can lose. Maybe all 4 of us can make the finals together!

 **End Confessional**

The challenge bus came and picked up the superstars, taking them back to the house.

 **NEXT EPISODE: Girls elimination challenge. The superstars play Against The Current. What happens when a two superstars from rival alliances have an unexpected hook up? And when a strong team finds their backs against the wall, will they turn on their weaker allies? See ya next episode.**

 **Poll 1: Which 3 girls teams and 3 guys teams will make the final challenge?**

 **Poll 2: Which storyline are you most interested in?  
**

 **A.) Kevin's plot to get rid of Roman and Brock  
B.) Becky and Sasha's struggles as a team  
C.) Charlotte's seemingly one-sided friendships with Apollo and Bayley  
D.) The underdog teams, continuing to quietly succeed (Tyler and Apollo, Emma and Alicia, etc.)  
E.) Other**


	6. Kayak City

In the brown room, Dean layed in his bed, reading a magazine. Bayley and Becky were in their beds as Roman left the room. Bayley immediately sat up.

"Okay, guys, where we you late last night?" Bayley said, nervously looking at the door.

"By the pool..." Becky said, cautiously, noticing Bayley's worried facial expression.

"Just about everyone was there. I was wondering where you were." Dean shrugged.

"I was in the room trying to go to sleep...did you guys notice anyone else missing?"

The two sat silent, thinking for a bit.

"Uh...Roman, um...I don't think Emma or Alicia were there...Tyler wasn't...Charlotte wasn't..." Becky said, trying to recall who else might've been missing.

"Okay, I...I gotta tell you guys something...but you can't tell anyone at all." Bayley said, sounding very serious.

Dean and Becky looked at each other for a brief second, before looking back and Bayley.

"Go ahead." Dean said.

"I was under the blanket. A-and Roman came in and...I don't know if he thought I was asleep or he didn't notice me or what b-but, but he came in, a-and then he left, and he...he came back with Charlotte."

Both Becky and Dean's jaws immediately dropped, Dean started to smile.

"And, I heard him lock the door. And...they...they were in his bed, and they were talking. And then they stopped talking, so I peeked my head out from the foot of my bed to see what was going on and...they were kissing, and then they...they...I don't wanna say it out loud. Come here, Bex."

Becky leaned in and Bayley whispered in her ear.

"THEY HAD SEX!?" Becky yelled.

"SHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bayley said, covering Becky's mouth.

Dean began laughing.

"Classic Roman. Reminds me of the Shield days. We were and Vegas and there were these three chicks at a club down there called O2. Smoking hot triplets."

"Dean, can you please not tell your naughty Shield road stories? Bayley is present." Becky said.

Dean chuckled.

"You guys can't tell anyone." Bayley repeated.

"My lips are sealed." Dean said.

"I won't tell anyone...except Sasha, I HAVE to tell Sasha this one!" Becky laughed, making her way to the door.

"No! I don't want it to become this big thing! I know you don't like Charlotte, but she's my best friend. I'd feel so bad if I was the reason that the house found out about this."

"I swear. I'm only going to tell Sasha, and that'll be the end of it."

"But, but Sasha can't tell anyone either!" Bayley exclaimed, running to stop Becky from leaving.

"Don't worry, she won't! It's 9:30, let's go to the living room." Becky said, reaching past Bayley and grabbing the doorknob.

"Wait. I just got one question..." Dean began.

"Oh god. What?" Bayley asked.

"Did she 'woo'?"

Becky burst into laughter.

"I'm going to go listen to Miz's clue now." Bayley said, sounding disgusted even thinking about it as Dean and Becky kept laughing.

 **Confessional**

Dean: Roman Reigns, Roman Reigns, Roman god damn Reigns. You sly dog. I knew it was only a matter of time before a girl in the house joined the Roman Empire.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

The superstars met in the living room. Naomi stood in front of them, holding the cell phone.

"Alright, hold on everybody, I just got a text from The Miz on our AT&T Cricket Wireless cell phone. 'Today, we're having a good old fashioned paddling. Your host, The Miz'."

"Like paddling as in we're going to be in boats or paddling as in beating someone with a paddle?" Dean asked, to no one in particular.

"We're all gonna be tied to posts and someone's gonna paddle us. Last one to cry wins." Dolph said, as the superstars laughed.

 **Confessional**

Enzo: There's a few girls in the house I wouldn't mind paddling. Naomi, how ya doin? Natalya, how ya doin? Sasha, how ya doin? Bayley, how ya doin? Naomi, how ya doin AGAIN...but I digress. We got a challenge. And there's a million bucks on the line. So I'm gonna take this useless, terrible clue, and figure out what the hell 'good old fashioned paddling' is supposed to mean.

Becky: I just...ya know, the Miz's clues are just worthless at this point...there's no...there's no important information in them and... really I'm just speechless at how terrible that clue was.

Kevin: I can't tell if these clues are supposed to be extremely ambiguous, or if the Miz is as bad at hosting as he is at acting...and wrestling...and whatever else he does with his life.

 **End Confessional**

The bus took the superstars to a field near a water rapid. In the rapid was a small, open, wooden structure, made of logs.

 **Confessional**

Brie: Every time we go to a challenge. There's some big, ridiculous, expensive set up. This time, we just have mother nature, and some logs.

 **End Confessional**

"Good morning superstars, welcome to your 5th challenge on WWE Rivals. Today, you guys will be playing, Against The Current. You guys will be in a kayak, and you'll each individually have a paddle. Your kayak is going to start inside the zone, which is marked by that log structure, facing AWAY from the finish line. You'll have to paddle up stream, and fight against the current as hard as you can, without going through the zone. Then, once the current successfully pushes you out of the zone, you'll turn the kayak around and paddle as fast as you can to the finish line. We're going to take the time you spend fighting the current, and subtract it from the time it took you to get to the finish line. Example. If Brock and Roman fight the current for 30 seconds, get pushed out of the zone, then turn around and get to the finish line in 40 seconds, their final time would be 10 seconds. If anyone falls out of their boat, you have 30 seconds to get back to your boat, or you will be disqualified. Unless you and the boat both get across the finish line before the 30 seconds is up...Oh, and one more thing, this is a girl's elimination challenge. The female team with the lowest final time will be safe from the jungle. The female team that comes in last place, will be sent directly into the jungle. And for the male winners? I'll give you a million dollars, why not? Seth, Dean, you guys won last challenge, so you'll choose the order."

Once The Miz finished talking, the teams split up to strategize, while Seth and Dean made the order.

"Okay, so I'm thinking, guys, Brock and Roman, then-"

"How about we don't put Brock and Roman first." Dean said, cutting him off.

Seth looked confused.

"Why?"

"He thinks we're plotting against him."

"So? Let him think it. They're the strongest team, we need to see how they do."

"Then you can put him before us, he just doesn't have to be first. What about Tyler and Apollo, Kevin and Sami, then throw them out there?"

"I think they should go before Kevin and Sami." Seth said.

"Why do they gotta go before Kevin and Sami?"

"They just should!"

"There's something that you're not telling me."

Seth rolled his eyes, beginning to get frustrated.

"Girls order. Sasha and Becky, Em-"

"No. Fuck outta here." Dean scoffed.

"What do you mean no?"

"Becky and Sasha have gone first just about every time, Becky's my roommate, I'm not gonna fuck her over, it's not happening."

Seth facepalmed.

"Alright Seth look. How about, Charlotte and Nattie, Lan-"

"Charlotte's going last, man." Seth said.

"Charlotte always goes last."

"And she's going last again today."

"Why?"

"Look! I have allegiances I can't betray!"

"I have friends I can't betray." Dean shrugged.

 **Confessional**

Seth: I'm trying to protect Kevin, Dean's trying to protect Roman. I'm trying to protect Charlotte, Dean's trying to protect Becky. We can't make everybody happy, and I'm not sure this is going to end well.

 **End Confessional**

Seth and Dean handed the order to the Miz.

"Alright. First up, Apollo and Tyler!"

Apollo and Tyler began getting suited up as Dean walked over to Roman.

"See, you're not first. You're welcome." Dean said.

"Of course I'm not first, now that I figured out what's going on."

Dean sighed.

"You still think I'm plotting against you?"

"I just find it kinda coincidental that as soon as I call you out on getting me put up first every challenge, I'm not first anymore." Roman said.

"You get put up first, you complain. You don't get put up first, you still complain, I don't know what you want."

"I know what YOU want. You want me and Brock outta here."

Dean looked at Roman for a bit, with an angry smirk.

"If I wanted you outta here, I would've threw myself in the jungle before Orton did and took you out myself!"

When Dean said that, all the superstars stopped talking and began noticing their argument.

"Boy, you aren't MAN enough to get me outta here." Roman said, standing in Dean's face.

"Alright, come on Roman." Brock said, leading Roman away from Dean. The two continued to stare each other down as Brock kept moving Roman.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: Roman and Dean are having problems? Great. Maybe now we can stop hiding the alliance from Dean, and get his help for D-Day 3.

Dean: Roman seems to have a lot of stress...shouldn't Charlotte be helping with that?

 **End Confessional**

Once Roman was on one side of the field, and Dean was on the other side, the crew continued to get Tyler and Apollo in their flotation vests, flotation pads, and helmets. They sat in the kayak and slowly started paddling towards the zone.

"Okay guys, once you enter the zone, your time will start!" The Miz called out to them.

The Miz blew the air horn as Tyler and Apollo got into the zone and began furiously paddling.

"Come on, Tyler, fight it." Apollo said, feeling the boat sliding backwards.

"I'm trying!" he yelled back, furiously paddling.

 **Confessional**

Apollo: This challenge is not easy at all, and as of right now, this water is kicking our ass.

 **End Confessional**

The crew stopped their time and started a new timer as the current pushed them out of the zone. Apollo and Tyler turned the boat around wildly as they struggled to maneuver through the rocks, approaching the drop of the stream. Once they started flying down it, Tyler fell out of the boat. As he did, he grabbed onto the side, keeping his arms and head in.

"Hey he's still in the boat, right!?" Apollo yelled, paddling by himself.

"Yes sir! His arms and hands are still in the boat!" The Miz called back.

"Alright just hang on Tyler!" Apollo said, as they approached the finish line. Miz blew the air horn when they crossed it.

"Let's go!" Apollo said, as he high fived Tyler.

They re-joined the superstars on the field.

"Tyler, what happened?" Dolph asked, with a laugh.

"That fucking drop got me! It's like a mini 5 foot waterfall!"

"Up first for the girls, Emma and Alicia."

Immediately, Charlotte began whispering something to Natalya, while looking angrily in Seth's direction.

 **Confessional**

Alicia: Being put up first is kinda like a compliment. Whichever girls in the house influenced this decision are definitely afraid of us.

Charlotte: I specifically told Seth, 'This is the order I want. Becky and Sasha. Emma and Alicia. Naomi and Cameron. Lana and Brie. Summer and Bayley. Me and Nattie'. The most important part of that is us going last, and Becky and Sasha going first. Why is it that I do everything I can to help Kevin and Seth, and every time I expect them to return the favor, there's a problem?

 **End Confessional**

As Emma and Alicia got suited up for the challenge, Kevin walked over to Seth, who was standing up. Dean was sitting on the ground next to him.

"Dude, Charlotte is pissed." Kevin said.

"Blame this asshole right here!" Seth whisper-yelled, pointing down at Dean.

Dean smiled and waved at Kevin.

"If Charlotte and Nattie don't win, we're never going to hear the end of this." Kevin whispered in Seth's ear, before going back to where he was.

The Miz blew the air horn and Emma and Alicia began fighting the current.

"Alicia you better not fucking give up on me!" Emma yelled.

Alicia didn't respond, busy fighting the current as hard as she could.

The boat was slowly pushed out of the zone and the crew began their new time.

They managed to turn the boat around and easily get through the rocks.

 **Confessional**

Emma: I go kayaking all the time back at home. Not only is this challenge a breeze, it's also really really fucking fun.

 **End Confessional**

The girls screamed as the boat went down the drop. Once it landed, Emma and Alicia paddled to the finish line and The Miz blew the air horn.

"Lovely job ladies! Next up, Enzo and Cass!"

 **Confessional**

Enzo: This might take you by surprise, but...I'm not really a white water rafting kind of guy. I don't go kayaking. Shocking, I know.

Cass: Enzo's never done this before. I've never done this before. But we're gonna figure out how to win this challenge today.

 **End Confessional**

The Miz blew the air horn as Enzo and Cass began fighting against the current.

"Just keep paddling, boss!" Enzo yelled, over the loud water.

The two kept fighting the current for a while longer before it pushed them out of the zone. Once they did, they began struggling to get through the rocks.

 **Confessional**

Emma: There are big rocks everywhere. And they're bouncing off of them like they're in a pinball machine. Cass and Enzo's boat is almost literally spinning in circles.

 **End Confessional**

Once they made it though the rocks, they began rapidly approaching the drop, sideways.

"HANG ON ZO!" Cass yelled as they began dropping. The boat made a huge splash as it fell.

"WOAH!" The superstars yelled, looking at the huge splash.

 **Confessional**

Cass: So there's a huge splash, and the boat feels a lot lighter. I look over, and I don't see Enzo. I look upstream, I don't see Enzo. I look downstream, I don't see Enzo. Then, I start thinking worst case scenario. Enzo is stuck under the kayak, drowning.

 **End Confessional**

"ENZO! ENZO!?" Cass yelled, desperately trying to move the boat, which was being pinned against a rock by the current.

"ENZOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Just then, Enzo Amore popped up from under the water, at the finish line.

"CASS! I'M DOWN HERE! HURRY, GET DOWN HERE!"

"I can't, the boat's stuck!" Cass yelled, trying to get free from the rock he was being pushed against.

The Miz blew the air horn.

"Disqualification! Enzo was away from the boat for more than 30 seconds!"

 **Confessional**

Enzo: We go down the drop. I get flipped out of the boat. So I decide, no big deal. I'll just ride the current to the finish line, under the water, and Cass will just paddle the boat to the finish line, we'll finish before the 30 seconds. But little did I know, Cass got stuck between the rock and a current or something and couldn't get down there without me.

Cass: The current was too strong, and the boat just got put in a really awkward spot. I'm not even sure if Enzo and I could've moved the boat together, but I sure as hell couldn't do it alone.

 **End Confessional**

The crew helped Cass out of the boat and back to the field.

"Hey, next time you flip out of a boat, come back to the boat." Cass said, still panting from adrenaline.

"I was thinking about time, man!" Enzo responded.

"Fuck time. I thought you were drowning under the kayak."

Enzo sat for a second, realizing what Cass must've thought when he disappeared.

"Well, I wasn't." He said, beginning to take off the flotation devices.

 **Confessional**

Sasha: If Enzo and Cass can't get through this challenge without arguing, I'm really worried about how Becky and I will do.

 **End Confessional**

"Up next for the girls, Naomi and Cameron."

 **Confessional**

Naomi: We just went from, 'omg is Enzo drowning?', to 'okay Naomi and Cameron, now you guys go do it'. This challenge became way less fun, and way more scary, very quickly.

 **End Confessional**

Naomi and Cameron got suited up, and began paddling to the zone. Once they got inside, The Miz blew the air horn to start their time.

The two girls fought the current for what seemed like a few seconds before they were viciously thrown backwards, out of the zone.

"OH SHIT!" Naomi screamed, as the boat moved down the stream, by itself.

Cameron and Naomi tried desperately to turn the boat around before it reached the drop, but it was too late. The two girls flew down the drop, backwards.

 **Confessional**

Sami: Not only do Naomi and Cameron hit this drop full speed. They hit it full speed, backwards. They had no idea it was coming.

Naomi: Once I realize we're in the drop, I immediately grab Cameron, and lean forward, because if we don't balance out the boat, it's gonna flip upside down and put us in the water.

 **End Confessional**

After the kayak came down from the drop, right side up, Naomi and Cameron finally managed to turn it around to face forward and paddle to the finish line. The Miz blew the air horn as they crossed it. When they got back to the field, the superstars clapped.

"We're not clapping because we're proud of you, we're clapping because you're alive." Charlotte said. The superstars laughed.

"Barely." Naomi responded, immediately sitting down.

"Up next, Rusev and Ziggler."

 **Confessional**

Rusev: In Bulgaria, we don't fight water. We fight bears. Fighting water is piece of cake.

 **End Confessional**

Dolph and Rusev slowly made their way into the zone. The Miz blew the air horn and they began fighting the current. After fighting it for a while, it pushed them out of the zone. The two easily turned the boat around and made their way though the rocks. They went down the drop and crossed the finish line.

 **Confessional**

Brock: Rusev and Ziggler made that look like child's play. We're gonna have to step it up to beat that time.

 **End Confessional**

"Up next, Sasha and Becky!"

The two bright haired girls began getting suited up.

"Okay, just stay calm, and do your best." Becky smiled.

"You sound like a middle school soccer coach." Sasha responded, getting into the kayak.

The Miz blew the air horn once they got into the zone, and they began fighting the current.

 **Confessional**

Natalya: Sasha and Becky are fighting that current extremely well. They stayed in the zone for a long, long time.

Charlotte: I might be a little off, but I counted about 65 seconds. So as long as Nattie and I can fight the current for 65 seconds, I think we'll be good.

 **End Confessional**

Once the current pushed them back downstream, they turned the boat around.

The got to the part of the stream filled with rocks, and due to the current wildly pushing them, they got stuck on one of them.

"Fuck, it's not moving." Sasha said, as the girls continued paddling, with no results.

 **Confessional**

Dolph: Sasha and Becky finally do something right, and they manage to stay in the zone longer than even most of the guy teams in the house. Then, they get caught on a rock.

Summer: The WWE Rivals gods are angry at Sasha and Becky for whatever reason. Maybe they didn't meditate hard enough. Maybe their 'chakras' aren't in line.

 **End Confessional**

Charlotte and Summer laughed as Becky and Sasha kept paddling.

"I got an idea, but it's risky." Becky said.

"What's the idea?"

"I can jump out and hang onto the boat. The current will push me downstream, and maybe it'll push the boat too if I'm holding onto it."

"Becky, do you know how hard you have to hold on for that to happen?" Sasha asked.

"Yes."

"Do you realize that if you don't hold onto the boat, we're getting DQ'd and going into the jungle?"

"We're going to the jungle anyway if we just sit here." Becky said, preparing to jump out.

"I think they're talking about something." The Miz said, as the superstars watched, confused about what was going on.

"Okay, go ahead." Sasha sighed.

The superstars screamed in shock when they saw Becky jump out of the kayak.

She desperately held on as the current kept pushing her downstream. Soon, the boat started slowly moving.

"It's working!" Sasha said, helping with her paddle.

Soon, the boat was unstuck and going forward.

"Alright Becky, get back in, the drop is coming!"

"I CAN'T!" Becky screamed. Just then, Becky and Sasha hit the drop.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: Not only does this psychopath Becky Lynch jump out of the boat. She jumps out of the boat, right before the drop. Move over Dean, we got a new lunatic fringe.

Cameron: That drop was extremely scary inside the boat. Becky's doing it while hanging on the front. This can't end well.

 **End Confessional**

The boat dropped. Sasha dived to the back of it, preventing it from flipping upside down. It landed, as the front of the boat smacked Becky in the face. After the splash, Sasha looked at the front of the boat, surprised to see Becky, still hanging onto the front. Her mouth was bloody.

"BECKY!?" Sasha yelled.

Becky coughed up a bit of water.

"PADDLE!" She screamed, out of breath.

Sasha paddled to the finish line as Becky hung onto the front of the boat. The Miz blew the air horn as the superstars clapped for Becky and Sasha.

 **Confessional**

Sasha: Becky and I didn't win that challenge. But we didn't DQ. Finally. It took us 5 challenges to successfully make it through one.

Becky: I feel a weird sense of accomplishment. We definitely have a worse time than Emma and Alicia. We probably have a worse time than Naomi and Cameron. But we worked together, and finished a challenge. And as pathetic as that sounds, it's an improvement.

 **End Confessional**

"Your lip is busted open!" Sasha said, as they got back to the shore.

"It'll heal." Becky said, licking the blood from her lips. "Did it stop or is it bleeding more?"

"It stopped. But you have a dark bruise."

Becky shrugged her shoulders.

"How did you hang on!?" Bayley asked, as the two girls rejoined the superstars.

"I was willing to take a kayak to the face. I'm tired of getting disqualified."

"Becky, would you like to go see the medic?" The Miz asked.

Becky shook her head no, and simply licked her swollen lip again.

"Congratulations girls...I think...anyway, next up, Brock Lesnar and Roman Reigns."

Brock and Roman suited up and began moving to the zone.

"Alright, Rusev and Zigger fought the hell out of the current. We're gonna have to stay in there for a while." Brock said.

Roman simply nodded as they entered the zone.

Meanwhile, Sasha sat down next to Becky.

"Sasha, I gotta tell you something about Roman when we get back to the house."

"What?"

"I'm going to tell you at the house."

"Well now I'm curious. I wanna know now." Sasha said.

"And I'll tell you, just not now." Becky said, still rubbing her swollen lip.

The Miz blew the air horn as Brock and Roman reached the zone. As they fought against the current, Rusev and Ziggler became worried.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: So I begin counting how many seconds they stay in the zone. 1...2...3...4...

Natalya: Brock and Roman are absolutely dominating this challenge.

Kevin: 28...29...30...

Enzo: Is it low tide or something?

Kevin: 64...65...66...67...

Brock: We are the elite team in this house. No one can beat us.

Kevin: 101...102...103...

 **End Confessional**

Finally, Brock and Roman were pushed out of the zone. They easily made it through the rocks, and down the drop, before paddling to the finish line. The Miz blew the air horn again.

"Next up. Brie and Lana."

 **Confessional**

Emma: Right now, we look good. The only team left I can see beating us is Natalya and Charlotte.

Lana: Kayaking isn't just about strength and speed. It's about perfect form. Watch and learn ladies.

 **End Confessional**

The Miz blew the air horn and the girls began fighting the current. It slowly began pushing them out of the zone.

"Okay, when it pushes us out, just turn around and go with the movement of the boat! Don't fight it!" Lana yelled, over the loud, roaring water.

Once the current pushed them from the zone, they started moving quickly through the rocks and down the drop, before crossing the finish line. The Miz blew the air horn.

"Great time ladies! Ok. Kevin, Sami, come on."

Once Kevin and Sami made it to the zone, The Miz blew the air horn.

The two began trying to fight the current, but were immediately pushed back.

"FUCK!" Kevin said, as they tried to turn the boat around.

 **Confessional**

Lana: Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn? They have no idea what they're doing. They aren't even rowing the boat together. The boat's going to go downstream no matter what, all you have to do is avoid rocks and stay in the boat.

 **End Confessional**

After a long struggle, Kevin and Sami made it to the drop. They landed hard and paddled to the finish line, crossing it as Miz blew the air horn once again.

"Up next, Charlotte and Natalya!"

 **Confessional**

Charlotte: Becky and Sasha along with Naomi and Cameron are non-factors. Brie and Lana did well, Emma and Alicia look like they did even better. But as long as we stay in the zone for 65 seconds, and don't get caught up on a rock, we'll win, once again.

 **End Confessional**

The Miz blew the air horn as the blonde duo began paddling as hard as they could.

"We're sliding!" Charlotte yelled, feeling the boat slowly moving backwards.

"You think I don't know that!?" Natalya yelled back.

"We've only been in for like 20 seconds! Paddle harder!"

"Take your own advice!"

Eventually, the current pushed them downstream, and they found themselves unable to turn the boat.

 **Confessional**

Emma: Here we go, back to the pinball machine. This time with Charlotte and Nattie. Boom! There's a rock. Boom! There's another rock. Boom! There's another one. And this HAS to be slowing their time down.

Dolph: When you get to the drop, common sense dictates that you lean back, so your boat doesn't flip over. However, common sense doesn't seem to be Charlotte and Natalya's strong suit.

 **End Confessional**

After pinballing through the rocks, the oat was facing forward as they approached the drop. The force of the current pushed the girls forward and their boat flipped upside down, throwing them out of it, down the 5 foot drop. Natalya, Charlotte, and the boat slid down the rapid. All of a sudden, the boat got caught on a rock while the current pushed Natalya and Charlotte further downstream.

"30 seconds to get back to the boat!" The Miz yelled out, as Charlotte and Natalya desperately tried to swim back upstream, as the current held them back. The boat was still being pinned against a rock by the water.

"NOOOO!" Charlotte yelled, desperately trying to stop sliding backwards. Eventually, The Miz blew the air horn.

"Disqualification! Natalya and Charlotte were both away from the boat for more than 30 seconds."

Sasha did a celebration dance as Becky, Emma, and Alicia laughed.

Natalya took off her helmet and threw it into the water as the current pushed them past the finish line.

 **Confessional**

Cass: So Sasha and Becky fight hard and do well in the challenge, and Char and Nattie DQ? I didn't realize they celebrate opposite day in Mexico.

Natalya: I have no idea what the fuck just happened.

 **End Confessional**

Charlotte and Natalya rejoined the group of superstars.

"Last up for the guys, Dean and Seth. Girls, what happened?"

"We couldn't control the boat! Then it got stuck on that stupid rock!" Charlotte exclaimed.

Dean and Seth got into the zone and Miz blew the air horn. They began to fight the current for a long while.

Once it pushed them back, they easily got through the rocks, the drop, and the paddle to the finish line.

"Great job guys. Last up, Summer and Bayley."

 **Confessional**

Charlotte: We need Summer and Bayley to DQ. If they don't, we're going to the jungle.

 **End Confessional**

The Miz blew the air horn and Summer and Bayley tried to fight the current. They immediately got pushed back into the rocks and began pinballing.

"Turn it!" Summer yelled as their boat bounced off of rocks.

"Trying!" Bayley yelled back.

They went into the drop facing backwards. Their boat flipped over, and the girls fell out of it. The current pushed the girls downstream.

As they crossed the finish line, without the boat, they started trying to swim back for it, until the boat came flying downstream on it's own.

"WHAT!?" Natalya yelled as the empty boat crossed the finish line.

"YES!" Summer yelled, high fiving Bayley as Miz blew the air horn.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: So apparently, Summer and Bayley's boat is haunted. And whoever was haunting it, is really good at rowing. And now, the dynamic duo is back in the jungle.

 **End Confessional**

"What a challenge. Let's start with today's losers. Because we all know who they were. Charlotte and Natalya, your 3 challenge reign of dominance ends here, and you will be competing in the jungle in less than 72 hours from now."

 **Confessional**

Natalya: We got a nice big slice of humble pie today, and we're going back to the jungle.

Charlotte: I can't even blame this loss on the order, because we're the only girl's team that got disqualified. This completely sucks.

 **End Confessional**

"Guys. There were two teams that did really well. Brock and Roman, and Dean and Seth...the team that won, and will be receiving a million dollars, is...Roman and Brock!"

"KAYAK CITY, BITCH!" Roman yelled, hugging and lifting Brock, as the superstars laughed.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: The super friends win again. Brock and Roman are a problem. A major problem. And the first step to winning this game and getting the big money, is getting them out of here.

 **End Confessional**

"There were two girls teams that did excellent today as well. Those teams were, Lana and Brie, and Emma and Alicia. But the team that won, and will be safe from tonight's jungle is...Lana and Brie!"

The superstars clapped in shock as Brie hugged Lana.

 **Confessional**

Brie: Finally! We got the big win we've been looking for, to show the rest of the house, we mean business.

Lana: This doesn't need to be a one time thing. We need to make this a trend.

 **End Confessional**

"Congrats, girls! You are safe from the next jungle! The challenge buses are here to take you back to the house, tomorrow, you will vote a female team to compete in the jungle, against Charlotte and Natalya. Have fun!"

* * *

Once the bus took the superstars back to the house, Becky led Sasha to the brown room.

"Okay, big secret. You can't tell anyone."

"What is it?" Sasha asked.

Becky sighed and sat on the bed.

"Roman and Charlotte had sex."

"WHAT!?"

"Shhhhhhhh!"

"How do you know?"

"Bayley was in here, and they didn't know."

Sasha immediately went to the door.

"But you can't tell anyone." Becky repeated.

"Fuck that!" Sasha said, laughing, running out of the door.

"SASHA!" Becky screamed, running after her.

 **Confessional**

Sasha: Charlotte and Roman fucked, and Becky thinks I'm not gonna tell anyone about it!?

 **End Confessional**

Sasha ran into the pink room, and slammed the door, locking it as Becky banged on it.

"Guys, you will never guess what I just heard." Sasha said, excitedly, as Becky furiously shook the doorknob.

"What?" Naomi and Alicia said, in unison.

"Charlotte slept with Roman."

The two girls' jaws dropped as Sasha unlocked the door and Becky ran in. Becky looked at Alicia and Naomi, then at Sasha.

"You told them, didn't you?"

"It is true!?" Alicia asked.

Becky sighed.

"Yes."

"I gotta tell Emma!"

"I gotta tell Cameron!"

"No! Guys. I get it. It's shocking, but I don't think we should go around putting Charlotte's business out there." Becky said.

"Fuck Charlotte." Sasha said.

"Apparently Roman already did." Dean said standing in the doorway. Naomi, Alicia, and Sasha laughed.

"What are you doing here, Dean?" Becky asked.

"Enzo's back on the grill, so you guys better hurry before the burgers are gone."

As soon as Dean finished his sentence, the girls took off, running downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

That night, Natalya and Charlotte sat alone, by the pool, completely unaware of the rumor spreading throughout all the girls in the house.

"Who do you want to go in?" Charlotte asked.

"Naomi and Cameron." Natalya said, confidently.

"Uh...you sure we can beat them?"

Natalya turned to Charlotte, shocked.

"We're the best team in the house. We can beat anybody. What's wrong with you?"

"What if all that meditating shit actually works and they beat us?"

"Well who else can we even throw in that's weaker?"

"...Bayley and Summer." Charlotte said, quietly.

"We can't do that. You already told Bayley the plan."

"I know, I know. The final challenge was supposed to be us, Lana and Brie, and Bayley and Summer. But plans change."

"But you don't have to betray Bayley, we can actually beat Naomi and Cameron."

"But I'm saying, why would you even take a chance, ya know? With Summer and Bayley, it's a sure thing. There's no way in hell they can beat us."

"That's not fair. Bayley is your friend. To be honest, she's the only one in the house that doesn't hate you." Natalya said.

"I don't care. I don't need friends. I need to stay in this house so I can get the one hundred million dollars. Anything can happen in a jungle, and you know that. So we need to go against the weakest team."

"I'm not voting in Bayley."

"Well I'm not voting in anyone else."

"Well I guess, tomorrow the house will just decide who we face." Natalya shrugged getting up and walking towards the house.

"Well I guess they will!" Charlotte yelled over to her.

 **Confessional**

Natalya: Charlotte looked Bayley in the eyes, and promised her she was going to take her to the final. I can't believe she would go back on her word like that. Especially since Bayley is her so-called 'friend'.

 **End Confessional**

When Natalya walked into the house, she immediately saw Lana, Brie, and Summer sitting in the living room.

"Natalya, have you heard what's going around about your partner?" Brie asked, with laugh.

"No?" Natalya said, genuinely confused.

Summer Rae stood up and whispered in Natalya's ear. Her eyes got huge.

"No way. I don't believe that for one second." Natalya said.

"That's what all the girls are saying." Brie shrugged.

"Well that's probably not true, so people should stop spreading it. Who started that rumor anyway?"

The three girls shrugged.

"Brie told me and Lana." Summer said.

"I heard it from Cameron." Brie shrugged.

Just then, Charlotte walked into the room. Brie, Summer, Natalya, and Lana awkwardly looked at her.

"What?" Charlotte asked.

"Nothing." everyone said, trying to act as normal as possible. Charlotte just rolled her eyes and made her way upstairs.

* * *

That night, Dean and Becky sat in the brown room. Bayley burst into the room.

"Becky who did you tell!?"

"Only Sasha, why?"

"Summer just told me!" Bayley said, closing the door.

Becky sighed.

"How did she find out!?" Bayley asked.

"I told Sasha, Sasha told some other girls, and they told other girls, and it just kept going I guess."

"Oh no! This is all my fault!"

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have told Sasha." Becky frowned.

Bayley sighed, as she sat on the bed.

"Soon, the guys are going to start hearing about it too. And that's really gonna be bad for Charlotte." Bayley said, sadly.

Just then, Roman walked in. Bayley sighed again.

"Roman, you haven't heard any rumors, have you?" She asked.

"Rumors? Nah, not really. Why?"

"Just wondering." She smiled.

Roman looked at her a bit suspiciously, before going to sleep.

* * *

The next day, the superstars met with The Miz in the living room.

"Hello Superstars! You have 20 minutes to decide who is going into the jungle tomorrow to face Charlotte and Natalya. Each team gets one vote, you can vote for anyone except yesterday's challenge winners, Brie and Lana. I'll be back in 20 minutes."

The Miz left.

Immediately, Charlotte, Sasha, and Emma all stood up.

"Okay girls, one at a time. Go ahead Sasha." Kevin said.

"Becky and I think you should vote Emma and Alicia in."

"That's funny! Because Alicia and I actually think you guys should vote Becky and Sasha in." Emma smiled.

"Natalya and I haven't come up with a consensus yet..." Charlotte began.

Natalya raised her hand.

"I think Naomi and Cameron should go in." She said.

Cameron's jaw dropped as Naomi raised her eyebrows.

"I think they shouldn't." Charlotte said.

 **Confessional**

Becky: If we can get rid of either Emma and Alicia, or Natalya and Charlotte today. It'll be huge for us.

Alicia: Becky and Sasha vs Charlotte and Nattie in the jungle? It's a win-win for us.

Naomi: Names are flying everywhere. Sasha and Becky want Emma and Alicia in. Emma and Alicia want Sasha and Becky in. Natalya wants me and Cameron in. This vote could really go either way.

 **End Confessional**

"Well why don't you tell everyone who YOU want in the jungle?" Natalya asked.

Charlotte sighed.

"W-well...I think...the smartest, strategic decision for us, would be to vote in...the team of...Summer and Bayley." Charlotte said, speeding through the last part.

"WHAT!?" Summer yelled, as Bayley's jaw dropped.

"Well since we can't agree, we're not voting. So it's up to you guys." Natalya shrugged.

"Our vote's for Emma and Alicia." Sasha said, sitting back next to Becky.

"We vote for Sasha and Becky." Emma said.

The rest of the superstars talked to their partners for a bit.

"Our vote is for Summer and Bayley." Kevin said.

"We're gonna go Summer and Bayley." Apollo said, as Charlotte smiled at him.

"Our vote is for Emma and Alicia." Summer said, as Bayley looked down, her fists balled.

"...sorry girls. Summer and Bayley." Cass said, not wanting to go against the majority.

"Summer and Bayley. Nothing personal, girls." Brock said.

"We're gonna have to vote Summer and Bayley to protect ourselves." Naomi said.

"Summer and Bayley." Dolph shrugged.

"Well...it looks like that's a majority. So, if anyone wants to go get The Miz..." Charlotte said, awkwardly sitting down.

Everyone sat in silence. Bayley sat, with tears forming in her eyes.

"I'll get him." Seth said, walking out of the living room door, only to escape the tension.

He returned with The Miz.

"So, we've reached a consensus?" He asked.

Immediately, Bayley ran upstairs, crying.

"Bayley!" Becky yelled, running upstairs after her.

The superstars awkwardly sat in the living room as The Miz stood still.

"Was it something I said?" he asked.

"We...Bayley and Summer got voted in." Kevin explained.

"Ah. I see. Well, it's gonna be a good one. Charlotte and Natalya vs Bayley and Summer. See you guys tomorrow night." The Miz said, leaving.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: Our original plan was for the final challenge to feature Me and Sami, Seth and Dean, and Y2AJ. That plan changed. And now, Charlotte and Nattie's plan has changed. I completely see where Charlotte is coming from on this one.

Charlotte: Think about it this way. Bayley owed me two. Well, she's doing me two favors here. 1, go into the jungle. 2, lose in the jungle so I can stay in the house.

Bayley: I just...I can't believe I trusted Charlotte. She turned on all her other friends...and now, she's turned on me as well...and to be honest, I just...I feel so stupid.

 **End Confessional**

All the superstars left except for Natalya, Charlotte, Sasha, and Summer.

"Charlotte, how could you!?" Sasha yelled.

"Look, I care about Bayley just as much as you and Becky do! If you were in my position, you'd do the same thing!"

"No I wouldn't! I care more about my friends than I care about this game!"

"THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM SASHA! THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, THAT'S BECKY'S PROBLEM, THAT'S BAYLEY'S PROBLEM! YOU GUYS CARE MORE ABOUT FRIENDS THAN WINNING! THAT'S WHY I WAS THE BREAKOUT STAR OF THE HORSEWOMEN! THAT'S WHY I'M THE WOMEN'S CHAMPION! I CARE ABOUT WINNING! YOU SHOULD TRY IT SOME TIME!" Charlotte yelled, before storming upstairs.

"OH YEAH!? WE'LL SEE WHO'S WINNING WHEN THE FINAL CHALLENGE COMES AROUND!" Sasha yelled up the staircase.

Meanwhile, Charlotte knocked on the brown room door.

Becky opened it.

"Go away." Becky said, beginning to close it.

"No!" Charlotte said, pushing the door open and walking in.

"Bayley...Bayley look at me. I'm sorry. I just wanted to make the best decision for myself, and I-"

"You know what Charlotte? This whole time, everyone's been telling me, 'Charlotte's evil, Charlotte's manipulative, Charlotte just uses people'...and you know what I said to them? I said to them, 'No. You're wrong. You don't know the real Charlotte. The Charlotte that's my friend. The Charlotte that's my BEST friend. She's not manipulative, she's just competitive.', they told me you'd turn on me, that you were using me for votes. And I said 'No, not at all. Charlotte would never do that. She's my friend.'."

"Bayley, please..." Charlotte began.

"Please what!? Please go back to being gullible old Bayley? The one you can take advantage of and tell white lies to like a child? They were right about you Charlotte."

"Bayley I...I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I'M sorry. For trusting you."

Charlotte sighed.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Charlotte asked.

"It'll be more than made up for after I kick your ass in the jungle tomorrow." Bayley said, storming out of the room.

Becky and Charlotte stood shocked, neither of them had heard Bayley curse before.

 **Confessional**

Becky: Bayley is PISSED at Charlotte. And hopefully, she can take this anger with her to the jungle, and get the strongest team in the house out of here.

Charlotte: I'm not proud of what I did to Bayley, but, I am going to be proud to win the one hundred million dollars at the end of all this. Hopefully, I can give Bayley a couple million and we'll be friends again.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

That night. Enzo, Cass, Ziggler, Seth, Kevin, Tyler, and Brock sat downstairs in the kitchen.

"Okay, guys. I heard a little something about Roman Reigns." Dolph said.

"What do you mean?" Brock asked, confused.

"Lana told Rusev, and Rusev told me, that apparently... Roman fucked Charlotte last night."

"There's no way that happened." Kevin said, as the rest of the guys reacted in shock.

"Like...Charlotte Charlotte?" Enzo asked.

"No, the other Charlotte." Ziggler said, sarcastically. Cass and Brock laughed. Seth and Kevin looked at each other, silently freaking out. Tyler sat, feeling slightly angry.

"I don't believe it." Seth said, dismissively.

Just then, Roman Reigns came back from the pool and entered the kitchen.

"Why don't we ask the man himself?" Brock said, still laughing.

"Ask who what?" Roman said, opening the fridge.

"Let's play a game." Cass said, grabbing a bottle of liquor and giving everyone shot glasses.

"You guys have fun with your game." Roman said, grabbing an protein drink.

"Nah, nah, nah Roman, you're playing too." Cass said, as the rest of the guys (besides Kevin, Seth, and Tyler) struggled to hold back their laughter.

"I'm tired, man."

"Uce, sit your ass down. You're playing.

Roman rolled his eyes and sat down in front of a shot glass.

"It's called never have I ever. Someone will say something they've never done, and everyone who's done it has to take a shot." Cass said, filling all the glasses.

"I'll start. Never have I ever fucked Charlotte Flair." Enzo said. Cass, Tyler, Dolph, Brock and Ziggler burst into laughter as Roman looked confused.

Even Kevin and Seth cracked up at how Enzo couldn't wait past the first question.

"You gonna take the shot, Uce?" Brock asked.

Roman sat still, still confused.

"W-What?"

"Are you going to take shot? Or have you not done that?" Cass asked, putting the bottle away.

"Where...where is this coming from?"

"The whole house is talking about it, bro. Is it true?"

Roman started to smile in disbelief.

"I can't tell if you guys are fucking with me or not." Roman laughed.

"It's a yes or no question, man." Cass said, still laughing.

"I'm..." Roman began, before stopping. Then he simply sighed, and drank the shot.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Enzo, Brock, Dolph, Cass, and Ziggler screamed as Roman laughed and tried to leave.

"Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah bro! You ain't going anywhere! Details!" Enzo said.

Roman laughed again, shaking his head no, still trying to leave as Brock held his wrist.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Just one question. One question, honestly." Cass said.

"What?" Roman asked, blushing.

"Did ya make her 'woo', bro?"

All of the guys started laughing as Roman broke free from Brock's grip.

"I'm not answering that, man." Roman said, laughing, going upstairs.

 **Confessional**

Colin: This is a very shocking development, leaving us with many questions still unanswered. For example. Did she woo or didn't she woo? What's Ric Flair gonna say when this episode airs? Did Roman finish, or did he kick out at 2 and a half?

Roman: I mean...it wasn't like, a huge secret or anything...I just didn't know anyone would find out. I guess if Charlotte's telling everyone about it, I must've did something right.

Kevin: This is a huge issue. Charlotte is an important part of my plan to rid this house of Roman Reigns. She's sleeping with the enemy...literally.

 **End Confessional**

"Dude, Tyler, has Apollo heard about this!?" Dolph asked.

The rest of the guys all looked at each other, remembering Apollo's crush on Charlotte.

"No." Tyler said.

"Man, he's gonna be pissed. He's head over heels for her." Cass said.

"Now I'm gonna have to watch Roman's back for him." Lesnar laughed.

"Apollo's gonna lunge at him, and you're gonna swoop in and suplex him back to Full Sail?" Dolph asked. The guys laughed again.

"Something like that." Brock laughed, taking his shot.

* * *

Kevin and Sami entered their bedroom to see Charlotte, laying, awake.

"Charlotte, we need to talk." Kevin said.

"...About what?" Charlotte asked.

Kevin sighed.

"Look...I don't know if you and Roman are dating now, or you're fuck buddies or what, but-"

"What are you talking about!?" Charlotte asked, cutting him off.

"Everyone in the house knows, Charlotte." Seth said.

"...knows what?"

"What do you think they know, genius?" Kevin asked, sitting on his bed.

"Is...is Roman telling people that we hooked up?" Charlotte asked, with a look of shock.

"I don't know. And I don't care. All I know is, you can't let whatever you and Roman have going on affect the way we play this game."

"I'm not! I'm definitely not. It was a one time thing." Charlotte said.

"...Good night, Charlotte. Don't lose tomorrow." Kevin said, going to sleep.

 **Confessional**

Charlotte: I'm not ashamed of what happened. I'm an adult. There's nothing wrong with two consenting adults having sex. I just don't like the fact that apparently, Roman couldn't keep his mouth shut about it, and now everyone knows.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

The next morning, Enzo, Cass, and Apollo woke up in the red room.

"Apollo, man...I gotta tell you something." Cass said.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Uh...I hate to be the one to tell you, but everyone's talking about it, so...Roman smashed Charlotte bro..."

"What!?" Apollo said, with a smile.

"Yeah...I'm sorry man."

"What? Why would I care?" Apollo laughed.

"Didn't you...have a thing for Charlotte?"

"What? No!"

"Oh, well...okay. Zo and I will be right back." Cass said.

Enzo and Cass left, closed the door, and put their ears up to it.

"GOD DAMMIT!" They heard Apollo yell, as they heard a lamp fly into the wall.

Enzo and Cass looked at each other and decided to leave Apollo alone for a little while. They went down to the kitchen to find Charlotte and Natalya.

"Good morning, ladies." Cass said, opening the fridge. Just then, Roman entered the kitchen.

"Hey, Roman." Charlotte smiled.

"Hey..."

"So, you just had to go and tell everybody, huh?"

Natalya's eyes got huge, as she realized the rumor was true.

"What are you talking about? I didn't tell anybody anything." Roman said, as Enzo and Cass sat back and watched the drama.

"Then how does everyone know?"

"Whoever you told must've told other people and it spread through the house." Roman shrugged.

"I didn't tell anyone." Charlotte said, her facial expression becoming angry.

Roman looked confused.

"Then how does everyone know?"

"Some nosy person might've put their ear up to the door or something? Who cares? Let's forget it. This isn't high school. You guys had sex, no big deal." Natalya shrugged. Just then, Apollo walked into the kitchen.

"Oh shit." Cass muttered, under his breath.

"Good morning, Apollo." Charlotte said.

"Good morning, Nattie." he replied.

"Uh...Apollo...that was me who said good morning, not Nattie." Charlotte said, nervously.

Apollo didn't respond, grabbing a soda and going back upstairs.

Charlotte sighed.

 **Confessional**

Natalya: Charlotte doesn't have time for petty drama right now. I know that we're the best team here, and Bayley and Summer are the worst, but anything can happen in a jungle. And I want her 110% focused tonight.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

That night, the challenge buses took the superstars back to the bridge over the dirt field, the place known as 'The Jungle'. Bayley, Summer, Natalya, and Charlotte brought their packed suitcases. The Miz stood in front of four water pits. Each of them were in front of long ropes which led up to four bells about 15 feet in the air.

"It's the thing Cena and Orton went home on." Natalya muttered to Charlotte.

 **Confessional**

Natalya: Perfect. The rope climb jungle is just what we needed. Sorry Bayley, but you and Summer are going home.

Summer: I'm pissed. Bayley is pissed. And right now, we're just ready to get this jungle started.

Bayley: I have nothing to say...I'll let my actions do the talking.

Charlotte: Rope climb? Easy. It'll be like taking candy from a baby. Or taking one hundred million dollars from a Bayley.

 **End Confessional**

"Hello superstars, welcome back to the jungle! I need the team that got last place today, Natalya and Charlotte!"

Natalya and Charlotte made their way down to the field.

"You guys were on top of the world...what happened?"

"I don't know. Maybe Roman's just bad luck." Charlotte smiled.

The superstars laughed (except Apollo, Bayley, and Summer). Roman chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Roman?...what?...nevermind, I probably don't wanna know. I also need the team that was voted into tonight's jungle, Bayley and Summer."

Bayley and Summer came down to the field.

"So, you guys got voted in. What happened?"

"All that matters is what's about to happen." Bayley said, coldly.

"Wow. Well, tonight, you guys will be play, Going Up. Each player will run and jump into a water pit, and climb up their assigned rope to the top, to ring their assigned bell. If two players from the same team are the first two to reach their bell, that teams wins. If two players from different teams are the first two to reach their bell, then those two players will play Going Up, one on one, and the winner will win the jungle for their team. Let's get started."

All four players stood outside of their water pits.

"3...2...1...GO!"

The girls all jumped in and began climbing. Charlotte was in the lead, with Bayley and Natalya close behind. Summer was in last place. Natalya looked over, shocked to see Bayley doing so well. Bayley started passing Natalya and caught up, ringing her bell about a second after Charlotte rung hers.

 **Confessional**

Sasha: Am...am I seeing things? Did Bayley just beat Natalya in a rope climb?

Kevin: Bayley was climbing that rope as if she was possessed by the ghost of John Cena.

Becky: Note to self, don't piss Bayley off.

 **End Confessional**

"Natalya! What was that!?" Charlotte yelled.

"I went as fast as I could!" Natalya yelled back.

"It's BAYLEY!" Charlotte yelled, putting her hands on her head in disbelief.

"You're damn right it's Bayley. It's also Charlotte. Let's go girls. Bayley, if you get this one, you and Summer stay in the house. Charlotte, if you get it, you and Nattie stay." The Miz said. The superstars were still in shock of how well Bayley did.

"3...2...1...GO!"

When the girls ran into the water pits, Charlotte slipped and fell, causing her to start a couple seconds behind Bayley.

"COME ON CHARLOTTE, CATCH UP!" Natalya yelled, while the rest of the girls cheered for Bayley.

Bayley remained ahead of Charlotte, but as she hit the bell, Charlotte took advantage of her longer arms and hit the bell around the same time.

"Looks like we're going to the replay." The Miz said, leaving with the crew.

"Bayley definitely got that!" Sasha yelled from the bridge.

"Shut up! You don't know that!" Charlotte yelled back, from the field.

 **Confessional**

Natalya: I hate to say it...but it looks like Bayley got that one.

Kevin: From the bridge, I think Bayley got it. It was awfully close.

Dean: I THINK I saw Charlotte hit the bell first, I'm not really sure.

Brock: That was a dead tie. Same time.

 **End Confessional**

The Miz came back.

"We saw the replay, Bayley...I'm sorry...you did not touch the bell first."

The superstars all gasped as Charlotte took a sigh of relief.

"But Charlotte...you didn't hit it first either. It was a tie."

"You're kidding me Miz." Charlotte said, facepalming.

"I'm definitely not. Since it was a tie, we'll go to your teammates. It will be Natalya vs Summer Rae."

"What!?" Bayley protested.

"YES! Oh my god! Yes! Nattie don't you dare fuck this up!" Charlotte said, rubbing Natalya's shoulders.

Summer Rae said nothing, silently standing in front of the water pit. Nattie stood in front of hers.

"Alright girls, you know what's on the line. 3...2...1...GO!"

The girls jumped in and Natalya easily climbed to the top, beating Summer.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Charlotte yelled as Bayley lowered her head.

"Charlotte, Natalya, it was a close one, but you guys won. You may rejoin your fellow superstars."

The superstars clapped as Natalya hugged Bayley. Charlotte nervously walked over to Bayley, holding her arms out for a hug. Bayley sighed and gave her a quick one.

"I'm so sorry. You we're my only friend in the house...I just wish things didn't work out the way they did." Charlotte whispered, still holding onto Bayley.

"Goodbye, Charlotte." Bayley said, gently pushing Charlotte away from her.

Charlotte and Natalya walked back up to the bridge.

"Bayley, Summer. You fought hard, but this ends your time here in Mexico."

The superstars clapped and a few waved goodbye as Summer and Bayley walked into the distance, with crew members following them, carrying their suitcases.

 **Confessional**

Summer: We got fucked over by Charlotte, and now we're going home.

Bayley: I...I really don't have much to say...I left it all on the field, and I'm proud of the effort I put into this show. If there's anything else I'd say...Charlotte, I apologize for telling Dean and Becky about the Roman thing.

 **End Confessional**

"The jungle is ruthless, and it doesn't care who you are. Trust me, you definitely DON'T wanna be in there. Get some rest superstars, see you at your challenge tomorrow morning."

The superstars got into the challenge buses and rode back to the house.

 **NEXT EPISODE: Guys elimination challenge. The superstars play Catch and Release. When Kevin decides to recruit a strong team to throw the challenge and take out Brock and Roman, will they agree, or will his plan back fire?**

 **Poll 1: Most shocking part of the episode?  
A.) Charlotte and Roman having sex.  
B.) Lana and Brie winning the challenge.  
C.) Bayley snapping on Charlotte.**

 **Poll 2: Which male team will go home next episode?**


	7. Premature Evacuation

**Confessional**

Kevin: I want to get to work on D-Day 3 bright and early. As far as I'm concerned, Seth and Dean don't need to go in and risk elimination to get rid of Brock and Roman, and Sami and I don't need to go in and risk elimination to get rid of Brock and Roman. Not counting us, let's look at the candidates. We have Rusev and Ziggler, meh. Apollo and Tyler, no chance in hell. And then...we have Enzo and Cass. They have a very unique set of advantages. They have Enzo's stupidity, which is the primary source of Enzo's fearlessness. They have Cass's size, and as you all know, you can't teach that. And they have a lot of experience working together and a lot of chemistry.

 **End Confessional**

Kevin met with Enzo and Cass by the pool around 5:30 AM. They were the only ones awake.

"What'd you wake us up so early for? We got an elimination challenge today. What ya think we ain't never seen a sunrise or something?" Enzo asked, still groggy.

Kevin gave a fake laugh.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something important. Roman Reigns."

"Yeah, I still can't believe that whole Charlotte thing!" Cass exclaimed.

"No. Not that. Roman Reigns and Brock Lesnar. They're a good team. And I think it'd be beneficial to everyone, to get them out of here."

"Okay, and?" Enzo said, impatiently.

"Zo, relax." Cass said.

"Relax? I'm out here talking about who's a good team and who's not when I should be dreaming about rainbows, and lollipops, and things of the sort."

"It's not K.O.'s fault that you went to bed at 2 in the morning. Go ahead Kevin."

"I think the best way to get them out early, is to have a strong team throw the challenge, then vote Brock and Roman into the jungle."

Enzo and Cass looked at each other, before looking back at Kevin.

"You want us to throw the challenge?" Cass asked.

"Yes. I want you guys to throw the challenge, and eliminate Roman and Brock."

Enzo and Cass looked at each other again.

"Why us?" Enzo asked.

"You guys are a strong team, and I know you could get the job done."

"...aren't you and Sami a strong team?" Cass asked.

"Well...yeah, obviously."

"So why don't you go in?" Enzo asked, suspiciously.

"W...what?"

"You heard me. Why don't you take your own fat ass into the jungle and get rid of 'em?"

"Zo, chill! Sorry man, he's cranky...he's got a good point though."

"I know you and Enzo aren't worried about going into an elimination round. And I know you guys can win."

 **Confessional**

Colin: So Kevin wants us to do his dirty work. Hmmm, ya know, ole K.O. seems to be willing to give up anything to get Brock and Roman out. But I know the one thing he'll never give up. That big ass ego.

 **End Confessional**

"Oh okay. I get it. So you're scared of Brock and Roman." Cass said.

"Scared? I'm not scared of them, it's just easier not to go against them."

"So you think you can't beat em and we can?"

"It's not that either!"

"It's one of the two, so just tell me which one it is and we'll throw the challenge and hop in the jungle and squash those guys."

"I'm not afraid of them and I CAN beat them."

"Then do it." Enzo said, impatiently.

"But he wants us to do it."

"Right." Kevin said, agreeing with Cass.

"Because he can't do it."

"Look, what do you want, Cass?"

"I want you to say, 'Please Mr. Big Cass, I can't beat the big scary guys with tattoos, can you go in the jungle and beat them for me?'"

"Sami and I are more than capable of beating them."

"Fine, then say 'Please Mr. Big Cass, I'm AFRAID of the big scary guys with tattoos, can you go in the jungle and get rid of them?'"

"I'm not saying either of those because they're both not true."

"Alright." Cass shrugged. Enzo and Cass started walking towards the door.

"Where are you two going?"

"Back to bed." Enzo said, walking through the door.

"Are you serious?"

"Do you have something to say or no?" Cass asked, stopping in the doorway.

"...no. I don't." Kevin said, refusing to give in as Cass entered the house.

"Fucking ridiculous." He sighed, sitting down.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: Enzo and Cass are right here, with a genuine chance to get rid of the best team in the house, and instead of doing it, they decide to be dickheads.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

A few hours later, Roman, Brock, Enzo, and Cass sat out by the pool. Roman and Brock were in tears, laughing.

"So then I said, 'Fine, then say 'Please Mr. Big Cass, I'm AFRAID of the big scary guys with tattoos, can you go in the jungle and get rid of them?'"

"Did he say it?" Roman asked.

"Hell no." Enzo scoffed as Brock and Roman laughed harder.

"It's crazy man, we got Dean to worry about, we got Kevin to worry about."

"You got Apollo to worry about." Brock added. Roman, Enzo, and Cass began laughing.

"I didn't do anything to the kid."

"Except fuck the love of his life." Brock shrugged, as the guys laughed again.

"Look man, whatever was going on between Apollo and Charlotte has nothing to do with me." Roman said, sipping his root beer. Just then, Brie poked her head outside of the door.

"Clue time." She said. The guys followed her into the house.

The superstars met in the living room. Apollo stood in front of them, holding the cell phone.

"I just got a text from The Miz on our AT&T Cricket Wireless cell phone. It says, 'Hello superstars, on this challenge, I'm gonna leave half of you hanging. But don't worry, I'm sure you'll catch on quick. Your host, The Miz'."

 **Confessional**

Charlotte: And the routine continues. Wake up, get a useless clue from the Miz, and go to challenge having no idea what's going on.

 **End Confessional**

The challenge bus arrived at the house and took the superstars to a cliff near a lake. Hanging over the edge of the cliff was a zip line structure, designed for one person to zip line backwards down it, to the water, and a platform leading out to the zip line.

"Heights and water, heights and water. 'What should we have them do today Vince?', 'How about we dangle them high in the air then drop them in the water.'" Becky said as the superstars and The Miz laughed.

"I don't make the rules Becky, I just explain em'. Good morning superstars, welcome to your 5th challenge on WWE Rivals. Today, you guys will be playing, Catch and Release. It's pretty simple. One player from each team will start out suspended above water, attached to a zip line, while the other partner has to run down that platform jump onto their partner. The two partners will hold onto each other and have their momentum carry them (via the zip line) toward the water. Once a team has determined that they have gone far enough, they can hit their release harness, which drops them into the water. The teams then have to swim toward a red buoy, which indicates the finish line. The guy team that does this with the best time will be safe from the next jungle. The guy team with the worst time will be sent directly into the jungle. And the girls with the best time? I'll give you a million dollars. Since Brie and Lana won the last challenge, they'll determine the order for this one."

The teams split up to strategize while Brie and Lana wrote down the order. They handed the order to The Miz.

"First up, Brock and Roman."

The crew began setting up Brock above the cliff, while Roman prepared to run through him.

"Alright boys. 3...2...1..." When the Miz blew the air horn, Roman ran and leaped into Brock Lesnar. Hard. They swung down and back up, over the water, and as they hit their release harness, their momentum took very far out. They swam the very short distance to the buoy and hit it as Kevin rolled his eyes. The Miz blew the air horn.

 **Confessional**

Brock: Roman basically ran into me like he was trying to take me out, and it took us practically to the finish line. If any guy team in the house can beat that time, they deserve a hundred million.

Roman: Looks like you're not getting me out this week. Better luck next time, Kev.

Seth: After another amazing performance from Reigns and Lesnar, I'm starting to think D-Day stands for "Disaster Day", because that's what every attempt to eliminate these two has turned into.

Dolph: Man. Roman ran into Brock HARD. The last time Roman rammed a blonde that hard was...well...not that long ago apparently.

 **End Confessional**

"That was impressive. Next up. Becky and Sasha!"

"Of course." Sasha said, putting on the helmet and flotation vest as the crew members began helping her get into position, over the cliff. Becky put on her helmet and flotation vest as well.

 **Confessional**

Sasha: In order to get a good time, Becky's gonna have to really run into me extremely hard. And I'm ready. In the words of Becky Lynch, 'come at me, bro.'

 **End Confessional**

"Becky?" Sasha said, dangling over the 30 foot tall cliff.

"Yeah?"

"Knock the shit out of me."

"Gladly."

"Alright girls. 3...2...1..." Miz blew the air horn.

Becky ran full speed and jumped into Sasha and the two slid down the zip line, holding onto each other. They began swinging down to the water, so both girls instinctively rose their knees, making sure they didn't touch the water and slow down. Once they swung back into the air, Sasha hit the release harness and the two flew into the air, before crashing down.

"Perfect release, they're almost right at the buoy." Miz noted.

The two girls swam to the buoy and touched it as The Miz blew the air horn again.

"That's what I'm talking about, Bex!" Sasha yelled, high fiving Becky.

"I'm glad we could finally, CATCH, a break...get it? Cause the challenge was named-"

"Don't ruin it, Becky."

 **Confessional**

Sasha: We. Fucking. OWNED that challenge. Beat that.

Dean: They did that so fast, I yawned once and missed their entire turn. True story.

 **End Confessional**

"Excellent job, ladies. Next up, Apollo Crews, Tyler Breeze."

"Are you sure?" Apollo asked, worriedly. Tyler simply nodded and went over to be suspended above the cliff.

 **Confessional**

Naomi: As we've seen before, Apollo crashing into Tyler doesn't end well for Tyler. He already almost broke the man's ribs and sent him home. So why in the hell do they think it's a good idea to have Apollo crash into Tyler again?

Kevin: Logically, it makes sense. Apollo's stronger and faster than Tyler. He can get more momentum. But...if I'm Tyler, I'm freaking out right now.

Tyler: I want to win, because no matter who's in control, we're always being put up near the beginning. We have 0 allies, and when it comes down to it, our names will be first on the chopping block. If I have to break something to do it, I'm ready...just not the face.

 **End Confessional**

"Tyler, I really don't wanna do this to you." Apollo said, standing at the edge of the cliff, near the platform.

"I don't care if you knock me out. I'll wake up when we hit the water."

"I can't do this, man."

"Alright, just pretend I'm Roman." Tyler said. All of the superstars (except Charlotte) laughed and Apollo's expression went from worried to angry.

"3...2...1..." The Miz blew the air horn and Apollo ran into Tyler harder than Roman ran into Brock.

"Damn, that's what he wants to do to me?" Roman asked, as Apollo hit the release harness and they swam to the buoy. The Miz blew the air horn.

"Next up, Emma and Alicia."

Alicia unwillingly went over to be dangled above the cliff.

"Alright girls, you ready."

"No!" Alicia yelled.

"YES!" Emma exclaimed, ready to lunge at her.

"Alright...3...2...1..." Miz blew the air horn, and Emma took off, running into Alicia. They slid down the zip line, and their momentum was killed when their feet hit the water. They had no choice but to hit the release harness far, far away from the buoy. They swam for a while and eventually reached it, as The Miz blew the air horn.

"A for effort. Next up for the guys, Enzo and Cass."

Enzo got set up above the cliff.

"Look, this guy's got a punchline for everything, watch." Dean whispered to Becky.

"Enzo, you got a lot of balls letting Big Cass run full speed into you." Dean said.

"It's what I do. I got balls like Mahoney. R.I.P., how ya doin?" Enzo responded, quickly.

The superstars chuckled as Becky and Dean looked at each other and began laughing.

"3...2...1..." The Miz blew the air horn. Cass ran into Enzo and they began flying down the zip line. Cass was too tall to avoid hitting the water and slowing them down, and Enzo immediately hit the release harness.

"Zo what the hell!?" Cass said.

"Bro you hit the water."

"We could've kept going, don't be so impatient, man!"

"We were slowing down!" Enzo yelled.

"Whatever, just swim!"

The two began making the long, long swim to the buoy. Once they hit it, Miz blew the air horn.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WAIT...WAIT WAIT...THEY...HAHAHAHAHA!...THEY DIDN'T WANT TO THROW THE CHALLENGE, AND THEY...OH MY FUCKING GOD THIS IS GREAT. THEY DIDN'T WANNA THROW THE CHALLENGE, SO THEY TRIED THEIR HARDEST, AND THEY ENDED UP GETTING THE WORST TIME OF THE DAY ALL ON THEIR OWN!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Enzo: The second we hit the water and start slowing down, I hit the release. I'm thinking, we fucked up on the dive, the sooner we start swimming, the better.

Colin: Enzo Amore just lost us the Catch and Release challenge.

 **End Confessional**

Enzo and Cass were still arguing when they got back to the top of the cliff.

"Okay, everyone, you all saw Cass dragging in the water and us slowing down almost to a complete stop, right!?" Enzo asked.

"Bro, of course I was gonna drag in the water, I'm seven feet tall!"

"And ya can't, teach, that!" Kevin, Seth, Dean, Charlotte, Dolph, and Miz said in unison. All the superstars laughed except Enzo and Cass, who were still arguing.

"Up next, I need Naomi and Cameron."

Cameron walked over to the cliff crew to get set up.

"Hey Naomi, this is a crazy idea, but if you run backwards, you're gonna knock her like 50 yards into the water." Dolph said, as all the superstars laughed.

"I would, but I don't wanna kill her." Naomi chuckled.

"Here we go. 3...2...1..." The Miz blew the air horn and Naomi took off, jumping into Cameron. Their feet dragged in the water and they hit the release harness before swimming a long way to the buoy. The Miz blew the air horn again.

"Next up, Kevin and Sami!"

The crew set up Sami as Kevin put on his helmet and vest.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: I'm gonna fucking steamroll Sami. Not because I really want to win, but because I hate Sami Zayn.

 **End Confessional**

"3...2...1..." The Miz blew the air horn.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kevin screamed, running into Sami, hard, and using the momentum to fly down the zip line. They hit the release harness and made it to the buoy with a good time, as the Miz blew the air horn.

Roman and Brock stood, confused, trying to figure out if they had a better time or not.

 **Confessional**

Seth: I really think Kevin and Sami had the best time.

Sami: People seemed to think we won that one. It's kinda hard to time yourself when you go. All I know is, Brock and Roman went really fast.

Roman: Whoever wins, it's gonna be close.

 **End Confessional**

"Next for the girls, Charlotte and Nattie!"

Natalya got set up above the cliff as Charlotte prepared to jump into her.

"Alright ladies, 3...2...1..." The Miz blew the air horn.

"OHHHHH!" The superstars screamed at the sound of Charlotte's helmet popping Natalya's flotation vest and ramming into her solar plexus.

 **Confessional**

Natalya: So my genius partner decides, unlike everyone else, she's not going to leap into my arms and allow me to catch her, she's going to spear me. Viciously. And not only is she going to spear me viciously, she's going to ram her head directly into my chest, knock the wind out of me, and pop my life jacket.

Brie: That looked vicious. If my sister was Charlotte's partner, she would've gotten her implants busted.

 **End Confessional**

Charlotte hit the release valve as they crashed into the water. She started to swim forward until she felt a hand grabbing her ankle from underwater.

"WHAT?" Charlotte yelled, looking back. She saw no one there.

She immediately reached down and pulled Natalya back above the water. Her eyes were closed, she was struggling to cough, and wasn't breathing.

"NATTIE!" Charlotte yelled, shaking her.

 **Confessional**

Sami: We have several issues here. Natalya's gotten the wind knocked out of her, so she doesn't have the energy to swim. Also, her flotation vest is popped. So when she hits the water, she can't keep her self afloat because she can't breathe, let alone swim, and the vest can't keep her afloat. So she starts sinking underwater, while gasping for air. Which means she just took in a bunch of water into her lungs, and she's drowning.

 **End Confessional**

Charlotte got behind her and grabbed her, laying backwards and using her own legs to backstroke to the buoy. Charlotte struggled to hold Natalya, who was still convulsing, struggling to breath.

"That's some fucking leg strength right there!" Brock noted.

"Dude, Nattie can't breathe! Is she seriously finishing the challenge before helping her!?" Sasha yelled.

Charlotte touched the buoy with her hand and Natalya's hand, while the Miz blew the air horn.

Charlotte began squeezing Natalya from behind, and the shorter blonde began coughing up a tiny bit of blood, and a lot of water from the lake.

The boat that took the superstars to shore so they could return to the top of the cliff arrived, and Charlotte drug Natalya into it, as she finished coughing and began gasping for air.

"Nattie, are you okay?" Charlotte asked. Natalya said nothing, still desperately taking in air and loudly exhaling.

 **Confessional**

Dean: Ya know, if you can ignore the fact that we almost lost a human life for just one second. Charlotte just put up a major time. By herself. And they may have beaten Becky and Sasha...speaking of major time, Charlotte would've been doing major time for manslaughter if it wasn't for the good ole Heimlich maneuver...or is that womanslaughter...

 **End Confessional**

"Ch...Charlotte." She began.

"Nattie...I...I just saved you life."

"You're the one who almost killed me in the first place!" Natalya managed to say, angrily. Her lungs weren't allowing her to yell at Charlotte as loud as she wanted to. Natalya coughed up a bit more water.

"At least we got a good time." Charlotte shrugged.

"You were more worried about finishing the challenge than helping me breathe!"

"You know, if you saved my life, AND won us the challenge, I wouldn't yell at you. I'd thank you."

Natalya rolled her eyes, too exhausted to argue with her. She coughed up more water.

A medic came and led Natalya to a small ambulance, which drove off, as Charlotte went back to the top of the cliff and triumphantly stood with the rest of the superstars.

"That was...interesting. Up next, Seth and Dean."

Dean got set up as Seth put on his gear.

 **Confessional**

Seth: The plan is simple. We're gonna get out as far as we can, and Dean's gonna pull the release harness at the perfect time to launch us.

Dean: This challenge is pretty easy, I don't have to do much. Seth's gonna run into me, all I have to do is catch him. Then Seth's gonna pull the release and we're gonna swim to the buoy. Pretty simple if ya ask me.

 **End Confessional**

"Alright guys. 3...2...1..." The Miz blew the air horn.

Seth ran into Dean and the two began sliding down the zip line. They lifted their knees, avoiding the water. When they swung to the highest point, closests to the buoy, they both did nothing, waiting for the other one to hit the release. They began to swing back as Dean hit the release, throwing them in the opposite direction.

"What the hell was that!?" Seth yelled as Dean began swimming. Seth immediately followed, and they made the long swim to the buoy, before The Miz blew the air horn once again.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: Enzo hit the release to early, Dean hits the release too late. D-Day 1 failed because of Cena and Orton, D-Day 2 failed because of me, and now, when all is looking well for D-Day 3, Seth and Dean have to screw it up.

 **End Confessional**

"WHY'D YOU HIT IT SO LATE!?" Seth yelled.

"You were supposed to hit it!" Dean responded, as they entered the challenge boat.

"We never agreed on that!"

"I'm pretty sure we did."

"I'm pretty sure we didn't!"

"Whatever." Dean said, rolling his eyes.

They returned to the top of the cliff to see a disappointed Kevin Owens, and a relieved Enzo and Cass.

"Last up for the girls. Brie and Lana."

"What's that stupid thing you do? Go Brie Mode? Yeah, do that." Lana said, as the crew members set her up, over the cliff. The superstars laughed as Brie finished strapping on her helmet.

"3...2...1..."

When Miz blew the air horn, Brie jumped into Lana and they slid down the zip line, before hitting the release and swimming a decent distance to the buoy. Once they hit it, the air horn blew again.

"And last, but not least. Rusev and Ziggler."

 **Confessional**

Dolph: So obviously, Brie and Lana put me and Rusev up last, which is a bit of a blessing. It's time to use this to our advantage.

 **End Confessional**

"Hey, Dolph!" Brock called out, as the crew put Dolph up on the zip line.

"Yeah?"

"How's it feel finally going on last during a WWE event?"

The superstars laughed as Dolph flipped him off.

"3...2...1..." The Miz blew the air horn.

Rusev jumped into Ziggler and held on as they slid down the zip line. They hit the release and swam to the buoy. The Miz blew the final air horn of the day.

The superstars all met back in front of the Miz, on the top of the cliff.

"Okay guys. Natalya's going to be fine. She's just at the local hospital to make sure she doesn't have any excess water in her lungs, so she doesn't get an infection or catch pneumonia or anything like that. She'll probably be back tonight, tomorrow morning at the latest. Charlotte, thank you for not letting her die...for a while we thought you were going to."

A few of the superstars laughed as Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"You're being a little dramatic." She said.

"YOU ALMOST KILLED NATTIE FOR A MILLION DOLLARS!" Sasha yelled.

"I mean, if I really thought she was gonna die, I would've helped her first. And besides, it's not my fault she starting drowning." Charlotte said, shrugging.

"YES IT WAS!" the other superstars said, in unison.

Charlotte simply sighed and rolled her eyes again.

"Anyway. We have two male teams that did pretty bad today. We got Enzo and Cass, and Seth and Dean...the team, that was in last place...and will be going to the next jungle, is...Enzo and Cass."

Seth fist pumped as Dean took a sigh of relief. Enzo and Cass looked pissed.

 **Confessional**

Colin: Enzo hit the release harness to soon...I believe the technical term for it is, 'premature evacuation.' And now, we're in the jungle.

Seth: That was a close one. Dean almost fucked it up for us.

Dean: Seth and I are going to have to communicate better in the future. We got lucky this time, next time, that might be our asses.

 **End Confessional**

"Now, I would say that there were two female teams that did great, but it would be more accurate to say, there are three FEMALES that did great Becky, Sasha, and Charlotte." The Miz said, as the superstars laughed.

"The winner, who will receive $1,000,000...Becky and Sasha!"

Becky and Sasha immediately began hugging and jumping while the rest of the superstars clapped.

 **Confessional**

Sasha: WE DID IT! WE DID IT! WE WON A FUCKING CHALLENGE! FINALLY!

Becky: It feels great that we finally got a win. And they're not stopping here. Every single challenge from now on is ours for the taking, because we're the best female team here.

Charlotte: So Sasha and Becky got a perfect release, and they could barely beat me, by myself, swimming backwards, with just my legs, while trying to hold Natalya's panicking, drowning body. Congratulations! Really impressive, girls!

 **End Confessional**

"There were also two male teams that did well. Roman and Brock, and Kevin and Sami."

 **Confessional**

Roman: Based on what Enzo and Cass told us earlier, if we don't win immunity here, we're going into the jungle against Enzo and Cass.

Seth: The fate of D-Day 3 rests almost solely on this announcement.

 **End Confessional**

"The team that won...and is safe from the jungle...Kevin and Sami!"

The superstars clapped in shock as Roman laughed, and shook his head.

"YES! THIS IS HOW EVERY CHALLENGE SHOULD BE! LET ME DO EVERYTHING! TIE SAMI UP, AND HAVE HIM JUST DANGLE THERE AND DO NOTHING!" Kevin screamed, as the superstars all laughed. Sami punched him in the arm.

 **Confessional**

Sami: We finally got a win, and we're safe from the jungle. Now, I like Roman and Brock, they're cool guys. But they're a strong team. So now, it's time to vote them in against Enzo and Cass.

Kevin: So me and ole Ginger Snap got it done. This is the perfect day in the life of Kevin Owens. I won. Enzo and Cass looked stupid. And now, Brock and Roman are going back to the jungle.

 **End Confessional**

"Congrats, fellas! The challenge buses are here to take you guys back to the house, tomorrow, you will vote a male team to compete in the jungle, against Roman and Brock. Have fun!"

* * *

Enzo, Apollo, and Cass both entered the red bedroom to change.

"Hey Apollo, man, no hard feelings, but we're voting you and Tyler in tomorrow." Cass said.

"I understand. I respect that you came and told me to my face instead of blindsiding me." He said, putting on one of his signature grey shirts on.

 **Confessional**

Apollo: Me and Tyler have a target on our backs. We're not a veteran team. We're seen as vulnerable. A team is only as strong as their weakest link, and our weakest link, happens to be the weakest guy in the house.

Enzo: Unlike Kevin Owens, Cass and I ain't afraid of any team in the house. But there's no reason to run directly into a brick wall, when you can run around it, if you get what I'm saying. If push comes to shove, we're gonna kick Brock and Roman's ass in the jungle. But as long as we don't have to, we'll gladly take Tyler and Apollo.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

That night, Natalya walked through the front door of the house.

"Hey look, it's Nattie!" Cameron said, as a bunch of the superstars were sitting in the kitchen and living room, eating burgers and hot dogs that Enzo had grilled.

"Hey." She said, sounding exhausted.

She turned down everyone's offers of food as she walked upstairs, and into the purple room. Charlotte was laying down, alone.

"Natalya! Feeling better!?"

"What happened in the challenge?"

"Enzo and Cass got last place, Kevin and Sami won."

"I mean for the girls."

"We got 2nd place. Becky and Sasha won."

"So you mean...to tell me...I almost died...and we didn't even win?"

"Oh my god, why is everyone ignoring the fact that I saved you, AND almost won the challenge!?"

"You're the reason I was drowning."

"I'm sorry. It wasn't on purpose." Charlotte said, looking down, feeling guilty.

"I know. It's fine. Just for future reference...if I'm drowning, save me first, then worry about the challenge."

* * *

The next day, the superstars met with The Miz in the living room.

"Hello Superstars! You have 20 minutes to decide who is going into the jungle tomorrow to face Enzo and Cass. Each team gets one vote, you can vote for anyone except yesterday's challenge winners, Kevin and Sami. I'll be back in 20 minutes."

The Miz left.

"Our vote is for Tyler and Apollo." Enzo said, immediately.

"We're gonna go with Brock and Roman." Kevin smiled.

Roman rolled his eyes.

"Welp, if that's the way it's going down. We gotta go with Tyler and Apollo." Roman shrugged.

"Brock and Roman." Tyler said.

"Our vote is for Tyler and Apollo. Sorry guys." Sasha said.

"We're gonna go with Brock and Roman as well." Dean said.

"Of course you are." Roman responded.

 **Confessional**

Dean: Yeah, Roman's my friend. But I'm not Bayley. I mean, come on. I'm not gonna put friendship over common sense. Brock and Roman vs Enzo and Cass? Whichever one of them goes home, it's gonna benefit me. I'd rather have Apollo and Tyler stick around. They're easier to beat.

 **End Confessional**

"Our vote is for Brock and Roman." Charlotte said, to the surprise of a couple of the superstars. Roman simply nodded.

"Brock and Roman." Ziggler shrugged.

"Well, it looks like the majority is going with Brock and Roman, that's who we're going with too." Cameron said.

"Brock and Roman." Brie said.

"Okay, then we're done here I guess." Emma shrugged, as Kevin left to go get The Miz.

They returned.

"So, we have a consensus?"

"Don't be naive, Miz. You know who's going in." Brock smiled.

"You and Roman?"

"Always."

"Well this oughta be a good one. Brock Lesnar and Roman Reigns vs Enzo Amore and Colin Cassidy. See you guys tomorrow night." The Miz said, leaving.

 **Confessional**

Brock: I liked Enzo and Cass. Lifting with Cass is a challenge, and Enzo's a grill master. But they're both leaving here tomorrow night.

Roman: I don't like being in the jungle. It's not a fun feeling. But here we are, so it's time to get to work.

 **End Confessional**

The two teams shook hands as everyone left the living room.

* * *

Natalya, Charlotte, Brie, and Lana sat out by the pool.

"So how was it?" Lana asked.

Brie and Natalya both turned to Charlotte, who was reading a magazine. After a few seconds of Brie and Natalya not responding, she realized the question must've been directed at her.

"How was what?" Charlotte asked, confused.

"Roman."

Charlotte rolled her eyes and said nothing.

"I mean, it couldn't have been that good if she still voted him in." Brie shrugged.

Natalya and Lana laughed.

"What happened with Roman and I has nothing to do with the game, it's old news, and I'm actually getting tired of hearing about it."

"Wow, feisty." Brie said.

"So like, on a scale from one to ten?" Natalya asked.

"Last time I checked, you two were married to Daniel Bryan and Tyson Kidd, and you were engaged to Rusev."

"That doesn't mean we can't ask." Lana shrugged.

"I...I don't know...like an 8?"

"WOAH!" The girls said, in unison.

"What?"

"8? That's a pretty high number." Brie said.

"Ok, whatever. It's in the past. It was a one time thing."

"Not if it was an 8 out of 10, that means it's probably gonna happen again." Natalya said, nonchalantly.

"No it does not!"

"You're telling me, if Roman offered it right now, you'd say no?" Lana asked.

"I...most likely...maybe...possibly would say no."

The three girls laughed as Charlotte continued reading her magazine.

"So...size?" Lana asked.

"Alright Lana, that's too far." Natalya said, as Brie laughed.

"It's a question." Lana shrugged.

"Nothing special." Charlotte said, not removing her eyes from her magazine.

"That 8 out of 10 says otherwise." Sasha said, getting into the pool. She had been by the door, eavesdropping, the entire time.

Natalya, Lana and Brie laughed. Charlotte just continued to read her magazine.

* * *

The following day, the superstars got some much needed rest, as Enzo, Cass, Brock, and Roman trained for the jungle. That night, the challenge bus took the superstars there. In the field, there were two large crates full of mud. Slightly above each crate of mud were these metal structures that looked like two staircases pushed against each other to make a triangle. Except they only had one stair at the top of each side. In the crate on the left, one stair had "Roman" written on it and the other stair had "Brock" written on it. In the other crate, the stairs read "Enzo" and "Colin".

 **Confessional**

Colin: This is the elimination from the first jungle. This is pure endurance, and team work. And as of late, Zo and I haven't shown much of the latter. Hopefully we can pull this win out.

Brock: Dissapointed it's not something more physical, but I'm ready regardless. This jungle was the very first thing Cass saw when he got here, and it's gonna be the very last thing he sees when he leaves.

Roman: This is almost unreal, ya know? Both of our teams have such big presences in the house. The fact that one of us is about to leave is almost crazy. Win or lose, the house will never be the same.

Enzo: The time for fun and games is over. It's time to get to business. Speaking of business, if anyone watching is in the business of international travel, I may be able to find you two, big, heavily tattooed clients very soon, how ya doin?

 **End Confessional**

"Hello superstars, welcome back to the jungle! I need the team that got last place at the last challenge, Enzo and Cass!"

Enzo and Cass made their way down to the field.

"What happened, guys?"

"Premature evacuation. Happens to the best of us." Enzo shrugged, as the superstars all laughed.

"I also need the team that was voted into tonight's jungle, Brock and Roman."

Brock and Roman came down to the field.

"So, you guys got voted in, again? What happened?"

"The guys on that bridge are scared of us." Roman said.

"Wow, all of them?"

"Every single one of em."

"Keep dreaming." Apollo said, as the rest of the guys rolled their eyes in silence.

"Wow. Well, tonight, you guys will be playing, Hands On. You guys will stand on these platforms, hold hands, and use each other for support. Then, I will pull this lever, and the platforms will move apart. Everytime I pull the lever, they will move further and further apart. The first team to fall in the mud, goes home. The team that doesn't, gets to stay, and go for the big money."

The guys put on helmets and knee pads and stood on their platforms, facing each other, holding hands.

"Alright boys. Three...two..." Miz blew the air horn. He pulled the lever and the platforms moved a step down. Brock and Roman were pulling against each other, Enzo and Cass were pushing. He waited about 25 seconds and pulled the lever again. He repeated this process twice more, as both teams remained unfazed.

"I could do this all day!" Enzo called out.

"Then it looks like we're gonna be here a while." Lesnar laughed.

The Miz pulled the lever again, getting no reaction. The Miz pulled it once again, and noticed Enzo and Cass beginning to lose balance.

"Cass, ya good?" Enzo asked

"Yeah, you good?" Cass responded.

"Of course."

The Miz pulled the lever again. And again.

"Woah." Roman said, quietly.

"Calm down, Uce. Don't you fall on me now." Brock said.

"Nah, I'm not gonna-Oh shit!" Roman yelled, as The Miz pulled the lever again. The 4 men were almost horizontal at this point.

"Yo Cass, just push me up and I can't fall!" Enzo called out, to no response.

"Cass!?" Enzo asked, as Cass silently struggled to control his balance.

The Miz pulled the lever again.

"NO!" Roman screamed feeling himself beginning to fall.

"I got you, I got you." Brock said, as the two barely managed to stay balanced.

"Yo Cass, you good?" Enzo asked, as Cass kept wobbling, trying to remain balanced. Then, just as Miz was about pull the lever again, Cass fell, taking Enzo down with him. The Miz blew the air horn as the superstars stared in shock.

"LET'S GO!" Brock screamed as he and Roman fell into the mud.

"THAT'S WHAT WE DO! THAT'S WHAT WE DO!" Roman screamed, hugging Brock.

 **Confessional**

Brock: Us, 2. House, 0.

Roman: I'm not going anywhere. Get used to it.

Kevin: D-Day 3, despite everything falling into place, has failed. And once again, I'm going to wake up, in this house, with the same problems. And those problems are named, Brock Lesnar, and Roman Reigns.

 **End Confessional**

"That thing's like a goddamn torture chamber." Cass said, out of breath, looking back at the machine.

"Brock, Roman, congratulations. You pulled through, you may re-join your fellow superstars."

Brock and Roman returned to the bridge as the superstars clapped.

"Enzo, Cass. You fought hard, but it just wasn't your night. This ends your time here in Mexico."

The superstars clapped as Enzo and Cass walked into the distance, with crew members following them, carrying their suitcases.

 **Confessional**

Colin: It's been a rollercoaster ride, it's been fun, but if feels like it ended so quickly. This jungle is the first thing I saw, and the last thing I saw. We put in a good effort, won a million dollars while we were here...but damn...I really thought we had a strong chance to go for the big money.

Enzo (solemnly): We lost. There's not much else to say...what do you want, another punchline? Alright. Ya see, it's like me and Big Cass just hit it out of the park, the music's playing, the crowd's cheering, we hit first base, boom. We hit second base, boom. We hit third base, boom. Now...we're heading home. How ya doin?

 **End Confessional**

"There are no more surprises. You don't get to be surprised about eliminations anymore. Anyone of you can go home after any given jungle, remember that. Girls elimination day tomorrow, rest up. See you guys in the morning." The Miz said.

The superstars got into the challenge buses and rode back to the house.

 **NEXT EPISODE: Girls elimination challenge. The superstars play Sawed Off. With tensions high, approaching the final challenge, Kevin considers a drastic measure to get Brock and Roman eliminated. Meanwhile, drama ensues when a controversial jungle vote pits two strong female teams against each other yet again.**

 **Poll 1: Did Charlotte do the right thing during the challenge?**

 **Poll 2: Which female team will go home next episode?  
A.) Naomi and Cameron  
B.) Charlotte and Natalya  
C.) Brie and Lana  
D.) Emma and Alicia  
E.) Becky and Sasha**

 **Poll 3: Who do you think is the favorite to win it all for the guys?  
A.) Dolph and Rusev  
B.) Brock and Roman  
C.) Tyler and Apollo  
D.) Kevin and Sami  
E.) Seth and Dean**


	8. WWE Heights and Water

**Confessional**

Seth: Kevin's obsession with getting rid of Brock and Roman is getting worse and worse by the day, and his latest plan is gonna get him fucked up. Literally. That's his plan.

Kevin: If I can provoke Brock into beating me up, Brock and Roman will get sent home. Or at the very least, Roman will get assigned a replacement partner.

 **End Confessional**

"Okay, you've officially lost your mind." Charlotte said, walking out onto the balcony.

"Guys, I'm serious!"

"Charlotte's right Kevin, I didn't expect you of all people to come up with something this stupid."

"You're telling me that one hundred million dollars isn't worth me getting my ass kicked?"

"You don't know you're getting the money Kevin! Roman and Brock being sent home doesn't guarantee you anything!" Seth yelled.

"Look. I just need you to be there, and just break it up if Brock's about to break my arm or something, because if I try to fight back, I'll be kicked out of the house too."

Seth sighed.

"You're insane."

"Is that a yes?"

"Sure." Seth said, leaving the room.

"Looks like D-Day 4 is coming a little early." Kevin smiled.

* * *

The superstars met in the living room. Brie stood in front of them, holding the cell phone.

"Alright guys, I just got a text from The Miz on our AT&T Cricket Wireless Cell Phone. It says, 'In this game, only the strong teams will survive, and all the off the weak teams will be cut off.'" She read, closing the text and sitting the phone on the table.

The superstars looked at each other, confused, before letting it go and leaving the house to board the challenge bus.

 **Confessional**

Naomi: Cameron and I are on the chopping block. If we don't win, there's a HUGE chance of us going into the jungle, so just getting by won't be good enough today.

Charlotte: Nattie is still a little shaken up from last challenge. Hopefully I didn't hurt her too bad, and she'll be ready to compete today, because this challenge is important.

Lana: Brie and I got a big win in the last girls challenge. Becky and Sasha may have the momentum, but we have the confidence. It's time to show them that confidence is a very, very dangerous thing.

Emma: It's time to win, put up or shut up. These girls in the house fear us for a reason, and you're about to see why.

Sasha: It's about to get real. There's 5 teams, and only 3 spots in the finals. The time for mistakes is over, because our next mistake, very well could be our last one.

 **End Confessional**

The challenge bus stopped near a field with 10 podiums, facing away from the large lake behind them. The superstars looked out of the bus windows to see a structure hanging above the lake.

"Welcome back to WWE Heights and Water, I'm your host, The Miz." Becky said, sarcastically.

Just then, The Miz got onto the bus.

"Becky Lynch, Sami Zayn, Alicia Fox, Apollo Crews, Charlotte, Roman Reigns, Cameron, Dean Ambrose, Brie Bella, and Rusev, come with me. The rest of you, stay on the bus. Get comfortable.

The superstars who's names were called got off the bus, despite their confusion, while Sasha, Kevin, Emma, Tyler, Natalya, Brock, Naomi, Seth, Lana, and Dolph stayed on, equally as confused as their partners.

"What the hell is going on?" Sasha asked.

"I don't know, but if they never bring Sami back, I wouldn't mind it." Kevin said.

After sitting there for about 25 minutes in silence, Sasha nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Look! Look!" Sasha exclaimed, pointing out of the window. Everyone looked out to see Charlotte, wearing a flotation vest, being suspended above the lake by 3 chords. Then, they saw Dean being placed next to her. As they began to place Becky next to Dean, The Miz got onto the bus.

"Alright superstars, follow me." The Miz said.

The superstars slowly exited the bus, watching as Apollo was placed next to Becky.

Once The Miz and the superstars arrived at the field, all 10 of the superstars selected earlier were being suspended above the lake.

"Alright superstars. This challenge is called Sawed Off. It's pretty simple. Your partners filled out a survey. Nattie, I'm gonna ask you the first question on the survey. If your answer matches Charlotte's answer, I'll move on and ask Kevin the same question. If your answer DOESN'T match Charlotte's, a small buzzsaw is gonna cut one of Charlotte's chords. If all three of Charlotte's chords get cut, she's going in that lake. If you fall in the lake, you're eliminated. And we'll keep going, until we have a male winner, and a female winner. First female to fall in, might as well be falling into the jungle, because that's where you're gonna go. Last female team remaining is immune from the jungle, and will live to see another challenge. Last male team left? A million dollars. Let's get started."

 **Confessional**

Natalya: This is gonna come down to how well we know our partners, and to be honest, Charlotte and I might have a slight advantage over these other teams.

Alicia: I'm now extremely worried about this challenge, and I think we'll be lucky to not come in last place

Becky: These questions aren't all that hard to guess the answers to. If Sasha takes time to think, we should have a pretty good chance to win.

Cameron: Naomi was my tag team partner for years. If we don't win this, I'll be very surprised.

Brie: Lana and I are practically screwed.

 **End Confessional**

The superstars all stood at their podiums, facing away from the lake and their partners, to avoid any form of cheating. They stood in the order their partners were dangled in, while Miz stood in front of them, facing everyone.

"Question #1 Nattie, what is Charlotte's favorite color?"

"Uh...blue?"

The Miz pulled out a remote and hit a button.

"WHOA!" Charlotte yelled, as everyone heard a buzzsaw cut one of her chords.

"The correct answer was Red. Seth, what's Dean's favorite color?"

"Blue."

Everyone heard the buzzsaw noise again.

"No! What's with you guys and blue? Once again, it was red. Sasha, what's Becky's favorite color?"

"Orange."

"SASHA!" Becky yelled, as the superstars all laughed.

"What!?" Sasha asked.

"ORANGE!?"

"Have you seen your hair!?"

"HAVE YOU SEEN MY CLOTHES!?" Becky yelled back. Just then, a buzzsaw cut one of her chords.

"The correct answer was green. Tyler, what's Apollo's favorite color?"

"Uh...blue?"

The Miz cut Apollo's chord.

"It was green again. Naomi, what is Cameron's favorite color?"

"Purple."

"That's correct! Kevin, what's Sami's favorite color?"

"Red."

"Are you sure?"

"It's red, stop fucking with me."

"Are you 100 percent positive?"

"Dude, it's red."

"...correct. Emma, what's Alicia's favorite color?"

"...Orange?"

"Correct! Brock, what's Roman's favorite color?"

"Black."

The Miz cut Roman's chord.

"I'm sorry, the answer we were looking for, was blue. Lana, what's Brie's favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Correct! Last but not least, Dolph, what's Rusev's favorite color?"

"Uh...Green?"

"Wow, correct! See, that was a fun little round. Round 2. Nattie, question two was, 'who is the most annoying person in the house?'. What did Charlotte say?"

Natalya stopped for a second to think, caught off guard by the question.

"Sasha?"

Sasha rolled her eyes.

"Correct! Seth, what did Dean say?"

"Seth Rollins." Seth said, as the superstars all laughed.

They heard the buzzsaw noise and gasped.

"Incorrect. He said Kevin Owens."

"Well that's what he gets, now he has two of his chords cut." Kevin said.

"Sasha, who did Becky say?"

"Charlotte."

"Correct! Tyler, who did Apollo say?"

"Roman Reigns."

"Correct!" The Miz said, as Roman smirked.

 **Confessional**

Roman: The man's heartbroken. I get it. But I'M not the one that's been leading him on and flirting with him for votes. If he should be mad at anyone, it's Charlotte, not me.

 **End Confessional**

"Naomi, who did Cameron say?"

"I really have no idea. Charlotte?"

The Miz cut Cameron's chord.

"She said, herself."

 **Confessional**

Cameron: I am my own worst enemy. I believe in my own abilities to the point that I believe no one else in the house can stop me from performing at my highest potential. I can only stop myself. I don't allow others to affect me, so the only person I can be annoyed in is myself.

Naomi: Like I said, Cameron's been getting sooooo weird since the Funkadactlys split up.

 **End Confessional**

"Kevin, who'd Sami say?"

"Brock Lesnar."

"That's correct!"

"Oh really?" Brock said, laughing.

"Yeah, you're a dickhead." Kevin said, not even smirking.

"Okay, okay, watch it big guy."

"Or what?" Kevin asked.

Brock raised his eyebrows.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me, pussy."

"Woah, woah, woah, guys! Relax, relax, we're all having fun here." Miz said, as the superstars (except Seth and Charlotte) all looked confused about Kevin's attitude.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of Seth's bed this morning." Brock said. A few of the superstars laughed.

"Emma, who did Alicia say is the most annoying in the house?"

"Charlotte."

The Miz cut Alicia's chord.

"She said Sasha."

"Really Alicia!?" Sasha asked.

"Can you really blame her? I mean, she does have to share a room with you." Emma shrugged.

"I'm gonna remember this." Sasha responded, looking away from Emma.

"Brock, who did Roman say?"

"Does Kevin count as just one person? If he does, I'm gonna say Kevin."

Kevin stood, silently.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: I thought it over, and it's not the right time to provoke Brock. Not during the challenge. I'll wait until after the vote or something.

 **End Confessional**

"That's correct! Lana, who did Brie say?"

"Brie said Becky."

"That's correct!"

Becky lowered her eyebrows, feeling a little offended.

"Dolph, who did Rusev say?"

"Roman."

"Correct! Natalya, who did Charlotte say was the most attractive guy in the house?"

"Uh oh." Brock said, as the superstars laughed.

"I mean...obviously I'm gonna guess Roman."

Charlotte sighed as The Miz cut her second chord.

The superstars looked a bit shocked and confused.

"The correct answer was, Seth Rollins."

 **Confessional**

Dolph: First Roman, now Seth? It looks like Charlotte believes in The Shield.

Seth: Charlotte, while I'm very flattered that you find me attractive, you're an idiot. Why would you not say Roman? If you know that Natalya has to guess your answer, why not just lie and say Roman?

Charlotte: I mean, Roman's very attractive, Seth's just better looking.

 **End Confessional**

"Seth, who did Dean say was the most attractive GIRL in the house?"

"Uh...let's see. He's into blondes, Lana. No offense Natalya." Seth said. Natalya chuckled and rolled her eyes.

The Miz cut Dean's final chord, and he fell into the water.

Seth rolled his eyes.

"The correct answer was, Becky Lynch!"

Becky blushed a bit, as Dean swam to the field.

"Dude, that was so obvious. Have you seen how much Dean and Becky flirt with each other?" Sasha asked.

"Well then Sasha, who did Becky say was the most attractive guy in the house?"

"Dean."

The Miz cut Becky's second chord.

"The correct answer was...Seth Rollins!"

"Ladies, ladies, please. Don't fight over me." Seth said, as some of the superstars laughed.

 **Confessional**

Dean: I don't know what these girls see in Seth...I dunno, maybe that's why I'm not attracted to guys, cause if Seth's the best looking one here, then we're ugly as hell.

 **End Confessional**

"Tyler, who did Apollo say?"

"...I...I think he still said Charlotte."

"Correct!"

Charlotte smiled a bit, as Apollo remained straight faced.

 **Confessional**

Apollo: Of course I'm gonna say Charlotte. It's true. She's gorgeous...she's fucking evil, and manipulative, but that doesn't make her unattractive.

 **End Confessional**

"Naomi, who did Cameron say?"

"Apollo."

"Correct! Kevin, what did Sami say?"

"Little known fact about Sami Zayn, he likes his women how he likes his coffee. I'm gonna say, Naomi." Kevin said, as all of the superstars laughed.

"I mean...it's correct, I don't know about all the other stuff. Anyway, Emma, who did Alicia say?"

"...Seth Rollins?"

The Miz cut Alicia's second chord.

"The correct answer, Dolph Ziggler."

"Finally, a woman with good taste." Dolph said, as a few superstars chuckled.

"Brock, what did Roman say?"

"I don't know who he said, I just know who he fucked, so..." Brock began, as all superstars laughed, except Charlotte.

"Final answer?"

"Charlotte, final answer."

The Miz cut Roman's second chord.

"The correct answer, was Sasha Banks."

 **Confessional**

Sasha: I was beginning to think all the guys in the house were blind. Glad to see that Roman has 20/20 vision.

 **End Confessional**

"Lana, who did Brie say?"

"Sami."

"Correct! Last up, Dolph, who did Rusev say?"

"If he didn't say Lana, I don't know where he's sleeping tonight." Dolph said. All the superstars laughed, except Rusev.

The Miz cut Rusev's chord as everyone in the house reacted in shock.

"His answer was, Sasha Banks."

"RUSEV!" Lana yelled.

 **Confessional**

Rusev: I was not told that our answers would be revealed.

 **End Confessional**

"Alright, quick score update. Charlotte has one chord left, Dean is eliminated, Becky has one chord left, Apollo has two, Cameron has two, Sami has all 3, Alicia has one, Roman has 1, Brie has all 3, and Rusev has two. Natalya, no pressure, but if you get this wrong, you're going into the jungle. Who did Charlotte say, was the most attractive GIRL in the house?"

The contestants laughed as Natalya looked hopeless.

"Was she allowed to say herself?"

"Nope."

"How am I supposed to know this?"

"You can guess, or you could just go to the jungle."

"...Lana?"

"Correct!"

Natalya took a huge sigh of relief.

"Sasha, if you get this wrong, you and Becky are going into the jungle. Who did Becky say?"

 **Confessional**

Sasha: Becky and I are going into the jungle. Plain and simple. I have no idea who she would've said.

 **End Confessional**

"Lana?"

The Miz cut Becky's final chord, and she fell into the lake.

"The correct answer was, Charlotte!"

"REALLY!?" Sasha yelled, leaving her podium to sit with the other eliminated superstars.

Charlotte smiled again.

"Tyler, who did Apollo say is the most attractive GUY in the house?" The Miz asked, as a few of the contestants laughed.

"Me."

The Miz cut Apollo's second chord.

"Incorrect. He said Seth."

"I'm very flattered Apollo, thank you." Seth said, sarcastically, as the rest of the superstars laughed (besides Becky and Sasha).

"Naomi, who did Cameron say?"

"Me."

The Miz cut Cameron's second chord.

"She said Sasha. Kevin, who did Sami say?"

"You know, another little known fact about Sami Zayn, he likes his men how he likes his coffee..." Kevin began, as Sami flipped him off, and the rest of the superstars laughed.

"Final answer?"

"Apollo Crews. Final answer."

The Miz cut Sami's first chord.

"The correct answer was, Roman Reigns. Emma, who did Alicia say?"

"Me."

The Miz cut Alicia's final chord, and she fell into the water.

"The correct answer was, Naomi. Brock, who did Roman say?"

Brock immediately began laughing, causing the rest of the superstars to laugh too.

"I don't fucking know, Seth?"

The Miz cut Roman's final chord, and he fell into the water was well.

"He said Tyler."

Brock laughed even harder.

"Lana, who did Brie say?"

"Me, duh."

The Miz cut Brie's first chord.

"Brie said Sasha. Last but not least, Dolph, what did Rusev say?"

"...you stumped me. You got me there. Seth?"

The Miz cut Rusev's second chord.

"He said Roman. Score update, Charlotte is still hanging by that one chord, Apollo has one, Cameron has two, Sami has 2, Brie has 2, and Rusev has 1. Next question. It's a two part question. Would your partner trade you for someone else in the house? If so, who would they trade you for? Natalya."

"...Uh...I'll say yes, and Charlotte would trade me for...Emma?"

The Miz cut Charlotte's final chord, and she fell into the lake.

"She said she wouldn't trade you."

"Well that's nice." Natalya said, sarcastically, as she left her podium.

"Tyler? What did Apollo say."

"He'd trade me for Brock."

"Correct! Naomi, what did Cameron say?"

"She wouldn't trade me."

The Miz cut Cameron's second chord.

"She said she'd trade you for Becky."

"Thanks." Naomi said, as a few superstars laughed.

"Kevin, what did Sami say?"

"He would trade me for Brock Lesnar."

The Miz cut Sami's second chord.

"He said he wouldn't trade you."

"He lied."

"I really didn't." Sami said, dangling by his last chord.

"Lana, what did Brie say?"

"She'd trade me for Charlotte."

The Miz cut Brie's second chord.

"She said she'd trade you for Emma. Dolph, what did Rusev say?"

"He'd trade me for Seth."

"...Correct! Apollo, Cameron, Sami, Brie, Rusev, you all have 1 chord left. Next question, what was your partner's favorite challenge this season? Tyler?"

"...Car Crusher."

The Miz cut Apollo's final chord, and he fell into the lake.

"He said, Long Jump. Naomi?"

"Long Jump?"

"Correct! Kevin? If you get this wrong, Dolph and Rusev win the $1,000,000 automatically."

"The last one."

"Catch and Release?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure."

"Miz, we won Catch and Release."

"Is that your final answer."

"Yes! That's my final answer!"

"...correct! Lana?"

"The Kayak one."

"Against The Current, final answer?"

"Yes."

The Miz cut Brie's final chord as Naomi tried to contain her excitement.

"The correct answer was, Car Crusher. Dolph, if you get this wrong, Kevin and Sami win the million dollars."

"Sync or Swim."

"Pretty confident with that answer." The Miz said, before cutting Rusev's last chord.

"The correct answer was Catch and Release."

The Miz cut Cameron and Sami's chords, and all of the superstars rejoined their partners on the field, to stand in front of the Miz.

"Okay girls, obviously, today's dead last losers, for the first time in a while, Becky and Sasha."

 **Confessional**

Becky: This is the last thing we need right now. It's late in the game, Charlotte and Nattie are already probably planning and preparing for the final, and here we are, in the jungle.

Sasha: We're so, so close to that final. I can taste it. We're not going anywhere. We can't.

 **End Confessional**

"Today's winners for the girls, who are safe from elimination, Naomi and Cameron!"

The superstars clapped.

 **Confessional**

Seth: Not only are Naomi and Cameron still here, which is a huge surprise by itself. They're ONE challenge away from the god damn final. One. All they have to do is squeak by and win a...they don't even have to win anything. All they have to do is not get voted in next week, and they're in the final challenge to compete for the big money. How did this happen?

Naomi: I don't know why we're still here, I don't know how we're still here, and I don't know how we won today. To be honest, the way things are going, I could look up, be at the finish line of the final challenge, and have no idea how I got there. All I know is, we're closer to that $100,000,000 than any other team in this house right now.

Cameron: Everyone is all shocked and surprised we made it this far. I'm not. We have just as much talent as these other teams, and to be honest, I'm a little insulted that everyone's acting like us still being here is a complete shock.

 **End Confessional**

"And of course, the winners for the guys. The BFFs, Kevin Owens, and Sami Zayn!"

 **Confessional**

Dean: Ginger Snap and Canadian Bacon are on a roll. That's 2 wins now.

Sami: We intend to ride this wave of momentum into the finals. Brock and Roman, Seth and Dean, Tyler and Apollo, Dolph and Rusev, look out. Because we're coming.

 **End Confessional**

"The challenge bus is here to take you guys back to the house, tomorrow, you will vote a female team to compete in the jungle, against Becky and Sasha. Have fun!"

 **Confessional**

Charlotte: We need to get Emma and Alicia in. If we can get Emma and Alicia or Becky and Sasha out before the final challenge? That's would be fantastic. If we could get them BOTH out? That would be an easy $100,000,000.

Emma: We know Charlotte and Nattie are coming for us, they know we're coming for them. Neither of us want to be in the jungle, and Sasha and Becky don't want either of us in the jungle.

Becky: Sasha and I have to try our hardest to get Brie and Lana in. I do not feel confident going into a jungle against Char and Nattie or Emma and Alicia, especially coming off of a loss.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

Seth and Charlotte followed Kevin into their bedroom.

"So when's this going down?" Seth asked.

"I'm thinking after the vote. Charlotte, who do you guys want in?"

"Emma and Alicia." Charlotte said.

"So...right after the vote, or?"

"I don't know yet!" Kevin said, cutting Seth off.

Charlotte and Seth awkwardly looked at each other, before leaving Kevin alone in the room.

* * *

Dolph, Dean, Becky, Sasha, Emma, Alicia, Natalya, Naomi, Cameron, Sami, Brock, Roman, Tyler, Apollo, and Brie were scattered across the connected kitchen and living room.

"Wait, wait. Then, when Miz was said 'Naomi and Cameron are safe', all the other girls faces were like 'damn... I should've meditated with em'." Apollo said. All the superstars in the room laughed.

"Look around man. This is crazy." Dean said.

"What do you mean?" Becky asked.

"No Enzo. No Bayley. No Cena. No Orton. No Jericho."

The superstars let the harsh reality sink in.

"And we're still gonna lose 4 more teams before the final." Natalya added.

"It's not gonna be us." Brock said, getting up to get a soda.

"It could be anybody." Sami said.

"Not us." Sasha said, sounding less confident, and more in denial about facing possible elimination.

 **Confessional**

Dean: The clock is ticking. And when it's time, that jungle is taking 4 more teams, whether we're ready or not.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

The next day, The Miz met with the superstars in the living room.

"Alright guys, you know what's going on here. I'll be back in 20 minutes, you guys have to vote for a female team to go in and face Sasha and Becky. You can vote for anyone, except for Naomi and Cameron. Have fun."

The Miz left.

"Alright now before everyone starts yelling and screaming their votes, I have something to say." Charlotte said, standing up.

"Go ahead." Dean said.

"I think that everyone wants to see a good jungle tonight, so you guys should vote Emma and Alicia in, that'd be fun to watch!"

"I'd rather watch you and Nattie go against Becky and Sasha to be honest." Apollo said.

"Guys, we shouldn't be voting for entertainment. We should be rewarding strong teams. Charlotte and Nattie and Emma and Alicia have been doing way better than Lana and Brie, so you guys should vote in Lana and Brie, so they can prove themselves." Sasha said, trying to sway the vote.

"Prove ourselves? Emma and Alicia haven't been in a jungle yet either. And they've never won a challenge, unlike us. If anyone needs to prove themselves, it's them!" Brie said.

"You think WE need to prove ourselves, are you kidding me?"

"I mean, every female team here has won a challenge, except for you guys." Natalya shrugged.

"And we've won 3 times. AND we've won two jungles. We've proved ourselves enough." Charlotte added.

"My vote's for Lana and Brie." Sasha said.

"Well me and Lana are voting for Emma and Alicia."

"Our vote's for Emma and Alicia as well." Natalya said.

Emma's scowled.

"Our vote's for Charlotte and Nattie."

"I'm voting for Charlotte and Nattie." Apollo said.

"Wow, shocker." Charlotte replied, sarcastically.

"Our votes for Emma and Alicia." Kevin said.

"We're going with Charlotte and Nattie." Roman shrugged.

"Emma and Alicia." Naomi said.

"Charlotte and Nattie." Dolph said.

"Welp, the tie breaker is Seth and Dean." Charlotte shrugged.

Dean whispered something in Seth's ear.

"Emma and Alicia." Seth said.

Charlotte and Natalya sighed in relief.

 **Confessional**

Natalya: The vote was extremely close. Lana and Brie got one vote, Charlotte and I got 4, Emma and Alicia got 5. We dodged a major bullet.

Dean: Brie and Lana made an excellent point. Seth voted Emma and Alicia to protect Charlotte, I voted Emma and Alicia in honor of fairness. You guys are a strong team? Go in and prove it against one of the strongest teams in the house.

 **End Confessional**

The Miz returned.

"Do we have a consensus?"

"Yes we do, we voted in Emma and Alicia." Dean said.

"Well, tonight's a big one. Emma and Alicia vs Becky and Sasha."

 **Confessional**

Charlotte: Finally. Sasha and Becky get to know how it feels to face a tough team. They think they're battle tested? They beat freaking Eva and Carmella. We had to beat Nikki and Paige and Bayley and Summer to stay in the house, and they got Eva and Carmella? THIS will be their true test.

 **End Confessional**

The Miz left, Seth looked at Kevin and Kevin shook his head no. Kevin went back to his room, Seth and Charlotte followed him.

"What happened to after the vote?" Seth asked.

"I'm gonna do it after the jungle." Kevin said, laying in his bed.

"You do know you don't HAVE to do this, right?" Charlotte asked.

"Look, I swear, when we get back from the jungle, I'm gonna get him to beat me up."

Seth and Charlotte looked at each other again.

"Alright." They said, in unison.

 **Confessional**

Seth: Apparently, something knocked some sense into Kevin, and now he's scared to go through with his plan for D-Day 4. It's also worth mentioning that the D in D-Day 4 stands for dumbass. Who would willingly get beat up by Brock Lesnar?

 **End Confessional**

* * *

The superstars relaxed for the rest of the night and the following day. That night, the challenge buses picked up the superstars and took them to the familiar bridge, which was the sight of the jungle. The only thing in the field was a wall, with green and red 9 inch by 9 inch squares all over it.

 **Confessional**

Emma: Easy challenge. Too easy. This could go either way.

Sasha: The fucking doors. I can't have my entire $100,000,000 riding on something so iffy as this, there's literally no strategy, it's almost a coin flip.

Becky: Persistence and speed is the key here. As long as we flip the doors fast, and don't let up at all, this challenge is ours.

Alicia: This one's gonna be a nail biter, and I'm anxious to get it over with.

 **End Confessional**

"Hello superstars, welcome back to the jungle! I need the team that got last place today, Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch!"

Sasha and Becky made their way down to the field.

"So, you guys still don't likey chudder?"

The superstars laughed.

"I mean, I don't dislike her." Sasha shrugged.

"Awwww, I don't dislike you too!" Becky said, sarcastically hugging her.

Dean chuckled.

"How cute. Tonight, you'll be going against the team that was voted into tonight's jungle, Emma and Alicia Fox!"

Emma and Alicia came down to the field.

"Okay guys, you got voted in. What happened?"

"We lost by one vote, because we haven't proved ourselves. So it's time to do it." Alicia said.

"Well, tonight, you'll be playing a game I like to call, Door Jam." The Miz said, walking over to the colored wall.

"You see, each of these colored squares, is a small revolving door."

As The Miz explained, he pushed one of the red squares and flipped it to it's green side before flipping it back to it's red side.

"Alicia and Emma, you'll be on one side of the wall, Becky and Sasha, you'll be on the other side. You don't want any red on your side, you want green. Red bad. Green good. If you see a red door, flip it. You'll have 7 minutes. The team with the most green on their side of the wall at the end of the 7 minutes will be safe, and will live to see another challenge. The team with the most red on their side will be eliminated. Sound easy enough?"

The girls nodded and got into position.

"Alright girls. 3...2...1..." The Miz blew the air horn and the girls rapidly began flipping doors.

 **Confessional**

Sasha: As soon as Miz blows the horn, Becky goes into a fucking frenzy.

Emma: Every time we flip a door, there's three flipping the other way.

Alicia: I can't be sure, but it feels like we're losing. Bad.

Becky: I don't remember much. It was kinda like an out of body experience. I just remember flipping and flipping and flipping, until I heard the horn.

 **End Confessional**

The Miz blew the air horn and the 4 superstars stopped. The went back and stood in their original positions as The Miz and the crew counted the doors.

"There are 45 doors on that wall. The final score was 27-18. The winners, who will stay in the house and live to see another challenge... Becky and Sasha!"

The contestants clapped.

 **Confessional**

Becky: One more female elimination challenge. One more. We make it through that? We're in the final. And once we're there, NO ONE is stopping us.

Sasha: Becky really showed out today, I'm proud of her. And I'm happy we won. But to be honest, was there really ever any doubt? We're us!

 **End Confessional**

"You may now re-join your fellow superstars."

Becky and Sasha made their way back onto the bridge.

"Emma, Alicia. This ends your time here in Mexico."

The superstars clapped and a few waved goodbye as Emma and Alicia walked into the distance, with crew members following them, carrying their suitcases.

 **Confessional**

Emma: It seems like they just wanted it more than us. It fucking sucks. It fucking sucks to make it almost all the way to the final, and have it ripped away from you at almost the last second. But that's exactly what happened.

Alicia: Becky outperformed us tonight, and Sasha didn't slack off either. It just feels like a waste. We didn't win any money challenges, and we didn't make it to the final challenge, so we're leaving here with nothing. And it just really sucks. All that hard work and time for nothing.

 **End Confessional**

"Girls, you're almost at the end. There are 4 teams left. Only one of you will be walking down that path, don't let it be you. And guys? We're just getting started. See you guys tomorrow."

The challenge bus came and picked up the superstars, taking them to the house.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: It's time. It's now or never. I'm about to get rid of Brock Lesnar, and hopefully, Roman Reigns as well.

 **End Confessional**

The superstars began to enter the house.

"Ayo Brock!" Kevin called out, Brock turned around, not responding.

"You were talking all that shit at the challenge today. How about now?"

Brock chuckled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh now you don't remember."

"Wait, you're mad that I said you're the size of two people? Well you are. Now fuck off before I kick both of your asses." Brock said sitting down, as Kevin filled a glass of water.

"Do it."

A bunch of the superstars began to linger around, interested to see what was going on.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Do it, right now."

"I would love nothing more than to put you out of your misery, dude."

"Then stand up and do it."

"Is this guy fucking serious?" Brock asked, laughing.

Just then, Kevin threw the water from the glass, hitting Brock right in the face, as the rest of the house gasped in shock.

"BROCK!" Roman screamed, as Brock stood up, angrily throwing the stool he was sitting on.

Brock went over to Kevin and drew back for a punch.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED._**

 **NEXT EPISODE: Guys elimination challenge. The consequences of Kevin's actions will be revealed as the guys continue to fight for survival.**

 **Poll 1: Who won't make the final challenge?  
A.) Sasha and Becky  
B.) Naomi and Cameron  
C.) Brie and Lana  
D.) Charlotte and Natalya**

 **Poll 2: What were the funniest/most interesting survey answers?**


	9. Direct Deposit

**Confessional**

Kevin: It's time. It's now or never. I'm about to get rid of Brock Lesnar, and hopefully, Roman Reigns as well.

 **End Confessional**

The superstars began to enter the house.

"Ayo Brock!" Kevin called out, Brock turned around, not responding.

"You were talking all that shit at the challenge today. How about now?"

Brock chuckled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh now you don't remember."

"Wait, you're mad that I said you're the size of two people? Well you are. Now fuck off before I kick both of your asses." Brock said sitting down, as Kevin filled a glass of water.

"Do it."

A bunch of the superstars began to linger around, interested to see what was going on.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Do it, right now."

"I would love nothing more than to put you out of your misery, dude."

"Then stand up and do it."

"Is this guy fucking serious?" Brock asked, laughing.

Just then, Kevin threw the water from the glass, hitting Brock right in the face, as the rest of the house gasped in shock.

"BROCK!" Roman screamed, as Brock stood up, angrily throwing the stool he was sitting on.

Brock went over to Kevin and drew back for a punch, but before it connected, Roman leaped over to him and grabbed his arm, before pulling him away.

The crew members and some of the male superstars began helping to separate Kevin and Brock.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: Not only is my plan working... It's working it's ass off. Then, Superman, Roman Reigns has to fly in and save the day.

 **End Confessional**

"Dude, are you TRYING to get kicked off of the show!?" Roman yelled, as he and some crew members walked Brock outside, by the pool.

"You saw what he fucking did." Brock said, sitting down.

"He's trying to get inside your head. Don't let him."

"My fists are gonna get inside HIS head."

* * *

"So that didn't work out." Charlotte said, sitting down on her bed. Kevin was sitting on the end of his, angry. Seth was in his own bed, trying not to laugh.

"If you have something to say, Seth, say it." Kevin said.

"...I mean... I told you so! It was a stupid plan, and I told you it was a stupid plan. And now here we are, it didn't work."

Kevin sighed, laying back in his bed.

"So what now?" Seth asked.

"D-Day 5."

"Kevin..." Charlotte began.

"Don't fucking 'Kevin' me, Charlotte. We're moving forward with D-Day 5, and I don't care if we have to do a D-Day 6, a D-Day 7, or a D-Day 8, because Roman Reigns and Brock fucking Lesnar will NOT BE IN THAT FUCKING FINAL!" Kevin yelled, turning red. He knocked the lamp off of the nightstand next to his bed.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"D-Day 5 it is." Charlotte said, with a sarcastic smile, before going to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Natalya, Charlotte, Naomi, and Cameron sat outside by the pool.

 **Confessional**

Charlotte: There's only 4 female teams left, and we've already got Brie and Lana on board. If we can swing Naomi and Cameron in our direction, and pit them against Becky and Sasha, we can get them eliminated. And if the final ends up being Us vs. Naomi and Cameron vs. Brie and Lana, Miz might as well hand us the check as soon as he blows the stupid airhorn.

 **End Confessional**

"We need to know if we can count on you guys for a vote." Natalya said.

"A vote?" Naomi asked, turning to Cameron.

Charlotte sighed, impatiently.

"Look, you want to be in the final challenge, we want you to be in the final challenge. If you two, Me and Nattie, and Brie and Lana all look out for each other, we can all make it."

Natalya simply pointed to Charlotte and nodded in agreement.

"So basically you want us against Becky and Sasha?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah."

"Um... I don't know about that..." Naomi said, skeptically.

"What have Sasha and Becky ever done for you?" Charlotte asked, beginning to get annoyed.

"It just seems like every one of your friends gets fucked over in the end. Apollo, Summer, Bayley."

"This is different. It's literally only us and them left in the house."

"What if Sasha and Becky are in last place? Who are you voting in to face them?"

Natalya and Charlotte fell silent.

"That's what I thought. Come on, Cameron." Naomi said, standing up and beginning to leave.

"Naomi, wait!" Natalya called out.

"You're making a huge mistake! Don't be stupid!" Charlotte yelled.

Cameron sighed, and began following Naomi back into the house.

"Fine! Go back to your cards and your little stupid fucking candles! We'll be busy winning the 100,000,000 dollars!"

"Charlotte!" Natalya shouted, looking at her in shock.

"We don't need them."

"But it would've been nice to have them, now you ruined it."

"We'll win this game with or without them."

* * *

The superstars met in the living room. Roman stood in front of them, holding the cell phone.

"Just got a text from The Miz on our AT&T Cricket Wireless cell phone. It says, 'The final challenge is even closer than you think'."

 **Confessional**

Apollo: I don't know what Miz's clue has to do with the challenge today, but he's right. The final challenge is coming, and I wanna be in it.

Dolph: This is easily our most important challenge to date. We need a win here.

Sami: It's getting late in the game. Several teams have come and gone, and Kevin and I are NOT gonna be next.

Roman: In this game, momentum is everything. And we're about to get some of that.

Dean: Big challenge, blah, blah, blah. Whatever, let's win this.

 **End Confessional**

The bus picked up the superstars and drove them to a field that was near a forest.

"Hello superstars, welcome to your 8th challenge on WWE Rivals! The final challenge is rapidly approaching, so I've designed this little challenge as a mini-final. A baby final. It has four events. A speed event, a strength event, a brain teaser puzzle, and a surprise at the end. You guys will race down the path through the forest, all the way to the strength challenge. Then, you will meet 9 doors. You can only go through your team door by completing the unlock puzzle. Then, you will encounter the surprise. The first male team to make it through the surprise will be safe from elimination. The first female team to make it through? You'll win $1,000,000. And of course, the last place male team will go to the jungle automatically."

 **Confessional**

Brock: Not only is this great preparation for the final, we also get to prove that we're better than every team in the house.

Kevin: This challenge should be a good indication of which teams are built for victory and which ones aren't. And most importantly, surviving the next two elimination challenges is the next step in winning the big money.

Seth: Mini-final? I'm ready. Let's do this.

Tyler: Big chance to upset the house today, and shock the world. Apollo and I are ready.

Rusev: This is the challenge that separates the boys from the men.

 **End Confessional**

All the superstars stood in a line.

"On your mark, get set..." The Miz blew the air horn, and the superstars took off.

The teams continued running down the path, to the strength challenge. The first one to reach the challenge was Seth.

There were 4 pink dumbbell bars with two curves in them that had 250 pounds of weight on them, and 5 blue ones with two curves that had 350 pounds of weight on them. There was also a sign with instructions.

"Each team must place a bar over their heads, resting it on their necks (girls pink, boys blue), and continue running down the path, until they reach the brain teaser." Seth read as Sami, Roman and Apollo caught up.

Once Becky, Dolph, and Dean arrived, Seth and Dean grabbed a blue bar and put their necks inside of the curved part, each holding it with both hands. They began to run as Brock, Sasha, Natalya, Charlotte, and Tyler arrived.

The teams of Brock and Roman, Sasha and Becky, Natalya and Charlotte, and Tyler and Apollo all grabbed their bars and took off after them as Lana, Rusev, Kevin, Naomi, Cameron, and Brie finally arrived.

 **Confessional**

Sami: Kevin's fat ass set us back big time in the speed challenge, and now we're duking it out with Rusev and Ziggler to avoid getting last place.

 **End Confessional**

Dolph and Rusev, Kevin and Sami, Brie and Lana, and Naomi and Cameron began running, as Seth and Dean reached the door with their name on it. Their riddle was written on a plaque on the door, and there was a keypad to type their answer.

"How do you make 7 even." Seth read.

"What is this, math class?" Dean asked.

He typed in "subtract 1". Nothing happened. Just then, Brock and Roman got to their door.

"What has three feet, but can't walk?" Roman asked.

"Kangaroo." Brock said immediately.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"They always hop around."

"They don't have three feet."

"You sure?" Brock asked, as Becky and Sasha and Charlotte and Natalya reached their doors at the same time.

"What two things can you never eat for breakfast?" Sasha read, as Apollo and Tyler arrived.

"How do you share 34 apples among 33 people?" Charlotte read.

Apollo looked confused at his riddle.

"You will always find me in the past. I can be created in the present, But the future can never taint me. What am I?"

"That's a lovely poem, Apollo, now read the riddle." Tyler said. Apollo rolled his eyes.

The rest of the teams managed to catch up, as the teams already there continued to struggle.

"Lunch and dinner?" Becky asked.

"Now's not time for your stupid jokes, Becky." Sasha said, annoyed.

Becky typed "lunch and dinner" into the keypad. After a loud beeping sound, their door opened.

Sasha looked at Becky in shock for a moment before both girls took off running.

"Okay, so if the answers are all stupid jokes... maybe the answer is make applesauce." Charlotte shrugged.

Natalya typed in "make applesauce" and their door opened as well.

 **Confessional**

Charlotte: If this is a preview of what the real final looks like, then we can't lose to THEM.

 **End Confessional**

"What is harder to catch the faster you run?" Sami read.

"My breath." Kevin panted, sitting down.

Sami typed it in. Their door opened.

"Come on!" Sami said, running through the door.

"Fuck!" Kevin yelled, getting up and running again.

"What has a head, a tail, is brown, and has no legs?" Naomi read. Cameron shrugged.

"A yardstick! 3 feet? Can't walk? It's a yardstick!" Roman explained.

After some typing, Roman and Brock ran through their open door.

 **Confessional**

Roman: Me and Brock, Kevin and Sami. One of our teams is winning today and getting one step closer to the jungle.

 **End Confessional**

"Wednesday, Tom and Joe went to a restaurant and ate dinner. When they were done they paid for the food and left. But Tom and Joe didn't pay for the food. Who did?" Brie read.

"Come on, think Rusev! What begins with T, ends with T, and has T in it!?" Dolph shouted.

Meanwhile, Becky, Sasha, Roman, and Brock reached a sign, in front of a lake. There were several flotation vests on the ground. Charlotte, Natalya, Kevin, and Sami arrived behind them.

"You will have to swim across the lake to meet me at the beach. I am holding a flag that says 'guys', and a flag that says 'girls'. Once you arrive, and both of your team members are holding your gender's flag, you'll win." Sami read.

As everyone else began picking up flotation vests, Charlotte and Natalya ran and jumped into the water without them.

"Can they even do that!?" Sasha exclaimed.

"I guess it's not against the rules." Brock shrugged, putting his on.

The other three teams entered the water as Seth typed in "remove the s". Their door opened.

As Seth and Dean ran to the lake, Charlotte and Natalya got onto the shore. The Miz blew the air horn as they grabbed the flag from him.

 **Confessional**

Natalya: I try to stay humble. But with this many wins? It's hard. Charlotte and I are more than prepared to win this final, and it's up to all the girls in the house to try and stop us.

Charlotte: 2 words. Genetically. Superior. It's not our fault Sasha and Becky can't swim without the vests.

Sasha: Charlotte and Nattie cheated! It takes a whole 2 minutes to put the vests on and they completely skipped them!

 **End Confessional**

Kevin and Sami got onto the shore, just before Brock and Roman did. The 4 guys all ran towards the Miz.

"Woah, woah, guys!" Miz yelled.

Sami got there first and snatched the flag, before running away with it. Kevin stopped running as Brock and Roman continued to chase Sami.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: Roman and Brock are even dumber than I thought.

Natalya: Kevin and Sami both have to be touching the flag for them to win. So the smart thing to do, would be to hang around Kevin, don't chase Sami! He's way smaller and quicker, and they're never gonna catch him.

 **End Confessional**

Sami ran a full circle around the beach as Sasha, Becky walked onto the shore, angry.

"They skipped the life vests!" Becky protested.

"Yeah, because we can swim." Charlotte responded, rolling her eyes.

"I mean, technically, there was no rule stating they couldn't." Miz shrugged.

"They cheated! WE should've won that!" Sasha yelled.

Charlotte began to laugh.

"We would've beat you either way."

"No you wouldn't have! That's why you cheated!"

"We didn't cheat." Natalya said, standing next to Charlotte.

"Yes, you fucking did!" Sasha yelled, getting in Natalya's face.

"Come on Sasha, just forget it." Becky said, sadly, grabbing Sasha's wrist and dragging her away from Charlotte and Natalya.

"Look, I understand you're upset that you lost, but don't ever get in my face like that ever again."

"OR WHAT!?" Sasha yelled, still being dragged away by Becky.

Meanwhile, Sami made his way back to where he started, with Brock and Roman still chasing him. Kevin ran and met Sami halfway, grabbing the flag as Miz blew the air horn.

 **Confessional**

Roman: We made a costly, costly mistake, and Sami and Kevin capitalized.

Kevin: We kicked Roman and Brock's ass in the mini-final, and we won't have to in the actual final. D-Day 5 is in motion.

Brock: 3 challenges in a row? How in the hell did we let this chubby, evil, marshmallow man and his goofy ginger sidekick win 3 challenges in a row?

Becky: Tensions are high right now, because everyone knows that the only thing stopping Charlotte and Nattie from crossing finish line and winning the grand prize, is me and Sasha. They took a shortcut because they felt the pressure, and they weren't ready for a head to head match up with us. They're scared of us, and to be completely honest, I don't blame them.

 **End Confessional**

Seth and Dean made it onto the shore. Later on, Brie and Lana made it, followed by Tyler and Apollo. Then, Rusev and Ziggler, and finally Naomi and Cameron arrived onto the beach.

The Miz blew the air horn.

"Obviously, the winners of the $1,000,000, are Charlotte and Natalya! Kevin, Sami, you don't win any money, but you're safe from tonight's jungle. Ru-Ru, Mr. Ziggles, you guys are going directly into the jungle."

 **Confessional**

Dolph: This whole game, Rusev and I have specifically excelled at avoiding high pressure situations, and now, we're in the highest pressure situation of them all.

Rusev: Every team left in the game is weak, we'll destroy all of them!

 **End Confessional**

"The challenge buses are here to take you back to the house, tomorrow, you will vote a male team to compete in the jungle, against Rusev and Ziggler. Have fun!"

* * *

Dean, Becky, and Sasha all sat in the brown room.

"Who are you guys voting for?" Sasha asked.

"Brock and Roman."

"What? Why?" Becky said, partially in shock.

"They're the strongest team in the house, he's been a dick to me for like a week and a half, I don't owe them anything." Dean shrugged.

"Well... if you're voting them in, we are too."

Sasha looked at Becky in shock.

"Thanks." Dean said, with a bit of a smile.

 **Confessional**

Becky: Roman and Dean are both my friends, but Dean's looked out for me and Sasha more than anyone else in the house. The least I could do is repay him with a vote.

Sasha: I think the whole 'Becky and Dean flirting' thing is cute, but I definitely don't want to be on Brock and Roman's bad side.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

Dolph and Rusev entered the purple room. Kevin, Charlotte, and Seth were all sitting down.

"Okay, who are we facing?" Dolph asked.

"What?" Seth responded, confused.

"Don't act dumb. You guys hold the power in this house, you pretty much decide who goes into the jungle. Who are we going against?"

Kevin, Charlotte, and Seth looked at each other for a bit.

"Brock and Roman." Kevin shrugged.

"Brock and Roman!? You think we can beat them?"

"I don't care if you can beat them. If you guys win, great. If you don't, that sucks for you guys."

"Can't we discuss this?"

"There's nothing to discuss. You're going against them."

"This is bullshit!" Rusev exclaimed.

"This is politics. Now if I were you guys, I'd go figure out a way to beat them." Kevin said, shooing them away.

 **Confessional**

Dolph: There's 9 teams in the house. Seth, Kevin, and Charlotte's teams are all voting in Brock and Roman. If we can sway the other voters, we can turn this around, and get a weaker team in.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

The next day, the superstars met with The Miz in the living room.

"Hello Superstars! You have 20 minutes to decide who is going into the jungle tomorrow to face Dolph Ziggler and Rusev. Each team gets one vote, you can vote for anyone except yesterday's challenge winners, Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens. I'll be back in 20 minutes."

The Miz left, and Dolph stood up.

"Since we've been here, the same 2 teams have been controlling everything. Nikki & Paige, Cena & Orton, Styles & Jericho, Bayley & Summer, Enzo & Cass, and Emma & Alicia have all gone home. And Kevin or Charlotte were behind all of their eliminations. Now, I know that they want Brock and Roman to go in tomorrow. And a lot of you are thinking about voting the same way. But I say we take a stand, and vote against them. And change the game. Our vote, is for Seth and Dean."

"Yeah, cute speech. We vote Brock and Roman." Kevin said.

"Brock and Roman." Charlotte said.

"We're gonna switch it up and vote Roman and Brock." Seth said, sarcastically.

"Seth and Dean." Naomi said, nervously. The rest of the teams looked around, nervously.

"We're gonna vote Seth and Dean as well." Lana said.

Charlotte and Kevin looked at Lana in shock.

"Seth and Dean. That's 3-3 by the way." Brock said, smiling, with his hands behind his head.

"Brock and Roman." Apollo said.

Kevin and Charlotte's faces lit up with smiles.

"Bro, come on." Roman said, rolling his eyes.

"Apollo we have a chance to show Kevin that he can't control this house anymore, you're being selfish." Dolph complained.

"Hey, they made their vote. Deal with it." Kevin said, glaring at Dolph.

 **Confessional**

Apollo: Did anyone actually think I was gonna save Roman from the jungle with my vote after what happened? Get real.

 **End Confessional**

"Alright, Becky and Sasha haven't voted yet." Roman said.

"If they vote for Seth and Dean, it'll be a tie." Kevin sighed, rolling his eyes.

"So?"

"We... uh... go ahead, Becky, vote." Sasha said, nervously.

Becky took a deep breath, avoiding eye contact with both Dean and Roman.

"I don't think the vote should end in a tie, so we're voting Brock and Roman." Becky lied.

"I'LL GET MIZ RIGHT NOW!" Kevin yelled, leaving the room.

"What!?" Roman asked.

"Sorry, Roman." Becky said, looking down at the ground.

"Don't 'sorry Roman' me, don't give me that weak 'I don't think there should be a tie' bullshit. Either vote me in or don't vote me."

"Hey, man, leave her alone." Dean said.

"No, fuck that. She wants to smile in my face everyday and pretend we're friends, and then vote me in because 'there shouldn't be a tie', what the fuck?" Roman said, as Kevin and The Miz came back.

"We are friends! I just..."

Becky trailed off as she sighed, putting her face in her hands.

"So we have a consensus?"

"Yeah, Kevin and Sami and Seth and Dean are still scared of us, Charlotte still has her head up Kevin's ass, Apollo's still being a little bitch about the Charlotte thing, and Becky doesn't like ties apparently." Brock said, calmly, gnawing on a toothpick.

"We voted in Brock and Roman." Natalya said.

"Wow, you guys just can't stay out of the jungle. It's gonna be a good one tomorrow. Brock Lesnar and Roman Reigns, versus Dolph Ziggler and Rusev."

 **Confessional**

Roman: This is our 3rd time in the jungle. Seth and Dean haven't been in once, Tyler and Apollo haven't been in once, Dolph and Rusev are going in for their first time, and Kevin and Sami have only won one. We're the most battle tested team in the house, and as much as it pisses me off, we're ready to go to battle again.

Becky: I feel horrible. Roman and Brock don't deserve to go into the jungle, but I didn't want to vote in Dean, I just couldn't.

Brock: Time to kick even more ass. Cena and Orton, and Enzo and Cass couldn't beat us. You think Rusev and Noodlehead are gonna get the job done?

 **End Confessional**

Everyone left the living room except Becky, Dean, Roman, and Brock.

"Guys, I'm sorry!" Becky exclaimed, frowning.

Roman laughed a bit.

"Don't be sorry, be real with me. You're either with me or against me."

"I'm not against you."

"I bet." Roman said, leaving with Brock.

"Don't worry about him." Dean said, putting his arm around Becky.

Becky was silent.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked.

Becky said nothing. She grabbed Dean's head and slowly pulled him into a kiss. After a few seconds, they broke the kiss.

Dean smiled at her.

"See ya around, Dean." Becky said, with a smirk, standing up and leaving the living room.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Cameron: A couple weeks ago, the guys had a guy's night out. So I figured, I'd set up a girl's night out.

Naomi: I know Cameron means well, but sometimes, she can be a little oblivious.

 **End Confessional**

Becky, Sasha, Natalya, Charlotte, Naomi, Brie, and Lana awkwardly sat around the pool as Cameron poured everyone a drink.

"I kinda like this." Becky said, with a smile.

Natalya and Brie smiled and nodded in agreement as Naomi shrugged and Charlotte, Lana, and Sasha, rolled their eyes. Cameron handed the drinks out and sat in the empty seat in the circle between Becky and Natalya.

"To the final challenge, good luck everyone." Cameron smiled, holding up her drink.

"The final challenge." Everyone repeated, as they all touched glasses and took a sip.

* * *

The next day, the superstars relaxed and hung around the house, while Roman, Brock, Rusev, and Ziggler all packed their bags.

 **Confessional**

Roman: This the third time we've packed these suitcases. And I'm getting pretty tired of it. I just gotta remind myself that it'll all be worth it in the end.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

That night, the bus took the superstars to the jungle.

As the superstars stood on the bridge, The Miz stood in a dirt circle with nothing but four football uniforms and two pairs of belts that were connected by a small cord.

"Showtime." Kevin muttered, under his breath.

 **Confessional**

Rusev: Time to destroy.

Roman: Haven't seen football pads in a while. Throwback Thursday.

Brock: This challenge is about who wants it more. Spoiler alert, it's us.

Dolph: I'm always at a huge disadvantage. My partner barely speaks my language, I'm not offered any spots in any cute alliances, and I'm thrown into the jungle against two former Minnesota Vikings players in the football elimination challenge. But my whole life, I've been overcoming adversity. And tonight, I'm gonna prove everyone in that house wrong, I'm gonna prove everyone watching at home wrong, and most importantly, I'm gonna do what I do best. Steal. The. Show.

 **End Confessional**

"Hello superstars, welcome back to the jungle! I need the team that got last place today, Dolph Ziggler and Rusev!"

Ziggler and Rusev made their way down to the field.

"Begins with T, ends with T, and has T in it? Teapot. Come on, guys."

"As the comedian of the group, I'll take the blame for that." Dolph said, as the superstars laughed.

"Well guys, welcome to the jungle. You're going against the team that was voted in yesterday, Brock Lesnar and Roman Reigns."

Brock and Roman came down to the field.

"Okay fellas, you got voted in for the third time. What's going on?"

"Certain people are against us in the house, and they wanted us in the jungle. Well, they got their wish."

"THIS, is gonna be a good one. Tonight, you'll be playing Blast Off. It's simple. You'll put on these belts and LITERALLY be attached at the hip. You'll also put on the football shoulders pads, jerseys, and helmets. Both teams will start in the middle of the circle. When I blow the horn, you have to tackle the other team out of the circle. First team to tackle the other team out 3 times, wins. Any questions?"

The guys shook their heads no, as they got suited up and got in the middle of the circle.

"Alright, round 1 guys...3...2...1..." Miz blew the airhorn.

The guys started pushing against each other. After a brief struggle, Brock and Roman easily tackled Dolph and Rusev out of the circle. Miz blew the airhorn again.

The guys got up and got back in the middle of the circle.

"Alright, round 2! 3...2...1..." Miz blew the airhorn.

Brock and Roman easily tackled Dolph and Rusev out of the circle again. Miz blew the airhorn again.

"2-0!"

"Hang in there, Ru!" Dolph yelled, out of breath.

The guys went back to their starting positions.

"Round 3. Rusev, Ziggler, you gotta get this one. 3...2...1..." Miz blew the airhorn.

Brock and Roman tackled Dolph and Rusev out of the circle again. Miz blew the airhorn again.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT UCE!" Brock yelled.

Roman took off the football helmet and threw it at the bridge. The superstars all gasped and screamed as they dodged it.

"I'M NOT GOING ANY FUCKING WHERE! DEAL WITH IT!" Roman yelled, throwing off his pads as Brock laughed.

 **Confessional**

Seth: Roman is going fucking insane.

Roman: Kevin wants me gone? Great. People in hell want ice water. Eat a dick.

Brock: I'd like my prize money from the final challenge to be made into a direct deposit please.

 **End Confessional**

The superstars awkwardly clapped.

"Wow. Brock, Roman, you two are safe. You may re-join your fellow superstars."

Brock and Roman made their way back up to the bridge.

"Hey asshole, you almost hit me with your helmet!" Sasha yelled.

Roman didn't respond.

"Rusev, Ziggler. This ends your time here in Mexico."

The superstars clapped and a few waved goodbye as Dolph and Rusev walked into the distance, with crew members following them, carrying their suitcases.

 **Confessional**

Dolph: It didn't work out. But at the end of the day, I'm glad I made it this far.

Rusev: It was a fluke. I want rematch.

 **End Confessional**

"Superstars, there's only 8 teams left. The next challenge is our first DOUBLE elimination challenge!"

The superstars all stared in shock.

"And the next jungle, will be a double jungle. A male team, AND a female team will be going home. Good luck superstars, you'll need it.

 **Confessional**

Brie: A double jungle!? Are you kidding me!?

Tyler: Next week is a must win. We have to solidify our spot.

Becky: 4 people are getting eliminated next jungle. This is insane.

Kevin: Miz said the final challenge was even closer than we think. And he wasn't bluffing. There's only one more D-Day. If we don't do it right this time, Roman and Brock go for the big money.

Cameron: One challenge. We're one challenge away, we can't lose now.

Dean: We've come a long, long way.

Sasha: And we didn't come all this way to lose.

Seth: I'm so close to the final, I can taste it.

Natalya: No time for mistakes now. That time has long gone.

Brock: How much of the $100,000,000 is taken out in taxes?

Naomi: It's all on the line. Do or die.

Sami: Every second counts now.

Charlotte: This is what we've been waiting for. The moment that makes it all worth it.

Apollo: We came a long, long way. And there's no way and hell we're gonna lose now.

 **End Confessional**

The bus picked up the superstars, and took them back to the house.

 **NEXT EPISODE: Double elimination challenge. The participants of the final challenge will be revealed.**

 **Poll 1: Did Charlotte and Natalya cheat to win the challenge?**

 **Poll 2: Most shocking moment?  
A.) Roman stopping Brock and Kevin's fight  
B.) Kevin and Sami winning the mini-final  
C.) Becky kissing Dean  
D.) Cameron's "Girls Night Out" ending peacefully**

 **Poll 3: Did Roman go too far? Yelling at Becky, and throwing his helmet at everyone.**

 **Poll 4: Which three female teams and three male teams will make the final challenge?**


	10. Legit Straight Boss Fire

**Confessional**

Cameron: Last night, Miz dropped a bomb on us.

Roman: Double elimination. 4 people are out of here, and the final challenge is less than a week from now.

Sasha: We need a win here. It's not negotiable.

Kevin: Politically, I feel very safe. But you never want to take that chance. A win would be best.

Charlotte: As far as I'm concerned, it's win or go home.

 **End Confessional**

Brock, Roman, Naomi, and Cameron sat by the pool.

"Like, really? 'I don't think the vote should be a tie?'. Come on now, that's bullshit." Roman said, finishing off an orange juice.

"And haven't you guys voted with them every time?" Naomi asked.

"I swear, every vote, I'm like 'Roman, who do you want in?', and every time, he goes 'Sasha and Becky want so and so in', every time. And I asked him, I said 'why do you always vote with them?', and he said, 'because they'll always have our backs, so we'll always have theirs'."

"How much you wanna bet Dean had something to do with that vote?" Roman said, throwing the bottle away.

"Why do you say that?" Brock asked, confused.

"Dean is Seth's partner, Seth and Kevin have been trying to get me out since day one. And Becky and Dean have been flirting since we picked rooms on the first day."

"So we're going against Kevin and Sami, Seth and Dean, Charlotte and Nattie, cause they're with Kevin. Apollo and Tyler, probably Brie and Lana, and now we're going against Sasha and Becky?" Brock asked, with a laugh.

"Yeah."

"That's the house. There's no one else in the house besides us and them." Brock said, laughing, pointing at Naomi and Cameron.

"Hey, we won't vote for you if you don't vote for us." Cameron smiled.

"I appreciate it, but I don't think one vote is keeping us out of the jungle. We gotta win." Roman said, standing up.

Brock stood up as well and followed him into the house.

* * *

Dean lazily put on his challenge shirt as Becky sat at the edge of her bed, putting on her shoes.

"So... yesterday..." Dean said.

"What about yesterday?" Becky asked, confused.

"The kiss."

"What about it?"

"Are we like... a thing now?"

"Do you want to be a thing?"

"I don't know."

"Then I don't know if we are or not." Becky said, standing up and heading downstairs. Dean sighed and followed her.

 **Confessional**

Becky: Dean is a really great guy, but I don't think we should rush things. I'm just gonna play it by ear, and see how things work out.

Dean: Becky is great, but the main thing I'm focused on right now, is that $100,000,000.

 **End Confessional**

The superstars all met in the living room. Kevin stood in front of the crowd of superstars, holding the cell phone.

"Hey! Shut up. I just got a text from The Miz on our AT&T Cricket Wireless Cell Phone. It says, 'Today, your challenge is easy. Just get in the water.'."

"Water. Great." Lana said, sarcastically.

The superstars all went outside and boarded the challenge bus, that took them to a small field, near a lake. The Miz was standing in front of it with a devious smile as the superstars got off of the bus.

"Good morning superstars, welcome to your 9th challenge on WWE Rivals. Today, you guys will be playing, Bombs Away. Your goal, is to get you and your partner in this water, as fast as possible."

The superstars looked confused.

"That's it?" Tyler asked.

"Too easy?" Miz responding, pretending to be confused as well.

Seth rolled his eyes.

"What's the catch?"

"At the beginning of the challenge, one person is going to be strapped to the bottom, of THAT helicopter!" The Miz said, pointing across the lake.

The superstars all jumped back, startled by the helicopter that they hadn't noticed until Miz pointed it out.

"The other person has to climb the 25 foot rope ladder on the moving helicopter and pull the rip cord to release their partner into the water. Once they pull that rip cord, they will jump into the water themselves, and their time will stop. If the person climbing the ladder hits the water before their partner, they WILL be disqualified. This is a timed event. The male team with the fastest time, will earn a spot in my final challenge, while the male team with the slowest time, will be competing in the final jungle."

 **Confessional**

Apollo: This challenge only relies on one person from each team to perform well. This gives me and Tyler a very legitimate chance to win. I know I can compete with the other guys on my own. Let's do this.

Brock: I trust Roman. I'm putting it all in his hands. If he doesn't win it, we're going to the jungle.

Dean: Seth can take this one. He's CrossFit Jesus, I trust him climbing a ladder.

Kevin: If Sami fucks this up, I WILL kill him. Seriously.

 **End Confessional**

"This is also a double elimination challenge. So the female team with the fastest time will earn a spot in my final challenge, and the female team with the slowest time is going directly into the jungle."

 **Confessional**

Natalya: This whole time, Charlotte's been bragging about being the star of the team, and being the best female in the house. Well, now is her chance to prove it.

Cameron: Naomi can handle this. It's time to take our rightful spot in the final.

Lana: Brie insists on being the climber, and I really hope she doesn't fuck this up for us.

Sasha: Have you seen Becky's arms!? Obviously, she'll be the one climbing for us. Final challenge, here we come.

 **End Confessional**

"Charlotte and Natalya won the last challenge, so they'll choose the guy's order. Kevin and Sami also won the last challenge, so they'll choose the girl's order."

The Miz handed both teams clipboards, paper, and pens.

"That's a waste of ink." Roman said. A few of the superstars laughed.

"How so?" Miz asked.

"Me and Brock, Becky and Sasha, Tyler and Apollo, Naomi and Cameron, Seth and Dean, Brie and Lana, Kevin and Sami, Charlotte and Nattie. We don't need them to write that down to know that."

Kevin, Sami, Charlotte, and Natalya just kept silently writing down the order. Eventually they handed it to Miz.

"First up, Brock and Roman."

 **Confessional**

Brock: It's all in Big Uce's hands now.

Roman: We're feared for a reason. It's time to show em why.

 **End Confessional**

The crew strapped Brock to the helicopter, then Roman grabbed the bottom of the ladder as the helicopter flew to the center of the lake.

"Alright guys. 3...2...1..." Miz blew the airhorn.

Roman immediately began quickly climbing the wobbly, long ladder.

"That looks a lot harder than I thought." Sami remarked.

After some wobbly climbing, Roman reached the rip cord and pulled it. Brock dropped into the water and Roman jumped down right after, as The Miz blew the airhorn and the superstars (besides Kevin) clapped.

"Great time, guys. Sasha, Becky, your turn!"

 **Confessional**

Becky: There's a lot of pressure right now. But I'm just gonna pretend I'm in an action movie, and I'm climbing the rope for a scene, and there's not a potential $100,000,000 dollars on the line.

Sasha: We need this win, or we're most likely going into the jungle. And I just know that Miz has something up his sleeve for this one.

 **End Confessional**

"Okay ladies. 3... 2... 1..."

The Miz blew the airhorn.

Becky began climbing the ladder, struggling to keep her balance as it twisted and turned. Eventually, she made it to the top and pulled the rip cord, dropping Sasha into the water, then jumping down herself. The Miz blew the airhorn as Charlotte stood, silently and emotionlessly while the rest of the superstars clapped.

"Up next, Apollo and Tyler."

 **Confessional**

Apollo: It's our chance, or more specifically, my chance to show them what I can do.

Tyler: To avoid the jungle, we're probably going to need to win here.

 **End Confessional**

"Alright guys. 3...2...1..."

Miz blew the airhorn and Apollo began climbing the ladder.

"Okay! I see you, Apollo!" Naomi called out.

"He's climbing that fucking thing like Charlotte's at the top." Brock said, as the superstars laughed. Even Charlotte herself chuckled a bit.

Apollo pulled the rip chord, dropping Tyler in the water, before he jumped in as well. Miz blew the airhorn again as the superstars clapped.

"Naomi, Cameron, you're up!"

 **Confessional**

Naomi: I really want to win here, and guarantee that we get a spot in the final.

Cameron: We haven't been in a jungle yet, and we don't need to start now.

 **End Confessional**

"Alright girls. 3...2...1..."

Miz blew the air horn and Naomi slowly climbed the wobbly ladder, almost falling off. Eventually, she reached the top, pulled the rip cord, and jumped down, reaching the water after Cameron. The Miz blew the airhorn again.

"I'm sorry, Cam." Naomi frowned.

 **Confessional**

Tyler: Naomi's time seemed to be somewhere between 2 and 3 years.

Charlotte: Naomi did terrible, and now they're probably going to the jungle.

 **End Confessional**

"Next for the guys, Seth and Dean."

 **Confessional**

Dean: It'd be nice to add a second challenge win to our resume before the final challenge.

Seth: All I have to do is out-climb Roman, Sami, and Apollo? As far as I'm concerned, we're already in the final challenge.

 **End Confessional**

"3...2...1..."

The Miz blew the airhorn and Seth started climbing the rope ladder.

"Fuck, he's going fast." Kevin noted.

Seth reached the top and pulled the rip cord, dropping Dean into the water. He jumped into the lake as Miz blew the airhorn, stopping their time.

"Next up, Brie and Lana!"

 **Confessional**

Lana: If Brie does well enough here, we'll be in the final challenge! I can't wait.

Brie: I have to have a good performance, because if we win this, we'll be competing for the big money.

 **End Confessional**

"Ladies, 3...2...1..." The Miz blew the airhorn and Brie began climbing the ladder.

"She's going too fast." Roman said, watching the wobbly, shaky ladder.

Brie's foot missed one of the rungs, and she began sliding down the ladder. The superstars gasped as Brie hit the water. Naomi and Cameron took a sigh of relief when Miz blew the airhorn, while the helicopter kept flying, with Lana strapped to the bottom.

 **Confessional**

Naomi: Good ole Brie and Lana, coming through in the clutch.

Kevin: Naomi and Cameron's meditation, or their voodoo magic, or the lucky 4 leaf clover they probably keep around somewhere, has once again kept them out of the jungle.

Lana: Are you kidding me!?

Brie: I tried to go fast and ensure a win, and it backfired horribly. Unless Charlotte DQ's, we're going into the jungle

 **End Confessional**

"Wow, tough break. Kevin, Sami, you're up."

 **Confessional**

Kevin: We're the last male team. That gives us a distinct advantage. We got to watch the other guys go, and now we have to use our internal mind clocks to make sure we get the best time... well... Sami does, I kinda just sit here.

Sami: The pressure is all on me. It's now or never.

 **End Confessional**

"3...2...1..." Miz blew the airhorn.

Sami took off, climbing up the ladder.

"GIN-GER-SNAP! GIN-GER-SNAP!" Kevin chanted, as the superstars laughed.

Sami reached the top of the ladder and pulled the rip cord , dropping Kevin into the water and jumping in after him. Miz blew the airhorn.

"Last up, Nattie and Charlotte."

 **Confessional**

Natalya: Charlotte's been pretty quiet and nervous since the challenge began. All our hard work can be reversed with a simple mistake here, and a jungle loss. It would suck to dominate the entire show, then lose when the pressure is on.

Charlotte: I'm freaking out right now. If I screw this up, I'm not leaving the water. I'm just gonna drown myself.

 **End Confessional**

"Alright girls. 3...2...1..." Miz blew the airhorn.

Charlotte nervously began climbing the wobbly ladder.

Becky, Lana, Cameron, Naomi, Brie, and Sasha anxiously looked on as Charlotte became more unstable, while increasing her speed.

Eventually she made it to the rip cord, pulled it, and jumped into the water after Natalya fell in.

"Ugh!" Lana yelled, as Nattie and Charlotte made their way back to the field.

The superstars all met in front of The Miz.

"Wow. Big time challenge today. You guys ready to hear your times?"

The superstars nervously gave positive replies.

"Brie and Lana, you were the only team to DQ. You guys will be in the next jungle."

 **Confessional**

Brie: My worst fear came true, and I cost us the challenge. Now, we're in the jungle.

Lana: This is our first jungle, and I'm not looking forward to it whatsoever.

 **End Confessional**

"Sasha, Becky climbed the ladder, released you, and hit the water in 27 seconds."

Sasha and Becky simply nodded.

"Cameron, Naomi climbed the ladder, released you, and hit the water in 37 seconds."

Cameron and Naomi cringed.

"Natalya, Charlotte climbed the ladder, released you, and hit the water in... 24 seconds! Charlotte, Nattie, you're going to the final challenge!"

"WOOOOOOOOOO!"

Natalya and Charlotte celebrated as the superstars clapped. Becky and Sasha simply stood in disbelief.

 **Confessional**

Charlotte: "Genetically superior" isn't just a cute catchphrase. Being genetically superior means that no matter what Becky and Sasha do, I will ALWAYS be better than them. But hey, it's not their fault they were born losers.

Natalya: Charlotte and I have went from almost being eliminated in the first episode to being the most dominant team in the house. We won 5 of the 9 challenges. That's more than any team of any gender. But all of these little wins mean nothing. The only thing that matters, is the final.

 **End Confessional**

"Now, for the guys. These times were VERY close. Brock, Roman climbed the ladder, released you, and hit the water in 19 seconds."

Roman and Brock fist bumped.

"Tyler, Apollo climbed the ladder, released you, and hit the water in 20 seconds.

Apollo and Tyler sighed as they hung their heads.

"Dean, Seth climbed the ladder, released you, and hit the water in 18 seconds."

Seth and Dean celebrated as the rest of the superstars looked in shock.

"Kevin, Sami climbed the ladder, released you, and hit the water in... 17 seconds! Kevin and Sami, you're going to the final challenge!"

Kevin and Sami calmly shook hands as the superstars clapped. Seth and Dean hid their disappointment as they clapped.

 **Confessional**

Sami: Somehow, I managed to dig down deep, and get it done.

Kevin: Sami didn't fuck it up! Not only are we going to the final challenge, we're going into it with the momentum of 4 challenge wins, back to back to back to back.

 **End Confessional**

"Apollo, Tyler, it was close, but you guys are in last place. You'll be going into the jungle."

 **Confessional**

Apollo: The difference between us in last place and Kevin and Sami in first place was 3 seconds. It sucks, but it's not over yet. It's time to step into the jungle and earn our spot in the final.

Tyler: My main concern is, how can we get Seth and Dean into the jungle instead of Brock and Roman.

 **End Confessional**

"The challenge buses will be here to take you back to the house, but first, it's time to vote on who will face Apollo and Tyler in the jungle."

"Wait, what?" Charlotte asked, as the superstars looked confused.

"That's right, you guys will be voting right here, right now."

 **Confessional**

Naomi: This is new... usually we have a day to think it over and campaign for votes. Not this time.

Kevin: It's a bit jarring to have to vote on the spot. But everybody knows who I want in, and everybody knows who Charlotte wants in.

 **End Confessional**

"Kevin and Sami are safe. So your choices are, Seth and Dean, and Brock and Roman."

"Seth and Dean." Tyler said, as Apollo nodded.

"We're going with Brock and Roman." Seth said.

Brock shrugged.

"I mean, obviously, Dean and Seth."

"Brock and Roman, final answer." Kevin said.

"Dean and Seth." Cameron said.

"We're gonna go with Brock and Roman, sorry guys." Natalya shrugged.

"We'll go with Brock and Roman." Lana said, still upset about the challenge.

Becky sighed, being the deciding vote again.

"We vote..." Sasha began.

"Nah, let Becky say it." Roman said.

"Dude, come on." Dean responded, getting annoyed.

Sasha glared at Roman.

"I'M announcing our vote."

"Nah, nah, Becky's so 'on my side', let her make the decision."

Becky nervously looked away as Dean began walking over to him.

"Dude, what is your problem?"

"Woah, back it up, tough guy." Roman said, pushing Dean's shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Dean said, immediately smacking Roman's arm down.

"Or what?" Roman said, pushing his shoulder again. Seth immediately pulled Dean back and stood in front of Roman.

"Hey! Don't touch my partner! You got a problem with him, you got a problem with me!" Seth yelled, to everyone's surprise, including Dean's.

"Okay, okay, sit down, Jesus." Brock said, rolling his eyes and pulling Roman away from Seth.

The superstars stood in awkward silence.

"Becky, Sasha, your vote?"

"We're voting in Brock and Roman." Sasha said.

"In the final male jungle, it'll be Brock Lesnar and Roman Reigns vs Apollo Crews and Tyler Breeze. That means, Seth, Dean, congratulations, you guys have made it to the final challenge!"

 **Confessional**

Seth: Kevin's in the final challenge, I'm in the final challenge, now, we have to cross our fingers, and hope somehow that Apollo and Tyler can get it done.

Dean: Kevin wanted us in the final, but one thing he didn't account for, is us winning. Look out Kevin, be careful what you wish for.

Apollo: I'm not a big fan of this match up at all, but it's happening. So it's time to buckle down and get it done.

Brock: One more jungle. One more, and we're in the final challenge

Roman: Now's not the time to get cocky. We need to take Tyler and Apollo just as serious as any other opponents, and get the job done.

Tyler: I'm not saying we're fucked, but it doesn't look good.

 **End Confessional**

"Now, it's time to decide who will face Brie and Lana in the jungle. Nattie and Charlotte won, so your options are: Becky and Sasha, and Naomi and Cameron."

"Naomi and Cameron." Lana said, immediately.

"Our vote is for Becky and Sasha." Charlotte said.

"I second that." Roman said, with a smile.

"We're going with Naomi and Cameron." Dean said.

"Seth!" Charlotte yelled.

"You heard the guy." Seth shrugged.

"Becky and Sasha." Kevin said.

"Becky and Sasha, sorry." Apollo shrugged.

"Naomi and Cameron." Sasha muttered, hopelessly.

"Becky and Sasha." Cameron said.

"Well, that's a 5-3 decision. In the final jungle, we'll have Brie Bella and Lana vs Becky Lynch and Sasha Banks. Naomi, Cameron, congratulations, get ready for the final challenge!

 **Confessional**

Cameron: We did it. I hate to say I told you so... but I did.

Naomi: The final challenge was supposed to be Charlotte and Natalya, Sasha and Becky, Nikki and Paige. Then, it was supposed to be was supposed to be Charlotte and Natalya, Sasha and Becky, Emma and Alicia. Then it was supposed to be Charlotte and Natalya, Sasha and Becky, and Brie and Lana. No one ever expected us to make it. No one ever viewed us as a threat, and that's why we're in the final challenge. Charlotte and Nattie, and whoever wins the female jungle both need to remember, it's the hits you don't see coming that end up knocking you out.

Sasha: Naomi and Cameron skate into the final challenge based on luck, neutrality, and weakness, Charlotte and Natalya skate into the final because of Kevin and Seth, and WE have to earn our spot in the jungle. But the silver lining is, if anyone can win it with it all on the line, it's us.

Brie: My slip-up has placed us into the jungle against Becky and Sasha, and now, anything can happen.

Lana: I don't know if you've noticed, but Becky and Sasha fuck up... a lot... if they fuck up somehow in this jungle, we can easily take advantage and get into the final.

Becky: It's time for some... hmm... how about... Legit Straight Boss Fire?... Sasha and I will have to discuss our team catchphrase, but the point is, we're not ready to go home yet, and we're not going home until we cross that finish line in the final challenge.

 **End Confessional**

"The challenge buses are here to take you back to the house. Tomorrow, get some rest. The next day, I'll be there bright and early to take you to your first morning jungle. See ya later, superstars."

* * *

 **Confessional**

Charlotte: The 4 teams that made it to the final challenge worked awful hard, so I decided, we should celebrate when we got to the house. Of course, unfortunately, that means my dear, dear friends Becky and Sasha won't be able to participate in the festivities.

 **End Confessional**

"Hey guys! When we get to the house, everyone that actually MADE the final challenge should celebrate!" Charlotte said, with a bright smile, as the bus made it's way to the house.

"Ignore her, Sash." Becky muttered.

Sasha said nothing, staring out of the window.

"I'm down." Sami shrugged.

"Sounds good to me!" Cameron smiled.

The superstars arrived at the house and began to enter it.

"Let's go upstairs." Becky said, with a fake smile, grabbing Sasha's wrist.

"I wanna sit in the living room."

"But I think-"

"Yes, I know Charlotte's having her celebration right in the kitchen, I don't care. I'm not letting her control where I want to hang out at."

"Okay." Becky sighed entering the living room.

"Have fun, assholes!" Brock laughed, as he and Roman went upstairs.

"We will!" Charlotte called out, beginning to take out drinking glasses. The winning teams all entered the kitchen as Apollo, Tyler, Lana, and Brie went upstairs.

"Congrats guys, we did it!" Natalya smiled.

"I know right! It must SUCK being in the jungle right about now!" Charlotte yelled, pouring drinks.

"I think we should just go upstairs." Becky muttered under her breath to Sasha.

Sasha simply shook her head no, not looking in the direction of the kitchen.

"Good luck guys. I really mean it. It's been a fun ride." Sami smiled.

"Definitely. Becky, Sasha, I really wish you guys could join us." Charlotte teased.

Becky and Sasha both remained silent, as Charlotte began drinking.

 **Confessional**

Natalya: Our celebration is going pretty well. But then... Charlotte starts drinking a little too much.

Kevin: Every Flair that's exposed to alcohol is vulnerable to becoming an antagonistic... well, for lack of a better word. An antagonistic asshole. Several cases support this theory, add this one to the list.

 **End Confessional**

"You're way too wasted for like... what is it? Like 4 or 5? What time is it?" Naomi asked.

"It's happy hour." Charlotte said, leaving the kitchen as Kevin, Naomi, Seth, Sami, Dean, Cameron, and Natalya laughed.

Charlotte entered the living room.

"Hey, guys!" she smiled, sitting in between Becky and Sasha, putting her arm around both of them.

"Can you not touch me?" Sasha asked, throwing Charlotte's arm off of her.

"Woah, woah, calm down Sash. I just wanted to apologize about everything. We all used to be so close and now you guys hate me and I realize that it's, it's my fault."

"Yeah, it is." Sasha nodded.

"I'm sorry guys. I know I'm prettier and more talented and I've been being a jerk about it, and I'm sorry."

Becky threw Charlotte's arm off of herself as well, and the two girls stood up, beginning to leave. Charlotte stumbled, standing up as well.

"Wait, guys, I apologized!... oh, I get it... you guys are just jealous of me... you've always been jealous of me."

"CHARLOTTE, SHUT UP!" Sasha snapped, coming back into the living room.

"Sasha!" Becky called out, grabbing her arm.

Sasha shook Becky off.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! I'M TIRED OF HER WALKING AROUND LIKE SHE'S GOD'S GIFT TO EARTH WHEN SHE'S BEEN LIVING HER ENTIRE LIFE COASTING ON HER LAST NAME!"

"R-Really!? My last, my last name!? I'm coasting on my last name!? Well how about, you explain how when me and... and Nattie, how when we won just about every fucking challenge since the game fucking started... how about...how was I coasting on my last name with that!?" Charlotte slurred.

"Guys, just relax!" Natalya said, entering the living room.

"Don't tell me to relax!" Sasha exclaimed, glaring at her.

"Come on, Charlotte, let's go upstairs." Natalya said, ignoring Sasha, and grabbing her partner.

"No! What!? I'm not done celebrating! I'm not leaving MY own party just because some pink haired troll-"

Before Charlotte could finish her sentence, Sasha lunged at her, grabbing her by the throat. Charlotte stumbled backwards and landed on the table. Natalya grabbed Sasha by the shirt and shoved her on the ground, causing an extremely loud thud. The guys heard the thud and came running in.

"Sasha!" Becky yelled, helping her up, as Natalya restrained Charlotte. Sasha had tears rolling down her face as she struggled to stand up.

"That's all you got!? Legit boss!? More like legit bitch!" Charlotte slurred, as Natalya tried to cover her mouth.

Sami and Dean grabbed Sasha and held her back, as Kevin and Seth took over for Natalya, holding Charlotte back.

"You didn't have to shove her that hard!" Becky yelled, shoving Natalya, from behind.

Natalya fell onto Kevin and Seth, who were still restraining and talking to Charlotte.

"Woah, woah, Becky!" Dean yelled, grabbing her and pulling her away while Sami carried Sasha outside to the pool area.

Natalya regained her balance and turned around, partially in shock.

"Well maybe if you could control your partner!"

"Control yours! You knew she was going to come in here and start something!"

"Come on, Becky, let's go." Dean said, pulling her outside as well.

"I'm not doing anything, just let me go." Charlotte said.

"You're going upstairs, come on." Seth said.

"No, I'm not. I'm not going anywhere, I just wanna go outside and talk to them."

Charlotte kept trying to make her way to the door as Kevin and Seth continued to restrain her.

"Alright 3...2...1..." Kevin said, before he and Seth picked up Charlotte.

"Put me down!" Charlotte yelled, as Kevin and Seth began walking up the stairs with her.

Naomi and Cameron sat in the kitchen, laughing. Natalya stood still in the living room, still in shock that Becky pushed her.

* * *

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KICKED OUT OF THE HOUSE!?" Becky yelled.

"I'M TIRED OF CHARLOTTE THINKING SHE'S SO UNTOUCHABLE 24/7!" Sasha spat back.

"I TOLD YOU TO GO UPSTAIRS IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"Girls, girls, please." Dean said, beginning to get annoyed.

"All I did wrong was stand up for myself."

"No, you let Charlotte get to you! Like a little kid in middle school or something, grow up, Sasha! Learn to walk away sometimes!"

"Maybe you need to learn to stop backing down from Charlotte and letting things go!"

"You know, I shouldn't have broken anything up, I should've let you fight Charlotte."

"Why?"

"Maybe I would've gotten a replacement partner." Becky said, going back into the house.

Sami and Sasha awkwardly sat by the pool as Dean stood near the door.

"You know she didn't mean that." Dean said.

"She still said it." Sasha shrugged, quietly.

 **Confessional**

Sasha: The last thing Becky and I need to have right now, is animosity towards each other. We have one common goal, and if we can't come together and accomplish it, bye bye final challenge, and bye bye $100,000,000. Everything we've worked for up to this point is on the line.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

The next morning, Natalya sat in the living room, waiting. She watched Roman and Brock come down the stairs and grab some protein drinks before going outside for their daily work out. She watched Cameron, Naomi, Apollo, Sami and Tyler all eat breakfast. She watched Kevin and Seth come down and eat with Charlotte, as they told her the story of what happened the evening before. She watched Becky and Dean come down stairs and have a little brunch date. Finally, at around 1PM, Sasha came downstairs.

"Sasha, I'm sorry." Natalya said, immediately.

"Okay." Sasha said, emotionlessly, entering the kitchen. Natalya followed her in.

"I didn't mean to push you that hard. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm a wrestler, I get knocked down all the time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. It just really, really, really fucking hurt at the time. I'm fine." Sasha said, beginning to get annoyed.

"Again, I'm really sorry, I was just trying to-"

"Okay, I get it. Stop acting like you're so strong and you hurt poor little Sasha, when you know that in a real fight without everyone around to break it up, I would've kicked both of your asses."

Natalya sighed.

"You know the only reason you were able to do that is because you snuck up behind me, right?"

"Sasha..."

"Because if I knew you were going to throw me on the ground like that, I would've punched your teeth in first." Sasha said, a few tears of frustration forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sasha!"

"Yeah, whatever."

Natalya watched Sasha leave the kitchen, and head outside.

 **Confessional**

Sasha: My back is still extremely sore from what happened last night, and now I'm just hoping that doesn't affect my performance in the final jungle. I wrestle hurt all the time, so it's not that much of a concern, but it's definitely a HUGE inconvenience.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

Apollo and Tyler were out by the pool area, alone. Roman and Brock came outside and joined them?

"You guys pack them bags yet?" Brock asked, with a laugh, while Apollo got into the pool.

"Planning on it tonight." Tyler responded.

"You guys'll be alright. Knowing Miz it's some kind of puzzle or trivia game or some shit."

"Good luck, by the way." Roman added.

Brock shook both guys' hands. Roman shook Tyler's hand, then awkwardly shook Apollo's.

* * *

That night, Charlotte, Kevin, Seth, Brie, and Lana sat in the purple room.

"Becky is gonna be ultra-aggressive, so kinda just let her get in her own way, don't try to physically go head to head with her too much. Sasha's gonna be really on edge and easy to agitate, so maybe just talk shit to her a little bit if it's something physical, ya know? Push her around a little." Charlotte said.

Brie raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"What if it's a mental challenge?" She asked.

"Then they're fucked." Charlotte laughed.

* * *

The next morning, the superstars met in the living room, waiting for the Miz. Roman, Brock, Apollo, Tyler, Brie, Lana, Sasha, and Becky sat with their challenge gear on and their packed suitcases.

The Miz entered the room.

"Alright superstars, it's jungle time. Let's go." He smiled, leading them to the team buses.

 **Confessional**

Tyler: The only thing worse than being the first team eliminated, is being the LAST team eliminated.

Sasha: We can almost literally SEE the finish line in front of us. To go home now would be the literal worst case scenario.

Roman: Going into this jungle, it's kinda business as usual for us. We win? We keep playing. We lose? We go home. I'm just ready to get it done.

Lana: I'm not looking forward to this at all, but we have to get it done. We have to win this one.

Brock: I still, you know, plan on collecting my $50,000,000, I'm sure Roman still plans on collecting his $50,000,000, so, there's not much to say. It's about action at this point.

Brie: This is probably the most nervous bus ride of my life...but I'm ready for this jungle.

Apollo: It's too late for fear, too late for excuses. Only one thing matters now, what happens between those airhorns.

Becky: As long as Sasha's ready, and focused, we should be fine. I know I definitely am. It's time to earn our spot in the final challenge, and get that much closer to the $100,000,000.

 **End Confessional**

The bus arrived at a field. The field had two intersecting giant dirt half-pipes dug into them. At the top of each end of the half pipes, there was a ball rack with 5 balls each. There were also 8 sets of shoulder pads, knee pads, and elbow pads, along with 8 football style helmets.

"Hello superstars. Here we are, the final jungle. I need Brie, Lana, Becky, and Sasha."

The 4 girls stepped forward.

"You did NOT secure a spot in my final challenge a few days ago, so, you'll be playing T-Bone. As you can see, we have two giant dirt half-pipes dug out of the ground, and there's an intersection in between them. Now, this could get ugly. Each transition of the half-pipe, has a ball rack with 5 balls in it. Each player will have ONE rack. When I say go, you're gonna grab one of your balls, run down your transition, and run UP your partner's transition. If you run into each other? Well, that would suck. If you get run over by a member of the other team? Well, that would suck, for you anyways. Your goal, is to get all 5 of your balls, and get them to your partner's rack as fast as possible. You CAN'T grab your teammate's ball. If you do, you'll have to run back and return it. The first team to transfer all 10 balls will earn the FINAL final challenge spot for their gender. The losers? Well, you got a really cool story to tell when you get home, and hey, at least you'll be in 9 of the 10 episodes on the WWE Network." Miz shrugged.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: This challenge is not only physical, it's obnoxiously physical.

Natalya: This game looks designed for collisions. It's not gonna be pretty.

 **End Confessional**

"The girls will be first up. Brie, you got the yellow balls. Lana, you got the black ones. Becky, you got the red ones. Sasha, you got the blue ones."

 **Confessional**

Becky: This game is exactly what we wanted. We're gonna bring the fight right to 'em.

Brie: It's time to do this. The faster we get these balls across, the faster we go for the big money.

Sasha: As long as I don't get knocked down and fall on my back, I should be fine. I'm ready to go.

Lana: These 10 balls are the only thing between us, and the final challenge. Let's do this!

 **End Confessional**

The girls all suited up as they talked strategy.

"You're the fastest out of all of us." Sasha muttered to Becky.

"You're pretty fast too, this should be easy." Becky muttered back.

"I'm good. The only thing that'll slow me down is getting hit."

"Well just get in and out of the intersection safe, be careful, time it a bit. If needed, I'll get rid of some obstacles for ya." Becky winked. Sasha chuckled.

"Basically, avoid running into Becky, and if you see Sasha, lay her ass out." Brie said, putting on her helmet. Lana nodded.

The girls all got into positions.

"Alright girls, final challenge is on the line. 3...2...1..."

Miz blew the air horn.

The four girls all grabbed a ball and took off, they all ran through the intersection narrowly missing each other, and put a ball into their partners rack. Sasha grabbed one of Becky's balls and began running, while Lana grabbed one of Brie's balls. The girls began running again, but Brie stopped and ran back, chasing Lana.

"Lana, that's my ball, what are you doing!?"

"Fuck!" Lana said, taking it back.

"Sasha! Put my ball back!" Becky yelled, from across the half pipe. Sasha couldn't hear her and simply grabbed another of her own balls, running to put it back in Becky's rack.

"Sasha, you put my ball in your rack, that's against the rules, you gotta put it back! I'M red YOU'RE blue!"

Sasha groaned and began running back. As she entered the intersection, she narrowly avoided getting ran over by Lana.

"WOAH!" Seth yelled, seeing how close the girls were to colliding.

Sasha grabbed Becky's ball and ran it back to where it belonged as Becky ran another one of her own balls to Sasha's rack. Lana and Brie kept running transferring their 5th and 6th balls.

"Lana and Brie have 6 balls transferred, Sasha and Becky have 3... well 4 now. They need to... wait, what is Sasha doing!?" Dean yelled, as Sasha grabbed another one of Becky's red balls and began running with it.

"SASHA! BLUE!" Becky yelled.

Sasha turned around and began taking it back to her own rack, where she got it from.

 **Confessional**

Becky: I have no idea what the hell Sasha is doing. She's already wasted time by taking two of my balls, only to have to take them both all the way back. The only thing I can think of is, she's rushing too fast, and she needs more time. And I know just how to get her some.

 **End Confessional**

Lana and Brie both ran back into the intersection, when Becky came out of nowhere, knocking them both onto the ground, as the superstars screamed in horror.

"Atta girl Becky, there we go!" Dean called out.

Brie slowly got up as Sasha and Becky tied the score. Lana didn't.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: Becky should be in prison for attempted murder after that hit. And maybe the "attempted" part will be dropped if Lana doesn't get up.

Lana: I've never been hit that hard by anything in my life.

Brie: Now I know what it feels like to run onto the highway and get hit by a car.

 **End Confessional**

Lana weakly stood up and began running to grab another ball. Brie and Sasha almost collided, but Sasha hit a spin move, narrowly avoiding the collision.

"Dude this is awesome!" Apollo yelled.

"Awesome to WATCH, maybe." Tyler said, rolling his eyes.

Lana ran down her transition, once she reached the intersection, she collided with Becky again. Both girls hit the ground hard. Becky got back up and kept running while Lana began crawling up Brie's transition.

"ONE MORE BALL! ONE MORE BALL!" Sasha screamed, grabbing her final ball, as Becky grabbed her own final ball.

Brie ran over to her own transition and began trying to drag Lana to the ball rack as Becky and Sasha ran past each other, high fiving, before placing their balls into the rack. Miz blew the air horn and the superstars clapped.

"That was awesome! We were really BALLING in that one!" Becky smiled.

"I can't even be mad at that stupid pun because I'm so happy!" Sasha yelled, hugging her.

Becky and Sasha triumphantly returned to join the rest of the superstars. Brie and Lana sat down near Charlotte, who glared at them like a disappointed mother.

"Great job ladies, I'll get to you in a second. Right now, I need Roman, Brock, Tyler, and Apollo."

The 4 guys stepped forward.

"You guys ALSO did not secure a spot in my final challenge a few days ago, so, you'll be playing T-Bone as well. We have two giant dirt half-pipes dug out of the ground, and there's an intersection in between them. Each transition of the half-pipe, has a ball rack with 5 balls in it. Each player will have ONE rack. When I say go, you're gonna grab one of your balls, run down your transition, and run UP your partner's transition. You saw what happened to Lana, be careful. Or not. Actually don't be careful, it'll be more entertaining. Your goal, is to get all 5 of your balls, and get them to your partner's rack as fast as possible. You CAN'T grab your teammates ball. If you do, you'll have to run back and return it. The first team to transfer all 10 balls will join Kevin, Sami, Seth, and Dean in the final challenge. Tyler, you got the yellow balls. Apollo, you got the black ones. Roman, you got the red ones. Brock, you got the blue ones."

"Why I gotta have the black ones?" Apollo joked, as the superstars laughed.

 **Confessional**

Tyler: I'm nervous for this game. If I get hit by one of these guys, I might die.

Roman: Fucking Tyler and Apollo. They're fast, and they're crafty. Apollo and I have a similar deadly combination of speed and strength that could really hurt someone in this game, so I'm hoping Tyler and Brock become the deciding factors. I got a better chance of putting Tyler on his ass than Apollo has at putting Brock on his.

Apollo: Roman's gonna be looking to be physical, Brock's definitely gonna be looking to be physical. I'm not backing down. Bring it.

Brock: If I see Tyler? I'm knocking the hairspray out of his head. If I see Apollo? I'm knocking his bald head off. I'm not taking any prisoners. Trainwreck City, bitch.

Kevin: The fate of the very last D-Day all comes down to Apollo and Tyler beating Brock and Roman? I don't pray very often, but I think I should start.

 **End Confessional**

The guys all suited up as they talked strategy.

"Trainwreck City. Anyone gets in the way? Kill em." Brock said. Roman nodded.

"Avoid collisions at all costs, we'll be fine. We can beat them, I'm just as fast as Roman, and you're way faster than Brock. Don't get hit and don't stop moving." Apollo ordered, shaking hands with Tyler.

The guys all got into positions.

"Alright boys, final challenge is on the line. 3...2...1..."

Miz blew the air horn.

The four guys all grabbed a ball and took off, Apollo was set for a collision with Roman. He lowered his shoulder and ran Roman completely over as the house screamed in shock.

"LET'S GO APOLLO! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Kevin yelled.

Roman got back up and kept running, placing his ball in the rack.

Tyler and Brock were set for a collision when Tyler stopped, barely avoiding it.

"THAT'S RIGHT BREEZE! THAT'S RIGHT!" Kevin yelled.

Apollo and Tyler were leading 4-2.

Brock and Apollo barely avoided collision as they ran past each other. Soon after, Roman ran into the intersection. He saw Tyler coming in his direction and jumped to his right, hitting him with a nasty looking spear. The superstars screamed in reaction.

 **Confessional**

Brock: I'm sure Tyler's Snapchat filter would've told him he was going 25 mph after he got hit.

 **End Confessional**

"WHAT THE HELL!? HE CAN'T DO THAT!" Kevin protested.

"He sure can!" Miz laughed, as Tyler rolled around in pain.

"Dude, get up!" Apollo yelled, running past him.

Tyler crawled up the transition as Roman and Brock took a 6-5 lead.

Roman and Brock both came running at full speed down their transitions, each expecting the other to move out of the way. When neither did, they collided. Roman fell backwards, his foot getting caught in one of Brock's earlier deep footsteps. Roman's knee locked and turned at the same time, as the superstars heard a loud popping sound. They gasped in shock.

"Come on, Uce!" Brock said, getting up and running as Tyler crawled to the ball rack and placed his ball, tying it 6-6. Roman simply layed on the ground, grabbing his knee.

"That's it. His knee is done." Seth said, speaking from experience.

Roman tried to stand, but his knee gave out, and fell onto the ground again.

"HANG ON, UCE!" Brock yelled, running towards him.

Brock grabbed Roman by the shirt and began dragging him to the ball rack as Tyler stood up and lightly jogged past Apollo, who was sprinting. Apollo, Tyler, and Roman each put a ball in.

"It's 8-8! One more ball each!" Miz called out.

Brock ran down the transition, through the intersection, and up the other transition, holding his final ball and dragging Roman as Tyler and Apollo ran past each other to grab their final balls. Brock placed it, taking the lead 9-8. Apollo and Tyler ran back down to place their balls, as Brock dragged Roman, who was holding his own final ball. By the time Brock reached the intersection, Tyler and Apollo placed their final balls, scoring their 9th and 10th points as Miz blew the air horn.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Kevin screamed jumping up and down as Tyler and Apollo hugged in the intersection.

 **Confessional**

Seth: What the fuck did I just watch!?

 **End Confessional**

Brock, Tyler, and Apollo helped Roman make it out of the game field and back over to the superstars, who clapped for all 4 guys.

The Miz smiled at the 16 superstars in front of him.

"This double jungle was very exciting. Becky, Sasha, you won 10 to 7. You'll be joining Cameron and Naomi, and Charlotte and Natalya in the final challenge!"

 **Confessional**

Becky: We did it! Finally, we're in the final, and it feels great. Now, it's time to humble Charlotte, and win our $100,000,000.

Sasha: 3 jungles. We won 3 jungles. When it's do or die, all or nothing, we're 3-0. Everything we've been through, it feels like we're destined to win this final challenge, and I can't see my time in Mexico ending any other way.

 **End Confessional**

"Brie, Lana. I hate to say this right before the final challenge, but... this ends your time here in Mexico."

The superstars clapped and a few waved goodbye as Brie and Lana walked into the distance, with crew members following them, carrying their suitcases.

 **Confessional**

Lana: Becky hit me pretty hard, twice, and I couldn't fully recover. And now, we're THAT team. The team that makes it all the way to the challenge before the final, and then leaves with nothing to show for it.

Brie: It sucks, but this game isn't exactly a fair one. Becky and Sasha just had a better day than us. We were one challenge away, and we blew it.

 **End Confessional**

"We never like to see a player go down via injury, but, Roman, Brock, regardless of the circumstance, you guys didn't get it done. Apollo and Tyler won 10 to 9, and they'll be joining Dean and Seth, and Kevin and Sami in the final challenge."

 **Confessional**

Apollo: You can call us lucky NXT rookies, whatever you wanna call us. The fact of the matter is, we just beat the best team in the house. And now, we're headed to the final.

Tyler: Unfortunately Roman got injured, but one man's tragedy is another man's triumph. Roman, Brock, see ya in America.

 **End Confessional**

"Brock, Roman, I never thought I'd say this, but... this ends your time here in Mexico."

The superstars clapped and a few waved goodbye as Brock and a crew member helped Roman walk into the distance, with crew members following them, carrying their suitcases.

 **Confessional**

Brock: We had it in the bag pretty much. Roman went down, and we lost. It sucks, but it's mostly my fault, I ran him over. I'm not disappointed at all. No one beat us. No one could beat us the entire time we were in the house. We beat ourselves. Congrats Kevin, you got your wish. Just know, if Roman and I were in the final, your fatass wouldn't come near first place.

Roman: I tore my ACL when I collided with Brock because my foot got stuck. I'm gonna be on crutches for a bit. The competition was fun at first, but being the best team in the house and having a target on our back made it feel like a job almost. It didn't end how it should've ended, but to be honest, in a way, I'm almost glad it's over. The money would've been great though.

 **End Confessional**

"Wow. Nikki Bella and Paige. John Cena and Randy Orton. Eva Marie and Carmella. AJ Styles and Chris Jericho. Bayley and Summer Rae, Enzo Amore and Colin Cassidy, Emma and Alicia Fox, Dolph Ziggler, and Rusev. And now, Lana and Brie Bella, and Brock Lesnar and Roman Reigns. All gone. You are all very lucky to be here. Becky Lynch, Sasha Banks, you guys faced elimination several times. Charlotte, Natalya, you were almost eliminated in the very first jungle. Naomi, Cameron, you guys made it under EVERYONE's radar. Tyler Breeze, Apollo Crews, all due respect, if Roman didn't suffer that injury, you wouldn't be standing here. Kevin Owens, Sami Zayn, you were only one door from losing to Y2AJ. And I can't be the only one who thought Seth and Dean would've killed each other by now."

The superstars all laughed.

"You get 2 days of rest, then, you'll be headed to the final challenge. The bus is here. Rest up guys, you'll be needing it."

The challenge bus arrived, and the anxious 6 remaining teams got inside, riding back to the house.

 ** _THE FINAL TEAMS:_**

 **Charlotte and Natalya  
** **Challenge Wins** : 5 ( _Sync or Swim, Car Crusher, Hammock Crawl, Mini-Final, Bombs Away_ )  
 **Jungle Wins** : 2 (vs. Nikki & Paige in _Hands On_ , vs. Bayley & Summer in _Going Up_ )  
 **Last Place Finishes** : 2 ( _Long Jump, Against The Current_ )

 **Naomi and Cameron**  
 **Challenge Wins** : 2 ( _Long Jump, Sawed Off_ )  
 **Jungle Wins** : 0  
 **Last Place Finishes** : 0

 **Sasha and Becky**  
 **Challenge Wins** : 1 ( _Catch and Release_ )  
 **Jungle Wins** : 3 (vs. Eva & Carmella in _Blast Off_ , vs. Emma & Alicia in _Door Jam_ , vs. Brie & Lana in _T-Bone_ )  
 **Last Place Finishes** : 4 ( _Sync or Swim, Car Crusher, Hammock Crawl, Sawed Off_ )

 **Kevin and Sami**  
 **Challenge Wins** : 4 ( _Catch and Release, Sawed Off, Mini-Final, Bombs Away_ )  
 **Jungle Wins** : 1 (vs. AJ and Chris in _Door Jam_ )  
 **Last Place Finishes** : 2 ( _Car Crusher, Hammock Crawl_ )

 **Seth and Dean**  
 **Challenge Wins** : 1 ( _Hammock Crawl_ )  
 **Jungle Wins** : 0  
 **Last Place Finishes** : 1 ( _Car Crusher_ )

 **Apollo and Tyler**  
 **Challenge Wins** : 1 ( _Long Jump_ )  
 **Jungle Wins** : 1 (vs. Brock & Roman in _T-Bone_ )  
 **Last Place Finishes** : 0

 **Poll 1: Who will win first, second, and third place for the guys?**

 **Poll 2: Who will win first, second, and third place for the girls?**

 **Poll 3: Most Shocking Moment?**

 **A.) Kevin and Sami's 4th win in a row**

 **B.) Seth sticking up for Dean against Roman**

 **C.) Becky shoving Natalya**

 **D.) Apollo and Tyler beating Brock and Roman**

 **Poll 4: Was Natalya wrong for hurting Sasha?**


	11. See Ya At The Finish Line

**Confessional**

Apollo: As we're riding back to the house, the realization hits us pretty hard. We're only one challenge away from winning the big money.

 **End Confessional**

The remaining 12 superstars entered the house, to see the Miz, standing in the living room.

"Congratulations Superstars, as you all know, you've made the final challenge. However, you guys still need to pack your suitcases, because your final challenge won't be taking place here in Mexico. It'll be taking place in Belo Horizonte, Brazil!"

The superstars gasped, standing around in shock and excitement.

"The buses will be here to take you to the airport tomorrow morning. As a reward for making it this far, enjoy!" Miz said, putting 3 bottles of authentic Mexican tequila on the table, and leaving.

 **Confessional**

Naomi: It's the last night in the house? And the last night in Mexico? Miz just gave us 3 bottles!? Sounds like a party to me!

Sami: So we start this "party", and obviously, we're civil for 5 minutes, then the arguments and mind games begin.

 **End Confessional**

"You're welcome, by the way." Apollo laughed.

Kevin looked confused.

"What?"

"Brock and Roman."

The rest of the superstars laughed.

"Nah I'll thank Brock, he's the reason you won actually. Enjoy third place."

The superstars laughed again.

"Oh shit! You're gonna let him talk to you like that, Apollo!?" Dean asked, instigating.

"In your dreams, Kevin."

"In my dreams?"

"Yeah... all the ones that aren't nightmares about facing Brock and Roman in a jungle."

The superstars again laughed, partially in shock at Apollo's ability to match wits with Kevin.

"In YOUR dreams, where you have a full head of hair, and Charlotte actually likes you, is the only place you wouldn't finish the final 3rd."

"Dude, you can't talk about appearances, you can't even come to the ring shirtless."

The rest of the house continued laughing, at both men's insults.

"The only reason you're still in this house is because I allowed it."

"Sure."

"It's true. I got Cena and Orton eliminated 2 episodes in. You think I couldn't get you and Tyler out whenever I wanted to?"

"You didn't do it."

"Because you're partners with Tyler Breeze! Of course I didn't get you sent home, you guys were the easiest competition in the entire house!"

Tyler flipped Kevin off.

"No offense Sami, but I guarantee you two are getting third place." Apollo said, pouring himself and Tyler each a shot.

"How much money did you and Tyler win from the first challenge you won?" Kevin asked.

"A million dollars."

"Bet your $500,000."

"What?"

"If you and Tyler get 3rd place, you owe me $500,000. But if Sami and I get 3rd place, I owe you $500,000."

"Fucking deal." Apollo said, shaking his hand.

"I'll make it a bit more interesting. If Seth and I get 3rd place, I'll give both of you a free Dean Ambrose shirt." Dean said, as the superstars laughed again.

 **Confessional**

Apollo: Kevin must be out of his mind if he thinks the team that was able to do what he couldn't, which is take out Brock and Roman, is gonna finish 3rd in the final challenge.

Kevin: Apollo and Tyler beat Brock and Roman after a freak accident. Apollo, don't let it get to your head, because you still have to beat Seth and Dean, you still have to beat me and Sami, and most importantly, your partner is still Tyler fucking Breeze.

Seth: Kevin and Apollo finally shut up, and the party keeps going. But then, 40 minutes later, Charlotte and Sasha are back at it again.

Becky: Sasha is completely wasted at this point, and in her infinite drunk wisdom, she decides now is the time to try and intimidate Charlotte and Natalya before the final challenge.

 **End Confessional**

"Sasha, you're embarrassing yourself." Charlotte laughed.

"How so?"

"You and Becky aren't a threat to us in any way."

"I disagree, I think you're scared shitless." Sasha said, pouring herself another glass. Becky took both the glass and the bottle away from her.

"Last one!" Sasha yelled, snatching the glass back, spilling half of it.

"Scared of what exactly?"

"You have to face us head to head without Kevin putting us up first, or voting, or any extra bullshit."

"How many challenges have you won?"

"You've been scared of us this entire time."

"Sasha..."

"We won 3 jungles."

"Sasha..."

"You know for a fact we're gonna destroy you in the final."

"Okay, but Sasha..."

"What?"

"How many challenges have you won?"

Kevin, Natalya, and Dean started to laugh.

"We won 3 jungles."

"Becky, obviously Sasha's not gonna answer me, how many challenges have you won?"

Becky chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"The only challenge that matters is the final one."

"But can you answer my question?"

"I don't need to do a bunch of talking, ya know. I let my performance speak for itself." Becky smiled.

"And I'm gonna out perform you, AND talk shit about it." Sasha added, finishing off her glass as everyone except Charlotte laughed.

"Naomi and Cameron won more challenges than you."

"So?"

"That means it'll be an upset if you even beat them, let alone us."

"Well I guess there's gonna be some upset motherfuckers after the final." Sasha shrugged.

Charlotte laughed.

"This is funny to you?"

"This is hilarious to me."

"I'm gonna be laughing to the bank, you're gonna be... laughing to the bank too with a substantially smaller amount of money."

"Substantially. I wish I could use big words correctly when I'm drunk." Dean said, as the superstars all laughed.

"You can use 'substantially' correctly but you can't count to 1 to tell me how many challenges you won?"

"3 jungles, bitch."

"1 challenge."

"3 jungles, bitch."

"We won 2 jungles, and one of yours was against Eva and Carmella. If you wanna take pride in that huge win, go ahead."

"A jungle win is a jungle win."

"A challenge win is a challenge win. And that's all you have, A challenge win. 1."

"Oh my fucking god! Shut up about the challenges. You and Nattie won 8 fucking challenges, congrats! Who cares!?"

"5 actually. 6 after we get done in Brazil."

"Never. You're not beating us. Something's wrong with you, are you okay?" Sasha asked putting her hand on Charlotte's forehead.

Charlotte slapped Sasha's hand away.

"I'm making sure you don't have a fever."

Sasha tried it again and Charlotte slapped her hand away again, before Becky grabbed Sasha and pulled her away.

"Don't touch me." Charlotte said, calmly.

"Charlotte, calm down now, it's our last night." Kevin said, in a mocking parental tone.

"I am calm, I'm just telling her not to touch me because it didn't work out to well for her last time."

Everyone fell silent, partially in shock.

"Really funny. Like YOU did anything to me." Sasha laughed.

"You've been limping around like you got pushed off of the top of a cell since Nattie threw you on the ground, maybe you should take that as a sign to calm down a little bit, tough girl."

Sasha laughed even harder.

"I don't understand what it is where everyone thinks they can just tease me and touch me like I won't beat the fuck out of them. Is it because I'm small? Do you think your height is gonna matter in a fight?"

"Touch you? You touched me!"

"I was playing, and you got mad, because you're paranoid." Sasha said, suddenly becoming angry again.

"Paranoid about what?"

"Getting beat up by a girl way smaller than you. I'll embarrass you."

"Sasha..."

"Try me, I fucking dare you!" Sasha said, pushing Becky out of the way.

"Sasha why are you mad right now?"

"I'm not mad."

"You're mad."

"It's passion. I'm passionate about what I'm saying."

The superstars laughed again.

"What are you even saying?"

"I'm saying that... I'm saying that you're scared of me. In and out of this competition."

"Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"Absolutely not."

"You have to be."

"I'm not."

"Sasha..."

"What?"

"Go to bed."

"Put me to bed. Put me to sleep." Sasha said leaning in towards her.

"Sasha, stop." Becky said, standing in between the two girls.

"Napoleon complex." Charlotte said, standing up and walking away.

"See, you're scared of me, look who's walking away!" Sasha called out after her.

 **Confessional**

Charlotte: I have no interest in playing mind games with Sasha and Becky anymore. I already got inside their heads by winning 5 of the 9 challenges. I know I'm the favorite to win, Sasha knows I'm the favorite to win, and Becky definitely knows I'm the favorite to win.

Becky: Sasha gets dragged into drama easily. Not me. The only thing I'm worried about is the challenge itself.

Natalya: Kevin and Apollo go at it, Sasha and Charlotte go at it. And then you have the quiet teams. Seth and Dean, and Naomi and Cameron. They're the most dangerous. They're not worried about drama and arguments, they just go into every challenge and do their thing, and I just wish Charlotte could shut up and do that. We'd be a lot better off.

 **End Confessional**

"Charlotte!" Sasha yelled, following Charlotte up the stairs. Natalya and Becky followed.

"Leave me alone." Charlotte said, calmly.

Becky grabbed Sasha as Charlotte kept walking towards her room.

"Becky let me go, I'm not doing anything!" Sasha laughed.

"You're going to bed."

"Fine, then I'm staying in your room just to cockblock you and Dean."

Becky chuckled as Sasha began walking towards the green room.

"We haven't reached that stage yet." She said, walking her drunk teammate to the room.

 **Confessional**

Dean: It's our last night in the house. I figured, what better way to cap the night off, than with a historical tour of the house?

 **End Confessional**

Dean led his "tour group" of Naomi, Cameron, Sami, Natalya, Apollo and Tyler back into the living room.

"This is the living room, the sight of many jungle deliberations. Can anyone name any notable fights that occurred here?" Dean asked.

"Apollo and Randy."

"Very good, Cameron."

"Bubba and Randy." Apollo added, as the superstars laughed.

"Sasha and Charlotte."

"Good one, Sami. Anyone else?"

"It was about to be me and Becky." Natalya laughed.

"If you'll follow me past the kitchen, on your left, you'll see the fridge, which contains a bunch of nasty protein shakes that no one drank except Brock and Roman, and as we head up this staircase, which Dolph got drunk and threw up on, you'll notice the dent in the wall, from John Cena's elbow, from when he carried Randy upstairs." Dean said, leading the group of laughing superstars onto the 2nd floor of the house.

"Coming up on our right is the brown room."

Dean opened the room to see Becky, laying on her bed, and Sasha, laying in the bed that Roman used to sleep in.

"If you look to your right, you'll see the bed that Sasha is in. That's the bed where Roman fucked Charlotte."

"EW!" Sasha screamed, jumping out of the bed and running to Bayley's while the superstars howled in laughter.

"As we continue on our tour, we'll approach the hippopotamus in his natural habitat, where he's usually found coming up with schemes to get Roman and Brock thrown into the jungle."

As Dean lead the tour group out of the brown room, Becky and Sasha got out of the beds and joined them.

Dean knocked on the door of the purple room.

"What?" Seth asked.

Dean opened it.

"Here we are." Dean said, leading the superstars in.

"What is this?" Kevin asked.

"Historical tour of the house. Here, we have a bottle of Charlotte's Victoria's Secret brand lotion."

Charlotte began laughing.

"Is there something funny, Charlotte?" Dean asked.

"It's not mine." She said.

The superstars began laughing, looking back and forth between Kevin and Seth.

"Not mine either." Kevin said.

"...what's wrong with Victoria's Secret lotion?" Seth asked, as the superstars all laughed.

"Well that concludes our historical tour of the WWE Rivals house." Dean said, leading them out of the room.

"Seriously, it smells good, it moisturizes skin really well, I don't see the big deal." Seth said.

Kevin and Charlotte simply tried not to laugh.

* * *

The next day the superstars loaded their suitcases on the bus and began the ride to the airport.

 **Confessional**

Tyler: No more house, no more Mexico. It kinda sucks, but at the same time, it's kind of a relief.

 **End Confessional**

"What's the new rooming situation?" Cameron asked.

"Well, I think the most fair way to do it is, couples get first priority, so Becky and Dean are in the same room, no matter what, Tyler and Apollo are in the same room, no matter what." Kevin said, as the superstars laughed.

"Kevin and Seth are in the same room, no matter what." Apollo added.

Kevin rolled his eyes.

"I'm assuming it's gonna be 3, 3, 3, and 3 since there's twelve of us." Naomi said.

"Or 4, 4, 4." Sami shrugged.

Dean shook his head.

"Two triple bunks in each room. 6 in one room, 6 in the other."

The superstars all started talking over each other about how much that rooming arrangement would suck.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Charlotte: We finally get to Brazil, and get to the house, and we get triple bunks, 3 in a room. And I end up rooming with Natalya and Seth.

Kevin: Sasha, Becky, and Dean get a room, Charlotte, Nattie, and Seth get a room, Apollo, Naomi, and Cameron get a room, and I'm stuck with Sami Zayn, and Tyler Breeze. But, the rooms don't matter. All that matters is winning the final challenge.

 **End Confessional**

Seth and Dean stood outside, on the deck, alone.

"Dude, we're about to win $100,000,000." Seth said.

Dean laughed.

"I was just thinking about that."

"You know, we're not friends, but we're sure as hell better than Kevin and Sami, and Tyler and Apollo."

"Way better."

 **Confessional**

Seth: I mean come on. It's the final challenge. Kevin's not gonna have nearly as much endurance as Dean and I, and what can Tyler Breeze even do? We're the only guys team left that's built for victory.

Dean: Apollo and Tyler's luck, and Kevin and Sami's brain power isn't gonna be enough to beat us. We're faster, we're stronger, we're more athletic, and unless Miz throws us a major curveball, this is gonna be a walk in the park.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

"As long as we don't screw up anything, we'll be fine." Sasha said.

"Let Charlotte and Natalya make all the mistakes. The pressure's on them, you know they freak out under pressure. You saw them when the kayak flipped on them, and at the end of that first jungle. We're gonna be fine." Becky smiled.

 **Confessional**

Becky: Charlotte and Nattie don't want to be THAT team. The team that wins all the challenges, then chokes at the end. We've packed our bags and prepared to go home 3 times now. We've experienced failure too much. It doesn't phase us anymore, we're not scared of it. We're just gonna lay it all out on the line, and hope that it just happens to be our day.

Sasha: Charlotte and Natalya are going to be at their best, and Becky and I will be too. It's gonna be a fucking dog fight. Whoever comes out on top is definitely going to have to earn it.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

"I mean, think about it, we both get to fly under the radar. We're both not supposed to be here. All Sasha and Becky are worried about is Charlotte and Nattie, all Charlotte and Nattie are worried about is Sasha and Becky. Nobody's even giving you guys a chance. Same with us." Apollo said.

"Do you know how pissed they'd be if we won?" Naomi laughed.

 **Confessional**

Naomi: We have an opportunity, and that's all we need. We're here. It's like a sports team and the playoffs. All you have to do is get IN. Once you get in, anything can happen.

Cameron: "Cameron and Naomi aren't gonna make it past the first few episodes!"... then we make it past the first few episodes... "Well, there's NO way Cameron and Naomi are gonna make it to the final challenge!"... then we make it to the final challenge... "Well...There's absolutely no way in hell they're gonna win...right!?"

 **End Confessional**

"You guys took out Brock and Roman though, you got a bit of a target on your backs." Cameron pointed out.

"That's the thing, they don't care. They think it was all a fluke because Roman got hurt. We'll see though."

 **Confessional**

Apollo: Tyler and I have gone through a lot, and we've played the game perfectly. We've stayed in the background, didn't get caught up too deep in any alliances, and to top it off, we avoided every single jungle up until the last one. Then, we won it! Dean, Seth, Kevin, Sami, don't keep underestimating us. Because we know exactly how dangerous you guys are, and we're gonna prepare for you accordingly.

Tyler: Apollo's great, and I'm better than I get credit for. No one even knows what the final challenge is, but everyone assumes we can't win it. What if it's a fashion contest? Or a popularity contest? Then I'm a shoo-in to win!

 **End Confessional**

* * *

"Challenge number 10's coming up." Charlotte smiled.

Natalya chuckled.

"We didn't win them all, but 6 out of 10's not bad."

 **Confessional**

Natalya: We dominated this entire season. We don't have to change anything, we don't even have to elevate our game. All we have to do, is keep doing what we've been doing from day 1. Beating Becky and Sasha.

Charlotte: Do I think there's a chance we're going to lose?... Do YOU think there's a chance we're going to lose? If you do, you might be delusional.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

"We got 4 wins in a row, think we can go for 5?" Sami asked.

Kevin sighed.

"We don't have a choice."

 **Confessional**

Kevin: Moment of truth time. I made a calculated risk by allowing Seth, and his partner Dean Ambrose, to come with us to the final challenge, in hopes of getting rid of Brock and Roman. I've bent over backwards to protect them, and they're the only team that's never been in a jungle because of it. And I did all this, knowing that eventually, I'd have to beat them in the final challenge. Welp, here we are.

Sami: Kevin and I are arguably the biggest rivals in the house. If we've worked together so well, for so long, then no one else can stop us.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

After 2 days of resting at their new house in Brazil, the superstars woke up around 11AM and got onto the challenge bus to ride to the final challenge.

"And there's the water." Becky frowned.

The superstars got out of the bus and stood in front of The Miz, who was standing in front of a lake, that had 2 motor boats, each with 6 ropes hanging from the back.

"Hello superstars, welcome to your final challenge. It's a doozy, this is the hardest race I've ever seen, and it's estimated to last any where between 17 and 24 hours."

The superstars looked at each other and Miz with a combination of shock and fear.

"You'll start out, holding onto one of those ropes. The boat will drag you, underwater, as you hold on. It'll stop, once it gets all the way down there, where your kayaks will be waiting for you. If you let go of the rope before then, you'll have to swim the rest of the way. Once you get into your kayak, you and your partner will paddle for 3 miles to get on land. From then on, it's a foot race, with several check points in between, to make things interesting."

 **Confessional**

Apollo: If this is how the final STARTS, we're in for a long ride.

 **End Confessional**

"We're going to stagger our starting points, so, girls, you're up. Guys, just chill for a second."

The girls got into the water and each grabbed a rope.

"You girls ready? The final challenge starts when I blow this airhorn. 3...2...1..."

The Miz blew the airhorn, and the girls boat took off, as the guys watched anxiously.

After about 25 seconds, they saw Cameron float to the top, coughing. She started swimming to catch up with the other girls, who were still underwater.

 **Confessional**

Cameron: I accidentally, somehow end up getting water in my nose, and down my throat, and I have to let go of the rope. I look around, and I'm the only one that's not still hanging on. Not a strong start.

 **End Confessional**

After 25 more seconds, Naomi and Natalya both popped up from the water and began swimming.

"It's been a full minute. Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte aren't gonna last much longer." Seth said.

As soon as he finished his sentence, Sasha emerged from the water, gasping for air. Becky let go of the rope and floated to the top 5 seconds after her. Sasha and Becky began swimming side by side, with Naomi and Natalya not far behind them. Cameron was far behind everyone.

"CHARLOTTE'S STILL UNDER THERE!?" Becky yelled, in disbelief.

 **Confessional**

Charlotte: One by one, I feel all 5 of the other girls let go, and for some reason, I'm the only one that's still hanging on.

Miz: It takes the motor boats about a minute and 30 seconds to get to the kayaks. Charlotte manages to be the only person in the house to last the whole minute and 30 seconds.

 **End Confessional**

After 30 more seconds, the boat stopped, right next to the kayaks. Charlotte popped up from under the water and got into the blue one.

"NATTIE, COME ON!" Charlotte yelled, as Natalya swam past Sasha and Becky. Naomi still trailed them closely, while Cameron was 40 yards behind everyone.

After a good 45 seconds, Natalya reached the canoe and climbed inside.

"Let's go!"

"Hold on. Let me just... just a second." Natalya panted, out of breath.

"Sasha and Becky are right there! Come on! Grab an oar!"

Natalya sighed and began rowing as Becky and Sasha got into the yellow kayak.

 **Confessional**

Natalya: Charlotte's extremely bossy, and she thinks she's the leader of our team. But I don't have time to argue with her. So I'm just gonna suck it up, and try to ignore it for the rest of this challenge.

 **End Confessional**

"NATALYA!"

"What!?"

"THEY'RE PASSING US! PADDLE HARDER!"

"Relax."

"THIS IS THE FUCKING FINAL, NATTIE!"

Natalya sighed and paddled harder, as Becky and Sasha's kayak continued to pass them.

"NATTIE!"

"I'M PADDLING AS HARD AS I CAN!"

Charlotte groaned.

 **Confessional**

Becky: We're off to an awesome start, and if we can get a nice lead in this kayak race, from then on, we'll keep moving forward and never look back.

Sasha: We came to win, plain and simple. Bank on that.

 **End Confessional**

Cameron finally joined Naomi inside of the red kayak and began paddling down the lake.

 **Confessional**

Naomi: Not only are we in last place right now, we're not even close to Charlotte and Nattie, who are in second place. If we're gonna win this final, it's gonna take a lot of work from us, AND a big mistake from the other girls.

 **End Confessional**

"Alright guys, you're up." Miz said, watching the girls disappearing into the distance.

The guys got into the water and grabbed their ropes.

"3...2...1..." Miz blew the air horn and the boat took off. After 30 seconds, Sami popped up from under the water and started swimming, trying to catch up with the boat. 20 seconds later, Apollo appeared. Once he looked around and realized he was only the second one to let go, he began chasing the boat as well. After 15 more seconds, Kevin rose to the surface, and looked behind him.

"SAMI WHAT THE FUCK!?" Kevin yelled, before swimming after the boat.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: I look back, and Sami Zayn is in last place. The challenge just started. And we're already in last place.

 **End Confessional**

15 seconds later, Tyler, Seth, and Dean rose to the surface and started swimming, without looking back. After about a minute of swimming, Dean and Seth got into a yellow kayak and began paddling away.

Tyler climbed into the blue one.

"Come on, you got this Apollo!"

Kevin got into the red one.

"SAMI, HURRY THE FUCK UP!"

Apollo got into the kayak and grabbed an oar. The two started paddling, heading after Dean and Seth. After 30 more seconds, Sami finally made it to the red kayak and got in. He started paddling with Kevin and the Kayak started turning in a circle.

"Why isn't it going straight!?" Sami asked.

"Fuck it. It'll straighten eventually." Kevin said.

Kevin and Sami kept paddling as the kayak kept going in circles.

 **Confessional**

Apollo: You're not supposed to look back in a race...BUT...I look back, and see Kevin and Sami, in last place, by A LOT, going in circles. You know what they say about karma.

Seth: Kevin and Sami aren't going to win the final challenge, but they might start a nice little whirlpool back there.

 **End Confessional**

After another full minute, Kevin and Sami finally got the kayak moving forward.

* * *

The first team to arrive on dry land, was Becky and Sasha. Charlotte and Natalya were 30 yards behind them. They saw dry, grey challenge shirts, shoes, and shorts for themselves, and each of their other teams. Once Charlotte and Natalya made it to the clothes, Becky and Sasha had already changed and began running down the forest path. Charlotte and Natalya changed clothes and began running after them. Cameron and Naomi made it to the end of the lake 15 minutes later and began to change.

"My shoulders are killing me." Cameron complained.

"Same." Naomi said, emotionlessly.

Naomi began running down the path and Cameron unwillingly followed her. After about 15 minutes, Seth and Dean got out of the water and started changing.

"My legs are asleep." Dean said.

Seth bent down near Dean's legs.

"WAKE UP, WE GOT A FINAL TO WIN!"

Dean rolled his eyes and laughed.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Sasha: We get to the checkpoint first, and the checkpoint is called "Pet Rock", and we see 6 rocks, twice the size of my head, each with a chain. And a sign, saying we have to carry this fucking rock, for the rest of the challenge.

 **End Confessional**

Becky picked up the rock, Sasha held onto the chain, and the girls started running again.

"So what should we name our rock? Rocky?" Becky asked.

Sasha cracked a smile.

* * *

Kevin and Sami finally managed to get changed and begin running down the path.

"Dude, it's hot, remember to stay hydrated." Sami said, grabbing one of the water bottles sitting along the trail.

"No shit, Sherlock." Kevin said, rolling his eyes.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: It's an uphill battle from here on out.

Sami: We're currently in 3rd place, and we're a LONG way behind Seth and Dean.

Apollo: Not only are we trying to catch up to Dean and Seth, we also don't want Kevin and Sami to catch up to US.

Tyler: This challenge has been absolute hell already, and we've barely even started.

 **End Confessional**

"Pet Rock. You and your teammate must carry or drag this rock and chain with you for the rest of the challenge. You must keep your rock with you at all times. Fuck." Natalya said.

"I got it, we'll just switch when I get tired." Charlotte said, picking up a rock and chain and running. Natalya ran after her.

After Naomi and Cameron arrived and and left the Pet Rock checkpoint, as Seth and Dean arrived at it, Becky and Sasha made it to their next checkpoint.

* * *

"So basically we have to memorize this entire campsite for something else later on down the road?" Becky asked.

Sasha nodded.

"Alright, I'll memorize the left, you take the right." Becky said, looking at the tent and assorted items.

"There's 2 plates." Sasha muttered to herself.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Charlotte: This challenge absolutely sucks.

 **End Confessional**

Charlotte and Natalya reached the Campsite checkpoint.

"Tea kettle is facing that way, spoon facing that way... I think I got it." Natalya said.

"I don't need 'I think', I need 'I know'." Charlotte said.

"Yeah, come on, we gotta catch up!"

Natalya said, grabbing the rock and running. Charlotte took one last look at the campsite before running after her.

* * *

"Break the rock." Kevin said.

"What?" Sami asked.

"Gimmie that."

Kevin grabbed the chain and smashed the rock into the ground. It broke into 5 pieces.

"You take this, and this." Kevin said, handing him the chain with the piece that was still attached to it, and a piece off the ground.

Kevin took the remaining 3 pieces and wrapped them in his wet challenge shirt that he changed out of earlier.

"That's genius." Sami said.

"Yeah come on!"

 **Confessional**

Kevin: I decide to break the rock, that way, the weight can be distributed more easily.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

"You memorize the left, I'll memorize the right?" Seth asked.

"That'll work." Dean shrugged.

 **Confessional**

Seth: Obviously, we're gonna have to rebuild this exact campsite later on in the final.

Dean: We're in the lead right now, and the only thing that can slow us down, is a mental challenge.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

"Pile Up. All 6 of these piles of dirt have a sign with a team's name in front of them. They also each have an assigned shovel and wheelbarrow. You and your partner must move all of the dirt to your designated dump zone using only your shovel and wheelbarrow. You must keep the Pet Rock with you at all times." Sasha read.

"This is ridiculous." Becky said, grabbing a shovel and beginning to scoop the dirt.

Sasha started scooping with her hands to help. After about 5 minutes, they heard footsteps.

"Dammit." Sasha muttered under her breath, as Charlotte and Natalya arrived and began reading the sign.

 **Confessional**

Charlotte: We're not very far behind Becky and Sasha at all. This race is FAR from over.

Becky: You know, it's kinda hard not to look back in a race when the best female team is breathing down your neck, waiting on you to make a mistake so they can take the lead.

Sasha: We have to move about 5 wheelbarrows worth of dirt, all while tied down with a ball and chain. LITERALLY.

 **End Confessional**

Becky began pushing the wheelbarrow to the dump zone, while Sasha carried the rock and chain.

"Are you moving that slow or is it that heavy?" Sasha asked.

Becky rolled her eyes.

"It's heavy. And unstable."

They finally managed to get it to the dump zone, as Charlotte and Natalya began moving theirs. Naomi and Cameron arrived at the sign.

"If everyone's still here, we're gonna be here for a while." Naomi sighed.

Becky and Sasha struggled to lift the wheelbarrow up.

"Lift your end higher, Sash."

"I can't!" Sasha yelled, her face turning red.

"Come on." Becky said.

They slowly lifted it and dumped the dirt into the dump zone crate.

"How many more times do we have to do that?"

"3 or 4."

"Can we quit and just take the 10 million?"

"Even if we quit, we still have to finish the course to get the money. Now come on." Becky said, pushing the wheelbarrow back.

Sasha sighed, grabbed the rock and chain and followed her.

 **Confessional**

Sasha: My legs are numb, my shoulders are about to fall off, and I have a blister on my hand, which has now popped. This is bullshit.

 **End Confessional**

"My hands are cramping up." Cameron whined, still shoveling.

"Switch then." Naomi said, grabbing the shovel, as Seth and Dean arrived.

"You guys are still here?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, get comfortable." Cameron replied.

As the superstars continued shoveling, Apollo and Tyler arrived, with Kevin and Sami arriving shortly after.

 **Confessional**

Apollo: All 12 of us are here right now. This Pile Up challenge stopped everyone's momentum.

 **End Confessional**

After about 30 more minutes, Sasha and Becky finally finished shoveling and made their way to the next checkpoint. Charlotte and Natalya finished less than a minute after them and ran down the path.

"We gotta catch up!" Natalya yelled, running and holding the rock. She slipped and fell forward, on top of the rock, crushing it into 4 pieces.

"Really, Nattie!?"

"It might actually be easier to carry it this way." Natalya said, handing Charlotte two of the pieces. Charlotte sighed and began running again.

Sasha and Becky eventually arrived at the next checkpoint, "Campsite - Revisited".

"You and your partner must accurately re-create the campsite from the Campsite checkpoint. If your campsite is not 100% identical, you must go back to the Campsite checkpoint and try to memorize it again? Alright this is complete bullshit. There's a bunch of additional items that weren't even at the original campsite." Sasha said, putting her hands on her heads.

"And we have to pitch the tent?" Becky asked, in disbelief.

 **Confessional**

Becky: I thought, the tent would already be pitched, and all we'd have to do is put the items that were used in the original campsite back and point out the ones that weren't. But no, we have to recreate the entire campsite from memory, and if we make one mistake, we have to go back and look at it again.

Charlotte: This is VERY important. If Becky and Sasha get this on the first try, and we don't, we might NEVER catch them.

 **End Confessional**

Charlotte and Natalya began pitching their tent. As the rest of the girls struggled to recreate their campsite, Cameron and Naomi arrived and read the sign.

"We might as well just go back now." Naomi said, rolling her eyes.

"Let's at least try first." Cameron said.

Naomi and Cameron started to pitch their tent.

"Done!" Becky exclaimed.

A crew member came over and looked at their campsite. Sasha crossed her fingers.

"I'm sorry girls, you have to go back."

Becky and Sasha looked at each other in disbelief, before grabbing the rock and chain and running back to the original campsite.

"They had to go back! They had to go back!" Charlotte exclaimed, almost jumping up and down like a child.

"I wouldn't get too excited if I were you." Natalya muttered, still trying to finish their campsite.

"What?"

"Nothing."

 **Confessional**

Natalya: If I can get this correct, we'll take the lead in the final challenge and most likely never give it back.

 **End Confessional**

"Done." Natalya said.

The crew members all looked at their campsite for almost a full minute.

"Please don't tell me what I think you're about to tell me." Charlotte said.

The crew members looked at each other, before one of them approached Charlotte and Natalya.

"Sorry girls, one minor detail."

"FUCK!" Natalya yelled, turning and running back.

Charlotte sighed, grabbed the rock, and ran after her.

"I swear I had it right, they said I missed a minor detail!"

"Well if the detail was so minor, they should know you obviously memorized the campsite and let us move on. This is fucking bullshit." Charlotte complained.

"Done." Naomi said, preparing to turn back.

"Not even close." The crew member said.

Naomi and Cameron grabbed the rock and began running back.

 **Confessional**

Seth: We see Becky and Sasha running in the opposite direction. Then, we see Charlotte and Natalya doing the same. Now, Naomi and Cameron are coming back. What's going on?

 **End Confessional**

"Hey wait! Where are you going!" Seth yelled.

"Back to the campsite! We fucked up!" Naomi yelled back, still running.

"Back to the campsite?"

Seth looked at Dean who shrugged. They continued and finally made it to the Campsite - Revisited checkpoint.

"Fuck." Seth said.

Seth and Dean started putting together their campsite. Eventually, Apollo and Tyler caught up to them.

"Easy." Apollo said, reading the sign.

They began pitching their tent as Kevin and Sami arrived.

"You memorized it, right?" Sami asked.

"Yeah, photographic memory." Kevin said, beginning to pitch the tent.

"Done." Dean said.

A crew member came over and looked at it.

"Sorry guys, you have to go back."

"We can't go back!" Seth exclaimed.

"I'm sorry." The crew member shrugged, walking away.

 **Confessional**

Tyler: Seth and Dean's mistake just busted this race wide open. If we can get this right, we're gonna take a big lead.

 **End Confessional**

Seth and Dean grabbed the rock and began running back.

"Done!" Apollo exclaimed.

A crew member came and looked.

"Close, but you have to go back."

"Come on, let's go." Apollo said, picking up the rock and running back. Tyler unwillingly ran after him.

"We're done." Kevin said.

The crew members examined it carefully.

"Correct."

"WHAT!?" Sami yelled.

"YOU HEARD THE MAN, COME ON!" Kevin yelled, picking up the rock and running. Sami ran after him.

 **Confessional**

Sami: Just like that, we go from being way behind everyone, to bring the first team to make it past the second campsite.

Kevin: This is a huge lead. See ya at the finish line, guys!

 **End Confessional**

* * *

"Okay, 2 plates, compass over there, teapot handle turned to the left. Tea... left... Stone Cold got his name because he LEFT his tea sitting on the counter and his wife said it would get stone cold, spoon is facing right, the RIGHT way to eat cereal with a spoon-"

"Becky what are you even talking about?" Sasha sighed.

"Stone Cold LEFT his tea. The RIGHT way to eat cereal is with a spoon. The teapot is facing LEFT, the spoon is facing RIGHT."

"...that really helps you remember that?"

"Yeah."

"...well...maybe... a compass shows you the right way to go...and it's on the right side of the tent."

"I like that one." Becky smiled.

Just then Natalya and Charlotte arrived. They looked at the campsite for 4 seconds.

"OH MY GOD!" Natalya screamed, running back to the 2nd campsite.

"What!? Nattie!" Charlotte yelled, running after her.

"Let's hurry this up." Sasha said, looking over the campsite again.

They looked at it for another minute.

"I think I got it." Becky said.

"Same."

Becky and Sasha took off, running after Natalya and Charlotte.

* * *

Kevin and Sami arrived at the next checkpoint, "Final Feast".

 **Confessional**

Sami: Kevin and I arrive to the next checkpoint. And there's a huge tent, with 6 tables. Each table has a 72 ounce T Bone Steak, 4 baked potatoes, 4 fried chicken beasts, 4 fried pork chops, a giant bowl of shrimp, a giant bowl of salad, 16 dinner rolls, and 16 cupcakes. And we can't leave the tent until we've eaten everything on our table.

 **End Confessional**

"I don't really like pork." Sami said.

"Eat 4 pieces of chicken then." Kevin shrugged, grabbing all 4 of the pork chops.

* * *

Once Natalya and Charlotte returned to the second campsite, Natalya simply closed the open compass.

The crew members looked at the campsite.

"Perfect."

"Let's go!" Natalya yelled.

"Wait! You made us go all the way back because the fucking compass was open!?" Charlotte exclaimed, as Becky and Sasha arrived.

"It has to be 100% identical." The crew member shrugged.

"Charlotte, come on!"

Charlotte glared at the crew member for a little longer before grabbing the rock and running after Natalya.

"Done." Becky said.

"All clear."

Becky and Sasha took off running.

"YOU FORGOT YOUR ROCK!"

Becky turned around, ran back, grabbed the rock, and turned around and continued running after Natalya, Charlotte, and Sasha.

"Sorry, Rocky!" Becky said, petting it.

* * *

"Definitely going to throw up." Sami said, eating another piece of steak.

"Same here." Kevin groaned.

After a while, they were joined by Charlotte and Natalya.

"Hey, you guys got ahead of the powerpuff girls." Kevin said.

"Not by a lot." Charlotte replied, sitting down as Sasha and Becky entered.

After about 15 minutes, Naomi, Cameron, Seth, Dean, Tyler, and Apollo arrived.

Kevin and Sami finished eating and left the tent.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: Sami and I leave the tent... and immediately throw up.

 **End Confessional**

Once Kevin and Sami finished vomiting, they continued down the path, which led up a mountain.

 **Confessional**

Naomi: Dean and Seth are eating like wild animals. We got here at the same time, we've cleared out about a third of our food, we look over at their table, and Dean's picking up crumbs from the plates.

Dean: I was hungry anyway.

Seth: Rushing through eating the food sounds like a good idea, until we have to start running again.

 **End Confessional**

Dean and Seth began running down the path, before stopping to throw up.

10 minutes later, Charlotte, Natalya, Apollo, and Tyler all finished their food, threw up, and continued running down the path.

5 more minutes later, Becky and Sasha did the same.

After 10 MORE minutes, Cameron and Naomi finally finished their food.

"Hey, at least we didn't throw up." Cameron said, trying to look on the bright side, as they began running down the path.

* * *

2 hours later, it was 10 PM, as Miz waited next to the Sleep or Stand checkpoint, standing next to 6 sleeping bags, and 6 large rocks. Kevin and Sami arrived.

"Kevin, Sami, congrats. You've made it to the Sleep or Stand checkpoint. You have 8 hours to sleep, but here's the catch. You can only sleep one at a time. While you sleep, your partner will have to balance on one of those rocks. If they fall, we'll wake you up, and you'll switch places. This will continue until 6AM tomorrow morning."

"You even managed to make sleeping a challenge." Kevin said, getting into a sleeping bag.

Sami sighed and stood on a rock.

Seth and Dean arrived.

"Dean, Seth, congrats. You've made it to the Sleep or Stand checkpoint. You have 7 hours and 52 minutes to sleep, but here's the catch. You can only sleep one at a time. While you sleep, your partner will have to balance on one of those rocks. If they fall, we'll wake you up, and you'll switch places. This will continue until 6AM tomorrow morning."

"I'll stand first, I'll 'fall' around 2AM I guess." Dean said, standing on the rock, as Seth got into a sleeping bag.

Eventually, Charlotte and Natalya arrived.

"Charlotte, Natalya, congrats. You've made it to the Sleep or Stand checkpoint. You have 7 hours and 29 minutes to sleep, but here's the catch. You can only sleep one at a time. While you sleep, your partner will have to balance on one of those rocks. If they fall, we'll wake you up, and you'll switch places. This will continue until 6AM tomorrow morning."

"Fuck you, and fuck this final challenge." Charlotte said, walking towards the sleeping bags.

"Who said you get to sleep first?" Natalya asked.

"Rock, paper, scissors."

They played. Natalya picked rock, Charlotte picked scissors.

"Best 2 out of 3."

Charlotte picked rock, Natalya picked paper.

Charlotte went over, stood on the rock, then immediately, purposely fell.

"Whoops."

"Switch." Miz said.

Natalya said nothing, biting her tongue, and walking over to balance on the rock as Apollo, Tyler, Sasha, and Becky arrived.

"Sasha, Becky, Apollo, Tyler, congrats. You've made it to the Sleep or Stand checkpoint. You have 7 hours and 12 minutes to sleep, but here's the catch. You can only sleep one at a time. While you sleep, your partner will have to balance on one of those rocks. If they fall, we'll wake you up, and you'll switch places. This will continue until 6AM tomorrow morning."

"Take good care of Rocky for me." Becky sighed, handing Sasha the rock and walking over to join Sami, Dean, and Natalya.

"You're balancing." Apollo said, getting into the sleeping bag.

"Why!?" Tyler asked.

"I'm a morning person, you're not. I won't mind getting woken up to stand on a rock in the middle of the night."

Tyler sighed and joined the balancers.

Finally, Naomi and Cameron arrived.

"Naomi, Cameron, congrats. You've made it to the Sleep or Stand checkpoint. You have 6 hours and 57 minutes to sleep, but here's the catch. You can only sleep one at a time. While you sleep, your partner will have to balance on one of those rocks. If they fall, we'll wake you up, and you'll switch places. This will continue until 6AM tomorrow morning."

 **Confessional**

Naomi: I'm so done with this challenge. Can I please just get my 3rd place money and go home?

Apollo: I knew this wouldn't be easy but... damn.

Charlotte: I have to wake up at 1 in the morning to stand on a fucking rock.

Kevin: My body feels like I've done about 20 matches, against Braun Strowman, and lost all of them.

Becky: I consider myself one of the more optimistic, upbeat people in the house, and I'M miserable.

Tyler: By the time this challenge is over, I'm gonna die of either, exhaustion, heat wave, or pain.

Sami: This isn't even a competition at this point. This is torture for television ratings.

Cameron: I'm starting to question how bad I want this money.

Seth: This final has reduced everyone of us to a sore, tired, nauseous, depressed shell of their former self, and it's not even fucking over.

Sasha: Can someone please shoot me? Please? I'll pay you.

 **End Confessional**

"Good morning superstars. It's 6AM, welcome to the 16th hour of your final."

The half asleep, sore, irritated superstars all looked at Miz with blank facial expressions.

"The final leg of the final challenge is pretty simple. You and your partner will continue to hike the rest of this mountain. On your way to the top, you'll be looking for 4 keys. There are 6 red keys, 6 blue keys, 6 yellow keys, and 6 green keys. You all need to find one of each. Each key has a GPS chip embedded inside of it. You'll use these to locate them." Miz said, handing each team a small wireless GPS.

"The first team to meet me at the top of the mountain with a red key, a blue key, a yellow key, and a green key, AND their pet rock will win the grand prize for their respective gender. You will all leave in the order you arrived at the Sleep or Stand checkpoint, so everyone can keep their progress from yesterday. Sami, Kevin, Charlotte, and Natalya will leave at 6:05, Dean and Seth will leave at 6:13, Sasha and Becky will leave at 6:21, Naomi and Cameron will leave at 6:37, and Apollo and Tyler will leave at 6:46.

 **Confessional**

Apollo: Between the campsite, the final feast, and the first half of the hike, we've lost a lot of ground, and now we're a full 40 minutes behind Kevin and Sami, and we're 30 minutes behind Seth and Dean.

Natalya: We got to the Sleep or Stand checkpoint 16 minutes before Becky and Sasha, so we get an 16 minute headstart on them. Our moves from now on are very important, because barring a boneheaded mistake from us, we should win this

 **End Confessional**

"3...2...1"

Miz blew the airhorn and Kevin, Sami, Natalya, and Charlotte took off.

"There's a key like 52 yards from here." Charlotte said, holding the GPS as Natalya held the rock.

"I CALL DIBS ON IT!" Kevin yelled, running faster.

"Kevin, you can't do that! We found it first!" Natalya exclaimed.

"Every team for themselves!"

The girls began running after Kevin and Sami.

Kevin grabbed the blue key out of a bush and kept running.

"DAMMIT, KEVIN!" Charlotte yelled.

The blonde duo started walking to catch their breath.

* * *

"Dean, Seth, go ahead."

Dean and Seth took off running.

Sasha and Becky sighed, anxiously pacing.

 **Confessional**

Sasha: Every second that we just sit here is another second that Natalya and Charlotte are running towards the finish line.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

"Kevin, maybe we should stop running!?" Sami yelled, out of breath.

"We only have an 8 minute lead Sami! We-"

Kevin suddenly fell to the ground.

"FUCK!"

"Kevin! What happened!?"

"FUCKING CRAMP!"

"Have you been drinking enough water?"

"OBVIOUSLY NOT!"

"You should've stayed hydrated."

"IT'S A LITTLE FUCKING LATE FOR THAT, CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!"

Sami sighed.

"Just straighten your leg."

"I CAN'T!"

Sami grabbed Kevin's ankle and straightened his leg.

"FUCK! STOP!"

"Dude, we only have an 8 minute lead."

"I KNOW THAT! I SAID THAT FIRST, DON'T MOCK ME, ZAYN!"

"I'm not mocking you! I... we just don't have time and... do you want me to carry you!?"

"Shut up." Kevin said, trying to stand up. He immediately dropped down to one knee.

"Do you want me to carry you!?"

Kevin said nothing, for a second.

"Do you really think you can!?" Kevin asked.

Sami handed the rock to Kevin, then picked him up and began hiking up the mountain.

"Dude, I'll be fine in like 15 minutes, I swear." Kevin said, looking at the GPS.

 **Confessional**

Sami: I'm carrying 266 pound Kevin Owens, up a mountain, while he holds a 50 pound rock. Not a fun time.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

"Sasha, Becky, you ma-"

Before Miz finished his sentence, Sasha and Becky began running down the path.

 **Confessional**

Becky: We need to locate these keys as quickly as possible, and get to the top of this mountain. We're already a quarter of an hour behind.

Apollo: This sucks. We're like the little kids that got grounded, looking out the window, watching all the other kids go play.

Seth: So, we're running, about 5 minutes in, we get a blue key. 5 minutes later, boom, we find a red key. Run for like 5 more minutes, and then, we see Sami and Kevin, both sitting down. And we pass them. And just like that, we're in the lead of the final challenge.

 **End Confessional**

Kevin tried to stand up and run after them, but he fell to the ground once again.

"Dammit!"

Sami stood up, grabbed Kevin's wrist, and began running, dragging Kevin with him.

"This isn't gonna work!" Kevin exclaimed.

"WE'RE GONNA MAKE IT FUCKING WORK!" Sami yelled.

Kevin sighed, as Sami continued dragging him.

* * *

"There's a red key in that tree." Natalya said, pointing to the top of the tree.

"Fuck that, there's gotta be an easier one somewhere." Charlotte responded, grabbing a water bottle as they kept walking.

"When should we start running again?"

"10 minutes from now."

"Where do you think Becky and Sasha are?"

"Behind us." Charlotte said, sarcastically.

Natalya rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Naomi, Cameron, you can go."

Naomi and Cameron simply started walking down the path.

 **Confessional**

Naomi: All aspirations we had of winning have gone out of the window. At this point, we're just hiking half a mountain for 10 million dollars.

 **End Confessional**

Tyler and Apollo sat, impatiently and angrily.

* * *

"It says there's a red key, but I don't see it." Becky said, looking at the GPS.

"THE TREE!" Sasha yelled, immediately climbing it.

Becky smiled, impressed with how quickly she got to the top.

Sasha put the key in her pocket and climbed down.

"Come on, we got a final to win." Sasha said, running. Becky smiled even wider and ran after her.

* * *

"Tyler, Apollo, go ahead!"

 **Confessional**

Apollo: Finally, after sitting here for 40 minutes, we START the hike.

Tyler: Our chances of winning were slim to none, and slim died about 25 minutes ago.

Charlotte: I decided not to climb the tree, and now, we've found every color except red. I think I made a huge mistake.

Natalya: We're in the lead, but we can't find a red key anywhere! We might have to turn around and go back!

Seth: We got a big lead, it's time to finish this thing off.

Dean: Unless we get taken out by a drone strike or something, I'd say our chances look pretty good. I'm sure some nerd's advanced probability statistics would give us an 80% chance of winning, probably higher.

Naomi: I'm not sure Cameron and I are even gonna finish, let alone win.

Cameron: This sucks. It's hot, we're tired, and we're losing.

Kevin: I didn't outlast everyone in the house to lose to dehydration cramps. This can't happen.

Sami: I don't care if I have to drag Kevin across that finish line. I came too far to lose now.

Becky: We're in second place right now, so as far as I'm concerned, we're not moving fast enough. I'm not stopping until I either A, hear an air horn, B, see $100,000,000, or C, die.

Sasha: I just have to keep telling myself that it's all gonna be worth it. A hundred mill, AND beating Charlotte!? That's all the motivation I need.

 **End Confessional**

An hour later, The Miz stood near the top of the mountain. There were 6 boxes with 4 locks each. 2 boxes read "GRAND PRIZE", 2 boxes read "2ND PRIZE", and the final 2 boxes read "3RD PRIZE".

"I see two people in the distance." A crew member said.

"Who is it?" Miz asked.

"Can't tell."

They waited a few more minutes.

"Looks like Dean and Seth." Another crew member said.

"Yep, that's them."

Dean and Seth finally arrived.

"Pet Rock?" Miz asked.

Dean handed him the rock.

"Go ahead." Miz said, pointing at the grand prize box.

Seth opened the red and green locks, while Dean opened the blue and yellow ones. Seth ripped open the box and pulled out the novelty sized $100,000,000 check as Miz blew the airhorn.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, AMBROSE!"

"Easy money." Dean said, high fiving Seth and grabbing a bottle of water.

 **Confessional**

Seth: This whole stupid show, these stupid challenges, even dealing with Dean Ambrose on a daily basis, it all payed off. Big time.

Dean: Being on this show was pretty fun. The final? Not so much. I'm gonna need a $50,000,000 vacation after that. But hey, at least I can afford it now.

 **End Confessional**

"Seth, Dean, congratulations! You outlasted 7 other teams, to become the winners of WWE Rivals!"

"Kevin's gonna cry." Dean said.

Seth laughed.

"He tried so hard to get Roman and Brock eliminated when his biggest competition was right here."

"Hey, I tried to warn him." Seth shrugged.

About 20 minutes later, they saw another pair of bodies running.

"Who's that?" Seth asked.

"I got $1,000 bucks on Sasha and Becky." Dean said.

"Deal, I got a thousand on Nattie and Charlotte." Seth said, shaking Dean's hand.

Seth walked a little closer.

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU!?" Seth yelled, at the far away bodies, running towards him.

"WOOOOOOOOOO!" Charlotte yelled.

Seth began laughing and clapping.

"God dammit." Dean said.

"You still got $49,999,000 left." A crew member shrugged, as Natalya and Charlotte ran towards The Miz.

"Pet Rock?"

Natalya handed Miz the broken rock, as Dean noticed Sasha and Becky from afar.

"Go ahead."

Charlotte immediately ran over to the grand prize box and opened all 4 locks.

"YES! I GOT IT! IT'S MINE, IT'S MINE, IT'S ALL MINE!" Charlotte yelled, hugging the check.

"...ours." Natalya said.

"That's what I meant." Charlotte said, with a slight smile. Natalya rolled her eyes and laughed, as Becky and Sasha arrived.

"Charlotte, Natalya, congratulations! You've won WWE Rivals!"

 **Confessional**

Charlotte: We won, of course, like I knew we would. Genetic superiority can't be rivaled. I know Becky and Sasha worked hard, and became friends, and overcame all their obstacles and blah, blah, blah, but the fact of the matter is, I was born better than them, and there's nothing they can do about it. Sorry, I guess?

Natalya: We managed to come back from an early deficit, win the final challenge, and win the $100,000,000! The constant stress of the challenges is over! This insane final is over! And the best part of it all? Now, I can finally get the hell away from Charlotte!

 **End Confessional**

Becky and Sasha simply walked over to The Miz.

"Pet Rock?"

"It's been fun, Rocky." Becky said, kissing it, and handing it to The Miz.

The girls walked over to the 2nd prize box.

"You do it." Becky said, handing Sasha the keys.

"I held us back so much. You would've won if it wasn't for me. You do it." Sasha said, handing them back.

"That is NOT true. You're the best partner I could've asked for. You're the reason we almost caught up to them. Open the box, Sasha."

"But-"

"Open the box! You deserve it!"

"I-"

"SASHA!"

"...I was gonna suggest we both open it..."

The superstars and crew members laughed.

"I like that idea." Becky smiled, handing her two of the keys.

Becky and Sasha opened the box and pulled out the check while Dean, Seth, Natalya, Miz, the camera crew, and even Charlotte clapped.

"Congratulations on completing the final. Enjoy your prize money. You're more than deserving of it." Miz said.

 **Confessional**

Becky: Finishing second sucks. But when we first got here, it didn't look like we we're going to the final challenge, or even coming close to it. We lost almost every challenge, we spent the entire time fearing elimination, and we didn't win the final. But... looking back... if I had to do it all over again...I wouldn't change a god damn thing. Sasha and I worked hard, we came together as a team, we came together as friends, and we finished the final. That's something we never thought we could do. And we did it... If we did it 2 minutes faster, we would've won WWE Rivals, but I'm content with how we did.

Sasha: Losing in general sucks. Coming all the way to the final, going through it, and losing by 2 minutes sucks. Coming all the way to the final, going through it, and losing by 2 minutes to fucking Charlotte of all people, really, really sucks. That being said, I think I'm stronger because of it. I accomplished a lot of things I thought I couldn't do. One of those things being "working with Becky Lynch". But if I know one thing about Vince McMahon, it's that he loves sequels, so they'll definitely be another WWE competition reality show. So Charlotte, watch your back, because you may have won the battle, but the war is FAR from over.

 **End Confessional**

Sasha and Becky hugged.

"Good job." Dean smiled.

"Thanks. You and Seth didn't do too bad either." Becky said, with a laugh.

After about 10 more minutes, Sami arrived, with a limping Kevin Owens behind him.

"Pet Rock?"

Sami handed the crushed pieces of the rock to The Miz.

"Go ahead. Congrats, guys."

Sami and Kevin said nothing, walking towards 2nd prize box. They opened all 4 locks and grabbed the $50,000,000 check.

"Kevin, would you like to see a medic?"

"Please."

5 minutes later, the small ambulance arrived.

"Hey... When Apollo gets here... tell him he owes me 500 grand."

The superstars stars laughed as the ambulance left, with Kevin Owens inside.

"You guys did great, Sami." Natalya said, patting him on the back.

"Thanks."

 **Confessional**

Sami: We came close, we had a lead, and we blew it. I honestly don't think there's anything else I could've done.

Kevin: All the votes, the challenges, the D Day plots, alliances, mind games... it all led to me losing to my own stubbornness. But, I did everything I said I was going to do. I got Brock and Roman out, won a lot of money, and managed to take a loser like Sami Zayn all the way to the final challenge. If anyone sees that as a failure, they can kiss my ass.

 **End Confessional**

After another 15 minutes, Tyler and Apollo arrived, handing the Pet Rock to The Miz.

"Hey, Kevin told us to tell you-"

"Yeah, we know." Apollo said, cutting Dean off.

The superstars clapped as Tyler and Apollo opened the box and grabbed the third place check.

 **Confessional**

Tyler: At the end of the day, 5 million a piece is pretty hard to complain about.

Apollo: It wasn't our day. At all. But at least it's over. Time to get home and figure how to waste this money!

 **End Confessional**

After another 25 minutes, Naomi and Cameron finally arrived. The superstars clapped as they turned in their rock, opened the box, grabbed their check, and hugged.

 **Confessional**

Cameron: Naomi and I were very lucky throughout this show, but our luck ran out about 24 hours ago. Either way, I'm proud of how far we made it.

Naomi: 10 million dollars? Yeah, I think I'm gonna be just fine with this loss.

 **End Confessional**

"This concludes WWE Rivals. We will now begin our hIke back down the mountain."

The superstars all glared at Miz. Not even laughing.

"Alright fine, helicopter it is."

The superstars got into the large helicopter, which took them back to the Brazilian house, to re pack their suitcases.

 **NEXT EPISODE: The WWE Rivals Awards Reunion Show. 18 of the 36 contestants return as we celebrate the best moments of the season. Plus, information on the sequel to WWE Rivals! Thank you so much for reading! Below are the ballots for the WWE Rivals Awards.**

 **Funniest Confessionals  
A.) Rusev  
B.) Enzo Amore  
C.) Dean Ambrose  
D.) Kevin Owens**

 **Funniest Contestant  
A.) Enzo Amore  
B.) Dean Ambrose  
C.) Becky Lynch  
D.) Kevin Owens**

 **Best Potential Partners for WWE Rivals 2  
A.) Sasha and Charlotte  
B.) Roman and Dean  
C.) Brock and Kevin  
D.) Bayley and Charlotte**

 **Most Shocking Moment  
A.) Charlotte and Roman's Hook Up  
B.) Apollo and Tyler eliminating Brock and Roman  
C.) Becky kissing Dean  
D.) Cena and Orton being the first male team eliminated**

 **Least Favorite Contestant? (All 36 contestants are eligible)**

 **Favorite Contestant? (All 36 contestants are eligible)**


	12. That Bridge: The Reunion

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the WWE Rivals Awards! Here's your host, Stone Cold Steve Austin!"

The audience cheered as Steve walked onto the stage. There was a big chair in the center, with 3 rows of seats on each side of it. Each row had 6 seats. Above Steve's chair was a large television screen.

"Thank you, thank you. A few months ago, 36 WWE Superstars were invited to Mexico, to win a bunch of money. Of course, they all came running. One minor detail that didn't quite get mentioned, is that they would be teaming up with their worst rival. They went through hell. Some teams left with some money, some teams left with empty pockets and a foot shaped mudhole in their ass, but only 2 teams were able to win the grand prize. Before we get to them, let's introduce the contestants that didn't quite make it. Eliminated in episode 2, with a grand total of 0 dollars and 0 cents, John Cena and Randy Orton!"

Cena and Orton entered the room to cheers and applause, before sitting down.

"Eliminated in episode 6, leaving with a grand total of absolutely nothing, Enzo and Big Cass!"

Enzo and Cass entered to insane cheering and applause.

"Eliminated in episode 9, leaving with a grand total of $2,000,000, Brock Lesnar and Roman Reigns!"

Brock and Roman entered to mostly cheers, with a bit of booing for Roman. Roman was on crutches.

"Next up, the team that finished 3rd place, and left with a grand total $10,000,000, Naomi and Cameron!"

Naomi and Cameron entered to light applause.

"These guys also finished 3rd place, but they won the very first challenge and managed to leave with a grand total of $11,000,000, it's Apollo Crews and Tyler Breeze!"

Apollo and Tyler entered to a decent amount of applause.

"Finishing second place, leaving with a grand total of $51,000,000, Becky Lynch and Sasha Banks!"

Becky and Sasha entered to lots of loud cheering and applause with a few boos mixed in.

"Also finishing in second place, leaving with a grand total of $52,000,000, Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens!"

Kevin and Sami entered to a mixed reaction.

"Now, with a grand total of $101,000,000, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your Rivals 2 female champions, Natalya Neidhart and Charlotte Flair!"

Natalya and Charlotte entered to a mix of boos and woos from the crowd.

"And with a grand total of $100,000,000, your male Rivals 2 champions, Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose!"

The crowd erupted in applause as Seth and Dean entered.

"As you can hear, Seth and Dean seem to be a really popular team. Let's take a look back at what made them so entertaining."

The lights dimmed, as Seth and Dean's video package began playing on the large screen.

* * *

 _"So obviously, there's only two guys left. Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, you two are partners!"_

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Dean: I've had Seth Rollins as a partner before...it blows._

 _Roman: Seth and Dean getting along is like the sun coming up at night. It just ain't gonna happen._

 _Seth: I am the breakout star of the Shield, Dean is the afterthought. I am the former world champion, Dean is Mr. Almost. I am THE MAN, and Dean, will never be, the man._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _Roman and Dean ran into the brown room to see Seth, already there, unpacked._

 _"You're too late, losers. Beat it." Seth said, putting his clothes in the drawers._

 _Roman and Dean looked at each other, before they began unpacking._

 _"What are you two doing!?"_

 _"Unpacking." Dean shrugged._

 _"Who told you you can pick this room!?" Seth asked, as Becky and Bayley peeked inside from the hallway._

 _"Look, if you don't wanna be roomies, that's fine. You can leave." Dean smiled, as Roman continued silently unpacking._

 _Seth angrily grabbed his clothes out of the drawers, put them back into his suitcase, and left the room._

 _"Good riddance." Roman said as Seth left._

 _"Next up, Orton and Cena, Ambrose and Rollins."_

 _The guys began getting suited up._

 _"Aye Seth, I uh... I know you're a little on the slow side, so just remember, don't grab the zip line."_

 _"Dean, I know you're on the little on the ugly side, but you can at least TRY to do something with your hair."_

 _"Bayley, please stop encouraging this. Was it perhaps, a text message?" Kevin asked._

 _"Yes! Way to go Kevin! You're right! I just got a text...FROM THE MIZ! From The Miz! I just got a text, from our host, The Miz, and I got that text, on our Cricket Wireless Cell Phone...oh, and our Cricket Wireless Cell Phone, was so generously brought to us by our proud sponsor AT &T."_

 _"READ THE FUCKING TEXT, DEAN!" Seth ordered, snapping._

 _"Ya know, for someone with a shot at winning $100,000,000...you sure haven't seemed very happy to be here."_

 _"For someone who's been picked to read the text message, you haven't seemed to be reading the GOD DAMN TEXT MESSAGE!"_

 _"Woah, woah, take it easy dickpic, I'll read the message."_

 _Kevin Owens, Chris Jericho, and Sami Zayn restrained Seth from attacking Dean while the rest of the house laughed._

 _Alicia smashed the car with three high drops and Emma pushed it between the logs. Miz blew the air horn._

 _"I swear, that was the fastest girls' time yet! Up next. Seth, and Deano."_

 _"Get in, I'm driving." Seth said._

 _"I wanted to smash the car anyway." Dean shrugged, entering the excavator as Seth followed him._

 _"Alright guys...3...2...1...GO!"_

 _"Why're we going so slow?"_

 _"...you just worry about your bucket."_

 _They sat in silence for a bit, until Dean broke it._

 _"What are we in a school zone or something?"_

 _"Shut up, Dean."_

 _"No really, I can't see. Why so slow, we got a flat?"_

 _"Shut up, Dean."_

 _"We in the drive-thru or something? Let me get 2 McDoubles, a large fry, some nuggets-"_

 _"Shut up, Dean!" Seth said, speeding up._

 _"Oh, so now you're Dale Jr.?"_

 _Seth turned back to look at Dean._

 _"SHUT UP DEAN! SHUT THE FUCK UP! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! YOU SIT THERE, AND YOU WORRY ABOUT YOUR STUPID PIECE OF SHIT BUCKET! AND I'LL WORRY AB-" Seth was cut off by the sound of the excavator crashing into the cars._

 _Miz blew the airhorn as Seth Rollins slammed on the brakes._

 _"Out of bounds!"_

 _"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Seth yelled, grabbing Dean by his collar._

 _Crew members ran over to the excavator. Dean opened the door and pushed Seth out of it. His body made a loud thud as he landed hard on the ground. The crew separated them before anything could escalate._

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Seth: Dean thinks everything is a joke, and he just cost us the challenge._

 _Dean: Seth can't take a joke, and it cost us the challenge._

 _Sasha: I know Becky and I are bad off, but at least we're not physically trying to fight each other...not yet anyways._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _"SETH! SETH!" Miz yelled, as the crew struggled to restrain Seth._

 _"He's fine, it's just that time of the month." Dean said, sitting down next to Roman and Brock._

 _Bayley slowly transitioned from the 4th hammock to the 5th one. Summer tried to make that transition and fell in the water. The Miz blew the air horn._

 _"Summer and Bayley are DQ'd! Last team. Seth, Dean, let's go!"_

 _Seth and Dean suited up._

 _"Alright guys. 3...2...1..." The Miz blew the air horn._

 _Dean and Seth took off._

 _"That's CrossFit Jesus, bro. He's not gonna fall." Cass said, as the superstars watched them._

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Dean: Seth and I don't get along. But, we don't have a choice but to work well together, because it's a hundred million dollars. I don't care how much you hate someone. If ya gotta hold their hand for a hundred million dollars, you're gonna hold their hand, cause no one's saying no to a hundred million dollars._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _"Dean and Seth finished in...6 minutes and 3 seconds! Today's winners, who are immune from being voted into the jungle, Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose!"_

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Seth: I'm trying to protect Kevin, Dean's trying to protect Roman. I'm trying to protect Charlotte, Dean's trying to protect Becky. We can't make everybody happy, and I'm not sure this is going to end well._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _"In the final male jungle, it'll be Brock Lesnar and Roman Reigns vs Apollo Crews and Tyler Breeze. That means, Seth, Dean, congratulations, you guys have made it to the final challenge!"_

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Seth: Kevin's in the final challenge, I'm in the final challenge, now, we have to cross our fingers, and hope somehow that Apollo and Tyler can get it done._

 _Dean: Kevin wanted us in the final, but one thing he didn't account for, is us winning. Look out Kevin, be careful what you wish for._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _Seth and Dean stood outside, on the deck, alone._

 _"Dude, we're about to win $100,000,000." Seth said._

 _Dean laughed._

 _"I was just thinking about that."_

 _"You know, we're not friends, but we're sure as hell better than Kevin and Sami, and Tyler and Apollo."_

 _"Way better."_

 _Seth opened the red and green locks, while Dean opened the blue and yellow ones. Seth ripped open the box and pulled out the novelty sized $100,000,000 check as Miz blew the airhorn._

 _"THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, AMBROSE!"_

 _"Easy money." Dean said, high fiving Seth and grabbing a bottle of water._

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Seth: This whole stupid show, these stupid challenges, even dealing with Dean Ambrose on a daily basis, it all payed off. Big time._

 _Dean: Being on this show was pretty fun. The final? Not so much. I'm gonna need a $50,000,000 vacation after that. But hey, at least I can afford it now._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _"Seth, Dean, congratulations! You outlasted 7 other teams, to become the winners of WWE Rivals!"_

 _"Kevin's gonna cry." Dean said._

 _Seth laughed._

* * *

Seth and Dean cracked up at the ending as the lights came back up and the crowd applauded.

"Seth, Dean, what made you guys come together to win?"

"Default." Dean shrugged.

"Kevin and Sami didn't work together well enough when it mattered, and Apollo and Tyler just aren't that good of a team. It'd be kinda hard for us to lose that final." Seth added.

"You guys buddies again now? Any Shield reunions anytime soon?" Steve asked, as the crowd laughed.

Dean shrugged again.

"I wouldn't go that far." Seth said.

"We'll be back to take a look at our OTHER champion's season, and to give out some awards, after these commercial breaks!"

* * *

 _ **COMMERCIAL #1 - WWE FRESH MEAT**_

 **Confessional**

Kofi: What the hell have I gotten myself into?

Dean: I'm crossing that finish line again and no one's gonna stop me.

Nia: I came to play. So let's play.

 **End Confessional**

"You're a snake." Seth said.

"I'm a snake!?" Kevin asked, as Alexa and Dana nervously looked on.

"This decision is gonna come back to bite you. I promise. You're gonna pay for this."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Don't you have a jungle to get ready for?" Kevin asked with a smile.

 **Confessional**

Charlotte: We're not scared of going in against Sasha and Cesaro.

Sasha: Be careful what you wish for Charlotte, you might just get it.

 **End Confessional**

"3...2...1..." Miz blew the air horn.

 _ **WWE FRESH MEAT, FEBRUARY 14TH, ON THE WWE NETWORK**_

* * *

"And we're back, Seth, Dean, you guys had an impressive season, but nobody was more dominant than our Rivals 2 female champions, Charlotte and Natalya. Let's take a look back at their season."

The lights dimmed again.

* * *

 _"And now we're down to two!"_

 _Charlotte and Natalya sighed as they both walked to join the rest of the superstars._

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Natalya: Someone needs to knock some sense and humility into Charlotte. Unfortunately, I can't do that, because I'm on a team with her._

 _Charlotte: I am the crown jewel of my family, Nattie is the biggest disappointment in her's. We don't belong in the same sentence, let alone in the same team._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _Miz pulled the lever again._

 _"FUCK!" Natalya yelled, feeling her arms stretched even farther._

 _"Lean in." Charlotte said, pulling her back a bit. They became wobbly and off balanced for a bit._

 _"Nikki you good?" Paige asked._

 _"PUSH!" Nikki yelled, feeling herself falling forward, it was too late. Miz blew the airhorn as Nikki and Paige fell into the mud._

 _"We did it!" Natalya exclaimed as she fell into the mud with Charlotte._

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Charlotte: It was close, but Nattie and I did it. And we get to stay on the show._

 _Natalya: I never thought I'd say this, but...WOOOOOOOO!_

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _"Charlotte, Natalya, you girls won, and you get to stay in the house, have fun unpacking those suitcases."_

 _The superstars clapped as Charlotte and Natalya got back on the bridge._

 _"Girls, we had two teams that put on excellent showings. Those teams were, Emma and Alicia, and Charlotte and Natalya. You guys were only 28 seconds apart, but only one of you teams could win. The winner of $1,000,000 is... Charlotte and Nattie!"_

 _"YES!" Charlotte yelled._

 _Natalya went to give her a high five._

 _"What are you doing? You didn't do anything, I'M the one that finished first."_

 _Natalya just looked at her, before rolling her eyes and turning back to Miz._

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Charlotte: WE didn't win. I won, in SPITE of Nattie._

 _Natalya: I just want the Dudley Boyz to 3-D Charlotte through a flaming table so bad._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _"Now, our female winners were obvious. Emma and Alicia, Naomi and Cameron, you did good. But there was only one team in the house that new what they were doing, and that team was the team of Natalya and Charlotte!"_

 _"WOOOO!" Charlotte yelled._

 _"What are you wooing for? You didn't do anything. I'M the one who rotated it."_

 _"Don't be so selfish Nattie, we're a team!"_

 _Natalya rolled her eyes in disbelief as the superstars laughed._

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Natalya: Apparently, every win is thanks to Charlotte, and every loss is never her fault._

 _Charlotte: Regardless of how we won, the point is, we've won two challenges in a row._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _"Your winners, for the third challenge in a row, Charlotte and Natalya!"_

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Charlotte: Once again, I proved that not only am I the most talented, most successful woman on the roster, I also proved that Natalya is lucky to be on my team._

 _Natalya: Charlotte and I aren't friends. We will never be friends, but I have to say, we make a pretty good team!_

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _As Seth and Dean ran to the lake, Charlotte and Natalya got onto the shore. The Miz blew the air horn as they grabbed the flag from him._

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Charlotte: 2 words. Genetically. Superior._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _Charlotte immediately ran over to the grand prize box and opened all 4 locks._

 _"YES! I GOT IT! IT'S MINE, IT'S MINE, IT'S ALL MINE!" Charlotte yelled, hugging the check._

 _"...ours." Natalya said._

 _"That's what I meant." Charlotte said, with a slight smile. Natalya rolled her eyes and laughed, as Becky and Sasha arrived._

 _"Charlotte, Natalya, congratulations! You've won WWE Rivals!"_

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Charlotte: We won, of course, like I knew we would. Genetic superiority can't be rivaled._

 _Natalya: We managed to come back from an early deficit, win the final challenge, and win the $100,000,000! The constant stress of the challenges is over! This insane final is over! And the best part of it all? Now, I can finally get the hell away from Charlotte!_

 _ **End Confessional**_

* * *

The lights came back on, as everyone except Sasha clapped.

"Congratulations girls, on a truly special season."

"Thank you." Charlotte smiled.

"I couldn't have done it without Charlotte." Natalya said.

Charlotte simply nodded, as the crowd laughed.

"Now...now wait a minute, Charlotte, that was a very nice thing your partner just said about you. You don't share her sentiment?"

"I share her sentiment that she wouldn't have have won without me."

Natalya sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You think you would've won, regardless of who your partner was?" Steve asked.

"I would've won with a good partner, I would've won with a bad partner, I would've won by myself. Natalya's a great competitor, and she's definitely a great asset to have in a game like this, but even if my partner was a sack of potatoes tied around my ankle, I would've crossed that finish line first."

"Charlotte, come on. Really?" Becky said, from her seat.

"Becky, winners are talking right now."

Becky just rolled her eyes.

"Like I was saying, Natalya's a great player, and I wouldn't trade her for anyone in the house, but I'm not gonna sit here and say that if my partner was anyone else I wouldn't be confident that I would win." Charlotte shrugged.

"Well, I respect your opinion, but I disagree with ya. I think Natalya's talents being so complimentary to yours is what made your team so dominant, but we're not here to discuss why you won. We're here to give out some awards. This first award, is for funniest confessionals. The nominees are, Rusev, Dean Ambrose, Kevin Owens, and Enzo Amore. Let's take a look at some of their finest, most insightful moments."

* * *

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Dean: Roman seems to have a lot of stress...shouldn't Charlotte be helping with that?_

 _Enzo: So I'm sitting in Big Cass's lap, keeping Carmella's seat warm how ya doin_

 _Kevin: I'm gonna fucking steamroll Sami. Not because I really want to win, but because I hate Sami Zayn._

 _Rusev: It was a fluke. I want rematch._

 _Rusev: This is my game. I'm only allowing everyone to play in it._

 _Rusev: In Bulgaria, we don't fight water. We fight bears. Fighting water is piece of cake._

 _Rusev: This is game where we make statement. Statement is...WE'RE WINNING THE BIG MONEY!_

 _Enzo: Everyone laughing because we only got 9 must've forgotten than Bubba Ray Dudley doesn't exactly have the most aerodynamic body._

 _Kevin: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WAIT...WAIT WAIT...THEY...HAHAHAHAHA!...THEY DIDN'T WANT TO THROW THE CHALLENGE, AND THEY...OH MY FUCKING GOD THIS IS GREAT. THEY DIDN'T WANNA THROW THE CHALLENGE, SO THEY TRIED THEIR HARDEST, AND THEY ENDED UP GETTING THE WORST TIME OF THE DAY ALL ON THEIR OWN!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

 _Enzo: I think Sasha and Becky should solve this dispute, with a good old-fashioned bra and panties match, how ya doin?_

 _Kevin: I'm sure a 13 year old kid with no life that sits in his room and plays Xbox all day would be GREAT at this. I'm not Xavier Woods. I'm not Sasha Banks. I don't play video games. I'm sorry that I have a life. And a job. And I'm a grown ass man._

 _Dean: Roman Reigns, Roman Reigns, Roman god damn Reigns. You sly dog. I knew it was only a matter of time before a girl in the house joined the Roman Empire._

 _Kevin: Not only does this psychopath Becky Lynch jump out of the boat. She jumps out of the boat, right before the drop. Move over Dean, we got a new lunatic fringe._

 _Enzo: There's a few girls in the house I wouldn't mind paddling. Naomi, how ya doin? Natalya, how ya doin? Sasha, how ya doin? Bayley, how ya doin? Naomi, how ya doin AGAIN...but I digress_

 _Kevin: So Bon Jovi and homeless Chris Gaines can't get the job done, and it's not looking like this plan is going to work out._

 _Dean: Ginger Snap and Canadian Bacon are on a roll. That's 2 wins now._

 _Enzo: This challenge could be anything. We could be laying down some carpeting for a Mexican beach house down here. We could be going in the studio and laying down some vocals for the new WWE album, even though I thought we stopped doing those like 20 years ago, but whatever. I don't care what we're laying down. Cause Big Cass and I, are gonna be laying the SMACK down, on ANYONE who gets in our way of winning this one._

 _Kevin: You know how you have those cousins that you kinda forget exist? Like, you don't forget they exist, but you don't think about them often, because they're irrelevant. That's Alicia and Emma._

 _Dean: Roman pinned me at Fastlane, that's a rivalry...right?..._

 _Enzo: Meh, I figured it'd be funny to make em go first and see if they get disqualified again._

 _Kevin: Naomi and Cameron's meditation, or their voodoo magic, or the lucky 4 leaf clover they probably keep around somewhere, has once again kept them out of the jungle._

 _Dean: I've had Seth Rollins as a partner before...it blows._

 _Enzo: BOOM BABY! FIRST CHALLENGE WIN! THESE ASS KICKINGS WE GIVING OUT ARE LIKE THE LITTLE PIECES OF LEMON FLOATING AROUND IN THE LEMONADE JUG! CAUSE WHETHER YOU WANT SOME OR NOT, EVERYBODY'S GONNA GET SOME! BADABOOM, REALEST GUYS IN THE ROOM, HOW YOU DOIN!?_

 _ **End Confessional**_

* * *

The crowd and contestants laughed as the lights came back up.

"And the winner is... Enzo Amore!"

"Aw man, this is great. I wanna thank Big Cass, ya know, I try out all my material on him before it hits the cameras. I wanna thank my elementary school bullies, ya know, if it wasn't for them I wouldn't have needed the gift of gab, nor jab. Big shout out to them. I wanna thank Naomi, how ya doin' a third time. And last but not least, I wanna thank Randy Orton, for getting punched by Bubba Ray Dudley, and getting Big Cass on the show."

Randy nodded and gave a thumbs up, as the superstars and crowd laughed.

"The next award, is for 'Best Potential Rivals 2 Partners'. If WWE Rivals 2 started filming today, who would YOU want to see team up? Let's take a look at our first nominees, Charlotte and Bayley."

The lights dimmed, as Charlotte sighed.

* * *

 _"Charlotte, I'm really really sorry." Bayley said._

 _"What?"_

 _"I know you wanted Emma and Alicia in. But...Becky and Sasha are my friends too, and I couldn-"_

 _"It's fine Bayley." Charlotte said, hugging her._

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah. You just owe me one. Next time, vote with us."_

 _"Okay."_

 _Charlotte smiled and patted Bayley on the back._

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Bayley: I'm excited to be this close to the final! And with Becky, Sasha, and Charlotte on my side, there's no way I can lose. Maybe all 4 of us can make the finals together!_

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _In the brown room, Dean layed in his bed, reading a magazine. Bayley and Becky were in their beds as Roman left the room. Bayley immediately sat up._

 _"Okay, guys, where we you late last night?" Bayley said, nervously looking at the door._

 _"By the pool..." Becky said, cautiously, noticing Bayley's worried facial expression._

 _"Just about everyone was there. I was wondering where you were." Dean shrugged._

 _"I was in the room trying to go to sleep...did you guys notice anyone else missing?"_

 _The two sat silent, thinking for a bit._

 _"Uh...Roman, um...I don't think Emma or Alicia were there...Tyler wasn't...Charlotte wasn't..." Becky said, trying to recall who else might've been missing._

 _"Okay, I...I gotta tell you guys something...but you can't tell anyone at all." Bayley said, sounding very serious._

 _Dean and Becky looked at each other for a brief second, before looking back and Bayley._

 _"Go ahead." Dean said._

 _"I was under the blanket. A-and Roman came in and...I don't know if he thought I was asleep or he didn't notice me or what b-but, but he came in, a-and then he left, and he...he came back with Charlotte."_

 _Both Becky and Dean's jaws immediately dropped, Dean started to smile._

 _"And, I heard him lock the door. And...they...they were in his bed, and they were talking. And then they stopped talking, so I peeked my head out from the foot of my bed to see what was going on and...they were kissing, and then they...they...I don't wanna say it out loud. Come here, Bex."_

 _Becky leaned in and Bayley whispered in her ear._

 _"THEY HAD SEX!?" Becky yelled._

 _"SHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bayley said, covering Becky's mouth._

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Dean: Roman Reigns, Roman Reigns, Roman god damn Reigns. You sly dog. I knew it was only a matter of time before a girl in the house joined the Roman Empire._

 _Sasha: Charlotte and Roman fucked, and Becky thinks I'm not gonna tell anyone about it!?_

 _Colin: This is a very shocking development, leaving us with many questions still unanswered. For example. Did she woo or didn't she woo? What's Ric Flair gonna say when this episode airs? Did Roman finish, or did he kick out at 2 and a half?_

 _Charlotte: I'm not ashamed of what happened. I'm an adult. There's nothing wrong with two consenting adults having sex. I just don't like the fact that apparently, Roman couldn't keep his mouth shut about it, and now everyone knows._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _That night, Dean and Becky sat in the brown room. Bayley burst into the room._

 _"Becky who did you tell!?"_

 _"Only Sasha, why?"_

 _"Summer just told me!" Bayley said, closing the door._

 _Becky sighed._

 _"How did she find out!?" Bayley asked._

 _"I told Sasha, Sasha told some other girls, and they told other girls, and it just kept going I guess."_

 _"Oh no! This is all my fault!"_

 _"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have told Sasha." Becky frowned._

 _Bayley sighed, as she sat on the bed._

 _"Soon, the guys are going to start hearing about it too. And that's really gonna be bad for Charlotte." Bayley said, sadly._

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Natalya: Charlotte looked Bayley in the eyes, and promised her she was going to take her to the final. I can't believe she would go back on her word like that. Especially since Bayley is her so-called 'friend'._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _"Who do you want to go in?" Charlotte asked._

 _"Naomi and Cameron." Natalya said, confidently._

 _"Uh...you sure we can beat them?"_

 _Natalya turned to Charlotte, shocked._

 _"We're the best team in the house. We can beat anybody. What's wrong with you?"_

 _"What if all that meditating shit actually works and they beat us?"_

 _"Well who else can we even throw in that's weaker?"_

 _"...Bayley and Summer." Charlotte said, quietly._

 _"We can't do that. You already told Bayley the plan."_

 _"I know, I know. The final challenge was supposed to be us, Lana and Brie, and Bayley and Summer. But plans change."_

 _"But you don't have to betray Bayley, we can actually beat Naomi and Cameron."_

 _"But I'm saying, why would you even take a chance, ya know? With Summer and Bayley, it's a sure thing. There's no way in hell they can beat us."_

 _"That's not fair. Bayley is your friend. To be honest, she's the only one in the house that doesn't hate you." Natalya said._

 _"I don't care. I don't need friends. I need to stay in this house so I can get the one hundred million dollars. Anything can happen in a jungle, and you know that. So we need to go against the weakest team."_

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Naomi: Names are flying everywhere. Sasha and Becky want Emma and Alicia in. Emma and Alicia want Sasha and Becky in. Natalya wants me and Cameron in. This vote could really go either way._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _"Well why don't you tell everyone who YOU want in the jungle?" Natalya asked._

 _Charlotte sighed._

 _"W-well...I think...the smartest, strategic decision for us, would be to vote in...the team of...Summer and Bayley." Charlotte said, speeding through the last part._

 _"WHAT!?" Summer yelled, as Bayley's jaw dropped._

 _"Well since we can't agree, we're not voting. So it's up to you guys." Natalya shrugged._

 _"Our vote's for Emma and Alicia." Sasha said, sitting back next to Becky._

 _"We vote for Sasha and Becky." Emma said._

 _The rest of the superstars talked to their partners for a bit._

 _"Our vote is for Summer and Bayley." Kevin said._

 _"We're gonna go Summer and Bayley." Apollo said, as Charlotte smiled at him._

 _"Our vote is for Emma and Alicia." Summer said, as Bayley looked down, her fists balled._

 _"...sorry girls. Summer and Bayley." Cass said, not wanting to go against the majority._

 _"Summer and Bayley. Nothing personal, girls." Brock said._

 _"We're gonna have to vote Summer and Bayley to protect ourselves." Naomi said._

 _"Summer and Bayley." Dolph shrugged._

 _"Well...it looks like that's a majority. So, if anyone wants to go get The Miz..." Charlotte said, awkwardly sitting down._

 _Everyone sat in silence. Bayley sat, with tears forming in her eyes._

 _"I'll get him." Seth said, walking out of the living room door, only to escape the tension._

 _He returned with The Miz._

 _"So, we've reached a consensus?" He asked._

 _Immediately, Bayley ran upstairs, crying._

 _"Bayley!" Becky yelled, running upstairs after her._

 _The superstars awkwardly sat in the living room as The Miz stood still._

 _"Was it something I said?" he asked._

 _"We...Bayley and Summer got voted in." Kevin explained._

 _"Ah. I see. Well, it's gonna be a good one. Charlotte and Natalya vs Bayley and Summer. See you guys tomorrow night." The Miz said, leavi_

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Charlotte: Think about it this way. Bayley owed me two. Well, she's doing me two favors here. 1, go into the jungle. 2, lose in the jungle so I can stay in the house._

 _Bayley: I just...I can't believe I trusted Charlotte. She turned on all her other friends...and now, she's turned on me as well...and to be honest, I just...I feel so stupid._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _Charlotte knocked on the brown room door._

 _Becky opened it._

 _"Go away." Becky said, beginning to close it._

 _"No!" Charlotte said, pushing the door open and walking in._

 _"Bayley...Bayley look at me. I'm sorry. I just wanted to make the best decision for myself, and I-"_

 _"You know what Charlotte? This whole time, everyone's been telling me, 'Charlotte's evil, Charlotte's manipulative, Charlotte just uses people'...and you know what I said to them? I said to them, 'No. You're wrong. You don't know the real Charlotte. The Charlotte that's my friend. The Charlotte that's my BEST friend. She's not manipulative, she's just competitive.', they told me you'd turn on me, that you were using me for votes. And I said 'No, not at all. Charlotte would never do that. She's my friend.'."_

 _"Bayley, please..." Charlotte began._

 _"Please what!? Please go back to being gullible old Bayley? The one you can take advantage of and tell white lies to like a child? They were right about you Charlotte."_

 _"Bayley I...I'm sorry."_

 _"Don't apologize. I'M sorry. For trusting you."_

 _Charlotte sighed._

 _"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Charlotte asked._

 _"It'll be more than made up for after I kick your ass in the jungle tomorrow." Bayley said, storming out of the room._

 _Becky and Charlotte stood shocked, neither of them had heard Bayley curse before._

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Charlotte: I'm not proud of what I did to Bayley, but, I am going to be proud to win the one hundred million dollars at the end of all this. Hopefully, I can give Bayley a couple million and we'll be friends again._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _"Let's go girls. Bayley, if you get this one, you and Summer stay in the house. Charlotte, if you get it, you and Nattie stay." The Miz said. The superstars were still in shock of how well Bayley did._

 _"3...2...1...GO!"_

 _When the girls ran into the water pits, Charlotte slipped and fell, causing her to start a couple seconds behind Bayley._

 _"COME ON CHARLOTTE, CATCH UP!" Natalya yelled, while the rest of the girls cheered for Bayley._

 _Bayley remained ahead of Charlotte, but as she hit the bell, Charlotte took advantage of her longer arms and hit the bell around the same time._

 _"Looks like we're going to the replay." The Miz said, leaving with the crew._

 _"Bayley definitely got that!" Sasha yelled from the bridge._

 _"Shut up! You don't know that!" Charlotte yelled back, from the field._

 _The Miz came back._

 _"We saw the replay, Bayley...I'm sorry...you did not touch the bell first."_

 _The superstars all gasped as Charlotte took a sigh of relief._

 _"But Charlotte...you didn't hit it first either. It was a tie."_

 _"You're kidding me Miz." Charlotte said, facepalming._

 _"I'm definitely not. Since it was a tie, we'll go to your teammates. It will be Natalya vs Summer Rae."_

 _"What!?" Bayley protested._

 _"YES! Oh my god! Yes! Nattie don't you dare fuck this up!" Charlotte said, rubbing Natalya's shoulders._

 _Summer Rae said nothing, silently standing in front of the water pit. Nattie stood in front of hers._

 _"Alright girls, you know what's on the line. 3...2...1...GO!"_

 _The girls jumped in and Natalya easily climbed to the top, beating Summer._

 _"WOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Charlotte yelled as Bayley lowered her head._

* * *

"Charlotte? Any thoughts?"

"Bayley and I aren't rivals. I simply played the game better than her. And after the whole Roman thing, I think we're even." Charlotte shrugged.

"Well after these commercial breaks, we'll look at ANOTHER one of your potential partners, and Kevin, Roman, we'll take a look at some possible partners for you guys too. We'll be right back."

* * *

 _ **COMMERCIAL #2 - WWE FRESH MEAT**_

 **Confessional**

Kevin: This game is stupid. My partner is stupid. I hate this game. I hate my partner... there's really nothing else to say.

 **End Confessional**

"Kevin, you ready for that jungle tonight?" Roman asked, with a laugh.

Kevin flipped him off as he went up the stairs.

 **Confessional**

Charlotte: So the axis of evil, Becky, Sasha, and Bayley, have decided to form an alliance, with the sole purpose of getting us eliminated early.

Becky: Kevin and Charlotte's alliance got rid of everyone on WWE Rivals, and you know what they say about payback...

 **End Confessional**

"3...2...1..." Miz blew the air horn.

 _ **WWE FRESH MEAT, FEBRUARY 14TH, ON THE WWE NETWORK**_

* * *

"And we're back. The next nominees for 'Best Potential WWE Rivals 2 Partners', are Kevin Owens and Brock Lesnar. Let's take a look."

Kevin smirked a bit and Brock rolled his eyes as the lights dimmed once again.

* * *

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Kevin: As far as I'm concerned, it's everyone here, against Lesnar and Reigns._

 _Brock: I'm going to destroy every man in this entire house...except Roman Reigns._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _"On your mark, get set..." Miz blew the airhorn as Roman and Brock took off. They cleared all 15 hash marks, and probably could've easily cleared 5 more. The superstars clapped as Roman and Brock were pulled back to the top._

 _"THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT BIG DOG!" Brock yelled._

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Paige: Brock Lesnar is an unstoppable juggernaut. He could beat most of these teams by himself. When you take Brock fucking Lesnar, and THEN give him Roman Reigns? It's over. No one stands a chance._

 _Kevin: So, today is a guys elimination day. On the GIRL'S first elimination day, they got Nikki and Paige, one of the best teams in the house, eliminated. We're gonna out do them, by taking out Roman Reigns and Brock Lesnar on the very first day._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _"Our vote is for Brock and Roman." Randy said immediately._

 _"WHAT!?" Cena replied._

 _Kevin raised his hand._

 _"I'll second that."_

 _"Third." Jericho said._

 _"Fourth." Seth shrugged._

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Roman: Then it all becomes clear. Randy threw the challenge to try and take us out early._

 _Brock: Randy Orton must have a death wish...I guess it's time to make it come true._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _"The winners of tonight's jungle, are Brock Lesnar and Roman Reigns!"_

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Kevin: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!_

 _Kevin: Our original D-Day didn't work. This, is D-Day Two._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _As Jericho entered the first hammock, Kevin tried to enter his first one. Kevin's flipped upside down and he fell into the water._

 _"Are you kidding me!?" Sami said as Kevin made a huge splash from 50 feet in the air. The Miz blew the air horn._

 _"Kevin and Sami are DQ'd!"_

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Brock: As far as I'm concerned. Roman and I HAVE the $100,000,000. The question is, who's gonna take it from us._

 _Kevin: Sami Zayn and I will BE in that final challenge. And Roman Reigns and Brock Lesnar will NOT. Mark my words._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _"Yo Cass, just push me up and I can't fall!" Enzo called out, to no response._

 _"Cass!?" Enzo asked, as Cass silently struggled to control his balance._

 _The Miz pulled the lever again._

 _"NO!" Roman screamed feeling himself beginning to fall._

 _"I got you, I got you." Brock said, as the two barely managed to stay balanced._

 _"Yo Cass, you good?" Enzo asked, as Cass kept wobbling, trying to remain balanced. Then, just as Miz was about pull the lever again, Cass fell, taking Enzo down with him. The Miz blew the air horn as the superstars stared in shock._

 _"LET'S GO!" Brock screamed as he and Roman fell into the mud._

 _"THAT'S WHAT WE DO! THAT'S WHAT WE DO!" Roman screamed, hugging Brock._

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Brock: Us, 2. House, 0._

 _Roman: I'm not going anywhere. Get used to it._

 _Kevin: D-Day 3, despite everything falling into place, has failed. And once again, I'm going to wake up, in this house, with the same problems. And those problems are named, Brock Lesnar, and Roman Reigns._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _"Brock, Roman, congratulations. You pulled through, you may re-join your fellow superstars."_

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Kevin: If I can provoke Brock into beating me up, Brock and Roman will get sent home. Or at the very least, Roman will get assigned a replacement partner._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _"Kevin, who'd Sami say?"_

 _"Brock Lesnar."_

 _"That's correct!"_

 _"Oh really?" Brock said, laughing._

 _"Yeah, you're a dickhead." Kevin said, not even smirking._

 _"Okay, okay, watch it big guy."_

 _"Or what?" Kevin asked._

 _Brock raised his eyebrows._

 _"What did you say?"_

 _"You heard me, pussy."_

 _"Woah, woah, woah, guys! Relax, relax, we're all having fun here." Miz said, as the superstars (except Seth and Charlotte) all looked confused about Kevin's attitude._

 _"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of Seth's bed this morning." Brock said. A few of the superstars laughed._

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Kevin: It's time. It's now or never. I'm about to get rid of Brock Lesnar, and hopefully, Roman Reigns as well._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _The superstars began to enter the house._

 _"Ayo Brock!" Kevin called out, Brock turned around, not responding._

 _"You were talking all that shit at the challenge today. How about now?"_

 _Brock chuckled._

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"Oh now you don't remember."_

 _"Wait, you're mad that I said you're the size of two people? Well you are. Now fuck off before I kick both of your asses." Brock said sitting down, as Kevin filled a glass of water._

 _"Do it."_

 _A bunch of the superstars began to linger around, interested to see what was going on._

 _"Are you kidding me?"_

 _"Do it, right now."_

 _"I would love nothing more than to put you out of your misery, dude."_

 _"Then stand up and do it."_

 _"Is this guy fucking serious?" Brock asked, laughing._

 _Just then, Kevin threw the water from the glass, hitting Brock right in the face, as the rest of the house gasped in shock._

 _"BROCK!" Roman screamed, as Brock stood up, angrily throwing the stool he was sitting on._

 _Brock went over to Kevin and drew back for a punch, but before it connected, Roman leaped over to him and grabbed his arm, before pulling him away._

 _The crew members and some of the male superstars began helping to separate Kevin and Brock._

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Kevin: Not only is my plan working... It's working it's ass off. Then, Superman, Roman Reigns has to fly in and save the day._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _"Dude, are you TRYING to get kicked off of the show!?" Roman yelled, as he and some crew members walked Brock outside, by the pool._

 _"You saw what he fucking did." Brock said, sitting down._

 _"He's trying to get inside your head. Don't let him."_

 _"My fists are gonna get inside HIS head."_

* * *

The lights came back up as the crowd laughed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if this was a part of his plan to actually be my partner on Rivals 2." Brock said, as the superstars laughed.

"I don't think I'm quite THAT desperate to win." Kevin replied.

"Yeah whatever."

"I don't know if you guys are winning but you certainly got my vote. Let's take a look at our next nominees, Sasha and Charlotte."

Sasha and Charlotte both rolled their eyes as the lights dimmed.

* * *

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Charlotte: Hmmm, I guess Sasha and Becky ARE rivals. They've been competing for the title of most annoying woman on earth for quite a while now._

 _Sasha: A hundred mill, AND beating Charlotte!? That's all the motivation I need._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _"You guys are just jealous of me... you've always been jealous of me."_

 _"CHARLOTTE, SHUT UP!" Sasha snapped, coming back into the living room._

 _"Sasha!" Becky called out, grabbing her arm._

 _Sasha shook Becky off._

 _"DON'T TOUCH ME! I'M TIRED OF HER WALKING AROUND LIKE SHE'S GOD'S GIFT TO EARTH WHEN SHE'S BEEN LIVING HER ENTIRE LIFE COASTING ON HER LAST NAME!"_

 _"R-Really!? My last, my last name!? I'm coasting on my last name!? Well how about, you explain how when me and... and Nattie, how when we won just about every fucking challenge since the game fucking started... how about...how was I coasting on my last name with that!?" Charlotte slurred._

 _"Guys, just relax!" Natalya said, entering the living room._

 _"Don't tell me to relax!" Sasha exclaimed, glaring at her._

 _"Come on, Charlotte, let's go upstairs." Natalya said, ignoring Sasha, and grabbing her partner._

 _"No! What!? I'm not done celebrating! I'm not leaving MY own party just because some pink haired troll-"_

 _Before Charlotte could finish her sentence, Sasha lunged at her, grabbing her by the throat. Charlotte stumbled backwards and landed on the table. Natalya grabbed Sasha by the shirt and shoved her on the ground, causing an extremely loud thud. The guys heard the thud and came running in._

 _"Sasha!" Becky yelled, helping her up, as Natalya restrained Charlotte. Sasha had tears rolling down her face as she struggled to stand up._

 _"That's all you got!? Legit boss!? More like legit bitch!" Charlotte slurred, as Natalya tried to cover her mouth._

 _Sami and Dean grabbed Sasha and held her back, as Kevin and Seth took over for Natalya, holding Charlotte back._

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Seth: Kevin and Apollo finally shut up, and the party keeps going. But then, 40 minutes later, Charlotte and Sasha are back at it again._

 _Becky: Sasha is completely wasted at this point, and in her infinite drunk wisdom, she decides now is the time to try and intimidate Charlotte and Natalya before the final challenge._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _"Oh my fucking god! Shut up about the challenges. You and Nattie won 8 fucking challenges, congrats! Who cares!?"_

 _"5 actually. 6 after we get done in Brazil."_

 _"Never. You're not beating us. Something's wrong with you, are you okay?" Sasha asked putting her hand on Charlotte's forehead._

 _Charlotte slapped Sasha's hand away._

 _"I'm making sure you don't have a fever."_

 _Sasha tried it again and Charlotte slapped her hand away again, before Becky grabbed Sasha and pulled her away._

 _"Don't touch me." Charlotte said, calmly._

 _"Charlotte, calm down now, it's our last night." Kevin said, in a mocking parental tone._

 _"I am calm, I'm just telling her not to touch me because it didn't work out to well for her last time."_

 _Everyone fell silent, partially in shock._

 _"Really funny. Like YOU did anything to me." Sasha laughed._

 _"You've been limping around like you got pushed off of the top of a cell since Nattie threw you on the ground, maybe you should take that as a sign to calm down a little bit, tough girl."_

 _Sasha laughed even harder._

 _"I don't understand what it is where everyone thinks they can just tease me and touch me like I won't beat the fuck out of them. Is it because I'm small? Do you think your height is gonna matter in a fight?"_

 _"Touch you? You touched me!"_

 _"I was playing, and you got mad, because you're paranoid." Sasha said, suddenly becoming angry again._

 _"Paranoid about what?"_

 _"Getting beat up by a girl way smaller than you. I'll embarrass you."_

 _"Sasha..."_

 _"Try me, I fucking dare you!" Sasha said, pushing Becky out of the way._

 _"Sasha why are you mad right now?"_

 _"I'm not mad."_

 _"You're mad."_

 _"It's passion. I'm passionate about what I'm saying."_

 _The superstars laughed again._

 _"What are you even saying?"_

 _"I'm saying that... I'm saying that you're scared of me. In and out of this competition."_

 _"Are you out of your fucking mind?"_

 _"Absolutely not."_

 _"You have to be."_

 _"I'm not."_

 _"Sasha..."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Go to bed."_

 _"Put me to bed. Put me to sleep." Sasha said leaning in towards her._

 _"Sasha, stop." Becky said, standing in between the two girls._

 _"Napoleon complex." Charlotte said, standing up and walking away._

 _"See, you're scared of me, look who's walking away!" Sasha called out after her._

* * *

The lights came back up.

"So girls, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"Charlotte's a massive bitch."

"Sasha's an idiot."

The crowd laughed.

"Nobody likes you. At all." Sasha said.

"And you're a sore loser. Loser being the operative word there."

"Okay."

"You girls do realize if there's ever a Rivals 2, you two are going to be partners on it, right?"

The superstars and crowd laughed again as Sasha and Charlotte sighed.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Charlotte said.

"And I'll probably throw you off of it." Sasha added.

"Our last nominees, are Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns." Steve said, over the laughing crowd.

* * *

 _"Oh my god! I'm so done with you guys." Becky said, laughing, leaving the room._

 _"Hey, watch your back by the way." Dean said, getting up, preparing to leave too._

 _Roman raised an eyebrow at him._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I'm just saying, watch your back. You know they're plotting."_

 _"Who?"_

 _"It be easier to tell you who's not." Dean shrugged, leaving the room._

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Dean: Everyone in this house except for me is afraid of Brock Lesnar and Roman Reigns. They have a huge target on their back, whether they know it or not._

 _Roman: Everyone wants us gone. The question is... Who can get rid of us?_

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _"Alright. Next up, we got Kevin Owens, we got Sami Zayn, we got AJ Styles, and we got Chris Jericho!"_

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Roman: So, before the challenge, Dean tells me to watch my back. We get to the challenge, Brock and I have to go first, while Dean and Seth sit back and watch everyone else go before them? I'm starting to think Dean knows a little bit more than he's leading on._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _"Oh, okay, I see what it is." Roman said, walking over to Dean and Seth._

 _"What are you talking about?" Seth asked, as Dean looked confused._

 _"'Watch your back', huh? Yeah, alright."_

 _Seth looked at Dean in confusion as Roman walked away. Dean followed him._

 _"Hey, what are you talking about?"_

 _"Don't worry about it." Roman said, still walking._

 _"Where are you going?"_

 _"To watch the challenge."_

 _Dean stopped following as Roman continued walking closer to the water._

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Dean: Roman's my brother. But the only person I gotta get along with here, is Seth._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _Dean followed Roman into the brown room. Becky and Bayley were already there._

 _"So you gonna tell me what's going on or what?" Dean asked._

 _"What's going on? What's going on is how you knew I was gonna be first and you were gonna be last before we even went to the challenge." Roman said._

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"Don't play dumb. 'Watch your back'? You're trying to tell me you and Seth had nothing to do with us going first?"_

 _"Look, I don't know what Seth had to do with it, but if I knew, I've would've just told you straight up."_

 _"Sure you would've." Roman said, taking off his challenge shirt and putting a regular one on, before heading to the door._

 _"Where are you going?"_

 _"Working out."_

 _"Alright cool, I'll get changed and meet you down the-"_

 _"Alone." Roman said, cutting him off, and leaving. Once he was gone, Becky and Bayley awkwardly sat and watched Dean. Dean chuckled and turned to them._

 _"What a drama queen." He said, flopping onto his bed._

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Dean: Sure, I'd like Roman to believe me. But if he doesn't?...well...fuck it._

 _Bayley: Roman and Dean fighting is so awkward. They're the best of friends, and it just really goes to show you how this game can affect friendships._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _Seth and Dean handed the order to the Miz._

 _"Alright. First up, Apollo and Tyler!"_

 _Apollo and Tyler began getting suited up as Dean walked over to Roman._

 _"See, you're not first. You're welcome." Dean said._

 _"Of course I'm not first, now that I figured out what's going on."_

 _Dean sighed._

 _"You still think I'm plotting against you?"_

 _"I just find it kinda coincidental that as soon as I call you out on getting me put up first every challenge, I'm not first anymore." Roman said._

 _"You get put up first, you complain. You don't get put up first, you still complain, I don't know what you want."_

 _"I know what YOU want. You want me and Brock outta here."_

 _Dean looked at Roman for a bit, with an angry smirk._

 _"If I wanted you outta here, I would've threw myself in the jungle before Orton did and took you out myself!"_

 _When Dean said that, all the superstars stopped talking and began noticing their argument._

 _"Boy, you aren't MAN enough to get me outta here." Roman said, standing in Dean's face._

 _"Alright, come on Roman." Brock said, leading Roman away from Dean. The two continued to stare each other down as Brock kept moving Roman._

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Kevin: Roman and Dean are having problems? Great._

 _Dean: Roman seems to have a lot of stress...shouldn't Charlotte be helping with that?_

 _ **End Confessional**_

* * *

The lights came back up.

"And your winners, for Best Potential Rivals 2 Partners...Dean and Roman!"

Roman and Dean both laughed, as the crowd clapped.

"Dean, I apologize. I was wrong." Roman said, extending his hand.

"No problem, Big Dog." Dean said, shaking it as everyone laughed.

"Awards for most shocking moment, favorite contestant, and least favorite contestant, coming after these commercial breaks."

* * *

 _ **COMMERCIAL #3 - WWE FRESH MEAT**_

 **Confessional**

Seth: Demon King this, Demon King that, you're not a demon. You're a dude, wearing paint. And you're not gonna beat me.

 **End Confessional**

"It's a normal jungle, against a normal guy." Seth said.

"Are you sure about that?" Cesaro asked.

"You know, I hope he wears that goofy paint to the Jungle, so I can prove once and for all that it's all bullshit."

 **Confessional**

Finn: They want to see the Demon King? I'll give em the Demon King.

 **End Confessional**

"3...2...1..." Miz blew the air horn.

 _ **WWE FRESH MEAT, FEBRUARY 14TH, ON THE WWE NETWORK**_

* * *

"And we're back. We all remember this season's most shocking moments, so let's talk about em. Cena, Orton, you guys were the first male team eliminated. How do you think things would've worked out differently had Randy not thrown the challenge?"

"If my memory serves me correctly, I believe Tyler and Apollo had the second worst time. If we beat them, they would've went to the jungle, Brock and Roman would've been thrown in, and Tyler and Apollo would've either been the first guys eliminated from the house, or they would've beat Brock and Roman by surprise and Brock and Roman would've been eliminated." Cena said.

"Do you think you would've made the final challenge?"

"Who knows? The game would've been wide open as long as we were in the house." Randy shrugged.

"The second nominees for most shocking moment, are Roman and Charlotte."

"Of course." Charlotte said.

"We never got an answer regarding the wooing." Cass pointed out, as the crowd laughed, and began wooing.

"Why would I woo in bed!? That'd be weird!"

"Yeah, it was pretty weird when you did it." Roman shrugged.

"Roman..."

"I'm kidding!" Roman laughed, over the laughing superstars and audience members.

Charlotte just rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure the last thing Charlotte wanted to think about at that moment was her dad." Cameron laughed.

"Thank you!" Charlotte said.

"Becky, Dean, your shocking moment wasn't ass interesting as Roman and Charlotte, but it was still pretty shocking."

"Don't wanna talk about it." Becky said.

The superstars, besides Dean, all looked confused.

"Why not?" Steve asked.

Dean sighed.

"When we got back to the states, we hooked up, after we did, I told Dean I had interest in starting a serious relationship with him, and he informed me that he didn't share that interest. And that was the end of it."

The superstars and crowd sat, in an awkward silence.

"...and our final nominees for most shocking moment, Tyler and Apollo. You guys managed to beat Brock and Roman, but do you think Roman's injury cheapened your victory?"

"Yeah." Tyler nodded, as the crowd laughed.

"It was a B.S. victory. It gave us a nice little wave of momentum though." Apollo shrugged

"And you rode that momentum straight to third place." Kevin said.

Apollo laughed.

"And my partner never had to literally carry me."

"You sure Kevin and Apollo won't be partners on Rivals 2?" Brock asked, as the crowd and contestants laughed.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. And we'll keep an eye on Sasha as we cross it." Kevin said.

"The winners for most shocking moment were, Tyler and Apollo!" Steve said, over all the laughter.

Tyler and Apollo stood and bowed.

"Our last awards. The winner for least favorite contestant... Charlotte!"

"I win a lot of things." Charlotte shrugged.

"Congratulations I guess."

"Thank you."

"The winner, for both funniest contestant, and favorite contestant, Dean Ambrose!"

The crowd cheered.

"What can I say? They love me." Dean shrugged.

"It was a great season, the show was a hit, and it got renewed for a second AND third season, I can't wait to see those, ladies and gentlemen, give it up one last time for WWE Rivals. I'm you're host, Stone Cold Steve Austin. I don't know when I'll see you again, but we'll cross that bridge when Sasha throws Charlotte off of it. Good night!"

 **WWE FRESH MEAT, STARRING DEAN AMBROSE, SETH ROLLINS, ROMAN REIGNS, CHARLOTTE, BAYLEY, SASHA BANKS, BECKY LYNCH, FINN BALOR, KEVIN OWENS, CESARO, ASUKA, DANA BROOKE, ALEXA BLISS, PEYTON ROYCE, NIA JAX, XAVIER WOODS, BIG E, KOFI KINGSTON, EMMA, AND JOHN CENA DEBUTS TOMORROW! THANKS FOR ENJOYING WWE RIVALS! SEE YOU SOON!**


	13. WWE Fresh Meat Link

Link to WWE Fresh Meat

type "/s/12365855/1/WWE-Fresh-Meat" after fanfiction dot net. Or just go to my profile :)


End file.
